


Disguised Curses

by kyuubi_wench



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 129,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/pseuds/kyuubi_wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Neji both face losing parts of their humanity. Will their lives change for the better or the worst, and will they survive each other? Follow as they face daily struggles, life, love, and personal changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story nearly five years ago (March '08 ) and have posted this religiously to my AFF.net account, pen-name 'Admiral ShadowWolf'. The first few chapters, admittedly, are a bit rough and attempts at editing them to make them flow smoother have never gone well. I do promise that the writing style, the flow, and the plot eventually get better. This is also still a work in progress, even at its size and age. I am a sporadic writer, I write when the muse hits, so be patient with me and the story. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, no matter to which part. I'll be posting up the chapters (so far 50, and as I said, it's a work in progress) so be patient with me. Thank you ~
> 
> This work is set post- time break into Shippuden, ignores most anime/ manga canon facts post the Itachi/Sasuke battle. Divergence to Canon and hopefully improving beyond more recent manga-based canon.

_Fear. He hated to admit it, but that was the only name he could put on the burning rush that flooded his body. That slight glimpse, and the chakra radiating from Naruto’s body- whatever was lurking within the boy was a predator. He could sense it, see the strength of power, and even as he steeled himself to not reveal his  fear and to fight, some little instinct screamed a warning. He could read that the boy lacked real control of this other chakra, and tried to use it against him. Neji refused to lose to this boy, this nobody._

_And yet, finally, laying in the dirt, feeling like his body wouldn’t be able to do much for quite a while, he had to admit it. He’d lost so thoroughly. He had one moment, one brief, relieved moment, where he’d thought he’d beaten the loudmouth annoying brat. But now, as Naruto left him lying in there and celebrated his victory with his usual brazen attitude, Neji couldn’t explain it. That sense of hunter was gone, but in the very depths of his mind, he had to shove his instincts back further._

_He couldn’t run anyway._

 

~~~~~~~

 

The pale eyed boy bolted upright, the memories and dreams leaving him shaking. Why dreams of that day? Why after several years? Why tonight, with his birthday tomorrow?  Hinata and Hanabi had ganged up, plotting, he knew, to do something for his birthday. He was home for only a couple more days, between missions, and the girls would want to celebrate before he left again. Thinking of his birthday and the likely plans of his cousins made him smile slightly. He’d never admit it, but sometimes he really did enjoy the girls’ occasional attempts to make him feel like a welcome member of the family. He needed it.

The residual sensations from the dream had faded, and he was finally trying to get back to sleep when his shoulder itched. He’d scratched it and was just settling his arm back down when a rush of heat spiked through him. It was like from his dream, except there was no fear here. Just heat, and in some strange way, the slight tingle of power. It burned through him again, this time leaving trails of pain bursting along his limbs, in his core. He gasped under another wave, trying to activate the Byakugan, see if someone or something was affecting him. He couldn’t use it. Instead his vision blurred as another blast of heat flared inside, his skin beginning to tingle with the intensity. No, it was itching again, and as he lifted his hand before him he saw the dark arrow down his arm, spreading across his hand. Panicking, unable to manipulate his chakra, and totally at a loss as to what was happening while sensations drove through him, weakening him, he tried the last thing he could think of, the last thing he really wanted to do.

He yelled for help.

Pain poured through once more, worse than anything he’d felt before, worse than that damned arrow piercing his body. It ripped a scream from his throat as his uncle and Hinata rushed in, and he saw the look of surprise on both their faces, before a look of horror and fear  appeared on his  uncle’s face and his vision finally went dark.

 

 


	2. "See Your Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold speech is Kyuubi, talking or thoughts.   
> Italics are emphasis or flashbacks/ daydreams. 
> 
> this will stay true throughout the story, okay?

CH 2  
  


 

 

He cleared Konoha gates and jutsu- ported himself to the tower. Making his way to Tsunade’s office, he looked at the two ANBU guards and managed to summon a smile. “Reporting in to the Hokage.” He knew he was being short on the guards, but he was tired after the extended mission and couldn’t wait to get this over with. When he was finally let in, the woman took one look at him before ordering the guard out and making sure no one else was in the room. “You’re back.”

He glanced down, not meeting her eyes. “I’ll write out my mission report and get it to you tonight. I just had to let you know I was here in one piece.” He fidgeted, watching the walls and glancing occasionally at the window across from him. Tired as he was, energy swirled tight in him and he just wanted to go home, where it was safe and he was alone….

“He’s bothering you again, isn’t he?” The concerned voice brought him back to the room. Noticing he must have missed something in the conversation, he shrugged. “Sorry. I’m tired. What was it?”

“He’s bugging you again, isn’t he? Like he has for a while now.” A knowing look filled Tsunade’s eyes as she observed the complex ninja before her. Only this boy- no,  he was no longer really a boy- could be considered like one of her own. Blue eyes lifted to finally look at her, and she caught the haunting edge of red that almost constantly tainted the orbs. “I want a full mission report, and then I want you in here tomorrow to get your seal checked. I won’t risk you losing control of him.”

He lifted his head, an almost snarling face smoothing into a smile. “No more than he ever has, Granny Tsunade.  It may be hell to keep the balance, but I can’t let him loose either.”

She was unconvinced but waved him out. “Get some sleep, Naruto. Settle him down and write your report. After that, we’ll talk again.”

“And my next mission?” The half- dead voice unnerved her. “You’ve been gone for well over a month. I’ll give you what down time I can, ok? Nothing for at least a week.”

He blinked, and when he peered back at her, the red was more intense but nothing else had changed. “I need to go. Thanks.” He bowed, and a second later a small puff of smoke showed where he’d ported out of her room. Knowing she couldn’t really help him at this point unless the fox demon tried to fully emerge, she tried to get back into her duties as Hokage. She just had lots of worries about the boy.

 

Naruto sat down heavily onto the head of the fourth Hokage. The mountain provided a great view of the village, and as he watched the village he turned his mind inward, into the dusky tunnel of his mind. “You’re not usually this active, Kyuubi, unless we’re in battle. Why are you awake like this, right now? This is our safe zone.”

The heat and red fur peered out between the bars. “ **This is _your_   safe zone, kit. And some scents here have changed.**”  The awareness the fox had poured over the vessel and suddenly Naruto was sharing the fox’s sensitivity, scent and hearing soaring above anything he had normally. “ **There is something here that smells… weaker. This scent is a prey scent, carefully masked. I am not yet sure who it is, but it had to be one of the ninja. It is strong enough in the village but even more potent in that thing you call her office. It is not the woman, but someone who has seen her a lot recently.** ”

Naruto inhaled the scents of the village. There was the overwhelming smells of humans, but also the dirt, the trees… he focused toward the area Kiba lived in. The Inuzuka clan’s smell should be easy for this nose, he figured, and after a moment of focusing, he caught the pungent odor of canine. It was not unlike the fox’s own scent. “ **Your friend isn’t there. I don’t think he’s even in town,  his scent is very weak.** ” He sniffed the air for several more moments, easily catching the tainted scent Sasuke gave off from his time with the snake- sannin. He was bounced forcefully to himself as a dry, strange smell flooded his senses and he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, trying to coax his iris to turn away from the red orbs he knew he’d have from sharing that connection with the fox. Shino stood a short distance away, face expressionless as ever. He made a mental note as to the scent likely belonging to the ninja’s bugs and rose to greet his friend.

“Hey Shino. Ya need anything?” The grin plastered itself on with ease but he was much subdued than normal. He’d grown up over the last couple years and the happenings of the last few months had calmed him tremendously, and with the stress of the last month, he didn’t have the energy right now. He noted the other boy’s head shake.

“You should check on your friends occasionally, ya know.”

He could barely stop the growl in his throat from becoming heard. “Sorry. But I was on an extended mission. Couldn’t exactly stop to say hi when I’m not here, can I?” He felt the slide of Kyuubi within his mind and forced himself to get under control. There was no way he’d risk Tsunade kicking him out or planting permanent guards on him. She would do it in an instant if she only realized how much freedom the other got.

Shino walked to him, stopping right outside his personal space. “Your chakra betrays you, Naruto. My bugs tell me that you are radiating the demon’s chakra yet you’re holding it just within check so that I can’t see it.” Watching the red star-burst form behind a changing pupil he shrugged. “Just watch yourself. I won’t say anything now, but don’t dare let it get out of control. I’d hate to be among those hunting you down.” He turned away and as he held his hands up to start a jutsu, he called back. “Go see your friends, Naruto,” then disappeared.

Naruto spent a long minute getting himself under control before heading home to write his report and getting some sleep. He’d visit his friends tomorrow.

 


	3. Reconnecting...

CH 3

 

 

 _Thud_. Neji groaned, dragging his head off the floor. Once again, he’d managed to roll right out of bed- a totally ungraceful, non- Hyuga thing to do. Noticing a large black feather on the floor next to him, he peered over the edge of the bed and swore. Sleek, black feathers cover the sheet, and the blanket was ruined. He felt sweaty, still tired, and his whole body ached. Between the sweat and the feathers, he’d probably slid right out of the bed. He sighed deeply and began to clean up the mess.

He’d just managed to get the room cleaned up and the last feather put into a bin when a knock came at the door. He glanced around the room, made sure he was presentable and answered the door. Hiashi stood on the other side. “Hiashi- sama.” He bowed a little, then watched as  his uncle scanned the room. “Again, Neji?” The voice was too quiet, too calm. He didn’t wait for an answer. “You have friends here to see you. I suggest you deal with them.”

Neji bowed again and when his uncle left, activated his Byakugan. He quickly found the two other chakras in the compound- Sasuke and Naruto. He hadn’t seen either of them in quite a while, few people were around Sasuke unless it was for a mission, and Naruto had been gone. As he dressed well enough to go out- he had no doubt the Uzumaki would try to drag him away for a while- he watched the two of them carefully.  Sasuke’s chakra had been different since he’d finally come back from dealing with Orochimaru and his brother, Itachi. And Naruto’s… he paused in his observations, gripped once again in that sensation of _predator_. He’d only felt it this strongly when the demon vessel had been either out of control or channeling too much of Kyuubi’s chakra and not enough of his own. He analyzed it as he approached them, permitting the advanced vision to dissipate as he got within sight of the pair. By then he knew the truth- the demon’s chakra and the boy’s were nearly merged. They were no longer two entirely separate systems, but inexplicably linked together. The red trickle in the blue eyes only supported that truth. 

“Uchiha; Naruto.” He leaned ever so slightly against the door frame, hair behind him in its loose ponytail. The white eyes met the mixed orbs, then the dark pits that showed near nothing. He was ready for a jumping Naruto, not the almost docile young man before him. “You ok?”

“I- ” Naruto paused for a moment, then blushed. “I kinda have a favor to ask. Tsunade wants to see me this morning and I don’t want to go.”

Confusion swept over Neji. He could perfectly understand if Sasuke was worried about seeing her, but Naruto? He’d have sworn they got along. Then a thought leaked in. He wouldn’t have been the only one that noticed that Naruto had changed and the demon was the obvious cause. “What’s the favor?” Shadowed, sleep deprived eyes peered back at him, the red just barely lining the blue now, so little of that presence obvious. “I want you to come with me. I also wondered if maybe…” He took a deep breath. “I think I know what’s going on, but I know Tsunade is just gonna think he’s slipping his seal. I know you’d be able to tell if there were any other changes, maybe, that might help save my hide with her.”

He didn’t want to. He didn’t mind helping either of them, that wasn’t the problem. He just really didn’t want to deal with anything concerning the fox demon and the fate of its carrier. But he did consider Naruto his friend. With a mental sigh he again activated the Byakugan and swept his eyes over the mixing chakras. It was amazing, if a little unnerving, to see at such a close range. They hadn’t fully merged, in some spots they lay side by side, the path-lines parallel but separate, and in others, flowed together in a dark purple that made his head hurt to see. He hadn’t noticed Naruto getting nervous and edgy until he saw his chakra flare and a hint of the fox’s form surround the ninja’s body. He immediately deactivated the jutsu, only to see that Naruto didn’t look any different. None of that burning red chakra surrounded his body, even though the Byakugan had made it look like it for that moment. Completely unnerved by the display, he decided not to comment about it. He felt slightly lightheaded and for a second-

“Hey, are you ok? Neji, tell me what you saw.” Naruto knelt in front of him and a warm body supported him from behind. Sasuke? It felt like him. Wait a minute, when did he land on the floor?? “Neji, you ok? You kinda passed out on us for a moment there.” He shook his head. “I’m fine Naruto. Just maybe a little tired.”

“Neji Hyuga, tell me what you saw.” He looked with open shock at Naruto. Never had he seen or heard the boy demand something in such a tone.  It wasn’t quite cold, but it was so strained and serious that Neji realized the boy was worried.  “You’re merging with the demon. His chakra and yours are becoming one.” He deliberately left out the other thing he’d seen. All the glimpse of the fox had done was incite his desire to run. And a Hyuga did not run away. “And if you’re eyes show anything, I’d bet your bodies would be merging if they could. You’ve got- ”

“A permanent stain, I know. It changes position and amount, but there’s a permanent red tint in my eyes. The one time within the past month I managed to get the color to go away completely, my pupils slit and the whisker marks grew. I decided that I could deal with the color difference easily enough.” Naruto’s shoulders hunched, his jacket pulled close to his body and his gaze stayed glued to the floor. “The old lady’s gonna throw a fit. I know it already.”

Neji worried. Naruto was never like this, never depressed or moody- not to this gloominess. What had happened?? “You can’t avoid everything, Naruto. C’mon, I’ll come with you.”  At the grateful look sent his way, all he could wonder, was what the hell had happened??

 


	4. Seeing the Hokage

CH 4

 

 

 

As predicted, the “old lady” did have a fit. After a thorough examination and testing of the seal, to which Naruto nearly changed twice, Tsunade dragged the boy to the far side of the room and proceeded to have a “private” conversation with him. Neji and Sasuke waited where the Hokage had left them, and they both winced as she began scolding the other boy. They watched as he quietly responded to each comment and reprimand. He acted like this was not the first time he’d had to deal with this side of Tsunade, and bets were, it wouldn’t be the last, either.

Neji watched with a mixture of awe and trepidation to the whole thing. He’d helped Lady Tsunade out a little, telling her what he’s observed in Naruto’s chakra paths. He’d felt each time when Naruto had been about to lose it- the creepy sensation tingled down his spine and he’d have to force himself to stay still in the boy’s presence. The second time Sasuke had stepped in, eyes red and spinning. He didn’t understand why, but suddenly Naruto just relaxed, the pressure of the demon chakra gone and the red in his eyes just barely there. He took a moment to tear himself away from pitying the demon vessel’s scolding.

“Sasuke.” He felt the young man’s attention turn back to him even though the other hadn’t changed position or look at him. “What did you do to him under the Sharingan?” An utter stillness surrounded the raven.

“Do you not trust me, Hyuga?” The words had a dead feel to them.

Neji shrugged. He had no problem with the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. Even though it’d barely been months since he’d returned, bringing back Itachi’s dead body and credit to Orochimaru being permanently gone, he’d never had any real issue against Sasuke. “It s not a matter of trust. I just want to know what happened that you managed to calm him so quickly. He was not one to settle very well, much less when he began channeling the fox.”

“The fox respects those eyes. Or at least pretends to.” Regular Sharingan may not control the fox like the _mangekyou_   could, but somehow he’d managed to impress the powerful being. He didn’t question the situation. “I came back because I knew Naruto would need someone to help keep the damned thing in line. After all, I didn’t really have any other goals that couldn’t be met while helping him out. And he is my best friend.” He pushed away from the wall. “I think he needs to be saved before Tsunade tears him apart.”

The two in question were in a staring match, Tsunade looking almost livid and Naruto glaring with an eerie almost glow to those red orbs. There was a strained silence between them, a pre-battle tenseness that had begun to fill the room. Neji followed the Uchiha and kept quiet. That little instinct he’d been ignoring since Naruto had shown up at his door was fairly screaming at him to run. He kept pushing it back, but he hoped Sasuke could calm the boy before he couldn’t restrain the feeling anymore. Seventeen year old jounin did _not_ run in panic from the Hokage’s office.

“Excuse me, Tsunade- sama. Naruto, stand down.” Red fox eyes turned their heavy glare at the Uchiha, whiskers stretching on his cheeks. He was way too close to losing his tedious control. His gaze shifted past the raven and met the glorious view of the hesitant Hyuga. His nose twitched, and he stepped away from the pair of ninjas next to him and stalked towards the white eyed young man. Red tinged the air around him and then suddenly, the targeted ninja poofed away. Naruto snarled, whirling in place, trying to figure where the other had gone. Then his head snapped back and met the swirling tomes of the Sharingan. The two ANBU guards popped in just as Naruto sighed and everything around him relaxed.

Lady Tsunade gestured the guards out before turning her full attention on the pair of ninja before her. “I do hope you’re going to explain what just happened.”

Sasuke was tempted to be short with the woman, but knew he needed to admit at least a few things. “Isn’t it obvious? Kyuubi was coming too close to the surface. I used the Sharingan to make him return to his quiet caged self.” Not utterly true, he knew the demon was ranting and raving at him. But he had given Naruto control back, for the moment at least. “Itachi said it’s possible to control the nine-tails through the mangekyou sharingan, but he responds well enough to me without that level. I’ve done this for Naruto a few times now, just so he doesn’t have to fight the fox all the time.”

“That’s what you did earlier, wasn’t it? Last time he was fighting the demon.” Sasuke looked away, denying and admitting nothing.  “If this is becoming such an issue he’s going to at least need a guard at all times.” Sasuke finally looked up, breaking contact with the younger man. Naruto promptly collapsed to the floor and Sasuke let him. “There is only one other person that can do this for Naruto, and he can’t be demanded to do this all the time. Assign me a permanent place alongside Naruto. I can make sure he keeps control of Kyuubi and doesn’t get into trouble.”

She didn’t have lots of other options and Sasuke knew it. He smirked when she finally gave her consent. “Fine. You’re at his side from now on. You will room together, will go on the same missions. And I want you to report to me immediately should he ever seriously lose control or do something like _this_   again. Understood?”

“Yes, Hokage- sama.” The ninja tossed Naruto, still unconscious, over his shoulder. “I will stay in contact as ordered.” He quickly formed the hand seals and poofed from the room as well. He had to find a safe place before Naruto woke back up and got updated about the new situation.

He groaned. The Uzumaki was going to shred him when he found out. Most likely literally.

 


	5. Instincts and Urges

CH 5

 

 

 

Neji breathed a sigh of relief as he found himself alone by a small lake deep on Hyuga property. The little patch of trees was nothing like the Nara’s forest but it provided that place of seclusion when he really needed it. He relaxed at the edge of the water, putting himself into a deep meditation. He had to get this pitiful yet somehow powerful instinct under control before he saw Naruto again. Something about the young man and the creature he hosted absolutely terrified him. He could not shame himself or the clan because of this… this _weakness_.

 

~~~~

 

 

Sasuke hit the tree with a loud grunt, the air rushing out of him as an elbow connected with his unprotected gut. He managed to dig his fingers into the available shoulder and ripped the barely contained ball of fury from his body. Turning, he slammed the blonde in his hands against the tree that had just been against his back, knee into the gut and face just an inch from those burning orbs. “Do you really want to lose control, fox- boy?” The blonde’s head lunged forward and thinking he meant to slam together their heads, Sasuke tilted his own, not wanting to let go quite yet. He managed to keep his head safe only to have pain pierce through his whole body as a fang bit into the sealed curse mark on his shoulder. He jerked away, knowing the skin was going to tear but not caring.

The bastard had bit him!

Only, he hadn’t just bit, he’d bit with that jaw beginning to change, those fangs protruding and whiskers on blatant display. The content smirk on that face as a pink tongue licked his blood off lips and teeth unnerved and angered the Uchiha. So the fox wanted to play rough? The Sharingan swirled and he plunged deep into the other’s mind, quickly finding himself at the sealed gates. “Did you _like_ the taste of my blood, you pathetic fox?”

Power rushed over him and a pair of pulsing ruby eyes stared at him from beyond the  bars. “ **That hot, intoxicating, cursed blood of yours?** ” The sound carried what looks could not- a leer and contempt. “ **Oh, yes. It’s worth a taste or two.** ”

Sasuke ignored him. He knew the demon would like his blood, and his body. But he wouldn’t give it the chance. “Why are you doing this to Naruto? Why torture your host? You’ve been right at the surface since before he came home, haven’t you.”

“ **He requested we merge more to make battling easier for this last mission of his. Usually we can still keep each other’s needs apart, but he hasn’t been satisfying himself in forever and I cannot keep him from this for long.** ”

Sasuke arched a brow. “You’re moody cause neither of you have gotten laid?” He suddenly found himself pinned under the fox’s extended paw. “ **There are two things my kind cannot ignore for long. Two simple urges that I had to ignore while this vessel was too young. Once he started fucking, my need there was satisfied enough to relax and keep myself calm about that. His missions used to placate my other urge, to hunt, the thrill of the kill and to feed. It used to be enough, his fighting or stalking the enemy.** ”

Sasuke considered what the fox was- and was not- saying. “It _was_ enough. What changed?” He had a suspicion and it wasn’t pretty. The fox had said nothing about his need to feed being sated. It had been something like sixteen years since the fox had been sealed. That was a long time for any animal.

“ **The scent of prey has reached me. Real prey, something worth hunting. I may have been bound to a human body, but I am still a fox. Either the kit lets me out to hunt as I choose or my need will become his. I cannot promise we will be easily satisfied if that happens.** ”

Great, a potential rampaging monster again. He couldn’t let that happen. “And what is this prey you want?” Most likely something in the Nara’s  lands, hiding with the deer. Or the deer herds themselves. Ouch. That could problematic.

“ **I want the male you call Hyuga.** ”

Shocked, he stared at the fox’s face even as he felt the genjutsu subside, his mind being pulled from Naruto’s easily enough. But the words echoed in his head like a slamming door.

 

 


	6. Why??

CH 6

 

 

 

“He _what_ !!” Sasuke winced at the loudness of the blonde’s voice, but once again began to explain everything the fox had said. “Apparently he wants Neji as his ‘prey’ .” He didn’t quite understand it, but something about their friend had attracted the fox’s interest. And he had a nasty feeling that the fox’s interests weren’t all that simple. After all, he’d nearly pounced on the poor man right in front of the Hokage!

“Poor Neji. You’re sure I tried to jump his bones before you knocked me out?” At Sasuke’s glare the fox container held up his hands in defense. “I just can’t believe I blew it so badly in front of Tsunade. It’s just way too much.”

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, awkwardly offering support. “Hey, at least she didn’t sic some random ANBU guard on you. You got me, and right now, I want you to tell me why this last mission was so bad you actually fused further with that damn fox when you were already at the brink of your control.”

“I volunteered to try and bring back what was left of Jiraiya. The toads had managed to find it and did something to slow the whole process down so I could bring him back, so he could be buried properly. But Pain is still ruling that area and it was one hell of a time. I barely managed to get out of there in one piece.” He shuddered and Sasuke held him a little tighter. “I somehow got Jiraiya’s body to the toads’ mountain. They agreed to bring him here by the end of this week and told me to leave. It took me nearly a week to come back, I had to keep stopping because Kyuubi would often try to take over. He finally settled when we got far enough away from everything but then went on edge again when I came into town. I haven’t slept much the whole trip and I know it’s not helping, but I can’t let go. Especially now, since I know that the fox wants to ‘play’ with one of my friends.”

The pair sat silent for a long few moments. Sasuke had found out about Asuma’s and Jiraiya’s deaths, but it hadn’t hit him as hard as it did for some of the others, and obviously as much as Naruto. “He said you requested the merging. I have only heard a little about Pain, but did it really need such a risky move?”

“I heal fast, you’ve seen it. After my first encounter with Pain it took Kyuubi three days to get my body back to simply being able to move again. A ninja can’t sit around like that in enemy territory every time they get hurt. So, I asked him for help and we talked about what could happen. I knew it was risky, but… I needed to finish this mission. Tsunade wouldn’t have wanted me to take the risk, but I was confident I could still have some decent control. I never expected to be battling him every day for the right to rule my body.” He finished, whispering. He was exhausted, from lack of sleep, battling the fox, stress from the last mission- it was all catching up. He groaned when soft chakra was pressed against his shoulders as Sasuke began to gently massage the tight muscles. “Sleep Naruto. You’re safe with me.”

Slowly, as relief and calm crept into him and he finally felt that rare sense of being protected come over him, Naruto shut his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep. Sasuke sighed, lifting his bundle and carried the sleeping boy back to the city, to the Uchiha compound. Might as well let the boy sleep somewhere comfortable, as well.

 

 


	7. Revelations

CH 7

 

 

 

Sunset had started its array of bright colors when Neji rose from his trance-like meditation. He felt better, relaxed in some ways. He still had butterflies when he pictured the look on Naruto’s face right before he fled, but he no longer felt that insane need to run away. He was calm, collected- once more the cool Hyuga.

Just in time, he thought, as a tingle of chakra swept across his spine. It was familiar, welcome, and as he turned he saw Hinata approaching through the trees. She paused just with hearing range, still trying to give him space. He gestured for her to come closer.

“You came all the way out here. Is it for yourself or did you come to find me, Hina- chan?” He smiled, the one he saved only for his younger cousin. She was the only one that had really bothered to see past all the tradition, barriers, and pain to the boy behind the eyes and seal. Even his friends and teammates hadn’t gotten to look so deep.

Hinata returned the smile as she came within touching distance. “I came to see how you were doing, and to pass along a message.” Those huge pretty eyes closed in on her cousin before she continued softly. “Father said you did it again last night. He contacted Lady Tsunade. She’ll be here in around an hour.” She watched his eyes narrow and jaw clench, and pitied him. He hadn’t wanted anyone to know. “I’m sorry. I volunteered to come find you- ”

“Am I a monster, Hinata?” She flinched, unable to hide her surprise. “Of course not!” Oh, she wanted to get rid of the emptiness in his voice. It was too much like his younger years, except then there was underlying anger in his tone. Now, there was nothing.

“You used to touch my shoulder when we were alone, when you wanted to be comforting. You haven’t done that since that night. I wondered, if maybe you thought me a freak. Or worse.” She fell to her knees behind him, wrapping both arms around him in a hug. He tensed, but permitted the kind act. “If you think I could judge you, Neji, then you forget who I fell in love with.”

He stiffened under her, though tried to hide it. “You still love him, Hinata?” He felt her nod against him. “Enough to stand against the clan elders if you had to? Even if they threatened to kick you from the clan?” He had no doubt that would be the least of their threats.

“I thought for a long time it was a silly crush, but Neji, I do love him. Father said he would rather me have a respectable marriage but he also said he’d be willing to wait a while before forcing the issue. See how things turn out.” He twisted out of her grasp and she let him go. His face, so expressionless to some, revealed to her so many things. She wondered if she would be the only one to see this sadness and loneliness in him. “Just- choose what’s best, Hinata. Whatever that ends up being. All right?” He felt like an older brother, saying that, but he still had to say the words and wait for her acknowledgment It just felt right. “Now let’s get back before Tsunade- sama has to look for us. I’m sure she has enough to say without us being late.”

 

~~~~~

 

 

Tsunade nodded at the trio in the room waiting for her. It was a private place, away from the main activities of the house, but not really out of the way. Neji knelt on the floor, dressed in nothing more than a pair of loose pants. Even his headband and the substituted wrap were gone, the branch seal shining in the firelight. Hiashi sat in a chair several feet behind the boy, and Hinata was situated comfortably near his feet. “I understand this is a very serious matter, Lord Hyuga?” She asked as she took the empty chair facing them.

“It is, not only a very serious matter but one I hope can be kept quiet for the time being.” He glanced at Neji, wishing he didn’t have to do this to the young man. But he didn’t have much choice yet. “My nephew’s seventeenth birthday was a few weeks ago, as you know. But something happened the night before his birthday that we couldn’t explain at the time. We have since searched through family history and discovered he is not the first to have such a thing happen, but it has been several generations since the last instance. I decided not to say anything unless it reoccurred, which it has, twice. Last night was the third time this has happened.”

Tsunade let her frustration show. “ _What_ exactly, has happened, Hiashi?” She looked where he pointed and found a bag sitting about a foot from her side, she pulled it closer and opened it. It was almost full, of some things that appeared large, black and shiny. She removed one and peered at it closely. There was something rather familiar about this... “This looks like- ”

“It is.”

“But the black.. ”

“Are beyond rare, I know. But that is what it is, I assure you.”

She turned the item over in her hand, running a finger up the sturdy core and along the fine, soft, edges. Tsunade looked back up, wondering if she was understanding the implications correctly. “Hiashi, please explain yourself.” Neji looked up at the dangerous tone, seeing her gaze flick from the item in her hands, to him, then back towards his uncle. “It would be easier to show you, if I could, Tsunade- sama?” he asked softly. He doubted whether he could do it on a whim, but it _was_   supposed to be possible.

She nodded, and he closed his eyes, trying to recall those annoying sensations, that feeling he considered so weak. That instinct that screamed he run in the face of true danger. It surfaced easily, too easily, but he fought it, not sure what would happen if he just let go on all of it.  He tried to resist the heat coiling up his body, before he heard Hinata’s whispered words.

“It’s ok. We got your back.”

With a whimper he let go, knowing she would make sure he came through this alive. That in this one moment, it was ok to feel weak. He had someone he trusted to make him stronger. The heat made his skin burn and itch and pain building in his body was just too much, he couldn’t block it or push it aside, it was just too much, too soon… !

He heard Tsunade’s cry of shock as once again his vision blurred and he fell into the blessed darkness that kept him from the pain.

 

 


	8. Moving

CH 8

 

 

 

He sniffed, sorting things out even as his mind dragged itself out of the deep sleep he’d finally gotten. A little dust. Fresh cleaner. Old wood. Yup, this could be his apartment. When did he fall asleep? Last thing he remembered was trees and grass. He whirled in an instant, the sense of someone behind him immediately setting him on edge. His hand was around someone’s throat and his kunai under the pillow- wait, there wasn’t one. Where the heck was the weapon he kept under his pillow just for occasions like this? His hand twitched in reflex, searching, and he realized whoever was standing there with their throat in his other hand hadn’t bothered to move. He forced himself to look at the head above the neck and focus.

Pale skin, dark hair, and vaguely pissed bottomless pits stared back at him, two snakes a breath away from his wrist. He forced himself to let go, knowing Sasuke wouldn’t hesitate to let those scaled things bite him if he persisted. Though, he had to wonder, what was Sasuke doing at his place??

Sasuke smirked. The confusion of that whiskered face was just too cute, and he expected nothing less from his friend. The instinct that left him in the grip of the other’s palm had been expected and prepared for, knowing that Naruto’s long stay in enemy territory would make him jumpy and on edge. He almost laughed when Naruto turned away from him, flipping back the pillow and staring at the empty sheet beneath. “Idiot,” he commented. “You’re not at your place, sleepy head.”

He wasn’t expecting the stillness that took over, or the way those eyes came up to peer sharply at him and then the room. They settled on the painted crest on the wall above the headboard. After a couple heartbeats, the tense aura left and Naruto nearly collapsed back onto the bed.

As it was, he slid into  glaring pile of gooey muscle and red swirls.

“Bastard Uchiha,” he grumbled, letting the pent- up energy seep out of him. It was the fox’s chakra, and he knew he was almost glowing red right now. Served the bastard right for dragging him into the clan home instead of taking him back to his apartment to sleep comfortably there. Oh, yeah, he wasn’t supposed to be alone anymore. He groaned as he remembered Sasuke telling him that he was the brat’s permanent ‘bodyguard’.

“I was about to wake you up to eat something, but if you’re that lazy I’ll just let you lie here and get more sleep.”

That worked. Naruto popped out of the bed and was scrambling across the room to the door so fast he nearly slid right into the wall. The smile that lit up his face was the old, genuine smile that always had people privately wishing the boy would settle down.  Sasuke knew the day that Naruto turned down food was going to be the day the boy wasn’t himself anymore. “Do you still manage to survive on ramen, like you used to? Or will you eat more normal foods?” The slow grin that he was faced with was quite different than the look before. Some of that livelihood was missing.

“I’ll eat just about anything, Sasuke, providing it doesn’t eat me first. Although, if you’re offering, I could enjoy a bowl or two at my favorite shop.” Sasuke grinned inside, hiding it with a sigh. The blonde had been acting way too out of it since he’d come back from this last mission.

“I suppose I can treat you out to breakfast if you get dressed decent and can promise you’ll behave. No rampaging through the streets of Konoha, ok?” He should have expected the pounce that followed. Really. It was like a full night’s sleep had done a lot toward improving the usual mood.

“Thanks, man!!” He jumped off of Sasuke at the increasingly peeved look and then paused. “What do you mean, breakfast? And I’m dressed fine! I-” He glanced down when the scowl became a smirk and nearly freaked. “You stripped me! Pervert!” He dashed back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind his boxers- clad body.

Sasuke sighed. Yup. The old Naruto was back in full swing.  At least it was an improvement on getting beat up by a fuming fox- nin or the depressed young man he’d walked into the Hokage’s office the day before. “Twenty minutes, Naruto. Shower and dress; there should be clothes in the bathroom. Your old ones were torn and filthy.” I just have to manage to survive this day, he told himself. It’s not that hard.

 

The day, past its rather bumpy start, had continued quite well. Naruto ate a bit more than his usual, claiming he missed the good food and that trail rations never sufficed. After, Sasuke managed to drag him to his apartment where they spent a full half hour arguing. Sasuke, in accordance with the orders he’d gotten from Tsunade the morning before, was insisting on Naruto moving onto the Uchiha grounds. Naruto was convinced it was a bad idea. Plus, he liked his apartment. It was the one place he called home. “I don’t care, Sasuke. And your place gives me the creeps.”

“I refuse to sleep on your couch. Either we can share your bed here or you can move into my home. Or you can take this whole thing back up with Tsunade, and I doubt she’ll give you much options. If any. At least this way you can have a room near enough to me I can handle anything that may go wrong, and you can still have your privacy. If you can get back in control and keep it, then I’ll talk to Tsunade and see what adjustments we can make.” I’m not guaranteeing anything, he thought. He wasn’t about to admit just how permanent this situation might be.

Naruto grumbled something that came out as a half- growl. He couldn’t exactly argue with the other’s logic, but he wasn’t going to just cave in. He knew exactly how bad the situation could get if something happened and Kyuubi took over his body. There probably wouldn’t be a Konoha left, and if it did manage to survive, he’d be marked a top threat against the village. That was one position he would never want. So, he bit his tongue, winced at the pain, and proceeded to pack his stuff up.

He’d stuffed his clothes and most of his personal items into a duffel and turned to grab a few pictures off his dresser. Sasuke has already there, holding one in his hands, so Naruto grabbed the others and set them on top of a towel, to be added to the load safely. As he glanced at each one getting folded into the towel, he realized which one Sasuke must be holding and turned hard. He hadn’t wanted the raven to know he had that one. “Sasuke… ”

Damn. He’d never seen that look on his friend’s face before. Shock, anger, … and was that regret? That expression, he’d do anything to wipe that look away. “Sasuke?”

“Who drew this for you?” The ink sketch was shoved at him. “Who captured this moment for you, Naruto?” His hands wrapped around the frame and tugged it free from the angry grip. The black ink depicted a bound young man kneeling on the floor. ANBU guards stood nearby and on one side sat the council and Tsunade. Bruises and marks from battle decorated the visible parts of the prisoner’s face and body, the hair was a mess, but otherwise he was a blank. No emotion captured in that face, no fear, no anger, nothing obvious. Just a hint of pride in his shoulders and stubborn set of the jaw. The black inked eyes stared resolutely at the seats across from him.

“Sai painted this. I couldn’t be there for your trial, and when I saw this I asked him about it. He gave it to me for keeps.” He finished packing away the last few items. “I know it cost you a lot to make yourself come back here, Sasuke. You couldn’t be sure they would let you back in. I never said thank you for that. This,” he picked up the sketch in question, “this reminds me that you were willing to take whatever they sentenced for you.”

Sasuke came next to Naruto and nudged his shoulder. “It’s nothing, Naruto. I wasn’t expecting to see a reminder of that day, here.” He’d never told him everything about what he was sentenced to, either. He’d rather forget the day he spent with Ibiki, relating everything he could about Itachi and Orochimaru. He now carried a very healthy respect for the village interrogator. “Let’s head back and pick you out a room. Unless you want to sleep with me?” He asked, permitting a leer to show.

The tease broke the mood as planned, sending Naruto back into a rant about how much a pervert Sasuke must have become while being with ‘the bastard snake sannin’. Sasuke ignored it but smirked. The blonde was just too predictable. And cute, though he wouldn’t admit that.

 

 


	9. "Vacation...?"

CH 9

 

 

 

Two days later they got summoned to the Hokage’s office. Naruto had a skeptical look on his face, he had been behaving and since the day he’d pummeled Sasuke after Tsunade had last checked on him, he hadn’t really had an issue with Kyuubi showing up. Granted, it was kind of worrisome compared to the trip home, but he wasn’t about to complain. Maybe the damn thing was relaxing. Tch. Yeah, right. Sasuke, next to him, looked bored. Actually, he _was_  bored.

“What’s up, granny Tsunade?” Oh yes, she noted. Being around the Uchiha had definitely improved his attitude. “I thought I’d get the week off?”

“The Sand’s Kazekage, Gaara, has politely requested several of the Leaf’s best ninja of your age for a week-long trip to his village. You two were among those requested to come.” She held her hand up before the questions started. “Sasuke, you still have several weeks of probation before you’re supposed to have freedom outside the village. Since you have been ordered to stay at Naruto’s side, I’m being very lenient and allowing you to attend whatever it is Gaara has planned. Neji is also going and has orders to keep an eye on you as well should you ever need to distance yourself from Naruto. Sasuke, you will be going as a civilian, Naruto, you as a ninja. That means should anything come up while you’re there and the Kazekage needs your help, only one of you is permitted to be fighting. Sasuke, you are to do nothing more than what is permitted in self defense. If you cannot avoid the fighting at all, and cannot retreat, I want you to be very careful. No kills, understand?”

Both boys nodded. “So does this count as a vacation, Hokage?” Sasuke asked, curious. It certainly didn’t sound like they’d be on a real mission. But the thought of getting out and roaming without an official ‘tail’ – except Naruto, now- that would be good. He never felt like he could be himself under the eyes of some random ANBU.

“Officially? No. All of you know I can, and will, send for you at a moment’s notice should I need you. But unofficially, yes, this is a vacation. Get your stuff packed, you’re among the first leaving, bright and early tomorrow. I won’t call you back early unless something goes wrong, ok? So relax and have a good time. And you,” she glared at Naruto. “The only reason I’m letting either of you go right now is because both of you have been doing well. But keep Kyuubi under control. We don’t need to end up making things sour with the Sand because he decided to go joyriding in your body.”

“Hai!” Tsunade smiled softly. She was glad Gaara had made the request formal, it permitted her to let the requested ninjas loose without having to coddle the council. “Sasuke, I’d like to talk with you alone for just a second. Naruto, would you mind waiting just outside?”  She watched the puzzled, skeptical look sweep Naruto’s face before he bowed slightly and walked out of the room. She turned back to her single audience to find him wearing the trademark Uchiha mask- cold arrogance and pride. “This isn’t about you, Sasuke. It’s about that brat and Neji.” He cooled even farther, to the emotionless mask he used to wear so long ago. He hadn’t told her about his little “talk” with Kyuubi and his request after the Hyuga.

“I have become privy to information I cannot share, but after what I have learned and the odd ‘incident’ that happened last time the three of you were here, I am concerned how Naruto will continue to act around Neji. While both of them will have orders to keep you under surveillance while you’re in Sand, you have the task of making sure nothing happens between those two. I doubt the Hyuga clan would be pleased if their current male prodigy came home in pieces. You understand, Uchiha? He may be acting all ok right now, but I know that Naruto under Kyuubi’s influence is not something to take lightly. And last time I saw that side, it was trying to pounce on the one and only Neji Hyuga.” She glared at the young man before her. “If you can’t handle the delicate balancing act, let me know now.”

“I can do this, Tsunade- sama. I will not disappoint you.” He knew he could. He had no doubt in his abilities.

Tsunade nodded and then handed him a scroll. “That’s the list of things I suggest you both take with you, even though _you_   are going as a civilian. There are also the names of the people you are going with. Make sure Naruto reads over it, and that you show up at the scheduled time. Others may be following as time and missions permit. Kiba is due back in a couple days, if he decides to go he’ll bring along the next group heading out for this thing. If not, Sakura will be leading the group. That way you know who to expect and when to expect them. All right?”

Sasuke smirked. “Thanks, Hokage. We’ll be sure not to cause too much chaos.” He strode from the room and Tsunade sighed as she heard Naruto pounce on the last Uchiha. Well, at least they were out of her way for a couple days. She only hoped this trip actually went well. Her younger shinobi needed it.

 


	10. Guess Who?

CH 10

 

 

 

“Naruto! Off!” Sasuke tried peeling the bouncy ninja off his body only to nearly fall face first down the stairs. He growled at the excited youth but understood why he was so excited. He needed this as badly as Naruto did. “Let’s go get packed. We leave early in the morning, ok?” He followed the bouncing teen out of the building and through the streets, not bothering to try and subdue him. He’d collapse soon enough.

“Naruto! My fun- loving friend!!” _No, please no_. Rock Lee, enthusiastic as always, met Naruto with a pouncing hug. Strangely enough, the two seemed to get along well enough. It was just Lee was _too_ energetic for the Uchiha to handle. One person he could cope with (namely Naruto) but two? He wanted to leave them behind. _Far_   behind.  He stepped away to lean against a fence, content to let the two deal with each other before getting caught up in the excitement, before sneaking a peek at the list of names in his hands. The taijutsu specialist was due to come, but not with their little group in the morning. He was coming with Sakura’s team.

He waited while the two talked for a moment before a stillness crept between them. Lee was staring at Naruto’s face with a vaguely confused look, and Naruto was glaring past him. Sasuke followed the blonde’s line of sight… and groaned. Once again, the boy was fixed on the sight of one Neji Hyuga. Not wanting a scene to happen in public, he pushed away from the fence and snagged Naruto’s arm, turning the ninja forcefully. Naruto’s eyes were actively flickering between red and blue, the whisker marks wider than usual but not as prominent as when the fox would usually take over.

“Home. Now.” The words were grunted through bared teeth as Naruto shut his eyes and his body curled a little. Realizing he was fighting for physical control, Sasuke waved goodbye to Lee and quickly ported them both to the Uchiha household. Once there he grabbed his emergency overnight bag and ported once more, taking Naruto outside the gates. He could afford to spend some time taming him and grab what they needed before they left in the morning. Though hopefully Kyuubi would cooperate.

He brought them both to a small secluded area in the woods surrounding the village. Once there he let go of Naruto and stepped back, trying to let the boy sort himself out on his own. Red chakra trickled into the air but pulled back, and under Sasuke’s watchful eyes the boy’s body struggled with itself. Finally, the twitching stopped and Naruto slowly looked up, revealing dark red eyes and wide marks. He sneered at the sight of the Uchiha. “Pretty boy come to play again? Care to take my prey’s place?”

Sasuke lifted a thin brow at the growling tone. “Nice to talk to you again, Kyuubi. If you could share what is going on, once again?”

The fox snarled. “ **I have to hunt, you understand that much, you pathetic human? Why do you keep me from my prey??”** In full control of the body, he was barely managing to keep his energy in check, as he stood and stalked toward the last Uchiha. “ **I guess you would do for me to play with in the mean time...** ”

Sasuke slid automatically into defense mode. He wouldn’t let the boy go back into town like this, but he wouldn’t succumb to the fox either, if he could help it. “I can’t let you kill Neji. And I sure won’t let you play with him, either.” He glared at the other. “Now give control back to Naruto. _Now_.”

A flash and Sasuke avoided the pounce, slamming an elbow into the other’s ribs. The usually damaging blow barely shook off the demon vessel. “ **Fine. You play with me tonight. Satisfy me enough and I may even be nice for this trip you two are having**.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glanced over the fox. “ **I know nearly everything the brat does. Plus, he bargained with me tonight, he’d let me out to play a little- providing I didn’t kill or permanently maim anyone, and I’ll try to stay under wraps during this little trip.** ” He sashayed forward, a feral gleam in the blood- red eyes and his posture bent just a little. “ **Come, Sasuke, you know you want to play. I will even be nice and keep my promise to the little brat.** ”

Sasuke considered it for a brief moment. To entertain the fox, keep it in check for the next week or more they’d be gone, and play by rules Naruto had set up- well, it could be better but he wasn’t complaining. Hell, if he could beat Itachi, he could ‘play’ with the fox like this. As long as the annoying demon didn’t go overboard. “You have until dawn to play with me, Kyuubi. After that I need Naruto back.”

The wide wicked grin suddenly plastered on almost made him change his mind. But it was too late as Kyuubi took full advantage of Naruto’s body and proceeded to chase and jump on the other ninja. He just had to survive until dawn. Somehow, that suddenly wasn’t looking easy.

 


	11. Starting Troubles

CH 11 

 

 

 

Neji felt a tingle sweep over his spine, one he was swiftly becoming familiar with. He casually turned to greet Naruto and Sasuke as they approached the small knot of people waiting at the gate. Sasuke was limping slightly, a small bandage on his upper arm and a bruise across the visible line of his collarbone only adding to the mystery. Naruto for once, was quiet and looked rather tired.  Instead of his energy simmering just under the surface, like usual, it was muted- his chakra not depleted but rather tuned to a much lower hum. “Are you two okay?”

“Late night training session. Naruto needed to burn some energy...” The Uchiha glared at the referred boy, who looked a little sheepish.

“Hey, at least I’m not going to outrun you guys trying to reach Suna before you all. Right?” Naruto grinned and shrugged. He was ignoring a certain bitchy voice in his mind, but the fox was currently behaving- at least for now. The demon hadn’t been expecting his main prey to be alongside them the whole trip. But Naruto was adamant. No loose foxes this trip. “Everyone here?”

“Che. Even I was here before you, slowpoke.” Shikamaru’s voice rose from the back. “Let’s go. We need to reach Suna as soon as possible. Less days on the road, more time to relax.” The rest of the group nodded and headed out.

 

 

Dusk closed in as they reached the edge of Fire country. Naruto, eager to at least somewhat appease the fox, disappeared to find something for supper. Maybe stalking live prey that he _could_ kill might help. At least, he hoped it would. His eternal guest had quieted, resorting to pacing behind the bars of its cage. Naruto took that as an improvement- he could think peacefully again. He topped a hill and found himself looking down at a beautiful lake. Water birds of every size and color flew and swam over the clear waters, and the sight tickled that instinct within him.

 **“Hunt them and take what you need, kit. Satisfy this urge of ours on them.”** He leaned forward and tracked through the flocks of birds. Geese, swans, cranes, ducks of all types flooded the lake. Even more hid in the grass surrounding the lake but he was looking for a weak one, yet large enough for them to all eat. Something that wouldn’t take him too long to catch. He muted his chakra, stalking through the grass toward the water, watching, waiting, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. Birds scattered before him in  storm of wings and feathers, none close enough to catch easily. A hand curled around a hidden egg, lifting it into the light of the dying sun. A sniff, and Kyuubi hissing through his mind. **“They’re almost ready to hatch.  Let them be. There’s better prey ahead of us.”**

Naruto peered above the grass and nests. A huge cream and white swan stood in front of him. A wide feral smirk crossed his lips. Instincts drove his hands through the base of both wings, rendering the potential threat nil before the bird even realized his presence. A thrill ran down Naruto’s body at the shock and fear in the swan’s body, the blood on his fingers, the joy echoing from Kyuubi. He wrung the bird’s neck, slung the body over his shoulder and headed back to the campsite. He was feeling much better already...

 

**

 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Pale violet orbs scanned the area, watching for Naruto’s return. Not only were the guys hungry, but Neji was ready to turn Sasuke back over to the other’s care. With Naruto not present with his overpowering aura and chakra, Sasuke’s was nearly as bad. The Uchiha had been powerful before he’d left those years ago, but now he was all power and curse and dark energy that ate at the Hyuga’s instincts. The gnawing, sick feeling in his gut hadn’t lessened since the fox carrier had left. He needed a few minutes away from both of them.

Naruto appeared between the trees, a splash of white against the dark shirt and jacket he wore to replace his old orange stuff. He had finally realized he could get rid of it all. Instead, long dark pants and a dark  jacket with a single broad orange stripe- his trademark even still- was much better for his ninja skills than the all orange brightness. Neji had grown accustomed  to the change, and was eager to know what the white against the boy was. Goose, maybe? It’d work for the night.  It looked big enough to feed all of them.

His breath caught as he got to study the animal better, Naruto almost to the campsite.  The limp head with bloodied wings… a spike of terror and fear raced through his blood. How the hell had Naruto killed that animal? He stood up and casually headed to the far side of the camp.  Instincts were guiding his actions even as he tried to hide his urge to flee. “Naruto, what is that thing?”

The young man shrugged the carcass off his shoulder. “I think it was a swan. Everything else got away before I could get to it.” He missed the grimace on his friend’s face as he started cleaning and plucking the meat. A soft _thud_   caught his attention as Neji passed out and landed against his traveling pack. He looked at Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino before innocently asking, “What’d I do?”

 


	12. Almost There

CH 12

 

 

Gaara folded the paper in his hand and peered out his office window.  According to the letter from Tsunade, he wasn’t expecting the Leaf ninjas to arrive before late that night, but he could already sense their chakra signatures in the distance. Either they’d traveled faster than usual… he focused on one stronger pulse of energy. Yes, that was Naruto. He’d never forget the fight they’d had so long ago, or the way his fellow demon carrier had rescued him after the Akatsuki had removed Shukaku. He’d found his humanity after that.  He crushed the note in his fist. Tsunade had sent him a warning, one Kage to another. Kyuubi’s seal was questionably weak, Naruto’s control under high scrutiny. She also cleared him to use whatever means he deemed necessary to protect the Sunagakure should that tedious control snap. He hated what that could mean, but he knew if the situations had been reversed, it’d be the life of the threat before losing the lives of the country. That Tsunade had voiced such a thing showed how concerned she truly was. Kage didn’t let other countries take care of their personal problems like this. He wondered if that worry was based along with the other warning about Naruto.

He was never to let Naruto and Neji be alone around each other. Period. Sasuke and Naruto were guarding each other, but he was asked to ensure the chance didn’t happen. It left too many questions in the Kazekage’s mind. Gaara left the window and quietly ordered that he be sent word as soon as the group of ninja arrived outside the shelter of rock walls. He needed the time to think and make sure all preparations were complete.

 

****

 

Neji and Naruto had avoided each other during the rest of the trip. Naruto could sense the fear from the Hyuga and had enough issues keeping Kyuubi in line without pushing for an answer to the problem. Neji couldn’t explain his irrational fear and avoidance of  Naruto without explaining so many other things. So the trip passed in near silence, with less breaks than usual. The other boys let the situation go- Sasuke had been nearly as stubborn about not answering questions. It wasn’t his place to reveal anything about Naruto and his personal issues- particularly those with Kyuubi- and he didn’t know enough about Neji to make sense to himself about it.

Two afternoons later found them drawing a few miles away from the village hidden in the Sand. Too tense with everything remaining unspoken, Naruto gestured silently at Sasuke and ran. He’d be in sight for quite a ways, and he just needed to get some of the stress energy out of his body. His feet pounded the sand and for a moment, he felt the bliss of freedom. “ **Run, Kit. Follow the breeze like I used to do.** ” Naruto got a flash of sensation, and then he wasn’t just running, but bounding, leaping, in a way that mimicked the creature within him. The crouching position should have been uncomfortable to his human body but strangely enough, it wasn’t. With a graceful twist, he turned and charged back towards their group, a crooked smile appearing as he pounced at Sasuke. The two blurred and when they stilled a moment later, Sasuke had pinned Naruto to the ground. The fox vessel was panting but happy. “You guys are slow!” He pouted, not caring that he was getting raised eyebrows and blank stares all around. “We’re almost there, maybe only an hour more if you slow- asses would just speed it up a little!”

“If you’re so eager to be there, why don’t you jutsu- port your speedy self?” Naruto shrugged at the comment. “Because I’d end up leaving you behind and wasting way too much chakra trying to get to a spot that might be too far out of my range.”

“Lazy.”

Naruto lay deceptively relaxed under Sasuke’s hands but rolled his head to peer at Shikamaru. Flickers of red danced in his eyes as he spoke quietly, not quite threateningly. “Only because I’d hate to drain myself, Nara. There are things none of us need right now, and me out of my own chakra and exhausted is one of them.”

“Then Lady Tsunade was right. He _is_  slipping the seal.” Shino’s rather quiet voice didn’t hold any shock, just calm acceptance. Naruto groaned and pushed against Sasuke, who carefully fell away to the side. “What’d she tell you guys?”

Shikamaru crossed his arms, pulling a small scroll from somewhere amongst his clothes. Naruto opened it a little ways, reading through the contents first in shock, then anger. A growl rumbled through his chest as he tossed the scroll at Sasuke and approached the shadow user. “Mission objective? What the fuck, Shikamaru? Is that all I am for you?”

“Dobe. We’re both mission targets.” Sasuke was suddenly by Naruto’s side, handing the scroll back to Shikamaru. “You, because Tsunade worries about you and what could happen if you lose control. And me, cause I’m still on enough probation to warrant it.” He grabbed a fistful of Naruto’s shirt and tilted him back, away from their fellow nins. “Just like Tsunade has me watching you to keep you under control and from doing something _utterly stupid_.” He hissed the last, reminding Naruto of his attempt to jump Neji recently. Of his urge to pin the Hyuga down and let Kyuubi do as he wanted to the boy, regardless of either his or Neji’s wishes. It would be, as Sasuke put it, something ‘utterly stupid’. As would picking a fight with any of the ninjas with them. Naruto sighed and turned away, shrugging out of Sasuke's hold.

“Let’s go. We’re just wasting time standing around like this.” He felt gloomy, brooding, because his friends had orders to watch him like he could be an enemy. He knew he could become something the village would fear, all too quickly. It was why he struggled to keep his humanity instead of giving in at every turn. ‘Stupid fox,’ he thought. “ **You have enough problems without blaming me, Kit. This was your impulsive moment.** ” Grumbling at the smug fox, he put on one of his brighter faces and grinned. “C’mon slowpokes! We want to get there before dark!”

Several groans met his announcement but follow his speed they did. Maybe they’d get him to chill once they got to Gaara’s village.

 

 

***

 

“Kazekage-sama, the ninjas from the leaf village are here.”

Gaara nodded. He’d been tracking their chakra for a while now. “I’ll meet them personally. Thank you.” He turned to face the sand nin behind him. “Tell our other guest to be ready for the evening meal. I have people to introduce her to.” The ninja bowed and left, leaving Gaara to head to the group waiting at the entrance to his village. Time to get reacquainted with old friends.

 

 


	13. Of things unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are multiple changing POV's in this chapter and over the next few. They're separated but should otherwise be apparent enough to read. Apologies if any are confusing...
> 
>  
> 
> Kimi's name is taken from babynames.com. "Kimi" is "She who is without equal" and "Tama" is "jewel" - I couldn't resist naming her that. "Dyami" is Native American for "eagle".. More will unfold later.

CH 13

 

 

 

Sasuke was seeing a miracle.

He knew Naruto was an affectionate person. The blonde hugged _everyone_... it was, in fact, something Sasuke had come to accept and expect. But not Gaara. Hell, Gaara was the closest thing to a solitary and non- touching person Sasuke could think of.  And so, Sasuke considered the scene before him as something of a miracle.

Gaara was returning Naruto’s hug. Not a hesitant pat on the back, or a casual shoulder grip that sometimes passed instead of hugs between men, but genuinely hugging back the blonde. Sasuke stared in mild shock until Neji tapped his shoulder. “Things changed, Uchiha.” He spoke low, not wishing to be overheard by the pair standing a few feet away. “Lots of things changed while you were gone.” The words were shaming, even when the tone was not. Sasuke turned away. Neji was right, he’d missed out on so much because of his foolish choices as a younger teen. Just barely 16, he wasn’t yet a man, but no longer was he a stupid boy. “Kazekage.” He bowed, ever so slightly. Gaara was a Kage, and that meant he was at the top of command. Respect- even from a proud Uchiha- was expected.

“I am not in office, Uchiha, nor am I dressed for it. Just call me Gaara.” The soft voice lacked the anger it once held. Sasuke held in his amazement. Gaara had once been like him, so full of dark emotions. It was weird to see him like this. Peace and calm suited him.

“Very well, Gaara.” A pale hand extended in greeting and Sasuke shook it, a slow smirk growing. Yup, this Gaara was much better. He stood back and watched as Gaara welcomed the other three ninjas, not missing the slightest hesitation directed at Neji. It only increased the questions and concerns Sasuke had about the other. What could make Neji seem as prey to Naruto and give Gaara pause? If anyone here could guess, it’d be those two. Being jinchuuriki seemed to make them more in tune  with any little adjustments that may pass unnoticed, even in a city full of ninja. He pondered this issue unsuccessfully as the group wound itself through the cliffs surrounding the hidden village.

 

***

 

Pale golden eyes watched as the small group entered the village, with Gaara leading the Leaf ninjas to a building arranged for them to stay at. Dusk crept in slowly, lighting the far west with bursts of crimson and orange, a single flame kissed cloud startlingly bright against the pale blue of the horizon sky. Muscles twitched and wings pulled close, and in the last breathe of the dying sun a mottled falcon dropped from the sky and zeroed in on its target.

 

***

 

“You each have separate rooms with a stocked kitchen. Tonight there is a welcoming dinner but during your stay here feel free to do as you wish.” Gaara turned and discreetly waved Sasuke and Naruto away. “Your Hokage informed me that you two have some rules from her that apply strictly to you two. I left two adjoining rooms at your disposal, so you can decide how you want things. I won’t bother you about her requests; I trust you can handle this on your own. I’ll let you figure it out later.” Louder he announced for them to clean up. “Supper is in an hour. Feel free to take the time to wash the sand out, but don’t waste the water, ok?” The guys nodded. Water in the desert was precious enough without wasting on frivolous activity.

As Gaara leaned back against the open door to go outside, a pitched cry tore the air. Familiar with the sounds of hawks used to carry messages between villages and occasionally teams, everyone filed out to see what would happen. None of the visiting ninja recognized the newest addition, though.  A huge predatory bird perched on a low rail outside the inn. Its feathers looked like someone had thrown paintbrushes at it, dipped in at least two different shades of brown, a rich cream, and twin stripes of black on the head above the eyes. Gaara gestured towards it. “Meet Kimi- san. Another guest like yourselves.”

At the sound of her name the bird nodded, almost bowing towards each of them. Used to a higher level of intelligence in some animals due to summon beasts, the ninjas nodded back. She was much larger than almost anything seen before, nearly three feet tall, and with her perch, she was head to head with Gaara. A piercing gaze studied each of the boys. After several minutes had passed, she flexed her wings in an almost shrugging motion and did the unthinkable.

 

***

 

Neji lurked behind Sasuke and Shino, watching the falcon. She was intriguing, but vibrated that familiar ‘predator’ sensation. Not nearly as threatening as that of his companions’, he was able to ignore that threat. Gaara wouldn’t be this casual about a true danger in his town. In fact, Neji had managed to relax before her sharp eyes began to scrutinize him. Instantly his instincts kicked in; that gaze shouldn’t be able to pierce him like that, see into him. Could it tell what he was? Even Gaara, no longer host to the tailed demon, had picked up on his weakness. He felt panic setting in, irrational but deep. She was watching him, piercing him, stripping the layers with her eyes and he could see that knowledgeable look that screamed “Gotcha!”.

A cool hand brushed against his shoulder, light and casual, but pausing to grip before moving away. The touch brought Neji out of his panic. “Calm down. Pull yourself together, Hyuga.” Whispered words, but they centered him. Shikamaru’s low voice, he must have noticed the situation. “I don’t know yet what’s going on, Neji, but you’re better than this. Get yourself together.”

Neji drew a deep breath, leveling his head. There was no way some overly large bird could be a predator towards him. Right? He started to thank Shikamaru  only to have his words brought short by the scene unfolding before them.

The falcon, Kimi, was expanding, swelling, growing amazingly in height and across the tops of the wings. Feathers began to scatter around her, and through the swirl of brown, skin could be seen appearing, hair flowing from the falcon’s head, wings melding back into flesh and bones. A burst of chakra sent the loose feathers scattering across the porch- like area, revealing a young woman, around their age. An unmarked headband was her only adorning clothing. That fact sent Neji blushing and Naruto into a coughing fit, trying to turn his head away. The older boy missed the others’ reactions as he dutifully stared at the floor at her feet.

“Kimi. Clothes.” Gaara’s sand had scattered a bit, creating a veil for the female before she flashed anyone else. A soft “Henge” was her only response, but as Neji looked back at the girl, she’d managed to cover the most intimate areas with the illusion of clothing. It permitted him to take a longer, closer inspection of the abrupt change.

The gold hawk eyes had darkened to a rich honey tone, set above high sharp cheekbones.  Deep auburn hair, almost black, flowed halfway down her back, somehow adding to the fierce and slightly feral appearance.  Her shoulders were wide for a female, throwing off the otherwise beautiful body.  The nails were dark, long and tapered to a sharp point. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she stood over five and a half feet tall.

One of those taloned hands extended to Naruto in greeting, palm up, cupped, fingers slightly spread. “I am Kimi- tama of the Dyami clan. You’re like Gaara, right?” Traces of hostility rose, uncertain of her intentions, but Naruto just shrugged and took Kimi’s hand. “You could say that, I suppose.” They shook hands, and then Neji found himself staring into those honey touched orbs.

“And you are not unlike me, hatchling.”

 


	14. Intrigue and Facts

CH 14

 

 

Sharp tingles raced through Neji’s body at her words. How did she know, when no one outside his immediate family and Lady Tsunade knew anything about his little secret? “You must be mistaken. I am nothing like... _that_.” Well, he could try and deceive her- and himself. He had only been able to shift once by sheer will alone and still couldn’t keep conscious through the change. Obviously, she could do both with ease. He vaguely realized his words seemed cruel, derisive. He hadn’t realized the Hyuga “I’m better than you” tone had also slipped through. Therefore he was completely unprepared for the burst of chakra that slammed into his chest, sending him staggering back several steps. His hand crept to his abused ribs. How had she done that without touching him? He hadn’t even seen her move.

He wasn’t surprised to find Naruto pinning the girl against the wall, his chakra flaring dangerously and growling mere inches from her face. But he wasn’t completely at an advantage- her claws were pressed against his throat and belly. She would hurt him vitally before he could really harm her. Neji blinked, about to try and persuade his friend to let the girl go, when Sasuke appeared on the far side, his hands wrapping around Naruto’s body to grasp the boy’s wrists. Muted words passed between the two boys before Naruto grudgingly let the shifter go. Long minutes passed as Neji watched the falcon challenge the fox container, her gaze never leaving his. Finally Naruto just shrugged and collapsed into Sasuke’s body. “I’ll be right back, Gaara.” Both boys retreated toward their rooms, leaving a rather quiet and tense group.

Kimi broke the silence. “My apologies, Kazekage. I wasn’t expecting this situation.” She bowed slightly. “If it is acceptable, I think I will pass on tonight’s formalities.”

“If you think that is best. I will leave your spot at the table open, though.” Neji smirked. Even if she attended nothing else, she’d probably come to the meal. He admired her audacity, challenging Naruto like that, even as he respected her strength. Maybe... No. He wasn’t so desperate as to beg for help. Not for this, not yet. “I hold no grudge. Maybe later we could have a fair match?” A smirk answered him.

“If the Kazekage doesn’t mind us borrowing a training field or some other place, then a spar sounds great. I haven’t had the opportunity for weeks.”  She threw a measuring glance over Neji one more time. “Although, I doubt you’ll be a challenge.”

It got the desired, predicted response. Neji stood tall and glared back. “You should never judge an opponent until you see them fight, Kimi- san.” Like he’d done with Naruto all those years ago. He’d learned the hard way about that mistake. He wore his own masks as well- the Hyuga pride, the hidden anger, the cold shell. He really wasn’t the prick he had been when he was younger. “Later. Supper is ready.” Gaara’s voice cut through his musings. Unsurprisingly, it also brought Naruto around the corner, already back to his old self. Well, as much as he usually was.

“Let’s eat guys, I’m starved!!”

 

 

Dinner turned out to be a reserved meal, with Gaara and his siblings entertaining the guest ninjas. Actually, ‘entertaining’ wasn’t quite accurate. Gaara spoke softly with Naruto, seated to his left, while Temari tried to play the role of host. Kankurou was lost in conversation with whoever would listen. Sadly, most of the group was withdrawn and tired.

Sasuke kept an eye on the whole table, but his real interest was split between Kim and Neji.  He’d never seen anything quite like Kimi’s transformation. Sure, Orochimaru’s curse marks often transformed their carrier into something… not really human, but Kimi was something altogether different. Sasuke didn’t think she was human, originally. At least most of the snake’s experiments had started as being human- however, they didn’t always finish that way. Neji- well, there were a lot of pieces missing to that puzzle. Sasuke wasn’t sure how to figure that one out.

Finally, as the eating declined and the small talk only increased the noted silence, Naruto had enough. Sasuke had noticed his fidgeting for the last several minutes. “Kimi- san, what _are_ you?” His abrupt question silenced what little conversation still remained. Attention rotated to the pair, sitting on either side of the table, several seats separating them so those in the middle had to glance back and forth.

A wry chuckle escaped her. “You jump straight into it, don’t you? I bet that applies to everything you do.” She made a slight gesture with one hand, a shrug almost, and grinned. “It’s no surprise you haven’t met creatures like me before. We tend to stay to ourselves, keep our secrets from the outside world. The only reason I can show myself freely is that I’m no longer bound to my clan. I am free to wander to wherever I can be accepted.”

“Like a missing- nin?” Rogue ninjas often proved not only to be dangerous, but truly deadly. Kimi scowled and shook her head. “More like my clan knew I could no longer be contained. My aerie lives out most of their lives as their animal, not as a human. I wanted to explore my humanity and was willing to leave without their blessing, if I had to. The leaders had little option from me.” Several confused looks met her comment. She sighed. “We lived like animals, beasts. I wanted to know if I could be just as human as you all are. Well, most of you.” She smirked. “I suppose you would call my kind shape- shifters, though I’m specifically a falcon. It is not an illusion, or a jutsu. My body quite literally shares the DNA of both a human and a bird. I can assume either body at will. Shifters who are strong enough can do a partial change, but it’s energy burning, potentially hazardous, and risky. For me and my clan, and others just like us, a partial change means being able to use our wings while maintaining the human body. It’s considered the second most challenging thing to learn as an avian.”

“What’s the first?”

“Why are you here?”

Both questions came from different directions at the same time. Kimi held up a hand. “My presence is a matter that the Kazekage needs to know and no one else does. Same goes for my intentions and plans.” She tilted her head, looking for the other question’s source. “I’m afraid I can’t reveal too much of my aerie’s secrets. We are, after all, kept away from the other worlds for a reason.”

“I’m afraid they won’t quite understand the sentiment, Kimi. I think the only other person that may understand would be Naruto, for he and I were considered outcast due to our nature.” A fact, but Gaara’s voice had a calm it had never held for this subject. Being jinchuuriki- or demon vessels, in essence- had left both boys kicked out of the social venue for quite some years. If anyone could understand being separate from the rest of the world because of what they were, it would be this pair. But still, looks ranging from confusion to surprise curved around the table. Naruto looked gloomy, remembering the past and sympathizing about how extreme differences tended to cause judgmental rifts. “I’m sorry.” Gaara whispered the words, trying to wipe the sadness from his friend’s face. Naruto shrugged.

“I think I’m going to head back to my room, Gaara. It’s been a long journey.” He rose and waved cheerfully at the table. “Night guys! I’ll see you in the morning.” A quick round of responses and then Kimi called out last. “Rest well, Naruto- san. Maybe we can talk more later?”

“Sure.”

 

****

 

Naruto sat on the bed in his allotted room, knees drawn up under his chin, brooding. It was something he only did in private, and seemed to occur more and more often lately. He’d been having issues controlling his mood and reactions, ever since the last attempted integration of Kyuubi. Tonight he was tired, sick from childhood memories, and lonely. But as much as he needed someone, he didn’t want just anyone there. He was safe in his private hell, where no one and nothing could reach. Well, one thing could.

“ **I can’t take back those memories, kit. I can’t change the past.** ” Naruto turned in the corridor of his mind, facing the caged demon. He still didn’t understand the fox at times. “I know, Kyuubi. But sometimes it still sucks, you know? People treated me like I was actually you.”

“ **The one who sealed me should never have done so. It was foolish and risky, and you’ve suffered for it. I can’t truly be myself  like this.** ” A huge furry tail slid through the bars and Naruto grabbed it, almost cuddling with the warm length like little kids did with stuffed toys. “ **Have you regretted our merging? It makes you even more outcast than you were before.** ”

“I’m used to it now. I know how to deal with the harsh looks and comments. I can survive on my own if I have to.” Clear blue eyes met the fox’s red glare. “But I have friends now, that are still here regardless of what I am. And you watched over me even when you didn’t like me.” A snort rang out above his head. “ **Don’t be too quick to say that I really like you, kit. I learned that working with you wasn’t a bad thing.** ”

“So now I’m an unwelcome tool?” Anger radiated off him and he threw the tail from his body. “Did we ever truly need each other, Kyuubi, or have you just been using me?”

The demon stalked away from the bars of its cage. “ **We use each other, pathetic little human. You would have died long ago without me. And I would have likely been a tool otherwise, even if I had stayed free for just a few more years. I’m not blind to what all could have happened.** ”

“Akatsuki...” Naruto knew the fox could have been captured and used by the rogue group. The thought depressed him. Too many emotions running through his mind right now. “One last question, Kyuubi. Why am I so emotional lately, so moody?” He heard the fox pause, then settle just outside of his range of vision.

“ **Your body has changed, your appearance, your speed, and other such things have all taken at least a minute difference from our most recent merge. Your psyche has not been untouched through this. Your human mind and instincts don’t know what to do with the influence from me.** ” A sinister chuckle crept from the darkness. “ **I am a creature of instincts and sensation. I am a being used to great power that was abruptly cut from most of it. This last time left a mixing of our emotions, needs, instincts. If you can survive this and stay physically and mentally intact, then you can use this to your advantage. You can become an unstoppable force.** ”

“I’m not taking over the world, if that’s what you’re up to. I’m not that overly ambitious.” Remembering the dinner he’d just left, Naruto tried one last question. “What do you think of Kimi?”

A low sharp growl came from the fox. “ **Let me think about this new person, kit. Someone has need to speak to you outside. I think your Uchiha is pounding on your door.** ” With that Naruto got kicked out from his spot before the seal in his mind. He didn’t get the chance to correct the demon’s wording before he sighed and called out. “Who’s there?” He so didn’t want to bothered by anyone.

“Sasuke.” He heard the door creak open just a bit. When had he given permission for the bastard to come in? “You shouldn’t mope like this, dobe. That’s my job.” Sarcasm and jokes out of the Uchiha. Did his day just improve or get drastically worse?

“Leave me alone. I need to be alone right now.” The edge of the bed creaked. Damn his smug audacity.

“You may want to be alone, but you really don’t need that. You need to remember you have people that you can count on. You taught me that.” Naruto looked up finally. That soft- dare he say gentle?- voice wasn’t the Sasuke he knew. The last living Uchiha stared back into blue touched flames and sighed. “When you decide to face the world again, Naruto, I’ll be in my room.” He rose, hesitating at the door before closing it behind his back.

Why was it when he finally got the solitude he wanted, he only felt worse?

 


	15. A talk, a fight, and more...

CH 15

 

 

 

“Hyuga, can we speak for a moment?” The named ninja turned to face intense green eyes. Gaara stood a couple feet from him, mostly in profile. The young Kazekage had only faced him enough to see those intelligent eyes surrounded by dark rings. Idly, Neji wondered if the sand wielder still had trouble sleeping. Naruto had explained one time that was part of Gaara’s reason why he had the black marks and a crabby temper. “I can spare a few minutes if you need, Kazekage-sama.”

The redhead nodded and led him down a different street, away from the hotel. It separated them from the rest of the Leaf ninjas but Neji wasn’t worried. The action did pique his curiosity. “Kazekage- sama?”

“Please, just Gaara.” Gaara kept walking for several moments before continuing lowly. “I am not your friend to ask personal questions, Hyuga, but I do have them. Would you mind too badly?” There, an attempt at proper social skills. He’d been told to learn them and use them more often. Apparently people became offended when one bluntly asked overly personal questions without permission. He wasn’t yet sure that he cared, but he wouldn’t purposefully offend Neji. It’d be bad for business with Konoha, and anger Naruto. He held too much respect for his first real friend to do that.

“I may not answer all your questions, but you may ask if you need to.” Why did he have a bad feeling about this? How much did Gaara suspect, that he’d remove him from his companions? Was he just being paranoid…?

“Why does the Hokage want you and Naruto not to be alone together?” That question wasn’t expected. Neji paused, thinking. Explaining that would take explaining certain other things he didn’t really want to share. But what to say…

“Naruto has lost some of his control over Kyuubi. He tried to jump on me once, in front of both Sasuke and Lady Tsunade, while under the influence of the fox. I think, with it occurring once, she’s worried it may happen again, and I may not escape as easily as last time.” He shrugged. “He has reacted differently to me since he got back from his last mission. I can’t blame him. He has a lot of adjusting back to do.” ‘And the fact I’m prey to him doesn’t help,’ he finished, thinking. He didn’t want to share that yet. He’d have to talk to Kimi later.

Gaara simply nodded his head, not pushing for details. He fully understood how ninja took a bit longer to recover from certain types of missions. Often he’d seen crushed emotions come roaring back and threaten to tear ninja up after horrifying tasks or overly long undercover assignments. Plus, he’d noticed Kyuubi’s taint in the body of his friend. If Shukaku hadn’t been so volatile and psychotic, he may have done the same. Bijuu merging with their human “hosts” created powerful beings that were nigh impossible to beat. “I could sense the changes in him, Hyuga. He isn’t truly losing control, in a sense. Not in truth.” He stopped walking. “Naruto isn’t the only one I sensed changes in. You don’t feel like I remember, either.”

Shit. He didn’t want to explain this. Not yet. “That’s restricted personal information, Gaara; of which I cannot share.”

Glinting green orbs met his, cold in the moonlight. “I just want to know if you’re a potential threat, Hyuga. I know what I can expect if Naruto becomes dangerous, but you just _feel_ wrong.” Neji stiffened. Damn this situation.

“I am not a threat to myself, to my friends, or to you and your people, Gaara. I… I went through some changes recently that I am neither comfortable with nor permitted to talk about. I’ll do my best not to irritate Naruto or start anything. Past that, I have nothing to say about this.”

A firm hand caught his shoulder as he tried to walk away from Gaara. “Do these changes have anything to do with Kimi’s comment about you being like her?” Neji flinched and tensed up at the soft spoken question, and then he felt that hand move away. “You don’t have to answer that, Neji. I didn’t mean to offend.”

“Just drop the issue. I’ve said what I can tonight.” The Hyuga fled, if fleeing could be reigned into the pace of a walk, with all the fury and frustration seeping out. The sand at Gaara’s feet whispered at the agitation, but he shushed it with a thought and returned to his own home. Neji wasn’t his concern.

But why did the scent of fear linger on the young man?

 

******

 

“Neji. Kimi- san has arranged for a sparring match this afternoon.” Gaara had canceled anything left for the day after noon. He hadn’t had a chance to see Kimi fight yet, and plus, he knew everyone needed the break. He decided to leave the challenge open, to anyone who needed the practice or just blow off steam.

The pale eyed young man shrugged, but there was a slight eagerness in his posture. He was confident he could beat her- as long as she stayed human. “Does she just want to fight me or is she trying to impress her host?” He winced internally. It seems he’d never forgotten how to be a prick.

“She’s fighting any who care to challenge her. She wants to fight you at some point, see who is stronger.” The ninjas stood in silence for several minutes, quiet, thinking. “I’ll take her challenge.”

 

 

The sun beat down a couple hours later, heating sand and humans alike. Ninja ranged in a rough circle a short ways outside the village, headbands glinting in the light, reflecting Leaf and Sand emblems, and the one blank headband. Today Kimi had dressed in proper clothes, a low back tan shirt, shorts, boots. A tight pair of fingerless gloves covered her hands almost halfway to her elbows. It made her seem more human somehow, yet she still looked wild.

Neji walked from the wall of bodies, easing into the middle of the empty arena-like zone. He dropped easily into his common fighting stance, waiting for the match to start. Right before he saw the signal, Naruto yelled from the sidelines. “Hey! Go easy on her. She’s gonna fight me next!” He smirked as he whirled into action, blocking a strike from Kimi even as he itched to respond. Oh, he wouldn’t hurt her too much. Just prove his point- he was indeed a challenge. 

He blocked several blows, a mid-gut kick, and managed to drop an open fist into the shifter’s side. She grunted, stilling a few feet away, a hand grasping her ribs. Neji slid easily back into his starting stance, waiting for the next move. The blow should have numbed the muscles on her left side, decreasing her speed and reaction from that arm. He hadn’t yet targeted her tenketsu.

Kimi straightened, barely favoring that side, her right hand extended before her. Pressure built in the air and Neji hurried to activate his Byakugan. Her chakra was racing through her body, collecting in her arm and at her palm. He rushed in, targeting the chakra points in her arm, but she spun away, faster than he expected. The blow came straight for his chest and he brought both arms up, the fist rocking him backwards and numbing him to his shoulders. He knelt, panting, until the numbness faded into a burning line of pain. He gasped at the intense sensation, and turned to face Kimi again. He wasn’t ready to give up. Both palms rose and flicked toward him, long cuts shredding through his robes. He blinked in shock- he hadn’t seen anything quite like that before. She hadn’t used kunai or any other blade- just her chakra and the air.

 _Wind must be her element_. The thought didn’t help him, just told him what she used. He flexed his fingers, finding that feeling hadn’t quite returned. She charged him a moment later, and he used his heavenly spin to throw her backwards- with quite the surprising results.

Wings burst from her back and halted her backward slide, steadying her. The huge eleven foot plus wingspan almost dwarfed her body, but somehow, they suited her. Bars of cream, tan, and rich chestnut decorated the feathers. “Come, little one.” She challenged. Neji attacked again, adding weapons to his attacks. A kunai bit into a wing as one grazed past her cheek. The shriek made everyone cover their ears.

Then she was gone from the sparring area. A flicker of recognition through his activated Byakugan had Neji looking up, to meet the fast descent of the falcon- winged girl. But she scooped him under his arms and lifted him with her as she gained altitude. He started fighting almost immediately, but she was faster than expected, even carrying him. In moments they were high enough that to pull himself free and drop would break bones, and she was still climbing. Did she mean to drop him from such a height? He panicked, but the instant the instinctive switch flipped, he relaxed into her arms. He didn’t know why, just that whatever was beyond the ninja training within him was finding a form of peace riding through the air.

“I somehow knew you’d give up. Now, Hyuga- san, tell me. What are you that you enjoy the wind in your hair, that you aren’t willing to talk about before your friends? Tell me what you are, please.”  The lowly spoken words thrummed through his mind and body, and he didn’t resist the compulsion to answer.

“Swan. I’m supposed to be a swan.”

 


	16. "You're what?!"

  
CH 16

 

 

 

“You’re a swan-mane?” Incredulity and breathless surprise laced the words, as Kimi soared high on a rising thermal. Thoughts concerning their just interrupted spar fled as she processed the news. “The swans are rare, they’re the weakest of those like me, and most get hunted down. Some can’t take the strain of being both human and the bird.” She tightened her grip on Neji a bit, making sure she wasn’t about to drop him. “How long have you known what you are?”

Neji blushed, unnerved and embarrassed. “My first.. change, wasn’t even two months ago. I found out after the fact. Only three other people know, four now with you. I haven’t wanted to share this, this _weakness_ , with anyone else.”

“Being a shifter isn’t really a weakness. It’s a battle, to be sure, and it takes a long time to become accustomed to the animal’s instincts compared to the human rationale. Embrace the swan within you, and things become easier. Stop fighting what you’ve become, don’t deny the truth.”

“I’m not denying it!”

A hiss from behind him shut him up. “We’re heading back now, before everyone freaks. I’m calling this match a tie.” Neji started to argue, complain. Their match was nowhere near done! “You can challenge me again when you have accepted what you are and can control it. Until then, it won’t be a real fight. Get that through your head.”

She let him slip through her fingers as she neared ground, letting him fall a couple feet as she focused on her own landing. They both landed smoothly, easily. Neji grumbled silently as he turned away from his impromptu flight companion. “Unfinished battle, current draw. To be finished at an undetermined date.” Murmurs ran through the gathered group, but Gaara nodded silently. He could accept that choice from the hawk. It was obvious, as good a ninja as he knew Neji was, that he hadn’t been quite prepared for what the falcon could dish out.

Naruto surprised Neji by leaning in and peering over him, nose twitching slightly. He didn’t like the look in those red eyes, but for once, he didn’t feel like they were directed at him. “She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Neji shook his head at the rumbled tone. Naruto grunted. “Good.” The fox stalked into the arena, not caring that several worried frowns followed him.

“Care to play, Kimi- san?” Challenge hung heavy in the words as he stood loose, claws growing dark on his fingertips and his eyes glimmering red. Little else visibly changed, and many of the ninja that didn’t know him wouldn’t have realized what was happening wasn’t jutsu- created. His companions, though, steeled themselves to possibly interrupting the match and having to calm the fox container down. They needn’t have worried.

Kimi grinned, and with a flick of her wrist, sent a wave of cutting wind toward Naruto. He stepped quickly to the side before becoming a dark blur. A clash of metal found both fighters with locked kunai, chakra shimmering around the blades. Unspoken words- threats, warnings, flashed through the locked gaze before they broke apart, both discarding the blades. Claws batted between the bodies, slicing into clothes and nicking skin underneath. A scattering of feathers flew to the side as Naruto found purchase on a wing, only to be sent spinning back from a nasty blow to the ribs. A moment of panting, and then once again they blurred into action.

Dust settled when things stopped moving, and slowly revealed Naruto leaning over Kimi, hands pinned under his, one of his knees in her gut, legs angled to pin hers. His snarling face lowered to just above hers. “Go easy on my prey, little hatchling, before you become food as well.”

The falcon turned her face away, baring her throat in an act of submission. She understood well what the ninja above her was threatening, and she had a feeling that she had seen nothing about what the young man could really do. “I have not hurt him, and have no plans to. Let me go.” She hated being pinned by predators.

Slowly Naruto eased away from her, features softening. By the time he stood a few feet away, he was looking like his now usual self. Shining blue and red orbs peered above the offered hand to help Kimi get up. She shrugged it away. “It’s your win. You don’t need to help me.” She finally dragged her body out of the sand and walked back to Gaara. “His win. Did anyone else want to challenge me today?” At the slight negative shake, she left the circle. She had some serious thinking to do.

 

****

 

Neji ducked away after seeing the end of Naruto’s match with Kimi. The blonde was grinning cheerfully and over talking with Gaara. Kimi had left. Neji wanted to speak to her.

But the girl was nowhere to be found. Neji scanned across the little dunes, not seeing her, and tried checking for her chakra. It was unique enough feeling that he could remember it easily, but that didn’t help. She had shut down her signature and disappeared. A flicker of movement on his far right dragged his gaze over, where the end of a wing fluttered from behind some standing rocks before drawing out of sight. The chakra signature on the far side was only enough to pass as a small bird, but Neji guessed the truth. He headed over.

Kimi sat cross-legged on the sand, a wing hanging awkwardly. She was using her dark claws to remove a few broken feathers around the kunai cut and where Naruto had clawed her wing. Open red skin peeked between the feathers left behind from her grooming.

“Kimi- san?”

Gold and brown orbs glanced at him but she didn’t break concentration. If the boy wanted to talk, he could talk. She had to finish grooming her wings so they’d heal right. A quill came from the flesh with a bit of resistance and she flinched. She hated broken feathers.

Her non- response frustrated him but he brushed it off. He couldn’t blame her, she’d just got beaten by the same person that had creamed him so long ago. A person he was still cautious around. “I wanted to ask questions and I’m not sure who else to ask,” he admitted, uncomfortably. She was a stranger, but she knew more than he did. He needed answers. “I need to understand what I am.”

Her sharp eyes narrowed at that comment, finally looking up to study him. He stood under the gaze calmly. Not even his new instincts and feelings could shake that tediously enforced stillness. “I know I’m a swan, at times, and I know there’s changes going on. But all I know past that is I ought to be able to control the change, and that with time, I can control the influence it has on me.” He slowly sat down in the small bit of shade across from her. “I didn’t even know _that_ is possible until you did it.” The gesture vaguely included her spread wings.

The falcon just shook her head. “Let me guess. You have absolutely no clue about what you can and cannot do, in interest to the swan. You fight the instincts, and don’t think I haven’t noticed your pride. You can’t control this. You can manage your reactions, and with enough practice, you can do a lot without having to be overrun with instincts. But you have no clue about how to get there.”  Neji nodded. “I... I would be much obliged if you could help me, without this getting out. I’m not ready for anyone else to know yet.”

Kimi just sat there for a moment, thinking, shaking her head. She couldn’t really believe this kid could be what he was and have no knowledge about it. It implied a lot- and none of it bode well. She rose from the ground and slowly folded her wings against her back, where they melted into her skin and vanished without a trace. “You wish for me to share information that I haven’t approval to share, while keeping a secret of yours. Yet you offer nothing in return.” She glanced back at him. “You hardly seem like the type to owe others, so what do you have in mind?”

Neji hesitated. He didn’t have much to offer of importance without risking betrayals of one kind or another. What could be considered fair payment for her? He smirked at a thought. “You helping me means we can have a fair match, soon. I know you could have easily damaged me back there- a fall from such a height can kill even a trained ninja. I may have survived, but then, I wouldn’t have been able to walk away. You could have won and yet called a draw.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You cheated me out of a proper end. A draw when there is obviously one that is stronger is an insult.”

“So you admit I am stronger?” Frustration colored his face as he thought back over his words and a response. He was prideful enough to not cede a total win, but maybe- “In what you are, yes, you’re stronger. But I can’t be certain that I would have lost if you had not used your wings against me.” The words left a bitter taste behind but he was mature enough to acknowledge his chances at losing. If she were to test him again, now, he would probably still lose against her falcon based abilities.

“I’ll share what I can, to help you understand what you are-” the words made him feel happier, though he tried not to show it. Those that followed dropped a stone in his gut. “- If you tell me what your friend Naruto is.”

Neji almost panicked. He hadn’t expected that request. How could he share something like that, when it wasn’t even allowed to talk about openly in his own village? He knew about the fox demon sealed within the lively ninja but he’d been counseled- very sternly- never to divulge that information. Plenty of the older ninjas knew about Kyuubi’s container, but Neji was pretty certain only him and Sasuke knew the truth about Naruto, among his age group. They were bound by promises to keep their village’s secrets.

“I’m sorry, Kimi- san. I- May I have time to think about this?” He didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t want to be responsible for this slip. Pleading lack of information was his safest route- even if he got no information for his own curiosity. Yet he desperately wanted to understand how to deal with this new part of himself.

“I know he’s like Gaara- san. I know he is a predator. I can guess at what he is; I’m not utterly stupid. I also don’t want to see you, or anyone else, dead. He’s almost possessive about you and that is beyond dangerous. Be careful.” She walked away without another word, leaving Neji in a clouded storm of emotions he couldn’t act upon.

 


	17. Secrets? What secrets?

CH 17

 

 

 

Naruto stood for a moment, watching Kimi walk away. He hadn’t really intended to react like that. Something vaguely feral and territorial rose in him when he saw her bring Neji down, and he followed the rushing instinct. But yet he wasn’t regretting it. He remember the slight rush from when she’d bared her throat. It confused him, but it’d felt good, heady. He was content with the results though. He’d won, maybe too easily, but he was soothed that Neji was okay /mine/.

Something brushed against his leg, slightly rough, and drew his attention downwards. A small sand shape was rubbing against him, and he picked it up. A crude fox shape stared at him before dissolving back into sand. He got the hint and headed toward Gaara.

“You fought well, Naruto.” Gaara’s voice was pitched low enough for just the two of them. “But you seemed more feral than you should have. A normal ninja might not have held up so well. A civilian wouldn’t have had a chance.”

Naruto scuffed a foot as he looked sheepishly at his friend. “I overreacted, I know. I’m still trying to get used to some things.”

Gaara glanced back into the sparring circle; one of his ninja was getting creamed by Sasuke. As long as none of his people ended up gravely hurt, he didn’t care. Ninja challenged each other at their own risk. A gesture of his hand spun the sand into a thin wall between him and the rest of the audience. “Naruto, you’re reacting this way toward Kimi, but both times it’s been about the Hyuga. Why are you protecting him?” Green eyes leveled a cold stare, centered right into Naruto’s face. He squirmed.

“Look, it’s just something that happened after I got back recently, something I have to work out with Kyuu.” Gaara’s look didn’t soften any, nor did he look away.

“You’re treating him like a lover, or like prey. Shukaku may be gone, but even to me he smells like food.” He didn’t have to wait for a reaction, it was immediate and almost volatile. Naruto turned on Gaara, eyes blazing red as he growled out warnings.

“Mine, Gaara. He’s my prey to chase.” His hands twitched, fighting to reach out against Gaara, before the blonde ninja collapsed to his knees, hugging himself. His body quivered with the need to lash out, to do something, _anything_. He whimpered. “It doesn’t feel wrong when I act on it, Gaara. Mostly, I don’t even think, it’s just pure reaction. Just an urge stuck in my mind.”

“Kyuubi’s, or yours?”

Naruto shook his head. “I can’t always tell. Especially now.” He turned big blue eyes at Gaara, rimmed and lined with that deep crimson. “I know you’ve  seen some of the changes, or you wouldn’t be asking me about this. I thought I could handle this, but now I’m not so sure. I’m finding the instincts aren’t necessarily safe.”

“Nothing is safe when you deal with demons, Naruto.” Gaara gave him that look- no longer blank, but way older than his years would suggest. It was somehow different than the ‘aged’ look most ninjas had even after years in service. “There was no way I could work with Shukaku like you’re managing to do with Kyuubi. Too much hate, blood lust, and rage.”

Naruto slowly uncurled himself from his spot in the dirt, but didn’t get up. He didn’t trust himself yet. “I don’t know what to do, Gaara. I can’t keep control like this, yet I can’t go back. Pushing this further...” He shuddered. “Gaara, if my eyes are just the start, what else will follow? Will I lose my humanity so much that I can’t hide it behind a _henge_? I can’t even hide my eyes as it is!! If it gets much worse...”

“Naruto.”  The blond paused in his minor rant. “We can talk about this later. Your worry can be faced in a more private talk.” Naruto’s attention drew back to the other ninja, and returned to Gaara. “Later, then. I really need to talk, and you’re the only one who really understands.”

 

******

 

 

Dusk settled slowly over the desert, casting the sand in oddly shaped shadows. Naruto relaxed in his room, having planned to meet with Gaara later, after true dark had settled in. He was meditating, or at least trying to, focusing on the fine lines between himself, as a host, and Kyuubi, as his permanent ‘guest’. It was easiest, and less incurring of consequences to start with his senses. He kept his eyes closed, starting with his hearing, before moving on to scent. The rooms, built to keep the occasional sandstorm out, were thick enough he could barely hear farther than the immediate hallway and rooms to either side. Sasuke was quiet to the one side, giving off his brooding, moody aura. The other room seemed empty, and the hallway had few travelers, none of them registering stronger than the average civilian. He let his hearing fade to the usual “normal” and then opened Kyuubi’s chakra to his nose, his sense of smell rocketing beyond average. He’d bet it was as strong- maybe stronger- than Kiba and Akamaru, because there was no reason that he should be still smelling the hawk girl on him. Shino’s lighter, dry scent appeared, and he quickly pinpointed the tiny, spicy scent of one of his beetles, perched by his door. Sasuke’s rank, scaly odor, tainted as it was, also lingered from his close contact with him. Both these, and the other teases from his comrades, he was used to and accepted. The wild, pine laced aroma puzzled him. He wouldn’t have imagined the girl to have that particular flavor to her personal scent. It teased him, the perfume of the deep woods- pine and rain and the faint traces of musk. It reminded him of Konoha,  out where the big oaks and maple and smaller aspens gave way to the prickly evergreen towers. It drew him, unresisting, to the door. Eyes shut tight, he slipped into the hallway and tracked the trickling perfume, managing to avoid the walls, until he finally felt her presence and he opened his eyes.

Naruto found himself before a large door, a tiny plaque marking it as a training room. He pushed the door a fraction, red irises glinting in the dim light as he waited silently for several long minutes. Kimi was executing a series of kata, her body moving in swift patterns, turning simple taijutsu into an art. He’d seen Lee do something similar, but her style was obviously different, and there were motions where he knew weapons should have been in her hands, increasing the damage inflicted. He stayed hidden until she came to a slow stop.

“You didn’t use moves like this against me, earlier.” His voice was rough, and her scent was still flowing strongly up his nose. He was no longer feeling aggressive towards her. In fact, with it being his focus, he felt strangely calm.

Honey brown orbs flicked his direction. “I wasn’t the one acting like an animal instead of a human. There are other means to fighting than succumbing to a bestial, primal urge. You were walking the line.”

“Sorry. My control sometimes sucks.”  He grinned a bit. “How about a different round? Nothing beyond taijutsu and basic ninjutsu. Just normal people out to have some fun.”

“Fun? You don’t seem the type to get fun from a simple spar. Maybe an all out challenge would be your type.” A sly look crossed her eyes. “You look just as wild as earlier, but yet, not as violent. I haven’t seen eyes like yours before.”

He blinked, reality coming back a bit. He hardly ever let other people see him anymore when he was casually playing with Kyuubi’s chakra, especially like this. He didn’t know that his eyes remained glowing red, cat slits dark within the bright swirl of color. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Kimi stepped in close, not quite breaching his personal space but enough that he felt Kyuubi stir in his mind. “You’re different, Naruto- san. Don’t be sorry about that. Cherish your differences. Accept them; embrace what you are. Otherwise it’s only an additional problem in life.”

Naruto felt the chuckle escaping him, and he didn’t resist. Her words were ironic to him. “I know what I am, Kimi- san. It’s not me that needs to accept what I am. It’s everyone else that can’t tolerate me.” His voice grew cold, harsh, tones he hardly used. “At least you have a family that’s like you and can accept what you are. People like me and Gaara are different; finding acceptance is rare. Finding true friends is hard. Everyone wants to use us, turn beings like us, like me, into nothing more than a weapon. Ninja may be tools, but we’re treated less than even that. That is how our fate is, even if we try to make a new one.”

‘ **You’re being pessimistic, kit. You know better.** ’ Kyuubi’s voice whispered into his mind. The fox was right- those words didn’t sound like him. But he knew it for the truth, as how the outside world viewed him and other jinchuuriki. Naruto had fought hard, still fought to rise above those presentiments and doubts.

“What are you, in truth?”

Crimson eyes creased for a moment. “I know who I am, but what?” He shrugged. “I’m not so certain anymore.”  ‘ **Liar. You know what we are.** ’ He sighed. Kyuubi wasn’t playing nice today. ‘Should we tell her, though?’ ‘ **If she cannot be trusted then we can take care of her. She is different, something that may be prey if I were myself. She may be a worthy adversary for us.** ”

“I accepted what I am a long time back. I’m a human that plays host to a demon sealed within. I had no choice in it, as most of the others like me didn’t. I’ve been considered the demon in disguise or merely trapped in human form.”

“What demon?” She was vaguely familiar with the legends she’d come across while touring. Sometimes people like her were considered lesser demons, but there were nine of legend, that contained unfathomed power and were feared above all.

‘ **Let me speak to her. Let me show my real face and see if she’s really so interested in knowing the truth.** ’   ‘Not a chance, Kyuubi. I know your tricks. You need to behave while we’re in Gaara’s territory, remember?’ A snort echoed through his mind, and he felt the big beast settle like a live weight. All things considering, the fox had been behaving, even though he’d been poking his nose into everything. He hadn’t tried to forcefully take over, and except for a few minor losses of control, Naruto hadn’t let anything get out of hand.

Naruto felt muted chakra before he answered, and postponed his response. He tried to identify the source, but his sensitivity had declined. “Whoever is watching us, come on out.” Almost immediately Sasuke and Neji appeared, frowning at his untimely disappearance from his room. Shino hid in the shadows further back, his glasses glinting in the light the only thing betraying his position. Naruto sighed. He didn’t want to deal with this yet, but it seemed all things were leading to this point, now rather than later. “Come in and sit down. We have to talk.” Sasuke stepped into the room, taking a place a few feet from him, while Neji and Shino kept their distance. Shikamaru slipped through last, nonchalance written over his features, even as he leaned almost tensely against the wall. Naruto sat on the floor, forcing himself to relax before addressing the last low-key presence in the room. “I know you’re here, Gaara. Talk with us?”

The sand nin came and finished the rough circle formed by Kimi and the young men around him. Sasuke was the only one that dared sit very close to the blond as he closed his eyes and stopped to think. “Most of you know, at least on a superficial level, why I’m so different. I was a newborn when the demon Kyuubi was sealed in me. The seal started cracking around four, maybe five years ago. Since then some of you have been witness to what happens when I lose control.” Shudders chased down his body at a few of the memories. “I know I’ve been acting even more different since the last mission. Tsunade is worried that I will suddenly lose all control and destroy the village and people I love and have sworn to protect. I can’t promise that there’s no chance of it happening, just that I’m trying to keep myself in check as much as possible. It’s not easy, and it won’t get better for a while, I believe. But I swear, I will do everything I can to keep the worst from happening.”

“You still haven’t explained _why_ you’re acting so differently, or given a reason for Lady Tsunade’s sudden extreme concern. She would not have given those orders if this was just another flexing of the seal.” Shino’s quiet, critical voice asked one of the big questions left, coincidentally, also one of the ones Naruto really didn’t want to answer yet. He really wasn’t sure how to explain it to everyone, the merging between him and Kyuubi, because he didn’t know if he really knew himself. He had been dreading asking the fox for certain details.

‘ **You’re  acting like a weakling, kit. These people claim to be friends, so tell them. If they can’t deal with it then they aren’t your friends, are they?** ’ Practical as ever. Naruto sighed. Sometimes the damn fox made sense but still annoyed him. ‘ **You could always just let me explain to them...** ’

‘For the last time! I’m not letting you have control of my body!!’ Kyuubi growled, not threatening, just annoyed, and in a flash showed Naruto another way. Naruto blinked for a moment, trying to process the thought, then turned a hopeful face to Sasuke. The Uchiha glared for a moment, but as Naruto explained in a hoarse whisper, he nodded, then frowned. “Naruto, I could do that, but not without breaking a few rules set out by the Godaime and the council when I returned.”

Interested expressions went around at those words. The other three Konoha nins glanced at each other- noting there was a lot of that happening lately. Shino, as current questioner, had to ask the obvious question. “Which rules would what be breaking?”

“High level jutsu of any sort, any use of my curse seal, any usage of my Sharingan barring self defense. Basically, I’m restricted to Academy level stuff until further notice,” Sasuke grumbled. He had bent or broken the one about his Sharingan several times, sometimes from instinct, and then those times with Naruto. But Lady Tsunade had let those she knew about slide, especially once she understood what he was doing to help the fox bearer out. “What Naruto has suggested would be risky, not to mention breaking most of those rules. I have a substitute idea; it’d be as much of a rule breaker, but less risky.”

“Why would any of this need to be done anyway?”

“To let Kyuubi explain what I cannot.” Attention immediately turned on Naruto. “I want to give you answers, but it’d take forever for me to try and explain everything. So I was thinking, like a Q and A session with the annoying fox, in a way that won’t risk letting him out...” He shrugged, a hand scratching idly at his wild blond hair. “The best I could think of is when I can get into my mind and talk to him, and I know Sasuke can, and that maybe he could help you guys to maybe do the same kind of thing?”

“Baka.” Sasuke grunted next to him. “It’s risky as hell to take a second party with you into a third person’s mind.” He crossed his arms in front of him and slouched just slightly. “It’d be safer to use the Tsukiyomi or a variation like it, because it wouldn’t take all night, and plus, it’d be much easier to let it go and let people get out of the jutsu.”

“I thought that was a realm of pain.” Sasuke grimaced. Tsukuyomi was, indeed, the perfect setting to inflict pain and wear an enemy down. “Tsukuyomi is a variable genjutsu; you can use it for almost anything. But it doesn’t matter, it is a jutsu powered by a Sharingan stronger than mine. I have an alternative method that would allow the same results, but be much less… overbearing. You would also be able to escape the same way as from any other general genjutsu.”

Silence reigned for a few long minutes as the various individuals thought and mentally debated over the risks of an unknown jutsu, the potential answers, and the breaking of rules set out for the only Uchiha. 

“You guys want to know what’s really going on, this is your best bet. At least right now.” Eyes blinked at the blond, responding to the soft order hidden in his tone. His own eyes were glowing that strange mix of blue and red, and slowly they found themselves nodding in agreement.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto wasn’t the only one about to lose his masks. He quickly went through the seals and flexed his hands, casting the jutsu room- wide, dragging everyone in the circle into a colorful copy. The light stayed dim, except for a little bit around each person. Gaara had an empty clay pot by his knee; Shino’s bugs could be seen crawling slowly along spots on his skin. A much smaller version of Kimi’s bird form perched on her shoulder. Shikamaru’s  hands were covered in shadow, and a pair of snakes curled around Sasuke and leaned their heads on his hands. Behind him was a shadowy effect of his ‘wings’ from his cursed seal.  But attention wasn’t on any of them. Everyone was glancing between Naruto and Neji, as their other true selves were revealed.

Kyuubi towered- if managing to be small enough to fit into the room could be towering- above Naruto’s head, an evil grin painting his maw as he stared at Kimi and then Neji. Crimson chakra swirled around Naruto, but he sat, once again looking out with clear blue eyes and a softly smiling face. There were no whisker marks on his cheeks, and his face looked fuller, more gentle without them. He was staring in shock at Neji. Suddenly, several things made a lot more sense.

A large black mound nestled in Neji’s lap. He was staring at it with something akin to surprise and a vague horror, like whatever it was shouldn’t really exist. A small bit lifted, and as everyone watched, a fragile bird’s head on a long slender neck appeared out of the bundle of darkness. It shook itself and waddled from the comfort of Neji’s body, displaying a sleek ebony swan with the emptiest, whitest orbs ever seen on a bird. They were blank enough to seem blind, yet the swan’s attention turned to each in turn. Huge wings spread wide and high, and with a start Neji shook himself and nearly lunged for his counterpart. It quieted immediately and he led it back to his side, softly stroking the silky feathers under his fingers. His glare challenged everyone to comment as a faint blush rose at the revelation of his secret.

“Hell. No wonder Kyuubi thinks I should pounce you.”

Jaws drop as Neji turns a shade of red to rival the aforementioned fox’s chakra. Kimi snickered from her position several feet away, and even Sasuke and Gaara are showing signs of amusement. All sounds stop and total concentration is ripped from the spontaneous outburst as a rumbling, almost gratingly deep voice laughs. “ **No. I said he’d make the perfect prey. ‘Pouncing’ is only a tiny piece of what would happen.** ”

 

 


	18. The Talk (pt 1)

CH18

 

 

 

Neji looked across and up, into the leering face of the fox demon. Kyuubi was far more terrifying in person than ever before, but somehow, the emotion was oddly detached. The fear was present, but no longer mind- numbing like it had been since the rising of his swan nature. He could actually look into the demon’s face. “I am prey?”

“ **Humans are prey for those like me. But you are even less, just a bird. You’d be prey, food, for even normal animals.** ” He sneered at the group, no warmth for anyone. “ **All of you would be only so much meat if I were still free.** ”

“You’re such a bastard, Kyuu.” Naruto was leaning backwards, peering up at the fox’s chin. “I brought you out here to help me explain what was going on, not try to intimidate my friends. Even if one of them had quite the surprise in store. And we both know you’re not going to do anything to them, or him.”

“ **Your overconfidence in me will get you hurt some day, kit.** ”

“My confidence in you is what has kept me alive. You’re just jealous that you can’t curl up in my lap like Neji’s swan can.” Raging red eyes blinked, and something passed between the bijuu and his host. A huff sounded before Kyuubi’s red chakra bubbled around him and faded, leaving an indignant looking, shepherd-sized red fox. Snickers broke the astounded silence as the much smaller Kyuubi draped himself over Naruto’s lap, one of many tails promptly wrapping around the fox vessel’s neck. The glare toward the insulting female of their group was no less icy than before.

“Not all of us can stay awake all night. If we could get back to the topic at hand.” Sasuke was beginning to look impatient, his words reflecting his frustration. As amusing as the mini demon- fox was, he wanted to wrap things up soon. This jutsu would start draining him soon. “What is going on with you, and Naruto, and his odd tendencies lately?”

“ **Several months ago, after discerning the true threat potential from the organization you call Akatsuki, I started weaving my chakra around Naruto’s. It shouldn’t have changed much beyond what the sealing had already allowed, as long as the merging was kept into minor amounts. It would increase his speed and reaction times, and sometimes allow him to sense things better. It also gave him much easier access to me when he needed it. But on his last mission, we met the group’s leader. He is a formidable opponent, even for me, and especially while contained in this manner. It led to something far more complex, and irreversible.** ”

“He’s mixing our chakra into a more permanent blend. Not to mention I’m gaining his instincts, and reactions, and sometimes his needs. That’s why I have been having so many out of character moments.” Naruto gave a wry grin. He knew exactly how unlike himself he’d seemed, particularly over the last few days. “Like Kyuubi said, I’ll be much faster, and I have heightened senses already. It’s how I tracked Kimi- san to here- simply through her scent.” The hawk- shifter chuckled. Naruto smirked a little, but relaxed. He knew the seriousness of this talk; he just wasn’t expecting the impact of the next words spoken.

“ **That is not all, kit. By the time we are done with this, you will more like me than you anticipated. The process is turning you into a half-demon, the likes which hasn’t been seen since the last time one of us dared do such a thing. It is a risky, drastic move, but in this case one I have decided is necessary.** ”

Silence hung in the air, thick with shock, for seconds until Naruto snapped. His fist landed squarely against the fox’s head, which resulted in a backwash of blistering chakra, disrupting the whole genjutsu. Sasuke blinked, trying to orient himself from having the jutsu backlash on him like that. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, but didn’t have the chance to ponder the incident further. He could sense Naruto pulling away, the speed his chakra signature was going indicated he was fleeing. Not that he could really run away. One couldn’t truly run away from themselves. He focused in on Naruto’s signature and ’ported himself up to the roof.

The night air greeted him as he scanned the street, looking for any visual signs of his friend. Sasuke leaped from the roof, crossing over the higher ‘road’ of the town, tracking Naruto. He knew the blond was tearing himself up- after what he’d seen the night before, it was easy to recognize the sensation, the flickering of the chakra ahead. A flare came from beside him, and Gaara was there, an arm before him. Sasuke stopped but glared at the redhead.

“He needs to run, to let himself tire. He will be safe.” A slight shrug answered the incredulous, disbelieving look. “My town, my desert.” It would take near nothing to find Naruto, even if he lost himself in the small desert village. Gaara knew every inch of his village, every road, every alley. No one could hide from him here.

The duo waited, feeling the minutes pass as they watched and focused for any signal that their mutual friend was okay. An eerie stillness had gripped the air, and Sasuke almost couldn’t resist the urge to search. He had to find Naruto before something happened. He knew things would go really bad right now if he lost control- of himself, or Kyuubi.

Distraction- and attraction- came in the form of a huge wash of chakra, a wind that blew Sasuke’s slight bangs from his face and scattered the trickle of sand around Gaara’s feet. On the heels of that breeze was the most forlorn sound the raven had ever heard- a pained scream that rose, quivered, and turned into a chilling howl. Movement around him had Sasuke charging, searching for the epicenter of the danger. Sand ninja were appearing around him and before Gaara, who merely shook his head at his men. They wouldn’t be of any help. Naruto was someone no one was really a match for, but he wasn’t someone to be fought. He needed his friends- not a potential enemy.

 

****

 

A small group paused a couple miles from the outer walls of Suna, as a thick soulful sound echoed across the sand. Akamaru whimpered, and even Lee looked a bit pale. There was just something wrong about that sound, and it tugged at the minds and hearts of everyone present. Kiba turned a tired but worried gaze beside him, where his teammate stood, gone pale and shaky. “Hinata? Are you okay?”

“That-” She paused, trying to sort out her thoughts into words. “I think that was Naruto. I can’t prove it, but...” A light hand gripped her shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Hinata- chan. Naruto has friends with him. And we’ll be there soon.” Sakura’s words did little to comfort her though, and they continued on to Suna, sick feelings settling into most bellies, and even Akamaru looked like he’d rather be somewhere else. But the distance passed quickly, and soon they were met by Sand ninja, ready to escort them in.

The presence of both Gaara and Neji did nothing to soothe  the twitching nerves settling into the Leaf ninja. Gaara led Kiba, Sakura, and Lee further into the village while Neji drew his cousin to the side. She waited only long enough for obvious viewers to be gone before cautiously wrapping her arms around him in a hug. “I know that look, Neji.” She pulled away to look into his eyes, the pale orbs lined with a touch of light violet. Her voice dropped. “And I heard that sound. What is going on?”

Neji shook his head, not sure how to explain or even where to start. But he wanted to help Naruto, and his cousin, who looked like she was about to pass out from nervousness and fear. He understood the feelings. “How far would you go to keep Naruto safe?” He remembered the few quiet words Shikamaru had said after the evening had crumbled, and he didn’t doubt them. Naruto needed someone who wouldn’t care how he was changing, that would not only be loyal but care for him in that special way. Maybe not love, but more than just a casual friend. And he knew, without a doubt, that Naruto would never, could never hurt Hinata. He just wasn’t sure about how much the boy liked his cousin.

The question, though, incited the closest thing to a glare he’d ever seen on his cousin. Her Byakugan activated, making her seem stern, and her head twisted to the left, blinking, before her face dropped to smoothness. “He’s changed.” The whisper was barely audible. “Does he need me, nii- chan?”

Neji swallowed his surprise, but not the happy bubble he felt at the familial term. He let it show in his words as he offered a small, grim smile. “Hai. Go to him, Hina- chan.” She disappeared a moment later, and Neji hoped that he was doing the right thing.

 


	19. The Talk (pt 2)

CH 19

 

 

Sasuke stood outside a writhing wall of chakra, concerned at how the blue twisted with red in odd, intricate patterns. He tentatively activated his Sharingan, wondering if there were any specific order or repetitions. It only took a few minutes, though, from the backlash of chakra to after his closer observations, that the chakra wavered. The energy disappeared, leaving the atmosphere thick in its wake. Naruto sat in the center of a washed area, head hanging between his knees. He was murmuring, much too quietly to hear, but it wasn’t hard to decipher the minor twitches, shaking head, or clenching, clawed fingers. 

“Naruto.”

Everything went still. It wasn’t always good when his body took on that utter stillness, the almost tense way muscles bunched together, the way the twitching stopped. Then all that blond hair shifted, and a glinting red eye peered past his knee. Sasuke paused, letting a tense quiet build momentarily. He wasn’t exactly sure who was staring at him, who was in control. A soft snort broke the unease.

“Kyuubi?”

The body rose, turning  a full pair of piercing red on the last Uchiha, fangs dimpling the plump lower lip. “ **He really doesn’t listen well. I don’t know how you put up with him for so many years.** ” Sasuke shifted his feet as his demon- controlled friend circled around him. He wanted to track the fox- he didn’t trust it at all- but knew he couldn’t change anything if he were to be attacked. He was too recently familiar with the speed of this version.

“ **Since he refuses to listen to me currently, and I have to give control back soon, do something for me, Uchiha.** ” The words brushed warmly across his neck, and Sasuke shuddered. Way too close… the fox was dangerously close. “ **Tell him this was my last choice. When it is done no one will have to worry about me ever again, until he dies. I can’t reincarnate while he holds nearly all my power. But he will be free of my immediate consciousness. The control issues of who has his body- they’ll be gone. He’ll just have to learn to control his own hungers, his own power and abilities.** ”

Sasuke flinched when a claw dragged delicately over the curve of his upper arm. “How do I know you aren’t lying?” Snarls rumbled into his body.

“ **The others aren’t like me. I wield the most power, the most potential.  Akatsuki can’t finish whatever they have planned if they don’t have all nine of my kind.  I can leave us vulnerable, for them to take us and risk getting caught and chained to possibly a worse situation, or I can do something about it. They can’t touch me like this, once this is completed. There won’t be enough of me left to try and remove from this brat of a kit.** ” The rough tone softened slightly. “ **He makes me proud in ways I never thought a human could. Unlike most of you wasted bits of meat, he’s got enough drive to make this successful. But he needs to let go of his pathetic worries. They’ll only hold him back.** ”

Abrupt movement heralded another person merely feet away, and a pale blur settled into Hinata. “Naruto- kun! Sasuke-” Her eyes widened as Naruto turned more towards her, revealing his new accentuating looks. “Naruto…?”

The fox nearly purred in pleasure. This one, this girl, was young, pretty, and reeked of the one he’d marked as prey. But the lingering, cloying scent of innocence clung to her as well. She wasn’t afraid. He growled low and stalked closer, leaving Sasuke to stand alone. Her cheeks flushed, and breath quickened, but for the first time he could remember, she held his eyes. The fainting, weak girl he’d scoffed at years ago, while lurking in Naruto’s mind, was gone. “ **Uchiha. Tell the brat I’ve found his other mate.** ” He snickered as he released his sway over Naruto’s mind and body, enjoying the gasps of shock from both of the humans. Kami, they were fun to torment.

 

 

Hinata could barely believe the young man before her was Naruto. Blazing red eyes, elongated fangs, wide whisker scars- she’s seen glimpses before, but nothing like this. Even knowing what he was hadn’t prepared her for this reality. This was how the demon within influenced Naruto’s body. “Naruto…?”

Shock and uncertainty froze her in place as her crush moved closer, not daring to break eye contact, not wanting this to be a dream- or a nightmare. She blushed under the intense scrutiny. Naruto had never paid quite this much attention to her, and although she’d been wanting him to, there was too much perception in the crimson gaze. Those eyes felt like they were searching her soul. She flinched as a coarse tone filled the air, watching and listening to that gravely, deep voice came from Naruto’s mouth. This was Naruto’s body, but not his presence, and the words and tone only supported the fact.

“Other... _what_?” Wait, what did he mean, his other mate? Stunned, she barely realized Naruto’s body was collapsing toward the dirt, and Sasuke ended up catching the limp form before it hit the sand and dirt of the alley- like area. With the efficiency ingrained from years of ninja training, she shoved the current puzzlement aside and moved to check on her friend. He hadn’t woken up yet or seemed conscious. But he was breathing, deep and even, and his vitals were fine. “Sasuke?” She wasn’t sure which question she wanted to ask first.

“He’s fine. Stressed, and tired, but ok. He just needs some sleep.” She watched as he hefted Naruto up to carry, head and shoulders drooping down over his back. “I’ll lead you back to the rooms. If you have questions, now is the time.”

Hinata fell in step beside Sasuke, grateful for the walking pace. It allowed a little more time, and she was tired enough without having to rush back to whatever accommodations the Kazekage had set up. “That was Kyuubi?” Bluish spikes gave a short nod. “That sound… I heard him scream, a while ago. What happened?” A thin eyebrow raised in her direction. She stopped. “I care for Naruto. I may have not been open about it, and I doubt he knows… but I want to help. In any way I can.”

“Hn.” Sasuke turned and kept walking. Slightly flustered, Hinata followed. “He’s fighting himself, like the dobe he is. You want to help, Hyuga- kun, then you’ll stay out of this.” A flare inside her sparked, and she was moving, grabbing at his free arm to make him look at her. Her hand clawed through sand instead, and she backed away, finally locating Gaara standing a few feet away. His sand was flowing around him in restless waves, a tendril still between her and Sasuke.

“What is going on?”

“Talking.”

The word left both bodies at nearly the same time, surprising the both of them. Gaara merely sighed inaudibly and used his sand to bring Naruto’s body to him. “When you’re done ‘talking’, I suggest you head back to your rooms. I’ll take care of Naruto.” The unconscious body settled easily into his arms and he walked away, not caring that behind him were two ninja glaring daggers at his back.

“You know, if anyone can take care of Naruto better, it’s him.” Sasuke’s words caught Hinata’s attention, where she’d been watching the Kazekage walk away. It annoyed her for some reason, his taking Naruto, but she would never argue with the redhead. That was something very few people ever did.

“I’m not worried about Naruto’s safety with him. I’m concerned about what I heard before, and what this all means.” Pale, worried eyes lifted to look directly into ebony, wanting answers and not seeing any forthcoming. “What did you mean by he’s fighting himself?”

He’d recognize that look of determination anywhere, even though this one was milder, and tempered with worry. It almost made him want to smile. Almost. “You say that you care, but how much? Enough to risk your life for him?”  The words lifted Neji’s conversations about the same thing to the forefront. _Would you stand against the clan elders if you had to? Even if they threatened to kick you from the clan?_   She felt her eyes grow hard and blank as she straightened and returned Sasuke’s intense glare.

“I’d die for him, kill for him; protect him from enemies and threats any way I must. Including from himself.” Absolute conviction, total honesty. She didn’t let herself sink into this place often; actually, the first time or two had scared her. But now she knew being able to do whatever she had to was worth the loss of a bit of her younger, naïve, embarrassed self.

“And if he is a threat to himself, to you, to everything and everyone else you love? If he becomes a true threat to Konoha?” Sasuke had already answered this question to himself. He just wasn’t sharing that with anyone else. He didn’t need the risk of being outcast from the village, not after barely managing to come back.

“I-“ She hesitated. What was Sasuke really saying, in his questions? She doubted she could kill the one man she’d loved for so long, but if he was a threat to the village, to herself, to everyone else… Could she do it? Would she even be able to try? A despairing, terrifying picture entered her mind- one of Kyuubi using Naruto’s body to do whatever whims he had. She shook her head violently- if the fox had plans on retaliating for its long imprisonment, no doubt he would have done so already. It was obvious the fox had the ability to do so if he wanted.

“I’d stop him, if I had to. But I don’t think I could ever kill him. There are other ways to restrain or suppress him without resorting to killing. Even you know this.” Hell, all ninja knew that. But unless a mission called for live capture or innocent civilians, those tactics weren’t often used. Enemies were enemies, and live ones tended to retaliate.

Finally Sasuke nodded. “You and I have much to talk about, Hyuga- kun. But not here.” His eyes flicked to the rooftops above them, even as he inclined his head back toward the hotel. ‘Too many ears’ was implied. It’d be safer- in many, many ways- to keep most of this conversation between just her and him.

_Damn you, Kyuubi._

 

***

 

“Sas?” Naruto groaned. He hated waking up after arguments with Kyuubi, he always felt groggy, or at least had a headache. It took a moment to realize that yes, he was being held by someone, a trusted someone, because his instincts weren’t screaming at him. But that wasn’t Sasuke’s scent- too dry, earthy. Crimson and azure eyes finally opened and peered up. “Gaara. Why am I with you? Did I do something?”

A low chuckle escaped Gaara’s usual quietness. “No. You’ve done nothing wrong. Just scared Hinata Hyuga and made most of the rest paranoid. You really can be quite unpredictable, but sometimes, the most predictable of any of us.” He paused while Naruto shifted next to him, sitting close but curled in on himself. It was easy to recognize the self-defensive posturing. “What are you worried about the most, Naruto?”

“Not worried. Just don’t want to relive the past.” The pair stared out over the desert night, letting dismal silence reign for several long minutes. “We both survived being alone for so many years. Now that I have friends, and my precious people, I don’t want to ever go back to being alone. I hate being lonely, Gaara. But worse than that... it’s the people who hated me- the ones who thought I was Kyuubi, and evil, a monster. I acted like an idiot for years just to try and show them something that wasn’t ugly, deserving of their hate and judgmental bull-crap.”

“But you aren’t Kyuubi any more than I was Shukaku. We aren’t the same as the things sealed within, even if at times, we act like them. I didn’t know how to control the blood-lust until after you showed me a different way to prove to myself that I lived.” It had taken more than that, but he credited Naruto with the start. The blond had been the best influence in his life. “But this time you’ve earned the respect of your village. You have good friends. Have faith that they will support you. I will. And I know others will do whatever they have to, out of nothing more than friendship and loyalty.”

“Loyalty? And if the council sees fit to kick me out, will their loyalty spare them? Will it incite them to stand up on my behalf, or visit me even after being forbidden? Sasuke is loyal to no one but himself. I serve Konoha as a ninja, and would never betray it, but that doesn’t change the fact if I’m not wanted, that I might be kicked out, or hunted down. If I’m seen as a true threat, the council could order my execution. And no one could stop it. Would they make my friends choose which ‘loyalty’ to be honest to?” Naruto shook his head, trying not to let everything escape. He knew that the thing called loyalty was fickle, and traitorous. And he was tired of having to fight the scorn he still felt from people.

“You will always be welcome in Suna. You, and anyone that may come with you. If your council is so blind to the truth, then make your home here.”

Naruto laughed, low and bitter. “You’d risk your alliance over someone as worthless as me?” His red and blue eyes came up to finally look at Gaara again. The intensity and honesty in the ex- jinchuuriki’s eyes was enough to sober him, a little. “Thanks, Gaara. And I’m sorry. I’m being an ass.”

“You are who you are, Naruto. No matter what happens to your body, you are still the same. You only change when your mind and soul changes- and only you can let that happen.”

“But I am changing. I don’t know what kind of changes this may have on my body, but it is playing hell on my mind. I can’t trust myself around my best of friends. It is too easy to hurt, maim, kill. And that isn’t my way, Gaara. I’d rather hurt myself, than hurt my closest people.”

“Your closest are ninja. If they can’t protect themselves enough to ensure you don’t overdo it, then they are weak. And I know none of your friends are weak.” His hand slipped softly onto Naruto’s shoulder, lightly gripping. “Enough for now. Trust yourself. It will come in time. And besides, you are here to relax.”

“Me? Relax?” Naruto gave a wry chuckle. “Okay. I’ll try- though you may be asking for more than I can manage- or you can handle.” He stood and stretched, working kinks out of his body. He felt too alert to rest, too stressed to head back to his room. He knew Sasuke was safe, and out of trouble. Well, hopefully. “Gaara?”

“Hai?”

“No holds spar?”

An almost- smile worked its way onto the redhead’s face. “If that is what you want.”

Naruto grinned, flashing up and away several feet. ‘No holding back, but no losing control.’ He reminded himself. He breathed, deep and steadying, and charged.

 


	20. "Run..!"

Chapter 20

 

 

 

“That, ah, that was great.” Naruto flopped onto the ground next to Gaara, who looked as exhausted as the blond. “Ya know, I never have to worry about hurting  you. Not like I do with everyone else. Even with Sasuke, I can’t quite let loose, because even he can be seriously hurt if I go cloaked.” A soft grunt of acknowledgment greeted the comment. Naruto grinned a little and turned to check out his friend.

Gaara’s hair had been rumpled in the fight, nicks scattered in his clothes where they’d tussled at one point with no concern to ninja skills or jutsu. The same tussle had left rug- burn like marks around Naruto’s wrists, where Gaara hadn’t quite recalled his sand in time. Already the marks were healing, extraordinarily hot to the touch as the demon’s influence sped the healing process. A small, claw shaped mark had appeared under one eye, and the slight blemish attracted Naruto’s attention almost immediately. Gaara never showed such signs- no one ever got close enough. “Did I do that?”  A finger crept to touch the mark only to halt at the sight of the claws still decorating his hands. “Gaara?”

The redhead merely wrapped one hand around Naruto’s. “Enough. You didn’t hurt me, though I must admit I’m impressed you landed that. So few have ever moved fast enough to catch me off guard.” A compliment, style uniquely his. “Try to calm yourself and do whatever you have to so they go back to normal.”

He tried. Ensuring that Kyuubi’s chakra wasn’t still channeling through his hands he focused inward, trying the meditation technique that had taken him forever to learn. Yet the black talons persisted to tip his fingers. After an half hour of trying to retract them, he gave up and managed to find a kunai to trim the more lethal point off. As he ran his now blunt nails against each other, he silently wondered how long it’d be before he’d have to trim them again. Even without the point, it wouldn’t take long before his friends noticed the change from pale nail to black claw.

 

 

 

 ******(Next day ) ***

 

 

Breakfast the morning after the arrival of Sakura’s team was quieter than one might have imagined. Naruto looked exhausted, though at least in a somewhat cheerful mood. Gaara, to everyone’s surprise, was sporting a small spot that looked suspiciously like a bruise on one cheekbone. He refused to admit or deny related questions, though, simply answering that it was none of anyone’s business. When Temari gave him that older sister glare, he simply shrugged and glanced at Naruto. She got the hint- and a nicely puzzled look. It amused him greatly.

Sakura’s first action was to hug Naruto, nearly crushing him in her worry as she then proceeded to casually scan over him, looking for any clue as to the previous night’s havoc. He gave her a wan smile and hugged back, simply whispering that he’d explain later. It was the same line he gave to Lee and Kiba as well. Neji appeared at the breakfast table but lingered a short distance away, watching. The last three to enter led to a few questioning looks and several glances toward Gaara.

“Uchiha. I trust that you and Hinata- san are done ‘talking’, yes?” Both turned to Gaara, Sasuke nodding and Hinata bowing. “Everyone, this is the newest warrior to Suna. Kimi, meet the rest of the guests I have invited here for this stay. Sakura- san, medic- ninja. Kiba, and his companion Akamaru. Lee, taijutsu specialist. And Hinata Hyuga, another pride to her clan. Hinata- san and Neji- san are cousins.”

None missed the way sharp golden eyes flicked over each person as they lifted their hand or nodded at their names. She had entered behind Sasuke and Hinata, who were walking closely, but not intimately so.

“Gaara- sama? Am I still permitted to spar with anyone willing to take my challenge?” She stalked forward, scanning the table again as she went. Hinata had hit her radar as someone above prey, but still somehow weak. She was only human, and until Kimi had an idea how the pale girl fought, she was dismissible. The pink haired one radiated a silent strength that was intriguing, but still not what she was looking for. That left the dog-boy, and the one in green, or the others she had yet to fight. “You.” She paused across from Kiba. “What is that mutt to you?”

“Akamaru? He’s no mutt, but pure Inuzuka best! He’s my companion and my teammate, we do everything together!”

A wicked return comment crossed her mind. Should she.. or wait… Nope, she couldn’t keep silent on that one. “Does he stay in the room when you’re fucking, too?” Oh, that shade of red was heady, a mix of anger and embarrassment. Looks of shock, outrage, and even a frown or two circled the large table.

“Kimi.”  The warning in Gaara’s tone was so clear. But she couldn’t resist, just one little crack.

“But Gaara- sama, he did say _everything_. I simply had to clarify that some things are still… private.”

“Well, he does have that human- mimicry thing that Akamaru can do…” A second later the sound of Naruto’s head crashing into the table drowned out any other reaction, Sakura standing next to him with her fist still clenched. Kimi chuckled quietly and tuned out Sakura’s ranting about how gross that sounded, and how Naruto needed to learn better manners, only to be drawn back at the flicker of power she felt sweep through the room. Naruto had risen in that distracted moment, and was holding Sakura’s hand high, eyes dancing with frustration and pain. “I know that I’m an idiot sometimes, that I don’t always ‘get’ things. I know I say stuff that sounds wrong, or is crude, but I was with Jiraiya for far too long not to pick some of that up. I know it’s habit but _stop hitting me_.” The low voice carried through the room, calm even though the tone sent shivers down several people’s spines. He looked up and that fierce gaze swept the room. “I’m not the weak, pathetic fool I was as a kid, back at the academy. Things are changing; _I_ am changing, and I will say this now. You want to spar, we’ll spar, but no more abuse. Even if you’re holding back, Sakura, this is unacceptable. If someone wants to spar or train, I’m always willing, but this, I can’t stand. Plus, I learn better when I _haven’t_ had my brains scrambled first.”

Surprise and shock ruled the room for a moment, waiting for Sakura’s reaction as her wide green eyes bore into the crimson and blue across from her. Slowly she looked from him, to his hand holding her own, then back down over his body. A grim smile stretches her face. “I’m sorry Naruto. I do treat you like a kid.” Her free hand came up and brushed against his cheek as he visibly kept from backing his head away. Sadness sparked in her face at his obvious distrust. “I’m sorry, Naruto. I know it’s not enough.. but you’re right. You’re not a kid, no matter how childish you may act.” She tried to turn away, but his grip on her wrist stayed constant.

“You should have known, Sakura- chan. I stopped asking you out long ago. And I don’t get into near as much trouble as I did when we were little.” He drew her back towards him, lowering his hand so he could bring it close to his face, waiting until she was watching before brushing his cheek along her fingers. “I need everyone to stop hurting me, Sakura- chan. Can you do that?” He whispered the last, but sensitive ears around the table heard it anyways. She nods and he gathered her into his arms in a tight hug, like the one he had first given her that morning before she punched him. He lifted his head, meeting Gaara’s eyes over her shoulder. Teal orbs flicked to the side and red followed, to see the room looking uncertain and shocked. He nervously let go of Sakura. A pale hand clapped onto his shoulder as Sakura moved away. “About damn time, Dobe.”

Naruto mock-growled. “Enough, bastard. I’m hungry, I’m tired, and I feel like today is going to be a rough one.” His voice lowered greatly. “And plus, I got left with another little surprise last night.” He casually placed his hand against Sasuke’s arm for a moment, before moving away, but he knew the Uchiha had seen his fingers by the way his eyes widened. Naruto narrowed his own, giving warning before the Uchiha could say anything. “Hn. Later.”

Slowly everyone sat down to eat, Naruto sitting gloomily a few seats down from Gaara. Sasuke sat down next to him, which was mostly expected, but Hinata settling on his other side made him glance back and forth between the two. Sasuke made a slight motion with his hand, repeating without words what he’d spoken just minutes before- later. Pieces were falling into place, and while some of it would eventually become public, it didn’t have to start that way. There were steps to be taken before Naruto could claim Hinata as his publicly without facing severe rebuttal. Hinata was a clan heiress, and plus, she still had to break her news to the fox-boy herself. Sasuke was so not getting involved with the whole love thing- that wasn't his job here. In fact, he was still brewing over Kyuubi’s words.

The gloomy mood of breakfast cast over the entire morning, with low conversation, moderate avoidance, and some underhanded bickering between Kimi and Kiba. No one bothered Gaara and Naruto, for the duo had withdrawn to private quarters, and over the hour or two after breakfast, both of the Hyuga, Sakura, and Sasuke had also disappeared. An hour later the girls had returned, but the men had stayed in seclusion, deep in talk while the small slice of world waited, impatient and nervous for things to finish.

 

**** 

 

Sakura had been the second person called into the private chambers where Gaara and Sasuke were giving Naruto a complete exam. Well, the redhead was watching with hard eyes as he listened to Sasuke report his findings with his Sharingan compared to his own personal, intimate knowledge of the jinchuuriki. She wasted no time in shoving Sasuke out of the way and turning her medical attention on Naruto. “What is going on?”

His eyes, despite the changes, seemed normal and reacted properly. No visible injuries, no bruises, and from what Sasuke had said, no obvious failings in his chakra patterns. Sakura snorted and began her own exam of his chakra, only to discover that things had changed since the last time she’d gotten to do this. His chakra was pulsing, and twining with itself in odd ways. If this was not out of the ordinary, according to Sasuke, how long had this oddity been going on? “I want and need answers.”

It was slower explaining than the night before, because she kept interrupting for particular details, and Sakura made a mental note to raid Tsunade’s private notes so she could keep up with Naruto’s updates herself. But in the end she nearly cried herself, suddenly understanding why Naruto had seemed so different, and she apologized. “I shouldn’t have been such a bitch.”

Naruto shrugged, something he was starting to do more when he had no words. Must be his being around the Uchiha too much. “I know what’s happening to me. I am trying to get used to this…” His throat closed up. His close friends may not be judging him, yet, but there was still a village to consider. If he was really going to be half-demon, then he would face that much more hell from people. “If you can’t handle the thought of how things may be, I’d rather you tell me now. I don’t need any more close betrayals in my life.”

Everyone, except maybe Gaara, flinched at those words. Sasuke had done his fair share of wounding to Naruto, and he was still having to heal damage from those years and meetings. And Sakura had been sometimes support for Naruto, even though she was dealing with  her own grief at the same time.  She walked into his personal space- which always got larger when he was being moody- and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.  “We’ve been through enough together. You’re you, and as much a knucklehead as you can be, you’re my friend. Nothing is going to change that.”

His crimson and sea-blue eyes met her more normal ones, searching for a long minute, judging her words carefully. She was one of the few people who hadn’t made a habit of wittingly, habitually lying to him. His nose twitched as he studied her, and after a few moments he relaxed, certain she was speaking the truth and her personal feelings. Scent on humans was not easily masked in moments like this. “Thank  you, Sakura- chan. That means a lot to me right now.”

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them to give Naruto a hug. After a moment he relaxed against her, pillowing his face against her shoulder as he enjoyed the comforting gesture. He didn’t notice the door to the room opening, but he did hear the pathetic whimpering sound the preceded a burst of running feet. Simultaneous calls from Sasuke and Gaara told him exactly who had stepped into the room.

“Hyuga- san, wait.”

“Hinata!”

Naruto turned to find Sasuke rushing out the door after Hinata, but tilted his head as he heard the footfalls stop not far away. Either she hadn’t gone far or Hinata was faster than any of them thought. He backed away from Sakura and moved toward the door, pausing as he picked up some low tones and not so quiet words filtering through the hall.

“- looked happy with her! How can I change that?” Hinata’s voice, low but carrying, and full of bitterness. Why should she be upset?

“Of course he looked happy. He has one more friend to count on when things start to fall apart. Get back in there and tell him, instead of being so damn weak.” Sasuke, hard toned but just as quiet as Hinata usually was. Clearly the argument wasn’t meant to be overheard.

“I’m not weak.” The amount of venom in those words surprised Naruto, and when he turned at a touch to his shoulder, he saw Sakura’s shocked face next to him.

“Then take your chance. You have it, right now, even if there are a few witnesses. Be the woman you were last night, not the girl you are acting like now.” Naruto peered around the doorjamb, witnessing Hinata standing a few yards away, arms crossed over her chest, Sasuke leaning against the wall a foot or two away from her. As he watched, Hinata drew a deep breath and dropped her arms, allowing the mood to fall away with her hands.  It pleased him in undetermined ways to see her stand up for herself like this. He felt Sakura pulling him back into the room, giving the illusion the private conversation had remained unheard.

Hinata stepped confidently into the room, but paused just within as Naruto stepped in from the side and gently took her arm. “If you want a hug, Hinata- chan, you can ask anytime.”  Her cheeks pinked but she didn’t pass out anymore, and she lowered her gaze for a moment, unable to quite look at him in that moment. “It’s not just a hug, Naruto- kun…” She stepped in close, leaning her cheek against his chest, chin lifted so she could speak closer to his ear.

“I love you.”

He started, surprised, staring down the couple inches into her eyes. They were almost close enough to kiss, if he was willing to lower his head, but the thought didn’t even appear in his mind. Someone _loved_ him.. like, more than a friend? More than the displays of kindness from Iruka, and Jiraiya, and Tsunade, who he treated like family?

And in an instant he crushed that flickering hope dead. “Hinata- chan, you don’t know about me... I’m not just a typical guy…” A soft fingertip, gently calloused from weapons, touched his lips. He silenced, even though he dreaded the words bound to come from her mouth when she knew the truth.

“You are no typical man, or even a typical shinobi. You are Naruto, jinchuuriki host to Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox. You are loyal, bold, stubborn, brash, but you are caring, affectionate, and have a great capacity for love. You never give up.” She moved her hand away from his face and chin. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve loved you since the academy. And knowledge has only made me love you more, not less.”

She knew- she’d already known about him? About Kyuubi, and why he was judged, condemned by so many of the village… He found himself studying her as he’d done to Sakura, but there was nothing- absolutely nothing that hinted at deceit, or a trick. And then there was some suspiciously loud purring in his head, a rare sign that Kyuubi was _extremely_ pleased. That worried him a little.

He stroked a thumb across her cheek, watching as the simple touch flooded her with color. “Hinata- chan…” He began, but paused. How could he say this without hurting her feelings?  He had to try. “I’m not saying no, Hinata. This is… probably the best news I’ve gotten in a long time. But I need a little time to think about this, ok?” Something about her seemed to droop, sadden. “Hinata. I just need to figure out what’s going on with myself, first. I wouldn’t want to give you anything less than a fair chance.”  A chance he couldn’t help but give her, for both their sakes. He wouldn’t pass this up. He just wanted to know why Kyuubi suddenly seemed so damn smug and happy.

When she let go and backed away from him, Naruto turned to the side and let out a small glare at the Uchiha in the doorway. Black and crimson clashed, before Sasuke smirked and walked closer. “Yes, I knew. And no, I couldn’t say anything. You know I don’t get involved with this stuff.”

Annoyed, Naruto flicked at his shoulder, briefly forgetting his new claws until red lines opened up in the shirt. Sasuke barely winced but the look he gave Naruto was dark, warning. If he’d done that to one of the girls, Naruto was sure he’d be hurting by now. The only question was who would be pummeling his ass. He apologized and left, leaving Sakura and Hinata quietly chatting with each other and Gaara looking faintly amused. Two left turns, a right turn and a couple hallways away, Naruto ran into Neji wandering around, looking lost. Needing input and finding a source of potentially ready input, he called the Hyuga over.

“Hey, Neji, I need to ask you a question.” The pale eyes twitched slightly but Neji stood still, uncertain of what was happening. Naruto had been relatively unpredictable lately around him. “What do you know about Hinata liking me? I know you two were never the best of friends or anything, but… she just admitted she loves me.”

Ah. His cousin had finally dropped the proverbial bomb and confessed her deepest secret. There was hope yet for her. “She confided in me once, but felt she never had the chance to be at your side. It is good that she has finally come forward.” He cast a critical look at the blonde. “What did you say back to her?”

Naruto fidgeted and the look on Neji’s face grew to that of impatience and anger. “If you turned her flat you are less a man than you seem, Uzumaki. Unless you prefer men?” An itch was forming down his spine as Naruto turned the full heat of slit crimson eyes on the swan.

“Hardly. Her words, emotions, are more than anything I could ever have hoped for. But I refuse to condemn her by being with a filthy mongrel, a wretched beast the village treats me as. It’s not fair to someone of her blood and family.” 

“If you like her at all, even just a little, you will give her a chance. I will not see my cousin hurt by you, in any way. Do not give her hope if you are just going to tear it apart.” He’d stepped in close, less than a foot from Naruto, glaring into those crimson eyes. He had a height advantage of a couple inches, but the waves radiating from Naruto made him seem more, taller, bigger, than Neji knew he really was. And all that focus and intensity was turned on him. “Be a man, not some animal.”

A growl rumbled from Naruto’s throat and Neji had a brief instant to wonder if he’d pushed too much, too far. And they were alone, or close enough to alone that it would still take precious time for help to arrive if things went wrong. But Naruto merely grinned and snicked his claws across Neji’s head, neatly severing the headband and white cloth scraps underneath. A single scratch narrowly missed the swirl of green ink on his forehead. “Stop fearing me, or I will become some pathetic animal.” He sniffed, inhaling deeply the scent of fresh blood. Slow inhale, and slower exhale, and suddenly those instincts were screaming in the age-old dance of hunter and prey. A claw tipped thumb came up, swept the drips of blood off pale skin, and brought them back to his nose. Changes were flickering through the jinchuuriki’ s body and eyes, but enough of his sanity was left to grit out a warning before nearly biting his own thumb to get at the salty treat.

“Run, Neji. Get away, _now_.”

 


	21. Demon-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor warning for bestial, demon invoked blood hunger? **not** to be confused with vampire stuffs, I swear!

 

Chapter  21

 

 

 

Naruto had swallowed back the climbing apprehension when Neji  walked right into his personal space. But when Neji had practically challenged him, his authority, he’d felt the increasingly familiar burn of thought that screamed at him to put the swan back in his place. But no, he had to behave, and he reached up to teasingly swipe at Neji’s headband.

He really must be an idiot today.

The cloth parted like silk under his claws, and a single small scratch appeared where a claw had hooked a little too deep. It took a moment before the blood beaded, began to drip down toward an eyebrow. By then it was too late, the rich, iron scent of blood poured through Naruto’s senses and he was hooked. He tried to resist as his hand brushed up, collecting the blood from pale skin, knowing that wound would continue to leak the amazing fluid. Head wounds always bled well.

Somewhere in there he realized this wasn’t Kyuubi, but his own growing instincts, and growled out a warning for Neji to run. He wasn’t sure how well he could control this, and now he was very aware of how alone he and the Hyuga were in those moments. And then, his thumb was in his mouth, his tongue bursting with the exquisite flavor of the other’s blood. Something slick, almost acrid mingled with the metallic base, tainted with heady, alluring undertones. Some he couldn’t name, not in his current state, but two fell through the fog. Neji tasted wild, untamed- the gamey flavor of a prey animal. And chasing it like a fine wine, the pungent fullness of fear. The flavors mingled in his mouth and settled deep, and a rumble escaped his chest as his eyes slid shut.

The predator in his head was immediately hooked, drawing the instincts deeper, inciting more. The taste of fearful food was an immediate, potent addiction.

He wanted more. He _craved_ more. His eyes opened to see his prey having already fled.

Something very human and normal was screaming in the back of his mind that Hinata wouldn’t forgive him if he ate her cousin. Not to mention what would befall him for doing something so blatantly wrong. And another voice, his but very inhuman, was growling, wanting, needing, to tear and rend and drain down precious life fluid. To lift a blood covered face and release a joyous scream to the sky, announcing his success.

He was so lost to his mind he never noticed the way his teeth pierced his lip, or that he was almost obsessively licking whatever hidden bits might be left on his thumb. He did, however, notice the instant Gaara and Sasuke rounded the corner, hearing their pulsing hearts, scent the apprehension on them, crisply bitter. His free hand pushed slightly against the floor, and he curled around enough to face them without moving his position much. A purring rumble cleared his lips and resonated in the hall. He liked that scent, very close to the smell of fear, and fear added so much spice to the flesh and blood.

It was successful at drawing his focus away from his previous prey.

“Naruto?”

He wasn’t quite sure who had said it, but it didn’t matter as he lost himself to the pounding undertones from their chests. Naruto the human was leaking away, and the demon within was demanding more of this new treat. He blinked slowly and turned fully so he could pace closer, only semi-aware of his hands being used as another set of paws. “You smell good.” He murmured. Sasuke held a hand out, but instead of using it to get up, Naruto grabbed it and brought it close to his face, inhaling the promise of more fluid under the thin skin of the wrist. He tugged, and Sasuke knelt in response.

The pulsing beat grew stronger, and he knew without thought where he could sink his talons to get the most liquid fast. His gaze fixated at a point somewhere between chest and throat, as he struggled about which place would be most forthcoming.

He wouldn’t recall having ever made a decision as his head shot forward, fangs bared. But instead of the flesh he expected, his jaw clamped hard around skin and bone, crushing thin membranes and leaking more of that delicious life fluid into his mouth. And then something crashed into him, a wave of forceful chakra and sand, Gaara’s brilliant green eyes towering over him as he tumbled backward, still locked to the wrist. And in that moment of dangerously submissive posture, those green eyes filled with command, the voice harsh and unbending. It ordered him to let go, to find his focus. That he would never repeat this as long as he was within this one’s territory.

It took little more than those words backed with powerful chakra and authority to make Naruto release his temporary treasure. A whimper crept from his throat, like some scolded pup.  His instincts were strong, but in that moment, he was still young in them, and that newness responded to Gaara’s older, firm control. It was completely unlike his bold authority when channeling Kyuubi’s power and persona.

“Is he all right, Gaara?” Sasuke’s voice drew Naruto’s lowered eyes up to him. The blonde whined, another puppy note, but this time it was begging. “Gaara, how aware is he?”

“It’s Naruto, but he’s not thinking like a human at the moment. Whatever his trigger was, he was going for blood. I’m not sure if that will help him snap out of it or drive him deeper, though.”  His wrist was looking faintly purple, a bruise that wouldn’t show up immediately, but bound to turn into interesting colors. It was a wonder that the man hadn’t tried to defend himself with his sand like usual, but waited until Naruto had already latched onto him before trying to push him away with the effective flood. He extended the already wounded wrist before Naruto’s nose, letting the scent of the wound seep into the air. His lips twitched back, revealing the fangs that were ready to pierce the flesh properly. Crimson lightly lined in blue peered up, asking permission in the only way that mind knew how.

“Feed if it will bring you as human back to us. Or leave and gain control without it.”

The head tilted, considering, then a shaking hand cradled Gaara’s wrist. The one who had commanded him off was offering a priceless gift, a taste of his blood. The open mouth lowered, and then he was penetrating flesh and skin, finding instant warmth flooding his mouth. His throat worked, drawing out the free blood that would form the growing bruise, without having to further damage any of the veins. And with the leaking fluid, sanity returned in a flood.

Blue eyes snapped open, iris slit, and widened as realization kicked in. Naruto pulled free from the wound on Gaara’s arm, gasping and coughing. His throat was thick with warm fluid, and deep inside he felt that side settle, momentarily content. Kyuubi had hidden far from the surface, and couldn’t be felt.

“I’m in such trouble.”  He slumped to the floor, ashamed of his actions so far that morning. He was damned lucky to have Gaara as a friend, and an understanding one, because he could very well be dead otherwise. Or wreaking utter and complete chaos on this area of the world.

“Someone check on Neji. I need to apologize but I have to get myself together.”  He shook his head at the glare focusing his way. “I didn’t hurt him, really… but I did nick him slightly. It was bad timing and fully my mistake .” He was hating the thought of reporting in to Tsunade at the end of this visit- there seemed only more incidents bound to happen. “Where are the girls?”

“We sent them back to the dining room to talk with the others and decide what all they’re doing today. There’s no plans yet.”  Naruto looked up to see Sasuke offering him a hand up.  “We also warned them not to interfere, no matter what they felt.”

“Thanks.” His soft voice filled the hallway, and Naruto reached into a pouch to pull out a sharpened kunai. He took a few moments to again trim off the sharper edge of his claws so he’d be less likely to hurt anyone else further. He ended up cutting his nails flush to the end of his fingertips. He’d have to watch to see how fast they grew back.

“You ready?”

Naruto rose, sheathing his blade and wiping bits off his pants. “Yeah. It’s time I go deal with things.”

 

 

Neji shuddered to a stop outside the building, having led a slightly twisted if a relatively short path to a nearby window, vacating through it and disappearing down the side. Now he was leaning against the far end, not far from where the dining room was. He was panting, not from exertion, for this was nothing compared to Gai’s training routines, but from suppressing any further urge to flee. As much as he’d just ribbed Naruto about acting human, he too had to stay human. His changes would be much more blatant than Naruto’s. So he perched against the wall, calming himself through mild meditation. The itching on his arms and back faded, and even though he felt a vague sense of fluttering within, he had managed to avoid the worst. When he opened his eyes he found Hinata standing before him, looking frustrated and worried.

“You’re bleeding.” It took a moment for her words to click after the momentary silence, and Neji reached up to dab at the scratch, now threatening to spill drops into his eyes. She brought cloth to his forehead, wiping away the worst of the mess to look closer at the wound underneath. “It’s just a scratch, Hinata. Nothing that won’t heal quickly.” He tried reassuring her- that upset look wasn’t one he liked seeing on his cousin’s face.

“I felt it, you know. I felt both of you.” He looked at her, eyes wide with shock at her words. “It’s not hard to do if you know what to search for. Both of your chakras are unique, and it takes nothing anymore for me to find and follow them.”  She fell in step slightly behind him, moving toward the dining hall. “Both of you worry me,” she confided softly before they walked into the room.

 

*****

 

The rest of the day passed in surprising quiet, Gaara tending to his Kazekage duties and his guests finding ways to amuse themselves. The newest arrivals were mostly sleeping off the trip. Naruto spent nearly all day sitting in a corner of Gaara’s office, a thin but solid shield of sand protecting him from curious eyes, as he drew farther into himself each hour that passed. Finally Gaara shooed everyone out with that silent glare of his, walking onto his little deck to look over the city. The heat was fading but it wasn’t yet sunset, not too long before supper. He banished the shaped sand with a thought and studied Naruto from a distance.

The blonde’s eyes were closed, hiding the new discoloration Gaara had been watching every since Naruto had arrived. His face was smooth, with only a couple mild worry lines between his eyes from keeping them so tightly shut, and his shoulder sagged forward. His sitting position made Gaara think he’d started meditating, but the slump made him hope Naruto had finally been able to get some sleep. Though, that would mean he trusted Gaara deeply, to fall asleep in such a place as this.

“Naruto.” He kept his voice low, trying to wake the young man without disrupting him. Rule number 3 when dealing with friendly ninja on unknown territory, never spook them out of sleep. It was a good way to wind up wounded or dead. “Naruto, wake up.”

Slowly tanned lids blink, then raise, and Gaara can finally see the crimson burst set into the stunning blue. For a moment it seemed no one was home, then a certain warmth filled the color and the blonde smiled. A hand reached up to rub his own hair.

“Sorry. Guess I got lost...”  He shook his head, getting mental cobwebs from sleep out, and rose to join Gaara outside. A spark of chakra flared, and Sasuke approached from the room. “Is everything going well with the rest?”

“Hn. Most spent today either relaxing or sleeping. I’ve been wandering the local halls until Naruto got up.”

“Naruto was safe in my care, Uchiha.”  Sasuke didn’t even twitch at the cool response, but he did incline his head a little. “Orders, Kazekage. Even I live by them.” A quiet calm surrounded the trio as they stood there. After several minutes of the peaceful company, Gaara’s serene voice broke the silence.

“Have you thought about what to do with Hinata Hyuga- san? She is rather fond of you, it seems, Naruto. ” The blonde groaned and let his head fall to lean against the rail, bending him nearly in half. A shaky breath in, and a even less stable exhale.

“How do you tell the one who just professes their love, that you’re turning into a monster? How do you tell them, that you can’t trust yourself not to hurt them, or people they hold dear, because you can’t control yourself? How do I tell her that I appreciate her feelings and I can’t help but like that she loves me, but I doubt I could ever be more than friends, ‘cause the instant I try for more I’m likely to get thrown on my ass by her father? And if not by him, by the council, the village…” Tears were collecting in his voice, muffling him for a moment. “How could there ever be a chance, Gaara? How could I reciprocate without risking everything of hers for some mere flitting dream of belonging?”

“You really are an idiot sometimes.” Naruto’s back stiffened but otherwise he didn’t respond. “Do you like her?” A muffled grunt came from somewhere under the broad shoulders, but no other response.  “Yes or no question, Naruto. Do you like her?”

“Sure. She’s a great ninja, and she’s hot. I can’t deny that. But I just can’t-” Sasuke didn’t let him continue.  “Do you respect her?”

“….” Naruto finally lifted his head, sliding back to sit on the floor. “Yeah, I respect her. I like her, I think she’s cute. I feel honored that she seems to like me so much. But I also respect her father, and her cousin, Neji. I can’t see either of them actually letting me near her.”

“You lack confidence.” Gaara’s low voice suddenly brought to fore one of the issues. “You can charge into battle with little thought, but facing her family scares you.”  He received a full twitching glare, before Naruto gave up the semi-bravado.

“Hiashi- sama intimidates the piss out of me.” The soft confession is followed by a discrete cough from Sasuke and attentive silence from Gaara. “I try not to show it, but I know what Neji can do when he’s pissed or going all out in a fight, and Hinata, so knowing her dad trains both of them... just makes me very aware of how much pain I could wind up in if I offend them. Not to mention their prestige in the village.”

“So the dobe does know big words.” The spur earned him a snarl, but it lacked the usual heat. “I did talk to Neji earlier. He said to remind you that if you hurt his cousin by shunning her feelings he’ll rip you a new one, cut both sources of your chakra, and leave you tied up in Tsunade- sama's office.”

Naruto blinked, looking up to see exactly how serious Sasuke was. Apparently, very, because aside from the slight smirk, he looked very, very serious. “Fuck,” he grunted.  “Now I already have Neji on my trail.”

“ **We should be on his, Kit.** ”  Frustration rippled through Naruto’s body as Kyuubi finally responds to him for the first time since his little morning escapade.  “ _Oh, now you show up. Why now and not earlier when I needed to talk to you??”_ A snort echoed through his mind and he got an impression of a shrug before silence returned, Kyuubi obviously not feeling all that talkative. Annoying demon fox...

“-uto. Naruto, snap out of it.” He blinked and looked up, meeting Sharingan red. “I’m fine. Kyuubi’s being an ass, but I’m fine.” A vague, uncomfortable stillness formed around the young men, before Naruto sighed again. “I will need time to think. I don’t want to hurt Hinata- chan, but I can’t see her giving up everything over _me_.”

“You are worth more than you give yourself credit for.”

“Yeah, people may be taking to me, but once this change gets out, then it’ll be back to the same old crap, the taunts, harsh words, bad stares. I’ll go back to being the dreaded demon again.”  His shoulders shook a little, but he held his cool. He wasn’t going to break down here, especially over something like this… Naruto mentally scolded himself. Damn the instability from Kyuubi, making his emotions almost as fickle as a woman’s. All he wanted, needed, was to be accepted during this time, but to have more than friends- he never thought he could be so lucky.

“The answers will come, in time. And you have at least a little time.”  Gaara, calm and rational as ever. “Now, it’s time to eat, if you can join the rest of your friends.”

Naruto smiled softly and rose from the floor. “Yeah. Food sounds good. And thanks.”

Similar gestures made Naruto chuckle, which pulled a raised eyebrow and a mock punch at his shoulder. Figures that his two best guy friends would want to shrug off and ignore his thanks.  It let him wear a small smile and push aside his worries- if only for the moment.

 

 


	22. "Little fledgling"

Chapter  22

 

 

 

Several days passed, uneventful except for minor ranting between Kiba and Kimi, who seemed to love antagonizing the dog-nin. And not unlike Naruto, Kiba was so willing to fall for prime teasing and pranks. It was after one such prank that fouled the dining room and sent the ninja looking for a different eating place, that intervention was called. The strong musks had mixed into something horrible, and neither would admit to what they’d independently set off. Gaara had officially banned pranks from both of them unless it was sparring, away from civilians, and nothing lethal.

It suddenly left Kimi with a lot more free time. She’d been putting off dealing with the male swan, Neji, until she could figure out what precisely she was going to do. Her initial bargain was thrown out the window, because Naruto had done his own version of show- and- tell, which had been very telling after all. And even though she had questions, she wasn’t going to force the swan to answer them. No, she’d go to the fox himself, or that raven haired one always with him, the Uchiha. There was something about him that both resonated, and spiked her wary sense, that she hadn’t quite figured out, and the peek she had the other night hadn’t helped any. She snorted. No, if she was going to bother tutoring the swan like one of the fledglings back home, she was going to make it worth her while. She wanted to know if he could teach her the repulsion he’d used upon her that first fight, that shoved her backwards and sent her seeking her wings for balance. She wanted to experience that again. With her wind element, she knew she could master it- if she only knew how it was done.

Those thoughts in mind, she wandered the halls to find Neji’s room. It was the best place to start this late in the evening.

 

 

Neji was pulled from deep meditation by a knock and an almost- familiar presence on the far side of his door. His mind rose from the peaceful blankness that had become his “zone” when he did this, only recently it had adapted a pond to the one side of the emptiness. Sometimes he could catch vague glimpses of a dark shape moving over the water, but he hadn’t been able to get a firm look at it. Actually, he’d been careful avoiding doing so. He wasn’t sure what would happen when he did, and really, it wasn’t something to experiment on when not in the safe comfort of his own home. The less he lost control while here in Suna, the better.

Still, someone wanted his attention and was unperturbed by the warding jutsu he’d set up. It’d helped him keep a peaceful atmosphere for… He cracked an eye and glanced at the clock in the room. It’d been almost four hours. He stretched his body before getting up and heading to the door, cracking it barely open when he reached his destination.

“Kimi- san. Can I help you somehow?”

The hawk didn’t look the least bit perturbed at his gruff, if proper, acknowledgment “I’ve come to talk negotiations, swan. You still want to learn control?”

Yes. Hell yes. But he didn’t say that. “I am willing to negotiate for you to teach me that, yes.”  He felt a drop of sweat slide down the nape of his neck at the smirk she produced to his answer, wondering which trap he’d just walked into. “You have an idea. Get to the point.”

She pouted, just slightly. “You ruin my fun, _swan_. I teach you how to control yourself, I want to be taught something in return. It’s only fair.”

Neji frowned, trying not to let it show too much. He knew the implications behind Kimi’s potential request could put him in an awkward position- again. Really, how much did she expect to try and learn from _him_? “So what is it you want, _hawk_? You don’t need help with stealth, speed, or strength, you’ve made that clear. And your sparring skills can be honed against anyone, so that’s not it.” He lounged backwards, resting his upper back against the wall the bed had been pushed against. He was trying very hard to give off his cool Hyuga attitude, and the fact he had to try showed just how much he was slipping.

Honey-gold eyes blinked, darkened, and adopted a glacial stare. “I thought kids from prominent clans would know how to barter better, not be snobby brats. You teach me your defensive moves, I will teach you how to access your swan, to shift without losing conscious control, and how to play the instincts so you don’t succumb to them so much. You’re so weak to what you are you might as well be a hatchling.”

Neji bristled back. Fuck his cool exterior. “I can’t help that I have no clue about what I am. There’s barely records showing this exists in my clan, none that can help me adapt. Do you know it’s been well over three or four generations since one like me lived? There’s no one back home for me to learn this from, and I daren’t show that me, one of the strongest for my age, is a pathetically weak bird when I get scared! Do you know how often just being around Naruto spikes my instinct to run? He’s a fox, and I’m a swan, and one of these days I’m going to run away because I can’t help it, and he won’t be able to hold himself back, and I’ll be fresh meat. I’ll be a smear on the side of the hill for my village to rinse away like some dirty secret!!”

A loud crack filled his ears before the stinging in his cheek bloomed to full out pain. Kimi had crossed the room and slapped him, in an instant and he hadn’t even noticed she’d moved. “Stop wallowing in your pathetic pity session. I won’t teach you anything if you can’t suck it up! I’m hawk, a predator- but a lesser predator. You think I can’t feel the surge when your friend dances with his instincts and he’s near me? Foxes eat whatever they can catch, from mice, to hawks, to rabbits, and owls. I would be a snack for him to pick his teeth over, with you as the main course! No wonder you can’t control your shift, you’re avoiding your instincts and treating your new nature as something to be detested! Get over it, and now, or no one will ever want to teach your sorry ass any semblance of control!”

He bolted upright from the bed, getting nearly into her face. “So what, you expect me to treat this damn thing as what, a blessing? I never asked for this, you know.” His body was vibrating with his anger, his chakra gathering along his skin but still very much under control. “I don’t know how to treat this except as a weakness. My control is gone, my instincts and emotions make my mind a wreck. I don’t know what to do except avoid this. It’s just a weakness…”

“That’s where your wrong. Swans are prey, beautiful, elegant prey, but you’re more than just the bird. You’re human. And I’ve seen that you have some skill. Turn this thing you feel as a weakness, and make it a strength. With the right kind of self-control you can do anything. You can stalk enemies from the sky, scout farther than someone on foot can, and faster. You can slip into enemy territory and never be noticed until it’s too late. And you can escape with a mere thought.”  She stepped back, and for a few seconds she seemed still with concentration, and then she turned. Neji watched as her skin rippled and the wings just seemed to burst from under her skin, the wide span filling the room before they folded back. She turned back to face him, her wings faintly vibrating. “You can’t deny you want to do this, Neji. But to learn this, you have to learn the basics. And I can’t teach you this at all until you can come to terms with yourself.”

He watched her for several long moments, before releasing a slightly shaky sigh. “I need to learn… as much as I can, really.” He couldn’t stop studying her wings, though, as he continued. “You said you wanted to learn something from me. What defensive technique are you referring to?”

“The one where you repelled me and sent me backwards without even touching me. I haven’t been tossed around like that in a long time.” She shrugged, and her wings mimicked the gesture. It was strangely fascinating. “It was like a wall I bounced off of, but it wasn’t just bouncing, it tossed me away as well.”

“Rotation. ‘Heavenly spin’. It’s more along the lines of clan secret. Not just anyone has the precise chakra control it takes to learn how to do it accurately, and no one outside the clan has ever bothered to ask. At least back home.” He sat heavily on the edge of the bed, clearly thinking.

“If this ever gets out that I taught you this… people may know it’s a Hyuga trademark, but if my name comes up at any point, I will have to deny it. I _cannot_ be the one that taught you this. Understood?”  Kimi leveled her eyes at him in the blatant ‘no duh’ look.

“I promise, little fledgling, you won’t come  up.”

 

 

 

 

 

“To Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

 

“I have been requested to give and seek approval on permitting one of my own personal guests to travel to Konoha in escort of Teams Kiba and Neji. A wanderer, Kimi, that has proven to be an asset, even though not a proper ninja, wishes to visit Konoha for personal leisure. Neji Hyuga has offered to take responsibility for her for the trip and stay there, and I authorize and sanction her as a non- security threat for the villages. She has offered to speak further in person, to explain what cannot be written. Please authorize or revoke before the visit is over.                        Gaara, Kazekage ”

 

 

 

Tsunade read over the contents of the letter several times, wondering if she really had the option to refuse.  Her trust in Gaara was deep, he was not one to trust easily, and neither was Neji. For Gaara to back  this person up stated much, and she wasn’t about to ruffle Sand over something relatively trivial. Then another letter was dropped in front of her, with Neji’s personal mark on the outside. She waited until the messenger had left before opening that one.

 

 

 

“Tsunade- sama,

 

“With all respect, I feel it an urgent request and need to bring along Kimi upon the return home. She has things I desire to learn (about my personal situation) and we have come to an agreement. I will respect orders to the contrary but I formally request to escort her to Konoha to stay for an uncertain amount of time. I will personally see that she is housed and properly accommodated during her stay and that she remains a non- threat to the village.

“I will personally explain more upon the return to Konoha.                   Neji Hyuga ”

 

 

 

Tsunade sighed. Somehow, she almost expected the Hyuga’s letter to be longer… although considering the topic and conditions, short wasn’t particularly bad. It actually said more than writing more would have. She picked up a pen and set to writing a return missive. She would allow this ‘Kimi’ to visit, if only for the sake of showing proper grace and hospitality to someone supported by two people she trusted highly.

 

 


	23. Progress and Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's longer than most. 4K + . have fun!

Chapter 23

 

 

 

 _He was running, the pleasure of the wind rustling his fur mixing with his paws pounding the earth. The whole valley was full of foxes, some lesser demons, some not, and he bounded around them for the sheer thrill of feeling their adoration. He had assumed his smaller form, something along the size of a large horse, as his normal body would crush the valley and its contents in moments. When his little clan was sufficiently excited and lost in their adoration, he bounded ahead, scaring up the lesser creatures so his people could hunt freely. He wandered out of the valley and hunted, seeking the deer herds that existed further out. The eagerness and thrill of stalking crawled up his spine, and he broke his cover and charged, eager for the chase. He may be fox, but there was something the wolves had down- there was a rush from the chase that could not be reproduced in the vulpine stalk and pounce. He’d snapped his jaws around a throat, claws digging at ribs and weight shoving the weight of the deer over, blood rushing over his tongue, and he clenched his teeth and ripped his head away. A hunk of flesh came loose, and he tipped his head back, letting the warm meat slide back-_  

Naruto was awake in an instant, shuddering with the dream he’d felt so vibrantly. It’s like he’d been in Kyuubi’s footprints for a moment, and he could still feel an odd sensation from where he’d been swallowing the mouthful of meat in the dream. He got up and headed into the bathroom, rinsing off his face and swallowing some water to remove the imagined taste from his mouth, his throat. But a couple mouthfuls led into him gulping water, his stomach suddenly feeling oddly empty. He lifted his head, looking into the mirror, his eyes slit in the blue, the star-burst slowly spreading as he watched. “Kyuubi?” he asked himself softly as he continued to study himself in the mirror. “What’s happening to me?”

 “ **You dreamt one of my memories of a long time ago, when demons had more freedoms than now. It most likely awakened the needs you inherited from me, by having such a vivid memory of mine. Find something to fill your stomach before any of the other hungers rise. Wait too long and you’ll need fresh meat, not just any food. It only worsens from there.** ”  He could feel the fox stirring, poking into his consciousness.  “ **You really need to learn to satisfy yourself and your needs better. The more they are met, the more control you can maintain. That includes eating, hunting, fighting, and mating. You should really find someone...** ”

Naruto slammed the mental door for conversation closed and walked back into the bedroom to tear his pack open. Buried toward the bottom of the bag were ration bars, and as much as he disliked the taste, they would fill his gut and appease the hunger- at least for now. He refused to think about what Kyuubi had said about mating. He knew he had no way to satisfy that yet- he wasn’t one to casually sleep around, especially with Hinata so interested in him. It’d be like cheating- even if they weren’t officially together. He viciously bit off a piece of ration bar and paced his room. He needed to run, he could feel it building. He grabbed another two bars, stuffed them in a pocket, and slipped out the window. He tapped on the one into Sasuke’s room.

Less than a minute later bleary black eyes were peering above the sill. “Do you have to wake me up now, Naruto?”

“I need to run, to wander for a bit. I can’t sleep. Come with me?” He felt the dark eyes study him, then Sasuke was clearing his own window, shorts and a t-shirt already on. “You do know we‘re due to leave the day after tomorrow. You’re gonna owe me a nap. Let’s go run a bit.”

In moments they had taken the “high road”, the rooftops, across the village, chakra cushioning their footfalls as to not wake the inhabitants. Periodically a Suna guard would pop into view, and the boys would wave but not stop. More than an hour later, Naruto finally slowed, lightly panting. He perches on the edge of a rooftop and peers at Sasuke, studying him in the dim moonlight.

“You’re as fucked up as I am. How is it you never have control problems?” He poked pointedly at the seal on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Kyuubi keeps bitching that I need to figure out better control.”

“I learned it the hard way. I have to keep control of my emotions, they are part of the trigger to that bastard’s seal.  But mine is nothing like yours. And if you remember- when I first got this I had no control at all, really.”  At least he had the decency to look embarrassed. Naruto could remember very well. Sasuke had gone on a couple rampages, his worst being after he achieved the second state and thrashed Naruto in the Valley. He’d spent quite a bit of time after, learning what was going on and regaining some sense of control. But it was his own darkness he fought, not a foreign one, like Kyuubi was at some level for Naruto. “I’d deny to anyone else, but I do have some control problems, even now. Sometimes you have to give in at a time of your own choosing, or it’ll choose for you.”

Naruto sighed. It sounded similar to what Kyuubi had told him. “I doubt you have dreams of tearing apart animals with your teeth. Or feel the rush of needing to hunt and kill. It.. disturbs me, sometimes. Afterwards.”

Sasuke didn’t bother turning, but he still managed to radiate a glare with his body language. “Manda would demand a live payment for his services. Preferably human. I’ve seen what can happen to a body when it’s been ripped to shreds. And as a ninja, we all trained to stalk, hunt, and kill our targets as the situation necessitates. There is its own rush, in that. Usually adrenalin, but for some, it’s far deeper than that.” A fine shudder ran through his body. “I lost myself in the darkness, Naruto. I won’t let it happen to you over some dumb fox.”

Naruto chuckles darkly. “And it took how many tries to draw you from the edge? I’ve never forgotten how many times I came close to death because of you.  And here you talk of keeping me from the edge. You’re an idiot and a bastard.”  He watched the jaw clench under pale skin. “Tell me I’m wrong. ’Cause I can give you back the memories and playback of all the times my body wound up broken and bleeding after one of our fights. How you were so damned determined to let your vengeance consume you. And then you came back.” Naruto snorted.  “Why the hell _did_ you come back, Sasuke?”

Finally coal eyes turned to look at the blonde. “I came back to make sure no one used you like they used me. Yeah, I let myself be used… And in retrospect, I know I made some shitty choices. You’re the light, the hope and pride of the village, and you don’t see it. You helped, as dense as I seemed, you helped drag me back. I couldn’t let it happen to you.” He looked away, scanning across the horizon, avoiding any further revealing of his emotions and mind. “The council is corrupt, Naruto. I’ve been going back through clan records… there’s things that don’t add up. When my probation is up, I’m taking the records up with Tsunade- sama.  I need to clear some things up before I make a decision to try and rebuild my clan.”

Naruto nodded. He knew there was fishy stuff that happened with the stuffy old heads that ruled the village. They’d caused him nothing but trouble growing up. “You got anyone in mind? For a wife?” He didn’t quite want to think about Hinata at that moment. He was still working with his thoughts and feelings toward her. Sasuke mumbled something and turned away, the words totally bypassing Naruto’s understanding. He grabbed Sasuke’s arm. “What?”

“I don’t know if I can have kids. Until I find that out, I won’t pick a wife.” He sighed at the very confused look on Naruto’s face. “Look, I’ll make this simple. I can have sex- I just don’t know that I am fertile. Between the curse seal and a few.. experiments, that I went through, I don’t know if I can have kids. Or if they’ll be anything close to normal.” A hand dug against the curse seal on his shoulder. “I’d hate to somehow pass this taint on. It’s my burden, and mine alone.”

He turned at a rather loud thunk, to find Naruto sitting on his ass on the rooftop, dazed. “Naruto..?”

“Kits. He said I may have kits- fox kits- instead of babies.” Wide blue-and-red eyes glowed in the moonlight. “How the hell do I explain that to Hinata? Or worse, her dad? ‘Sorry, daddy, your grand-kids aren’t going to be human at all.’ ”  Whimpers slid unnoticed from his lips. “Kami… This is so fucked up…”

The pair watched the sun rise a few hours later, still lost in their little worlds where children ran around like little mutants, the village kicked them out, or worse- running from hunters determined to eradicate the spawn produced.

 

 

******

 

Neji grunted as he took another strike to his ribs, before planting his foot against the floor and turning, fast. The rotation kicked Kimi back a couple feet, but she’d been expecting it, resisting the incoming discharge. She had an idea of the chakra output, though she’d never had to refine her skills to the point she could use just a drop or her whole body to the degree Neji was displaying. The heightened skills he possessed gave him a few more grudging points in her opinion. He really was good at his skills. Now he’d just have to get as skilled in other areas. But after she had this down.

“Again.”

He smirked at the command and blocked her next rush, using his own physical strength to force her a step back before again spinning in place, this time full speed and maximum output of chakra. Her body was flung backwards like a rag-doll. She stayed where she was a minute, catching her breath and studying him closely. He merely smiled.

“Again.”

She came in faster this time, almost blurred, and brought her own leg in a forward arc to crack against his shin as he started his own turn. It neatly and swiftly blocked his attempt at the rotation. There were counters, and easy escapes from the situation, but she’d done well, very well, for a start. “Break time,” he said softly.

Thankfully, she nodded in agreement. Two hours of training, and she’d figured out the footsteps, the patterns, and had a concept of what to do with her chakra and the fine tuning of her skills. And she’d had such enthusiasm that he’d been reminded of Naruto multiple times, always charging in.

“You’re good. You have the skills you would need to make a great ninja, Kimi- san.” He moved to a corner of the private training room, where a packed lunch was waiting. “You won’t need too much training, I think. You just need to focus what you have now.” _And practice,_ he added mentally. But she knew that, and he wouldn’t risk insulting her over something so trivial. At least not right now.

“And you?” She sat down cross-legged on the floor. “Are you ready to face yourself in all its forms?” She pulled out a sandwich and began eating, studying him again. He looked.. uncomfortable still.

“Will I lose control? Whatever you have planned...?” He was firmly studying the bread in his hands. Kimi sighed.

“Will you shift? Most likely. Will you run around trying to escape? Hopefully not. And should something happen, your cousin is on standby. I know that you can trust her while you are.. unaware of your surroundings. Being consciously, humanly aware of your state while in your animal form is one of the first steps you need to figure out. If your human mind does not achieve a constant, steady presence even after the shift, then you default to your animal instincts. And that is what will ultimately end your life in an instant.” She placed a taloned finger under his chin and lifted his face to look directly at her. “Have you at least located your other self while meditating?”

“Yes. I think. Not until after that session with Naruto, and I have been careful to wait until I get home before investigating further.”  He paused at her frustrated look. “But, it’s a dark shape on the water, and it looks vaguely like a bird. I’m confident it’s my swan.”

“Do you remember what it felt like, that night? Wrapping your arms around the swan body while we were in that jutsu?”

Neji nodded. He remembered- if there was anything like hugging a living, squirming, firm pillow, that was it. But in light of all that had been happening, he’d felt… peaceful. His touch had soothed his swan, but being in contact with the swan had calmed him. It was an odd paradox when he thought about what the swan meant to him- a loss of control, a need to flee, a feeling of weakness. He slowly explained this to Kimi. “Why such differences?”

“Perception versus reality, at least in part. You perceive the swan as being weak, so very different from yourself. But since it is a true part of you, keeping contact with it when in such unusual conditions as that jutsu helped keep you balanced. It’s an unusual yin-yang of being a shifter. Things you may not expect to be a bonus suddenly can be lifesaving, and the reverse is true. You grew up with certain perceptions and expectations and now you will have to change some of them to accommodate this difference. And you will have to learn to listen to your instincts. Not always follow them- but learn to understand what the urge is and why. Sometimes the flight or fight response may get muddled, or your body may crave the release and it will be a bad time. So you learn to understand what your body, mind, and thoughts are leading you toward before you are forced to go there.”

“So.. cohesive control?” Neji shrugged. “It can’t be that difficult.”

Kimi smirked, and sat back to enjoy her lunch as Neji closed his eyes and delved deep into his mind and psyche, searching for that embodiment of his other self. Five minutes in, his breathing settled out, fifteen minutes and he was at such a shallow breath pattern he was barely breathing at all. He stayed in the zone for several minutes as she watched, both of them completely still now, until finally she noticed a change. His skin was starting to darken and spread, feathers piercing through as his body distorted and shrunk. It was a disturbing change, in some ways, and if she hadn’t seen so many of these in her life Kimi may have been repulsed. But instead she watched, fascinated, as the body lost the boy and became the bird. His feathers, so rich and pure a black, were unlike the hawk and falcon feathers in her clan. His wings spread wide and flapped briefly when everything seemed finished, and then he fluffed out, settled everything into place. And simply stood there, looking at the room and taking a wary waddling step away from the pile of material that had been his clothes. Hmm. She should have told him to strip first…

“Neji- san? You alert?” She took a cautious step forward. “If you can understand me, try taking a couple steps my way.” The swan turned her way, but instead of the welcome she hoped for, it opened its wings wide and made a horrible hissing sound. _Back off. Now._ She beat it, knowing the threat stance very well, backing away until the swan settled down. She had no desire to get beaten up by a swan, or start something that would cause his instincts to hate or fear her. Her shifting would likely induce a fear response he didn’t need added to the rest of his problems.

A solid hour passed before the distortion began again, but this time it was smoother, the feathers falling away like black rain as his body grew into its proper proportions. He knelt on the floor for a long minute, sorting himself out, when she tossed his pants at him. “Get dressed, Hyuga- san.”  She pointedly looked away while he fumbled into his clothes, then sat, fine shivers running along his arms.

“So can you tell me  what triggered the shift?” She was really looking for one thing- accidental, or deliberate.

“I’m not quite sure. One minute, I was standing at the edge of the pond, in my mental landscape, and what was very clearly the swan was moving toward me. Then, I was reaching for it, hoping to see if it was as soft as I remembered, and the air- it’s like it started raining black feathers. A black snowstorm of feathers. When it finally cleared I was running my hand along its wings… And then I pulled out of meditation. I was human when I pulled out, but my body’s sore. It’s always somewhat sore afterward, though the first few times I can remember consciously changing, it hurt. I’ve had a lot of things happen in my life, and plenty worse than this, but not much that lingers like this without my body needing to be patched up after.”

Kimi chuckled lightly. “Shifting can be painful, especially to those not used to their body being essentially torn down on a molecular level and reassembled. The pain is worse if you’re injured, but the perk is, shifting can also help heal serious wounds, slow or even stop bleeding, mend broken bones.  The clan elders couldn’t explain to me why, they told me to accept it as a part of my life and move on.” She sat across from him and shoved a piece of bread under his nose. “Eat, restore your strength. I’d call this shift more of an accident, because you weren’t intending to shift- but you had enough focus on the swan that your body interpreted that as its necessary action. Keep that in mind.”

Neji merely sat, silent, eating the rest of his lunch and pondering the day’s events. He would wait to try again until after they made it home. Leaving tomorrow, they should be home for the weekend. He’d start his heavy training the beginning of the week, leaving the weekend free to get Kimi settled in. Which reminds him… he was going to have to introduce Kimi to his uncle and find quarters at the house. He resisted rolling his eyes at the thought that it sounded like he was bringing  a girlfriend home.

Kimi? Girlfriend? Not a chance.

He silently snorted to himself and took his mind to other things. 

 

 

_______

 

Naruto triple-checked his bag for the last time of the night. He had everything ready to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow, now he just needed to get some sleep. But before he crashed for the night he planned on picking on a certain tenant of his. He lounged back on the bed, head propped by pillows as he stared at the ceiling. He thought of where he wanted to go and slid his eyes shut.

As usual, it took near no time to find himself before the fox’s sealed doors. There was a soft trickle of water at his feet, but he knew from experience he wouldn’t actually feel like he’d get soaked. Odd, but true. Gone were the days where he felt like he’d drown under the imagery that showed his channeling of Kyuubi’s power. He leaned against the wall and tapped the bars. “What are you up to, you old fox?”

 “ **Doing you a damned favor, you whelp.** ” Glittering crimson eyes opened in the dark recesses of the cave like area that created Kyuubi’s cage, but the fox didn’t approach.  “ **You freaked so bad over my teasing earlier that I thought I’d do something for you for once, without being asked. Unless you really would like to have fox kits on your options of creating offspring.** ”

Naruto shuddered. The ideas of putting Hinata through that still ate at his mind. “No. Kami no.”

He could feel Kyuubi’s gaze intensify.  “ **Why do not want to continue your line? You will be kitsune, fox demon, like me, only hanyou. It is likely you won’t be able to assume the full fox form, but that doesn’t change instincts. You will want to pass on the genes. You should want that anyway.** ”

“I want _children_ , Kyuubi. I _want_ a family. But I doubt it’s fair or pleasing to ask of my future wife to birth little balls of fur. It’s just wrong, Kyuubi, for a human to ask that of another human.” He sat in the trickle at his feet and sighed. “It’s just not right, and I won’t do it. Especially if it’s Hinata.”

A tail slipped through the bars and Naruto stroked it.  “ **You wouldn’t have pure fox kits, Naruto. They’d be like you, mixed. I hardly think that is worse than some of the clans. The hive-users, for example. I don’t understand how a human would let their body host _pests_.** ”

Naruto chuckled. He’d always thought the Aburame clan was a little weird due to that fact, but he’d come to have his own share of respect for the bug users. “What do you mean, mixed like me?” He asked, far more seriously.

 “ **You think your eyes and claws would be the only changes, in this transformation? You know there is more coming, kit. Summon a clone, and I can show you what you will likely look like.** ”

Curious, Naruto focused, and a clone appeared before him. In his mind, he didn’t need the chakra, it was merely imagining it into existence. He watched as a trickle of crimson chakra poured over the clone. “So what are you trying to do, Kyuubi? To my body, about kits and children and stuff.”

“ **Merely seeing if I can keep the contamination for that area of your body down. It’s not too late for me to stop, you know. Your future whelps have as fair a chance to come out normal as they will to have ears and a tail. But there’s a very, very slim chance you will ever have a true fox kit. A hanyou breeding with a human should produce nothing more than hybrids, half breeds or less. You really don’t have much to fear.”**  

“I always have things to fear, Kyuubi. You know this better than most. But… I suppose what you’re saying is not the worst that can happen. And you’re right, an odd ear or tail will not go unnoticed, but it’s nothing like if there were true foxes. I don’t think the village could overlook that. I refuse to give the village a reason to hurt, hunt, or condemn my future family.”  His words disrupted with a gasp as the bubbling chakra fell away, joining back into the trickle at his feet. His clone had undergone changes, very obvious changes. Two thoughts flitted across his mind.

“They’re going to kill me.”

And an instant later…

“There’s no way Hinata is going to accept that.”

He stared at the hybrid body in something akin to horror and fascination. There was a tail peeking out from behind the clone’s body, and ears perked out of the mop of blond hair on top. That was, well, reasonable, considering the claws that had already appeared. It was the rest of the body- which Kyuubi has managed to divest of clothing in his ‘editing’ process, that made Naruto numb with shock. Hair, well, more like a fine fur, the rich red of Kyuubi’s fur, covered his hips down to his toes, which were sitting at an odd angle from the way his clone stood on the balls of his feet. The heel never touched the floor, but rose up in a slight curve that no longer resembled a human foot. It was nearly, in fact, a standing crouch, and it was only when Naruto realized that that he was able to see that the limbs themselves were just a bit longer, overall, than his own leg length. The fur around his hips faded out around his groin, and luckily, his anatomy there didn’t look changed from how he knew it, and above his hips was relatively fur-less. The muscle definition across his chest and arms seemed more pronounced, but leaner, lighter, somehow, which Naruto couldn’t quite explain how that was possible. And then.. his face. The eyes were still the same, but the jaws, the teeth… they were longer. It wasn’t a true muzzle, but there was definitely some odd shaping to it that screamed ‘I’m not human!’ to the casual glance. And.. Naruto got up and brushed his hand across his clone’s face. The whisker-marks had become real hair.

“Kyuubi. Stop whatever you’re doing at the moment.” He waited until the trickle around his feet ceased, and then turned his shocked, haunted eyes to stare at the demon fox. “The village can put up with my kids looking like Inuzuka mutts. But how, in Kami’s name, do I make it to the end of this, bonding, this fusion, without people trying to kill me for turning up like a freak??”

“ **What is it with you humans and hiding your true natures? It’s what turns you against each other, all the secrets and charades. It’s pathetic.** ” He sneered down at the human on the other side of his prison gate.

Naruto returned the glare with as much force as he could muster. It felt more tired than angry, but then, he had never been as good with the glare as Sasuke was. The raven could freeze a raging river in summer with one of his looks. “I don’t know what you demons do, but I know _you_ are about as tricky, manipulative, and twisted as any human I’ve ever known. More so, really. Don’t preach at me, Kyuubi. I’ll reveal the truth to everyone eventually, but when _I_ choose to. Which means I have to conceal the changes as they come, and I know a mere illusion will not mask this. I tried, when my eyes first changed. I’m sure you remember what happened with that joke of an attempt. Now how do I keep them from trying to assassinate me because I’m turning into _you_.”

“ **Human jutsu will never hide demon traits. It’s never strong enough to illusion our true selves from the mortals. However, there is an illusion I can teach you that will work effectively, against your friends, your enemies, and lesser demons. I would not hide what people already know- your eyes, your hands. But once cast, you can conceal anything else, any changes, your clothes, your tails. And I can guarantee you will have more than one. You will have to be careful not to hit people with them, however. Getting hit by unseen limbs would be... disturbing, for most of your kind. Amusing for me, but as you just said, I’m ‘twisted’.** ”

Naruto felt a slight chuckle bubble up, but he was too tired and shocked to enjoy the thought. “Alright you beast, let’s get this finished. We head back for home in the morning.”

“ **You’ll learn tonight, and execute this on the trip. By the time you get to Konoha it should stabilize enough that when the changes do continue, they will not be obvious. And remember, Naruto- that’s just an idea of your likely appearance. There are always changes that like to surprise situations like these.** ”

 

 


	24. Coming Home

Chapter 24

 

 

 

Sakura, Neji, Naruto, Kimi, and Sasuke stood within the Hokage’s office, waiting while Tsunade poured over the report Shikamaru had dropped off before disappearing. After scanning through most of it and slowing down in parts- Naruto could imagine exactly which parts she was reading closely- she set it aside. There was a slight warning look in her eyes as she looked at her two most potentially bothersome ninja, and then she sighed. “Leave the report, Sakura, if you have one. The rest of you stay for a chat.” Sakura got the hint, backing out with a promise of visiting later at Tsunade's convenience.

Tsunade waited, and when she was sure they were alone, returned to face the four remaining nin. Well, if the fourth could be considered a ninja. She wasn't sure yet. She’d been studying the unknown female since she’d walked through her door, and  wasn’t sure yet what was so damnably unique about her. She smiled obligingly. “At least two of you aren’t chasing each other out of the room. Do I understand correctly that several of the ninja you were with, including all  present, know of your situation, Hyuga- san?”

Neji bowed slightly. “Yes, Hokage- sama. Those present know the truth about my other self. That is why I asked Kimi- san to accompany me to Konoha. She is something of an expert on my situation and is willing to help me as others cannot.”

A blond brow rose high, disappearing beneath a line of sleep- ruffled bangs. “Please explain. Or demonstrate,” she adds, as she remembers the first time she saw Neji shift. Sometimes it really was easier to see things first then have them explained. The smirk and chuckle from the girl doesn’t escape Tsunade’s notice, but Kimi  approached the desk as the boys back away. “It is simple, Hokage. I am a hawk, as Neji is a swan.” She closed her eyes and the room is filled with that backwash of chakra as she shifts in blurring speed to her full hawk body. She fluttered a moment on the floor before gaining enough lift to secure a perch on the back of a chair. Once there she fixed Tsunade with that golden- eyed stare.

“Point made. I dare not hope you can talk in that body?” The hawk gave a vigorous shake of her head. No, no talking capabilities from her when in true hawk form. It was one of her biggest drawbacks. A moment later Kimi reversed the process and when she stood on two human feet behind her “perch” chair, she brushed a few stray feathers from her shoulders. She was once again human, without her wings or any other blatant sign of her unique blood.

“Now you see, yes? I am here to ensure Neji- san learns everything he can about this side of his life. It can help him become better as a ninja if he can master his other self. The possibilities, as they say, are endless.”  The two females studied each other, neither backing down as moments passed. The hawk merely could not be intimidated by this leader. Not in these circumstances.

Finally Tsunade nodded and turned sharp eyes on Neji. “You are housing her and making sure she is taken care of?” It came out as something more of a command than a question. Neji nodded instantly. “She will stay at the Hyuga compound until further notice, Hokage- sama. I’ll use the weekend to show her around the city a bit so if I need to be gone on a mission or something she won’t get lost or wander into the wrong area.” Tsunade nodded again and waved a dismissal. Neji bowed and led Kimi from the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to face their Hokage alone.

Her initial interview with them was just slightly longer, as Shikamaru’s report had been quite revealing about the trip and little happenings along the way, although she’d paid most concern to anything dealing around Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. She’d read through it better later to make sure she didn’t miss anything vital. But until then… “You seem to have a little more control, Naruto. You weren’t tense and eager to chase the Hyuga out the door this time. Although I understand you had a close call in Suna over that same issue.” Her eyes were hard, and Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, I had a small slip. But my control is improving…”

“You _bit_ the Kazekage. And mind, I got a letter from Gaara himself about that incident- _after_ you left, which is the only reason I didn’t order you back early.” Naruto withered a little under the vocal display of her wrath. “You should be grateful that he considers himself your friend, and that this is not worth becoming a problem between us and Suna. That would be terrible, Naruto, considering they are one of our strongest allies. A war between Suna and us would fracture the relative peace the five great nations hold.” She was now standing behind her desk, a thunderous expression filling her face, before she finally sighed. “Gaara also warned me things would likely get worse for you for a while before they get better, but wouldn’t explain. I want a full report, Naruto.”

The blonde shinobi straightened. “The instincts will continue to grow as this thing with Kyuubi continues. I can’t stop it. At this point I don’t think I would if I could. But my control will be continuously tested until at such time I can find balance with all the new stuff. I can’t promise I won’t look at Neji, or various other people, and not think ‘food’ from time to time.” He shuffled nervously. “Look, all I know is that sometimes it’s like a distant echo, something I know is there but don’t have to pay attention to. And other times, it’s not even a conscious thought. It’s just a blank moment of, of… of action; even when just charging into battle I’m never as blank as that. It’s simply not thinking ‘Is this right or wrong?’ but merely an instinctive surge. I have been to the point of both recognizing the onset, if it is slow, and just suddenly acting, because there is no warning.”

Tsunade sat back in her chair, studying the grown boy before her. He was not far from becoming a man, even though he was only fifteen, the years as a ninja had made him grow fast. And then life had to throw him this. She had to admit he was taking it better than Neji seemed to be dealing with his; but then, Naruto had been living with his ‘guest’ for much longer. She was reminded once again how mature he was finally becoming, and here he was, almost sixteen and still technically a genin. He _still_ hadn’t taken the chuunin exams within the last couple years. And now, throwing him amongst fresh graduates from the academy would be damn near shameful, considering she knew he could cream all of them easily. But that was yet to come. His other problems had to be addressed now.

“How do you plan on handling this? It seems it will get potentially dangerous for you to even be around here, walking the village or attending social functions without being a potential hazard to yourself, your friends, maybe even civilians. You could even cause problems on missions, Naruto. This lack of control _will_ cause problems.”

Naruto nodded slowly. He knew what Tsunade was saying, and he couldn’t argue, but he didn’t like it. He sat in deep thought for a moment, churning over the possibilities. “I can stay here as long as I can,” he started, ticking points off on his fingers. “I can get myself a refuge outside the village walls, where I can go if needs arise. I can leave the village entirely until this process is complete, again finding a place nearby but outside of immediate threat range. Or, I can go back to Suna. Gaara made it very clear that I will always have a place to return to if things go.. poorly.” A look of near indignation and fury crossed Tsunade’s face, and Naruto knew what was about to happen. “Sasuke, give us a minute.”

The raven glanced at his friend before escaping out the door. He did NOT want to get stuck between these two forces of nature and temper.

“What are you saying, Naruto?” There was a quiet stillness in Tsunade’s voice Naruto had never heard before when he knew she was mad.

“If I cannot stay here- whether it be lack of control, or because the council decided to kick me out due to my changes, Gaara has extended the open invitation for me to go stay with him for a while. He is a true friend, and at my hour of need he will stand and back me up. I cannot be so certain with others of this village.” He let a little of that age old hardness seep into his body and eyes. “You know the council will freak when this finally leaks out. I won’t make my friends choose their loyalties, Tsunade- sama. I will always consider the Leaf my home, and I will always defend Konoha with every drop of blood as a shinobi. But if I must fade for a while to ensure the safety of myself, my friends, and my village, I will.” He turned moist eyes on Tsunade where she sat in her chair, his body turned away, defensive. “Please, baa- chan… don’t make me choose…”

“You are a Konoha ninja, Naruto. Saying such things could be considered treasonous.”  Tsunade heaved a deep sigh and held  a hand up to halt the words. “I understand what you’re saying, Naruto, but be careful who knows of this. It would not do to have your loyalty questioned when I know you are holding this problem close to you.” She came from behind her desk and wrapped an arm around Naruto’s shoulders. “Just don’t give them any reason to force me to do something to you I would regret.”

Naruto sighed. “Me being what I am is reason enough for some. But, I will try not to give those who outrank me further reason to have my ass hunted down.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye. “So, when do I get to try for Chuunin again? My birthday’s next  month, I’ll be sixteen! And I’m still a Genin!”

Tsunade tapped the back of his head, lightly, just enough to annoy him. “Drop it. I will see what I can do.” With that she escorted him to the door, which revealed Sasuke standing just across the hall. “Both of you behave for the next couple weeks. If anything goes wrong, I want to be notified, immediately.” She glared at both boys, and Naruto nodded sheepishly. They turned to leave, apparently dismissed, when Tsunade spoke again, this time much lower. “Keep your Sharingan unused, Sasuke, as much as possible. You’re not out of your base probation yet, there’s only so much I can allow. I can overlook you helping to shut Kyuubi down but keep it private, and limit it. You don’t want to know what the repercussions could be.” Sasuke didn’t respond, but he’d paused long enough to hear her words before continuing on. Naruto waved at her though, the look on his face telling her they’d both understood her words.

She sighed. Sasuke was really no easier to deal with now then when he’d first walked through her door to an imposing sentence. She couldn’t understand how Naruto put up with him, now that they were damn near roommates.

 

 

*********

 

 

Said roommates were having a very typical roommates moment- Sasuke was chucking leftovers from the fridge into a bag to be taken out and burned while Naruto was viciously attacking the table with a damp cloth. “Why do I have to clean it? I can’t help that two weeks accumulated so much dirt and dust!”

Sasuke sighed from within the fridge as he found yet another rotten tomato that had begun to turn into rather nasty impression of a childish science project. “Because I know you were the last one to spill broth from that crappy instant ramen, Naruto. Add that to the dust and you end up with _that_.” ‘That’, of course, was the disgusting muck Naruto was currently scrubbing away, his claws covered by the cloth doing a quick, if still gross, cleaning of the site. “It could be worse, dobe. You could be cleaning this out.” He held up a long forgotten carton of milk, still closed. “Knowing your luck you’d have drunk this and spent the whole day paying homage in the bathroom.”

Naruto’s face flashed green at a quite poignant memory of his pre- genin days, when something like that had happened. He had spent all day dashing to the bathroom because his milk had been far beyond bad. “I have a better nose now, teme. And I know better than to eat or drink something that might just as well kill me.” He stepped into the kitchen, carefully avoiding the trash bag  and rinsing the cloth out in the sink. His nose scrunched at being so close to the odors rising from the bag. “So, what’s for supper..?”

“Grocery trip, next. If you hurry your ass and finish cleaning we can get Ichiraku before that, I doubt either of us is up to cooking.” Sasuke stood and gathered the bag up to take outside. He tossed a smirk at Naruto. “Whoever gets to the front door last has to clean the bathroom next week.” 

Blue eyes narrowed and seconds later clones filled the room and proceeded to finish the cleaning. A pair harassed Sasuke as he left the room, but moments after he cleared the house the clones exploded in a fiery rush. Naruto grumbled. “Damn Katon. Teme.”

Sasuke merely smirked. The blonde was always so easy to annoy.

 

 

 

*********

 

 

The pond back behind the main house in the Hyuga compound had a little tea house overlooking the calm water. It was used often for relaxing, minor inter-clan diplomatic situations, and often when a father was scouting possible spouses for their children.

Somehow, this didn’t feel like any of those. Hiashi sat at one side of the table and made no attempts to hide the fact he was studying the girl sitting next to his nephew. She was… unusual. No, she was beyond that. But, Neji had done his part in trying to assure him that this was for the best. Hiashi wasn’t so certain. Having a female around his only nephew- a pride to his clan even for a branch member, and still family even though he never made much point to reflect on it openly-  a female that was neither teammate, sibling, or potential spouse, left a sour feeling in his gut. It was not something he could merely ignore as a clan head, or as an uncle.

“Think of her like a private tutor, if you must, Uncle. Except the subject matter, of course, is a certain delicate personal matter. Surely this can be allowed, and if she trains with my team as well it will not be so unseemly.”

“I will not have her sleeping in your room. Even one room over can be highly questioned. I will not allow it.” The man’s voice was calm, but it had an edge Neji knew all too well. He would not budge on this.

“I am not asking for us to room together, Uncle. I am merely requesting your permission to house her in the clan houses during her stay. She could even room near Hinata if it would please you better. Or one of the other branch houses.”

“Neji- san means no disrespect, Hyuga- sama. I do not even need to stay within one of your homes. I could easily live among the trees surrounding- ”

“NO.” Both Hyuga said it, and Kimi blinked at them for a moment as she tried to process what was going on. Neji was shaking his head slowly, warning her.

“There is no way I could permit you to sleep out in the trees while there are perfectly hospitable rooms available within the compound. I will see what is available. Neji, take her for a short walk around, let her know the place a bit.” Hiashi hesitated, then added. “Thank you for offering to help Neji out with this situation, Kimi- san.”  He rose, and both teens stood and bowed as Hiashi left the little building. Neji breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“That went better than I expected.” Kimi shrugged as they followed out the door, heading in a different direction, deeper through the maze the compound created. Some of the young children would glance up at them shyly, parting before their elders, even if the one was a branch member and the other an outsider. Respect was hard driven into the clan as a whole and it showed.

“What were you expecting?”

Neji glanced warily at Kimi. “Hiashi- sama may be my uncle, but he is a respected elder within the clan. He has a lot of authority, but he cannot break clan guidelines and acceptable standards. He didn’t have to let you stay here. He could have ordered that you find a place to stay, an apartment somewhere else in town. Or he could have tried to set us up as a potential marriageable couple.”  One of those dark brows rose and the hawk snickered. Neji scowled, but that only enhanced her amusement. “No offense, little swan, but there’s no way you and I could ever happen. Friends, fuck buddies, sure, but predators and prey do not mate for life. Not amongst the avian.”  Several minutes were spent in relative quiet, before Neji finally asked for clarification. “Do other breeds, species, sometimes cross that prey/ predator barrier?”

“It is a risky, challenging situation, but it can happen. A predator who has extraordinary control may take on a prey type as a mate, or a pet, or something for them to take care of. Sometimes a predator may find themselves in debt to a something they consider prey, but if it is life debt or the like, it will become  honor bound. Out of those there are a handful of occasions where something will progress from casual interactions to something deeper. It does not happen often, and rarely between those with greater differences, but it _can_ happen. It is never truly safe though, unless the bond surpasses even the base instincts.”

“Beyond basic instincts? How could something surpass basic instinct when predators trigger such reaction in true prey animals?” He was thinking very vividly of his flight instinct whenever Naruto was in Kyuubi mode.

"Naruto would not be so much a threat to you if he were merely normal fox. But he is demon- fox, one of the tailed demons bound to him and changing him. It is the added consciousness and power, the emotional baggage and long history that helps mark him as more. A mere rat is considered prey to most species, but a horde of rats will overtake even lesser predators and consume them. You are prey, a strong prey, for the swan is not without some defense and you are a strong fighter for being human. The blend makes you more than either, more than just prey, more than just human. Hawks are predators, but in the wild, with true animals,  larger birds of prey will eat hawks. Canines and felines alike that can get the chance love a bit of fresh bird. I may seem human, but my instincts won't have me running at the first mild threat. Naruto will learn that he must hold back and yet give in. He will learn to hold back from hurting those he loves, but yet allow himself some freedoms sometimes so the instincts do not rule him. It’s a personal battle that he will learn to balance or it will tear him apart. Or, he’ll tear someone else apart and I doubt your human city would merely let him walk away.”

Neji shook his head as he resisted shivering at that thought. He had an idea what would happen to Naruto if he ever truly lost control. It would most likely involve ripping Kyuubi from his body and letting the blonde die- anything to contain the impending bloodshed that loss of control would mean. “It would be a bad day for all of us.” He looked around, luckily they were relatively alone and people wouldn’t have heard his personal details in that conversation. “And what about me?”

“You would do well to learn control as well. You’re in as poor shape as he is, from what I’ve seen. And-”

“No.” Neji cut her off. “What would be the likelihood of me finding someone who could understand this without shunning me for it? It is different from most of the ninja here, even other clans. Shino Aburame may house bugs, but I know his clan doesn’t always get married out as eagerly as some of the others. I may be a loner at times but I never planned on not having a future. This is a stain in more ways than one, Kimi. And it’s high time you understood that. Just wait until they realize what you are.” He walked off, and Kimi lingered only a few minutes before she saw Hiashi in another direction.

“Hyuga- san, would it be possible to talk to you about your nephew? Privately?”

 


	25. Birthday Thoughts

Chapter 25

 

 

 

 

“Rasengan!”

A deafening crash filled the training field before a sharp cry of pain echoed. It was followed quite swiftly by a short roar and another explosion. Anyone close enough would hear the snickering and insults traded between various members on the field, but thankfully, the trio had no audience.

“Stop laughing at me, you bastard! She hurts when she punches! It’s like getting knocked out by Tsunade!!”

Sasuke, unaffected by Naruto’s rant, merely chuckled to himself. He’d sat out when their sparring passed mere martial arts and taijutsu and delved quickly into ninjutsu. He wasn’t quite off probation, and being a civilian meant he had to behave. Hence why Sakura was pummeling Naruto. Or at least, that was what he was claiming. Really, he doubted they were more than chakra- enhanced love taps. He knew- he’d been on the receiving end of a couple of them recently. Sakura had stopped with being a push-over fan girl and  become a terror in her own right. There was a part of him that was pleased at the fact, although he wouldn’t say it to her face. She might hit him for implying he’d thought she’d always be weak. None of them could be considered weak anymore, even if he and Naruto still hadn’t passed official chuunin exams.

The thought made him stop and consider. After his initial ban was lifted and he was able to pass from civilian ranks to becoming a ninja again, he wasn’t sure how long it would be before Tsunade saw fit to allow him to be promoted. If she was feeling particularly vindictive, she could keep him as a nobody forever. Well, no, she wouldn’t. Eventually he’d have to be promoted or chaptered out.  The ninja ranks didn’t support someone who couldn’t or wouldn’t at least achieve chuunin within a reasonable time period. And Tsunade had threatened to drop him equal to the academy graduates, not even a genin. It was a sobering proposition. He shook his head and forced himself to think about something else.

“Hey, Naruto. What are you doing for your birthday?”

The question caught him off guard and Naruto ducked seconds too late, the fist Sakura was swinging hitting him full on in the shoulder instead of the head, but he got most of the impact jarring his body. Glittering blue eyes glared at Sasuke as he rolled his shoulder, fingers feeling for anything that wouldn’t heal in minutes from Kyuubi’s chakra. Sakura’s fingers touched by his anyway, the sharper tingle of healing chakra numbing the area out in seconds as she soothed the shocked muscles and micro-fractures that had spread across both halves of the joint. Naruto offered her a grateful look and then tumbled to the ground. “Nothing. I never do.”

“Never?”

Naruto sighed at the look they both sent him. “You ever check to see if I’m home on my birthday?” It was the first year they’d bothered to ask, but then, it was the first year he’d been home since they were mangy genin fighting with each other. He had a habit of not being around this time of year. Jiraiya had always been a good excuse.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look that was both guilty, and a little sad. Sasuke hadn’t been around for a few years, and before that he hadn’t had any interest in the blond on any level. And Sakura- well, she had dozen of excuses but they all felt lame. Their thoughts and expressions were clear to Naruto, who sighed. “I disappear guys. If you want to join me, fine, but I can’t say I’d play a good host. Usually I spend my birthday in solitude.”

“Why? Birthdays are meant to be shared. Family, friends, parties…” Sasuke planted a hard elbow into Sakura’s ribs. She glared at him but he had one of those weird looks on his face. “I stopped paying attention to my birthday as much after the massacre. It wasn’t important anymore, except as a means of getting to an age where I was no longer a little boy in everyone’s eyes.” His voice was soft like it always was when he was speaking of the old days, but this time there was no rage hidden in it, only a little hurt. “I hated the fact Naruto hadn’t lost like I had, because it meant he couldn’t possibly understand what I’ve been through. Instead, he grew up without any of it. No family, no true friends.” Glimmering eyes, blue and red, met his black ones and Sasuke held up a warding hand. “I don’t hold that against you anymore. I’m merely speaking the truth.” He tilted his head at Sakura, who was staring dumbly at them both. Seriously, how could she have missed so much? Her jaw finally snapped shut and her green eyes got the look.

“Screw this. You have family and friends now, and you _will_ have a party this year. Give me a list of everyone that-” She blinked at the claws pointed at her.

“No. No party. Something small, maybe, but no big party. I have my tradition for my birthday and I refuse to break it. If you and Sasuke want to join me, that’s fine, but don’t expect me to play a nice host. My birthday is the only day I get solitude, and I won’t change my ways on this one.” Naruto dropped his hands to his side and walked away, leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing in the training field. They traded looks as the information filed, then Sakura cracked a smile. Sasuke took a step back. “What do you have planned?”

“He didn’t say anything about the weekend _after_ his birthday, did he?” Sasuke shook his head slowly, still cautious. “Then, we’ll just have to give him a party to remember once his day of solitude is done.”

A small smirk stretched Sasuke’s lips as the plan got laid out. This was something he could do, something to help smooth things over for everyone. And of course, his place would _have_ to be used. Anything less would be too small. And if the costs were split amongst everyone, then it wouldn’t be so bad. In fact, it may just do everyone good. The blonde in particular.

 

****

 

October tenth dawned lightly overcast, chilly, and overall feeling of grey. At least, that was what Naruto processed as he made his way to the graveyard. Once there, he stopped at Jiraiya’s grave marker, fingertips brushing over the cold stone.  “Wish you could be here, old man. I’m sixteen, and you’re not here for it.” he whispered. The graveyard was always quiet this early, but he preferred it that way. “I hope you finally found your peace, sensei.” He left the grave site and continued on, wandering the stones until he left the graveyard proper and found himself in a very familiar field. At the end was the stone with all the names of ninja fallen in battle, and he repeated the action of brushing his fingertips over his late sensei’s name. He then looked over the names, n0ting the newer ones, Asuma and Jiraiya amongst them. He looked every year, seeking always to find a name like his. Uzumaki. No one else in the village had that name, but he always looked, just in case. It was the only thing he let himself do anymore, a birthday practice that he knew some would consider morbid. But he’d never quite given up on finding out about his parents, even if he’d given up on ever meeting them. Sixteen years- if they were alive or cared, they’d had plenty of time to find him, tell him. But every year he came back and found nothing. He paid silent acknowledgment to the Third and Fourth Hokages, who had their names engraved farther back. Years and generations of names.

Naruto silently wondered if his name would ever be on this stone.

He felt another’s presence and moved on, passing Kakashi without word or gesture. The place was too serious for frivolities, it seemed, especially when the weather reflected his mood. Naruto wound his way back through the village, before finally ascending to the top of Hokage mountain. Only there did he let himself fall into the melancholy that always plagued him on his birthday. Half-dead visions of family, limp thoughts painted in dull colors of what this day should be like. Parties, presents, love, affection. Siblings that he may have had, parents to help him train and provide encouragement.

When the rain started trickling down hours later, it mingled with the tears leaking from Naruto’s eyes, washing them away and leaving an empty coolness behind. It washed away the salt but couldn’t wash away the pain, the need, the longing. He stared out over the village, lost in his thoughts, numb to everything but himself.

Such was his condition when his friends caught up to him. The quiet trio merely wrapped him in a blanket and escorted him home to warm up. He didn’t even acknowledge any of them until after he’d been dragged back to the Uchiha compound, escorted to his room and had a towel shoved in his hands. Sasuke was standing in a corner making sure he was okay as the blond mechanically stripped his jacket and shirt and dried his head. Only when he’d visited the bathroom and reappeared in warm, dry sweats and mostly dry from his bout in the rain, did he say anything.

“You didn’t have to.”

Sasuke processed the comment, matching the blank tone with Naruto’s numb attitude. “Maybe not. But I wanted to. I’m responsible for you, Naruto.”

“Just another mission objective. Make sure I don’t die, make sure I don’t kill anyone. Joys.” Sasuke let a visible reaction out- a raised eyebrow at Naruto’s dry sarcasm. That was more his gig, when he did sarcasm.

“You may be one of my ‘jobs’ Naruto, but that doesn’t change things. I’m your friend. So are Sakura and Hinata, if you’ll just give them a chance. We’re willing to be your family if you let us in.”

Naruto was shining with something that looked suspiciously like tears, but Sasuke knew better than to tease him about it. He’d shed his own at various points in life. He grasped Naruto’s shoulder in that guy- hug gesture and slowly led him back to where the girls were waiting with mugs of tea and warm blankets. And true to Sasuke’s word, they kept him company the rest of the day, offering their warmth and comfort. They were his friends, but for the moment, they were his family too. And for once, he felt cherished on this day that had always seemed to fail him.

 

 

Hinata approached him before she left, Sasuke and Sakura suspiciously absent. She wrapped her arms around his blanket covered shoulders, giving him a quick, tight hug. He allowed it, relaxed to the point of nearly falling asleep on the couch. They sat side by side for a few minutes, comfortable in their silence.

“Thank you, Hinata- chan.” His voice was rough from crying and a day’s worth of disuse. She smiled even if he couldn’t see it, and settled her hand on top of his. “I’m here for you, Naruto- kun. Anytime.” The words brought his attention around to her, eyes bloodshot, shiny blue and crimson mixed with exhausted pink. There was depth in them she wasn’t accustomed to seeing in him.

“How can you love someone like me, Hinata? I’m alone; I have no family, no prestige, nothing more than meager pay and minimal respect as a ninja. And even that is tainted by Kyuubi and the outlook that fact has given people.” He spoke softly, whispering toward the end. “I just don’t understand how you can love me when no one else has.”

She slowly lifted her hand, gently brushing the brimming tears from his eyes, holding his gaze. “How could I not? I always felt sorry for the boy no one played with, the one who seemed all alone. I was amazed by the boy that despite harsh looks and cruel words, always had a smile on his face, always pulled pranks, was always so self- confident when it mattered. And then I watched the boy become a ninja that demanded respect, if through nothing else than his sheer stubbornness and powerful determination. You protected those who couldn’t protect themselves, defended those who shouldn’t have been protected. You did everything you could to prove you were more than just the demon some people tried to make you be. How could I not love someone who stole my heart and mind and attention completely? You’re strong, gentle, and kind, even as you’re loud, brash, and bull-headed. I fell in love with you years ago, Naruto, and it isn’t some childish fantasy.” She folded her hands in her lap, suddenly a little shy. “Even if we are never anything more than friends, I would be honored to be considered like family. I will always be there if you need me. You don’t have to be alone again.”

Silence wrapped around them again, Hinata staring at her hands, Naruto at some random point on the wall, mentally chewing over what she’d said to him. He wasn’t sure he could ever really understand. He was powerful, but really, that wasn’t much, except a good mark at his potential skills as a ninja. After all the years of verbal and emotional abuse, from ninja, civilians, people his age and older, he just couldn’t quite understand. But he treasured it, as much as he was scared of it. He needed that strong acceptance… And when things finally settled in his heart, if not yet in his mind, he reached back to take one of Hinata’s hands. He inhaled shakily.

“Thank you.” He felt the little twitch in her hand, the shock of her reaction. “I wish I could say I love you, but I don’t know if I understand what love is. Not on this personal level. I love Sasuke like a brother, and Tsunade is kinda like the aunt I never had, I suppose. And you’ve showed that you care, and I like that. I respect it. But as much as part of me wants to return the gesture, I won’t say I love you, like that, until I know it’s true. I don’t want to hurt you by saying things I may not mean, not the way you do.” His thumb brushed along her hand, and he could smell the salt in tears he couldn’t see yet. “If it’s worth anything, I think this is the best birthday moment I could have. I need to feel something is okay, and you keep trying. You and Sakura, and Sasuke. You make sure I don’t forget people care about me.” Her hands came back to him, then. She hugged him with all the affection she could pour into that simple gesture, and then two others, arms surrounding him and bodies hold him close. It was platonic, comfort in its purest form, but over Naruto’s bowed head the trio shared a look. Never again.

 

 

 *****

 

 

True to plans, there was a party raging at the Uchiha compound that weekend. Even ninja who weren’t quite tolerant yet of Sasuke showed up; the instant certain of  Naruto’s friends heard that he hadn’t had anything resembling a proper birthday party before, they showed up. In light of the situation a few of them politely, if stiffly, thanked the last Uchiha for hosting the event, then disappeared to wish the birthday boy good luck. Sasuke didn’t care, he’d known he wasn’t going to win hearts after coming back. As long as the people who showed were doing this for the cheery blonde and didn’t do anything to crash the goodwill of the setting, he was going to play host and be damned good at it.

A few people he’d wanted to come were out on missions, but that was the price of being a ninja. Ayame had graciously attended, bringing food from Ichiraku’s to help supply the party. Iruka was lingering around somewhere, avoiding him. Kakashi had stopped in for a moment with that look on his face, apologizing for not being able to stay. Sasuke had merely nodded, he had seen Kakashi’s mission face before. Ino and Sakura were bouncing between playing hostess and scrapping with each other over the contents of the punch bowl. Gai was even there, somewhere- Sasuke had bit his tongue and let him in, because really, there was only so much of the man he could take at a time.

Naruto had yet to appear. Neji and Kimi had dragged him out to the training grounds about two hours before, with clear instructions to expel most of his boundless energy without actually tiring him. The goal- put Naruto in a state where he wouldn’t argue too much, but still be able to relax and enjoy himself. It was a challenging thought, but Sasuke really didn’t want to have to deal further tonight with either emotional breakdowns or flare-ups. And a quieter Naruto would hopefully mean a calmer Kyuubi. Or something like that. On the contrary, wiping Naruto out to near nothing would just open things up for more trouble than Sasuke was willing to deal with. He just hoped when the terror of a blonde entered in a few minutes, that all would go well.

He focused out, knowing he should be able to sense Naruto's chakra- it was always a little strong when he hung around Neji- and found the trio about a block away. He sent a rather sharp whistle through the house and made a slashing gesture with his hand. Immediately ninja scattered, hiding in random places, some just barely out of sight from the door, and those that could suppressed their chakra signature to near nothing. Sasuke silently inhaled, preparing himself for whatever was to come, and stepped easily out onto the porch. He nodded at Neji and Kimi as they drew closer, and the group stood for a moment and made idle conversation. Neji gave the smallest of smirks to Sasuke, and Sasuke immediately shrugged. He turned away, offering back to the two that didn't live there, “C'mon in for supper. It should be done.”

The instant the birthday boy cleared well away from the foyer and into the main living area, heads began popping up like hot corn. No shouts of surprise, but Naruto offered everyone a tired smile. He'd figured this was going to happen. Sasuke and Sakura could just be way too predictable.

Ten minutes later the party was in full swing, ninja style. Dinner met with full appreciation before Sasuke helped drive everyone from the kitchen, wary of an impending food fight between Kiba and Naruto. Several rather childish games from the civilian population were introduced, but with adaptions. Pin the tail of the donkey, for example, had foregone the blindfold and become a distance challenge, using a kunai to “pin” an attached “tail” onto a rough animal shape fixed to a length of fence. Sasuke had refused to let them play the game indoors. Someone tried to explain the rules of twister, but got voted down due to certain physical capabilities of certain ninja potentially totally overwhelming the rest of the group. Konohamaru suggested Seven Minutes in Heaven. Halfway through explaining the game a heavy hand slapped the back of his head, and he cowered under Sakura's adamant refusal.

Through it all Naruto just relaxed. Except for threatening Kiba with his chopsticks over stealing “his” bowl of ramen, and a brief argument over the fact it was _his_ party and therefore, if he didn't want a half drunk ninja trying to dance in front of him, then they could very well leave. He also knew who was responsible for bringing the stash of liquor; Tsunade was flushed and irritable and positively reeked of sake. But other than that, he sat back, and relaxed, and was, well, Naruto, if a somewhat subdued and half- exhausted variety of himself. He managed a solid four hours of fun and socialization before his attitude devolved. Sakura, relatively close to his side all evening, was sympathetic, and between her, Sasuke, and the Hyuga cousins, they managed to escort everyone off the premises and quickly clean up. They were nearly finished when Naruto came roaming into the room Hinata was picking up, lurking behind her for several moments before gingerly wrapping his arms around her.

“Thank you, Hina- chan.” He nuzzled gently against her shoulder, unconsciously scraping his jaw against her sleeve. “You smell good. Like honey and a drop of vanilla.” He offered a soft smile, and she blinked up at him before returning it. There was something lurking in his eyes, but it wasn't dark, or scary. It was soothing, comforting. She leaned forward and let his arms hold her close as she rested her cheek against his chest. He nuzzled her hair once before letting her go. “Go home, Hinata.  Get some sleep.”

He followed her to the door and watched as her and Neji walked away, pulling Sakura to the side before she left. “Make sure Hinata gets home and stays there. If she comes back I can't promise I will behave myself.” He didn't look directly at her, but Sakura could see the off sensation in his face and body.

“You owe me later,” she mumbled, before leaving to catch up with the cousins. He watched the trio leave, then headed back inside. He found Sasuke waiting for him at his bedroom.

“Affectionate tonight?” The words were as dry as normal, but neutral.

“She smells fertile. I won't let him play on her desire of me to get a taste of her. Hiashi would kill me for taking advantage of his daughter.”  Naruto let his gaze sweep over Sasuke, whispers filling his mind. “Go away, teme, unless you'd like to take her place.” Sasuke snorted. “I'm sure I’ve suffered worse.” But he did step away from Naruto's door as a blonde eyebrow arched high. Naruto chuckled and entered his room.

“Night teme.”

“Hn. Loser.”

“Ass.”

“...” The sound of Sasuke's door snapping shut echoed up the hall and Naruto chuckled again before closing his own. It had been a long day, after all, and winning one round tonight was just the perk he needed. On top of the warm fuzzy family feelings. And birthday presents.

Yup. He'd had a good day. All he needed was a good night.

 

 


	26. Return of Rank

Chapter  26

 

 

Surprisingly, even with all the edginess that would happen and was bound to periodically return, things moved smoothly for several weeks. Kimi seemed to fit rather seamlessly into                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             general life, Naruto was handling most of his instinctive urges with an appropriate amount of control, and life in Konoha continued as normal as possible. Well, what passed for normal in a village of ninja.

Sasuke had been steadily counting down the general time frame he had left on his probation, time left as a civilian instead of a ninja. He'd had a list of rules to live by, and for the most part he'd followed them, with some exceptions. He had a strong feeling that Tsunade knew about most of his slip-ups, accidental and otherwise, and hoped she wouldn't hold it against him too much. He was craving being able to be a true ninja again, to fight and use his full potential. Civilian standards with restrictions were just too annoying. So when he finally got a missive indicating he should show up in two days for a private meeting, he was ready. Far beyond ready.

A masked ANBU in full armor escorted him from the main entrance of the Hokage tower up to Tsunade's office. There were a number of other people in the room, several clan heads, a few council members. Another ANBU stood at the window behind Tsunade's desk, and Sasuke could have sworn he recognized the white semi-spiky hair. But it would not go well to call out Kakashi as his “civilian” self while he was in black ops gear. He offered respectful nods to those people he knew and stood at attention before the large desk.

“Sasuke Uchiha. You know why you are here?” Tsunade lost little time in starting, and though her voice rose in question she didn't bother to wait for an answer. “Your future status as civilian or ninja has undergone serious debate, Uchiha. There are a few who would wish you to refrain from ever being a ninja again. However, points were raised that with such youth and history as you have, forcing you into civilian life could very well cause more problems that any good it could bring. If you wish to continue as a civilian, this assembly will not force you into rejoining the ranks. Although, I highly doubt that is the case.” She paused, but the blank stare he gave her was answer enough. He hadn't been calm or sane enough to maintain a civilian life since before he ran away. “There was concern regarding your rank upon reenlistment. You never passed chuunin exams before you left, and Sound never held officially recognized exams. Technically you would still be a genin. That status would have to remain until such time as you have continued to prove your loyalty to this village. In light of many concerns about your true loyalties, you are being offered a single chance at redemption and proving yourself. Should you wish to accept this chance, there will be multiple restrictions to ensure your allegiance, as well as opportunities to continuously prove yourself.  The question simply remains, are you willing to comply with the rules set before you, or will you turn away from the ninja life?”

“I'll serve the Leaf for as long as you let me.”  A quiet murmur ran through those assembled at Sasuke's wording, but a gesture from Tsunade silenced them. She was watching him too keenly, and he watched her. Underneath, there were words to be spoken that demanded privacy.

“Then this meeting decrees that Sasuke Uchiha will once again be enlisted as a Leaf ninja, with standard and additional regulations upon him. Does all assembled agree?” Half- chorused agreement met her question, and Tsunade made a shooing motion. “Bear, escort everyone out of here. Wolf, stay.”

The ANBU behind Sasuke silently oversaw the filing out of all unnecessary people, before closing the door after himself. Sasuke allowed himself to relax minutely. Tsunade he could trust not to totally thrash him without good cause. And unless he was completely wrong, it was Kakashi behind the wolf mask, and also good not to stab him in the back. First step down, ten million to go. He glared at Tsunade when she ordered him to strip, however.

“You haven't had a physical in four months, Uchiha. You are being newly released as a ninja. You get another physical before I allow you to go have a proper spar with your team.” He groaned quietly but stripped, as asked. Naruto wasn't going to let him live it down if he heard of this, for Sasuke had poked enough fun at him for all the times Tsunade had made him half strip to study the seal. He stood still as she went through the motions, noting the newer scratches here and there, marks from recent scraps with Naruto. She and Kakashi both checked his Sharingan, the curse mark on his shoulder, and the seal around it. Once they were done poking and prodding, Tsunade pronounced him fit for duty.

“So what is this single chance you're giving me?” Sasuke asked, smoothing his shirt down into place. He always felt more relaxed in clothes when he was in front of most people. He'd never comment on it though.

“Seal the room.” Kakashi's hands flew together at the command, before Sasuke felt the familiar tingle of a silencing jutsu go up against the walls, floor, and ceiling of the room. It would keep things from being overheard by stray ears, and it cautioned and comforted Sasuke.

“You have a single unwritten mission. It will remain unwritten for a number of reasons, the least of which being the circumstances of all involved. I talked to Naruto last week and informed Kakashi of some of what has been happening with the brat. He has agreed to be your 'senior mentor' on this, in case you cannot reach me for any reason. You are being assigned a semi- permanent place at Naruto's side until such time as his _personal issues_ are over. The fact you two are living in the same house and have been in this situation for a while now should help this feel less like a proper mission. In addition, you will both get missions and the like, so you won't be bored. But here's where things change.” She pulled a scroll from  her desk. She cracked the seal and let it roll off her desk toward Sasuke's feet. Black kanji filled the page, feet of written line, so that it took a minute for Sasuke to understand what he was looking at. It was a list of restrictions and demands, some from his first meeting in front of the council, others that must have been added or mentioned since. He scanned through them,  list after list of punishments, restrictions, potential hazards. Finally he came to the end where a different stroke showed a much smaller list. But it was chilling and cruel in itself.

“This makes no sense.” Sasuke spoke low, coldly, before quoting off pieces. “ 'Sasuke Uchiha will not take missions outside the Leaf nation without at least a three-man team to ensure cooperation and discourage betrayal.' 'Sasuke Uchiha shall not be permitted to travel outside the Leaf nation or work for any other nation, even allies, without complete and express prior permission.' 'Sasuke Uchiha is permitted to marry and even procreate, but is forbidden from ever rebuilding his clan.' 'Any subversion or threat to Konoha residents from Sasuke Uchiha will result in immediate expulsion from ninja ranks and possible death sentence.' 'Failure to acquiesce to these rules will result in immediate repercussions and possible extermination.' ” His grip on the scroll turned his hand blotchy as he resisted throwing the damn thing across the room. “They want me dead. They truly want me gone and dead, don't they?” The wooden core creaked before snapping, the paper suddenly crumpling between his fingers. He'd have expected it when he first came back, but he'd been trying, for once in his damn life, to make a decent impression. Nothing so obvious as to be out of character, but he'd tried.

“I haven't signed it yet.” The paper crunched a bit more as fingers flexed in reaction. “If you can keep yourself out of trouble for six months, I will destroy that. Never existed, gone. Step out of line once and I will not be able to curb the demands of the council. I need you to keep Naruto out of trouble as much as possible. They have one like that for him, too, but it's worse. Right now both of your futures are hanging by a very fragile thread. Stay out of trouble, keep him from doing anything stupid. Do not disappear with him without getting word to me or Kakashi first. But remember that the village is not always safe for him or others. I need this from both of you.”

Sasuke was proud that his hand wasn't shaking when he put the scroll back on her desk, because he knew he should have been shaking with rage. But he snapped to attention before Tsunade. “I will do my best, Godaime Hokage. I cannot promise less or more than that.”

“Accepted. Go away, Uchiha. You're excused.” She looked up when he didn't promptly leave. “What?” she sighed.

“I want permission to break some of the seals placed around the Uchiha compound after the massacre. I want to dig into the family vaults and see if I can't understand more about why Itachi did what he did. There must have been something, and I want to know what.”

Tsunade about shrugged him off, but paused. There was a pointed and firm determination in the boy. He'd do it whether or not she approved. “Let me get one of the older jounin out to check the seals on the places you want to enter. I’ll let you know next week if you can start breaking them safely.”

He nodded, apparently satisfied for now with the decision. She watched him leave before slumping back onto the desk.

“Those boys are going to be the death of me.”

“Just wait until they try to pass the chuunin exams again.” Her sake cup flew over her shoulder, missing Kakashi's  ANBU mask by inches. He chuckled and left her to the disturbing thoughts of what those boys could do in the exams again. It was, indeed, disturbing.

 

 

********************

  

 

Naruto was on edge. He knew it, could feel it down to his bones. Which was why he was currently fighting about a dozen of his clones while multiple others were running around the house. A few were doing chores, but most, quite literally, were doing laps around the building. It was keeping him preoccupied until such time as Sasuke got back from his meeting with Tsunade.

A breeze picked up around him and his nostrils twitched, inhaling the twin aromas of bird. He turned to face the scent, knowing but not caring that his clones copied him in a way that made it very, very creepy. Pack of hungry wolves, creepy. But he was nervous enough that there wasn't a true intimidation factor, and he counted on Kimi and Neji to understand that well enough. Slow inhale, slower exhale, and most of his clones dissolved in clouds of smoke. Apparently one of the clones inside disappeared, a crash echoing outside. Clones still standing around dashed inside to check out the problem as Naruto stood sheepish. “Hey guys.”

“Hey. Is the ugly duckling back yet?” Neji scowled at Kimi's newest nickname. She'd been trying to find one suitably annoying for Sasuke, and it was driving both boys nuts. Not only did it rub on Neji's impeccable attitude, some of the slurs were nearly offensive toward himself.

“He's not back yet. Shouldn't be much longer, but still...” Naruto stared off toward Hokage tower, like suddenly expecting to be able to see through the walls. He whiffed swan as Neji stood beside him. “He was leaving the tower not five minutes ago. He'll be here soon.” The familiar gesture of a hand on his shoulder took Naruto off guard. Neji was never that casual with him. He turned his head to gawk, but Neji had already moved back a little, outside immediate arm reach. He had a slight grin on his face. “Dude, what the heck?”

Neji shrugged, a really vague gesture that meant so little. “Control. You're not sending out creep vibes, so I'm not feeling like a kid.” Coded, of course. It meant he didn't have that rush like he needed to run away in terror. An improvement, surely. “We were wondering if you might be up for a spar after he comes back.”

“I'm always ready for a spar!” Suddenly, his old exuberance was back in force, and nearly missed it when Sasuke appeared before them in a swirl of wind and leaves. “Teme! You used jutsu!” Sasuke merely smirked at him. Suddenly Naruto's eyes got big and he grinned, a shaky finger pointing at the Uchiha. “You're back! She gave you rank back!! You can come with me for proper missions now!”

Sasuke merely nodded, a rather smug look pasted on his skin. “Here,” he pulled out a length of very familiar black cloth from a pocket. “I thought you’d like to help me tie this.” The headband slithered toward the ground, flashing a shiny new plate with the Konoha symbol etched into it. The laughter died in Naruto’s face, and it was a long moment before he reached forward and relieved Sasuke of the Leaf headband, folding the layers of cloth into a wide strip. “Where?” Sasuke tapped his forehead. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on in Naruto’s mind, but he remembered Valley of the End, and the claw scratch that branded his old headband. He could only imagine that the irony was not lost on the blonde. Naruto wrapped it around his head, circling behind him to tie it under the unruly blue-black spikes.

“Never forget this, Sasuke. I will always be at your back, to defend you, at your side to fight with you, ahead of you to lead the way. But if you ever hurt me like last time, I will not hesitate to destroy you. You will not get a third chance.” The voice whispered into his ear, harsh and warningly, and Sasuke nodded. He knew exactly what would happen if he ever pulled the same foolishness as last time. He wouldn't be able to get up and walk away like he did at Valley of the End. And Konoha would have every reason and excuse to put Naruto down like a rabid beast.

But Naruto backed off, the tense vibe fading like it had never been. Then he grinned, and everything seemed to settle into place. Sasuke wasn't just here, he was home. It finally felt it bit more official.

He'd do his damn best not to fuck the whole thing up.

 

 


	27. "I do not belong to you"

Chapter 27

 

 

“Try it again. You need to stop thinking of it as Kyuubi, and start remembering it as a bit of yourself. The instincts are becoming a part of you. You need to learn to turn it on and off at will. If you can shut down Kyuubi, you can shut down yourself. But be selective on what you shut down. If you close off your humanity, your inner demon will take over. Close off your demon completely and not allow it release, and it will force its way up. Both of those circumstances will create utter devastation.”

Naruto could only glare at Kimi while she went off on the same spiel as she'd done repeatedly the last hour. He understood what she was saying, but putting the theory into reality was... complex. He didn't really recognize much as his 'demon' self, except the predatory instincts and the like. But with his senses sharpening and more unseen changes lurking under the illusion Kyuubi helped him mold, he had to learn control.   Sasuke had warned him in brief, certain terms what had happened at Tsunade's office and what she had implied about a file standing by for the Konoha jinchuuriki. Two weeks later he was finding his nerves fraying again and he was bound to ensure his freedom, even if it meant dealing with Kimi trying to train him how to... behave. She recited control, in every detail and every urge, and he found that level of attention draining and tedious. But he had an iron will. So, he closed his eyes, and groped around in his mind for that lingering rush of predator, to hunt, tear, bleed, destroy. It was the easiest levels of his instincts to find, unlike his odd rush whenever he saw Hinata now. He still wasn't sure if that was himself, human or demon, or Kyuubi. Or if it was a bit of all three.

The instincts surged to the surface quickly, and Naruto doubled over as his senses flooded. His eyelids fluttered as he processed the influx, the warm welcoming scent of Kimi's hawk, the sharper, dark odor he knew as Sasuke. The crisp air that moved between the trees and carried the promise of winter to come. He flexed his fingers, nails scratching across his palm. He yawned, inhaling and tasting the air, seeking something unknown but needed. The point of a kunai being pressed to the palm of his hand, the promise of pain and blood and so much more- Naruto broke it with a jolt. He panted, still feeling everything clinging to him, but it wasn't clouding him anymore. He met burning red eyes.

“I can see past the illusion.” A hand came up and brushed along the top of Naruto's head. “It's not clear, but I can see them.” Naruto shuddered as fingers brushed along the edges of his ears, which had shifted over the last week. His jaw had been changing, minutely, but his ears had moved up about two inches along his skull, sleek and long and faintly furred. They drove him nuts, because the slightest breeze moved his hair against the sensitive tips, and the acuity of his hearing had been gradually increasing. But these changes had been well hidden under the demon's glamor, the jutsu Kyuubi himself had taught. The ticklish sensation of Sasuke's fingers tracing the fine edges of his ear drove shudders through Naruto, and the rush in his blood was back, fighting for control. “Stop!”

The command was as much toward himself as to Sasuke, and Naruto hurled himself backwards, hands covering his ears as his inner demon screamed for release. Blood rushing in his head and Kyuubi's cackle filled him, so he couldn't hear words as he watched Kimi turn on Sasuke for a minute before approaching him. He growled, wanting to warn her away but failing to focus enough for proper words as he choked back what he could fully recognize as his own demonic self. Worry flashed through her face but her scent never changed, and the lack of fear puzzled the demon. She should fear him, fear them, but only cool confidence and caution presented in the hawk's face. Naruto seized the moment and with a draining choke of effort and many mentally visualized seals, sent the demon urges and thinking to the back of his brain. He fell to his knees, his breath harsh and gasping, shaking as he tried to orient himself.

“Care to tell me what just happened?” Yay, he could hear again. Cue the dry mental sarcasm. Naruto scowled at himself for sounding a bit like Sasuke and hauled his rear off the ground. “I regained control. What else?”

Kimi shook her head at him. “You shouldn't have lost control in the first place. Find your lines, without crossing them every time. Learn the lesson before it kills you.”

Naruto mumbled something that made Sasuke smirk. “I am _not_ in fault for this one.” The smirk melted off. “You should have told me, Naruto. Does the Hokage know?”

“About the illusion? Yeah. Ears, not yet. She's got me an appointment with her tomorrow.” He frowned at the ground, irritated for no apparent reason. He didn't like how Sasuke was grilling him for this. He missed how red eyes narrowed but not the tone as the next words came biting at his nerves, accusing him.

“You weren't going to tell me, were you? How can I keep you safe and out of trouble when you won't be honest with u-” Sasuke was on the ground with Naruto perched over him, the fuzzy ears laid back against blond hair, teeth gritting inches from his nose. Naruto in that moment was the embodiment of everything feral and untamed, wrapped up in a body way too human on the outside for what the creature inside desired. Talons were digging along his wrists, held to either side of his head, but he wasn't getting hurt. Sasuke processed it in a flash, knowing that Naruto could have harmed him. His Sharingan had caught movement, but he hadn't been able to react against the demonic speed. Sasuke carefully relaxed, not yet wanting to incite the blonde's uncontrolled responses. There would always be time to test his limits, provided he survive each encounter.

“You don't want to do this, Naruto. Relax and come back to reality.” He stared up into eyes that were changing as he watched, the pupil slit and narrowing even as the red spread out and covered the blue. It was odd, watching this change,  mostly because he'd never been in this exact position to do so. A quiet voice in the depths of his mind whispered something about just how easy it would be for Naruto to rip his throat out, either with his claws or the mock fangs he can see now that his lips are bared in a snarl. He'd been aware of the way Naruto's teeth changed when Kyuubi took over, hell, he'd been bitten a time or two with said teeth. But usually he didn't have to _see_ those teeth above him like this, having always been confident that he would escape. But he was uncertain what the trigger was this time, and anything he did could potentially make things worse. Like, dead worse. Or mauled.

Fingers flexed around his wrists before a quiet voice laced heavily with aggression slowly answered. “Reality? How is there reality when there is denial? You are mine, Uchiha, and so is my beautiful Hinata. But yet, I hold myself back. Why? Why can't I stay like this and take what I want, how I want, when and where I want. Is this not reality? This freedom is far more real.” Naruto leaned in close, nuzzling along Sasuke's throat, relishing the still fear that filled the body and poured in acrid scent waves. “I keep telling myself no, but I don't understand why. This feels good, so good. The hunger and power, it's so appealing...” Sasuke shuddered under the heat washing over his skin, unable to help the reactions. He could see what this was, where Naruto was. He'd been in the same place during Valley of the End and the battle. But this would end far differently than then.

“Bind and seal: Containment!”

Naruto arched backwards, a deep scream pouring from between his teeth as his body shuddered, and Sasuke could see a chakra- laced hand gripping Naruto's ankle. Kimi was holding on for life as whatever jutsu she'd cast drew Naruto up and away, his body fighting the jutsu.

“What are you doing to him??” Sasuke had slid out from underneath the writhing body, getting out of striking range without trying to disturb Kimi. He couldn't be certain stopping her would mean Naruto acting normal. It would probably have the reverse effect- leaving Naruto so riled that it would be trying to stop a rampage.

“Giving him back his mind.” She let go finally, as Naruto's body stopping fighting, and he crumpled into a heap on the ground. “I sent a message to a clan researcher on ways to subdue the animal within without affecting anything else. It won't last long, and I'm not sure how well it will work later on, but this is the best I could get on short notice.” She gestured toward Naruto's limp form. “He'll be as he was, but hopefully his human mind will be in charge. And before you ask, I didn't share your secrets. I asked for both his and Neji's sake, but I was careful what I said and asked. I only got the information two days ago.”

“How can you not learn something like that, growing up in the way you did?”

“Because my clan embraced its animal and lived like the beasts, not humans. Those of us that had no control were either ignored, cast out to live like the feral animal, or killed. We had no use for such things as temporary containment. I had to turn to others for that information. It hasn't been easy scouting out those like me that live human lives.” She stopped when Naruto twitched, then rolled, groaning. Sasuke stepped over to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving the blonde a chance to focus up at him.

“You're grey around the edges, teme.”

“You went all fox on us. Kimi snapped you back toward normal. Ish.” 

Naruto frowned before summoning a clone. Sasuke stepped away as Naruto stood and studied his copy intently. “That.. is weird,” he commented, as the clone dissolved into smoke. He leveled a hard glare at Kimi. “I'm thankful, but I really don't like you right now. It's like I want to tear you apart, and I know why, but for once it feels like I don't have to worry about acting on it. I could, but... it's not forcing me.” He finished, still puzzled, but that was about the best he could explain it.

“For the moment you are in control. Rather good control, it seems, but that was all I gave you. I did not suppress your demon. I only gave you back your human mind. You will feel and know what the other part of you wants, needs, _craves_ , but for the moment you have control. I will not do this again for you, Naruto. You know what it feels like. Achieve this state on your own.”

She turned to leave, halted by Naruto's outcry. “Where are you going? I thought you were helping me!” She sighed and fixed him with hard hawk eyes. “You and Sasuke need to talk. You and your demon need to figure things out, because the things you said while under its influence need to be addressed. But I am _not_ involved in this one.”  With that she left, leaving a stunned Naruto kneeling on the cold ground with Sasuke standing nearby.

Slowly Naruto's shocked expression morphed to thoughtfulness, then devolved into an utterly blank mask. It was a familiar enough expression, and Sasuke brushed a hand across Naruto's cheek before committing himself to the mental dive. He 'landed' in the very familiar sewer, and following the faint trickle of liquid chakra toward Kyuubi's seal, he found a rather unique sight. Naruto was arguing with himself to the deliciously  cruel amusement of the demon fox. But the one Naruto was so much different than even the 'new' Naruto- the changes were far more drastic, animalistic and untamed. Demon Naruto. It turned to look at him, the cold calculating hunger eerie and yet familiar. “Mine.”

“I belong to no one.” He might lose this argument but he wasn't going to give up. 

“You are mine. My mate.”

“I thought Hinata was my mate?!?”

“She is yours. He is _mine_.”

“I… I don't do guys. I prefer the  women in my life.”

“They will be too weak for what we need. _He is mine_.”

“I do not belong to you.”

Glimmering eyes flowed over his body. “Not yet. But you will.”

There was cold finality in that harsh voice, and Sasuke shivered. He'd been told by Kyuubi months ago the he would be one of Naruto's interests, and the fox had plainly told him why. Naruto would need someone to help him with these darker urges, and better he only hurt one person he cared for enough to patch back together then hurt several he didn't care about at all. Add the natural rivalry the boys had fostered for years, and it was the perfect combination. And  everyone knew just how much damage the Uchiha could take and still survive.  Naruto understood that Sasuke was his, but he didn't want to accept it, hence part of his denial issues. Sasuke looked at the far more human version that he knew. “Are you resisting because I'm male, or the concern of who will be getting fucked?” He studied Naruto's face, trying to judge reactions. It was difficult when Naruto was entertaining too many worries. “Or are you more concerned about Hinata's reaction to having me on the side?” That got a distinct reaction of a flinch. “Naruto. She already knows and understands. Maybe not fully, but Kyuubi already spilled to her what she will be to you, and I had to explain his commentary that went with it. She  has assured  me that she is secure in what will be of us, the _three_ of us. It may not be perfect, but it can work.”

“Assurances, about relationships, from _you_?  You've never given a damn about anyone but yourself.” His tone wasn't angry, it was bitter. “You came back, but I can't help but wonder when you'll just turn around and leave again. Only this time I know you wouldn't be able to come back. Either they'll exile you, or you will be executed.”

Sasuke closed the feet between them, pausing when a clawed hand came up against his chest. “I swore I'd stay here and protect you. Help you any way I can.” He wrapped his own hands around the tan one in front of him. “What do I do to prove this to you?”

“ **Swear a demon's oath**.” Three sets of eyes turned on the huge fox demon. “ **You are of tainted blood, Uchiha. You should blood- bond to both of them. It would solve several things**.”

“Explain.” Sasuke didn't trust Kyuubi much more than he could juggle the entirety of Team Seven. Which he probably could do, but not easily, and not without serious risk.

“ **It's a demon thing. Naruto can and eventually will mark you as his, but this would be more than merely him marking you as a mate. This is binding yourself to him, giving him assurance you will never leave him, never betray him. To intentionally do so would pull you apart, starting with your control, then his, stripping you of all resistance, and then turning him against you.  Betrayal means death amongst demons**.”

“I fuck up and he kills me, no questions, no take-backs?” It wasn't right. He should at least have a chance to defend himself and apologize if he hadn't meant it.

“Intentional betrayal.” Naruto murmured. “It's no worse than what I’ve already promised.” He peered back up at Kyuubi. “Would it have any impact on my control?”

A dark chuckle answered. “ **Of course it will affect your precious control, but not always how you want it. Don't ever think that you will escape a change when doing something like _this_. After all, changes are never just one direction.** ”

“If I blood bonded to only one? What happens?”

The fox set crimson slits on him and Sasuke felt the surge of chakra into him. He felt and heard the fox through misted impressions. “ **Bonding to one without the other would result in an agent of chaos as pure as I, with none of the lifetime experience. There is a time for everything, including chaos and war, but the creature my kit would become if unbalanced would be destruction incarnate. This is why the merge is so slow, because if I gave him everything in one rush he would put every plan and hope of mortals and demons alike into one fiery rush of nothing. Either he would purge the world of everything or they would destroy him completely, and my plan will fail. I must not be reborn until after Akatsuki is completely gone. I'd rather be a pawn of my own foolishness than a pawn of mortals, worse than I already am. Do not enter into this lightly, Uchiha. Be the smart one of your clan for once.** ” Sasuke grimaced under the jibe at his family but didn't explode in anger as he would have once done. Instead he shrugged off the wash of chakra, watching as Kyuubi retreated into the unseen depths of its cage. He approached the double Naruto, taking a hand in each of his.

“I wouldn't ever make this offer for anyone else. But if this is what I have to do to prove to the only person I can ever devote myself to, that I am being completely sincere, then I will. My life is in your hands, Naruto.” They moved, then, closing around him, the human behind him, the demon in front. He stared into deep fuchsia eyes as a very calm voice whispered into his ear, all four hands cradling him between their bodies. He nodded, panting, silently agreeing to the decrees being laid out. He would remain loyal, not to the village, but to Naruto. Wherever the blonde deigned to move, so would Sasuke, and he would protect not just the blonde but anyone he deemed worthy as clan, family. He would hold vital secrets as needed, even under torture, and never, ever, would he dare harm his Alpha. But he would be entrusted that he could lead his alpha in matters where the blonde could not see or be rational. If his Alpha was about to make a choice that would destroy their safety, their life, their family, then Sasuke would be demanded to ensure the protection of all of this family.

“Do you swear to follow all things we have asked, while understanding what we have stated?” Sasuke nodded, gasping out a ragged 'yes'. He wasn’t really sure why he was doing this with such confidence, but there was no room for doubt, no room for error. He’d made his decisions, and promises, and that was it. He never did anything by half.

The bodies crowded him, pinning him between the two with startling ease, his shirt getting sliced off before he realized that the claws were destroying it. Then those claws were scratching along his skin, scoring it, drawing dots of blood along his chest and back. It wasn't bad, only as much as a minor wrestle with a thorny brush. A couple harsher scratches, then chakra rose in a suppressing wave around him. A pair of tongues flicked across his chest and back, but as the blood was cleaned away and wounds healed, the chakra invaded, drowning him and filling him. Sasuke gasped past the deluge, not daring to struggle, wanting desperately to keep afloat in the onslaught.

Naruto moved away, Sasuke standing free but being held upright by the tug and pull of chakra pouring from both Naruto. It faded, drawing back, and Sasuke wavered, slowly collapsing to the floor of the mental sewer pipe. Outside, his body crumpled to the ground, red flickering flames of chakra leaving delicate patterns across his skin before withdrawing completely back to Naruto who also slid in a heap to the ground.

When Kimi came back to the site with Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi in tow, they were still unconscious. The two boys were carried back to the Uchiha compound and securely watched for when they finally returned to consciousness and could explain the ropes of tiny red flames that tattooed around Sasuke's ankles and wrists, or the fact there was a new crimson seal containing the black curse seal mark. Kimi took first watch, wondering what had happened after she'd left that morning.

 

 

*****

 

Naruto woke to a dull pounding in his head, followed by a very familiar gaze as Kakashi peered at him from a chair in the corner. Sasuke was on the couch on the other side of the living room.  “He's been out for I'm not sure how long. You have your scheduled appointment with Tsunade in about five hours. I suggest you take him with you.” He didn't flinch under the glare the young man sent him. “What happened?”

“I bound him as my beta.” Naruto could see, now, the red markings on Sasuke, exuding a faint glow in the predawn light. “I don't know if I could properly explain it, but he's mine, like family. Better than a servant, less than a mate.” ' _for now'_ , he didn't add. “He is devoted, now. Betrayal will cause his death.”

The one visible eyebrow arched, before its eye narrowed. “I doubt Tsunade will particularly approve.”

“His fidelity is mine,” Naruto growled. “Tsunade- sama knows where my allegiances lie. And should something happen, I will take responsibility.” Kakashi shook his head. It was nearly futile arguing with Naruto when he was in this state. He watched as Naruto turned to face the door, head spinning fast enough there was a cracking sound from vertebrae. “Hina- chan,” he breathed, seconds before Hinata appeared in the doorway.

Hinata paused in the doorway, stunned by the heat in the multicolored eyes. “Kakashi- san. I must head home.” She barely looked his way, held still in Naruto's gaze. He rose and stalked toward her slowly, but before he could get halfway there strong arms wrapped around his chest. “Wait, Naruto. You cannot claim her yet.” A growl was his only answer, the low vibration embedding into Sasuke's chest as he held Naruto back. “You will thank me later when I explain why,” he whispered, and with his head signaled Hinata to leave. She needed to go while Naruto was still manageable.

Naruto turned on Sasuke as Hinata left and her scent lingered. “Why make me wait? Again?”

“Because if you're finally ready to court her with intentions of more, you will have to talk to her father. I highly doubt Hiashi Hyuga will ignore you overstepping the political niceties involved in chasing his daughter.”

Something a little more human filled Naruto's expression at that point, and a fine whimper escaped. He was going to have to go talk to Hiashi Hyuga about dating- or more- with his daughter. It was a terrifying position.

“Only if you teach me how to not make a complete fool out of myself. I wasn't raised in a clan, after all.”

Sasuke grinned, a wide wolfish look that would have shocked Naruto if he hadn't been spending so much time around him. “I will teach you everything you need to know to make such an impression that Hyuga- sama won't dare deny you. At least not on your manners. But you have to cooperate, no matter how silly or annoying.” It was enough to make him pause but the needy ranting in his head didn't let him hesitate long. Naruto nodded. “Deal.”

 

 


	28. Troubled Horizons

Chapter 28

 

 

Neji twitched, his body reposed in meditation at a familiar pond edge. Ice crusted the edge of the lake, but he sat shirtless at the edge anyway. He'd gotten closer to controlling his shift, but had yet to maintain his consciousness once assuming his avian body. Darkness spread across his skin, swiftly flowing into feathers as his body warped on itself, pain etching into his features before they lost human form. In a minute Neji was no longer there. A large black swan flapped its wings and settled its feathers, fluffing out against the cold. Its blank white eyes scanned the area before waddling out onto the water. Unnoticed, a brown and gold hawk landed in a sapling overlooking the water, sharp eyes studying the progress of the bird swimming lazily across the lake. The surface broke halfway across as the transformation reversed, leaving a wet Neji standing shin deep in frigid water when it was done. He dashed for the shore, pulling on his pants and a cloak.

“What are you up to, Kimi?” He turned toward home, needing to get warm and dry before his core temperature dropped. Kimi flapped quietly from her branch, arcing around Neji before flying ahead. He frowned and turned up his speed, breaking into a sprint to keep up with the hawk, senses opening and probing. A spark at the compound of rich, wild predator and Neji stumbled, his footing lost as darkness spread across his skin. _Not now_ , he told himself silently, and pushed himself forward. It didn't stop the growing marks of his impending change, but he focused as he moved. Yes, Naruto was at the Hyuga estate, but the more Neji focused on just that signature, the more he realized Naruto was simply there. He wasn't angry, or purposefully emanating predator. A quick focused check with the Byakugan revealed a more level mix of the chakras than he'd seen that first time months ago. And he was sitting across from his uncle. The shock of the idea stalled out the change, the dark would-be feathers fading from his skin as he slipped into the compound and to his room, quickly dressing before scouting for his uncle and Naruto. Kimi leaned against the wall not far from his uncle's private study.

“You need to report to Tsunade- sama as soon as possible.” Neji gave her a pristine, cool glare. “Your control is improving. But stay away from Naruto for a while.” With that she stood and wandered off, leaving behind a confused Neji. Why would she compliment him on his control but tell him to avoid Naruto? The slide of the door made Neji look up, seeing Hiashi and Naruto emerge from the study and shake hands. The second Naruto turned away from Hiashi there was a faint change in his demeanor. That look was back in his eyes, ready to devour him. Neji merely froze and held the dark gaze, determined not to lose himself. A wash of killing intent flooded from behind him, and a firm hand clasped his shoulder. Naruto sneered minutely and turned away, bowing slightly to Hiashi, still standing in the door to his office, before vacating the building. Neji calmed as he felt Naruto leave the compound and Kimi's threatening presence fade. Her smack across the back of his head caught him completely off guard. It was childish, but on a retaliatory level, when he stomped backwards and slightly to the side, crushing his heel against the toe of her boot. It wouldn't damage her, and he knew that, but it'd hurt and piss her off. He felt satisfied at the grunt of pain as he walked away, intent on the order Kimi had left him about needing to go report in to his Hokage. He could feel the glare Kimi was sending his way- the prey instincts were reminding him quite clearly that something was hunting him. But he pushed it away. His boss was calling.

 

****** 

 

He was sent with a select team after a rogue mist nin rumored to be hiding near the border but well within Leaf Nation lands. A lower priority bingo book ninja, the man had been terrorizing a village and randomly slaughtering innocents. Their mission was simple: take the rogue out by any means necessary. A hunter nin from mist showed up shortly after they did, and a quick alliance brought the rogue down with only a few non fatal wounds scattered amongst the group. Focused on the mission, Neji had little problems with battling his instincts, feeling sluggish jolts during the fight that had been helpfully squashed from hours of sparring. But he was confident that in the 'normal' aspects of his job, he could manage just fine.

They were headed home when Neji's torso turned into a giant senbon- filled pincushion. He barely managed a grunt of surprise before his body shut down, falling through the tree he'd been up and crashing to the ground. It was the last thing he remembered for quite a while.

 

****

 

“He's a branch member. He's no good to me.”

The first words that filtered into Neji's consciousness put a chill in his heart. He regulated his body, not wanting to give away he was now awake. He couldn't be sure if he was able to move yet. There was a deep edge of nerves in his head, his prey instincts freaking out. He had to find out why.

“He may be branch but he is very close to the head of the family. Hiashi is his uncle. Surely that will have some influence.” Sickeningly sweet voice, male, no doubt trying to save himself from a failed job.

“I don't care who he is. I tell you, he's not human.” Deep, grating voice, very close, followed by a whuffing sensation of something large sniffing him. Neji had to choke down the drive to bolt away from whatever unknown was checking him. “He's awake and scared.” The rough voice had an edge of humor in it. Neji held still and kept his eyes close, ignoring everything. He had to stay human, he had to stay human... he had to...

A hand fisted into his shirt and threw him into the wall, where Neji slumped there for a moment, his breath knocked out of him. It allowed for more than enough time for his eyes to focus on a rather large, mean looking badger, presumably the one that had been sniffing him moments before. The damn thing was nearly as big as a wolf, but wider, and Neji couldn't help the way his attention focused on those claws and teeth. Fear was snaking through him, snuffing his attention and strength,   when the badger grinned. “I told you he isn't human.”

Human. Stay human. Neji flexed his hand, finding he had some control, charging chakra to his fingertips. He had no doubt that the badger was a summons or a familiar. Striking it with enough force and chakra would either send it back to wherever summons came from or at least put it out of commission. He had to focus, though, as fight- or- flight instincts screamed for him to run. He would run, he told himself. As soon as that predator was neutralized and the men off his tail. He had to get out. He had to stay human. He had to take out the predator before his instincts ran out of control.

He'd forgotten to check where the humans were.

He was hauled up by his hair, grabbed  in the looser space above his tie, restricting what he could see and how to move. He shoved his elbow back, grazing his captor, then turned enough to shove his hand into the person holding him. Gentle Fist technique turned his chakra into devastation, and he knew the innards of the man were jelly before he pulled away. Then he spun, using rotation to shove the attacking badger across the room before escaping. Out the open door, through a short hallway, out another door, and into the yard. There was a ninja in the yard, a familiar, _very_ angry badger at his side. Neji promptly ducked behind the door and felt for his gear. His weapon pouch was still on him, but it had been emptied. Same with the hidden pockets in his garb that held his last effort weapons. He wasn't helpless, but it really didn't bode well. Not with his reduced chakra levels and an increasing need to flee. He moderated his breathing and pulse in a final attempt to slow the adrenalin and surging instincts. He'd have to get in close and dispatch his opponents, or slip away and run. The tree line wasn't far from the back of the house. Neji slipped around the side of the house until he was out of sight and bolted for the promised cover. A rushing, scrabbling sound of claws crushing through dirt followed him, and terror spiked through his mind. He wasn't going to make it before that thing caught him and tore him to shreds.

A kunai sailed past his head, and he caught the impression of a paper tag attached to it before an explosion knocked him off his footing. He was flung forward, but was back up in an instant, vision blurring and skin prickling as he rushed for the nearest tree. If he had to shift now he'd rather be under cover. Several weapons flew past him before bodies emerged from the tree line. Ten Ten went jumping past him, arms snapping as a hoard of weapons flew toward the enemy he'd left behind. Neji paused when he reached his tree, eyes wide as he watched his team cover his ass. A very pale hand grasped his shoulder.

“Hyuga- kun.” Another explosion rocked the area and Sai waited until he could be heard again. “You've been MIA for two days. We're here to get you back in one piece.” Ten Ten reappeared by the tree, giving a sharp nod before taking off. Neji followed in a blur, moving more on muscle memory than anything else, barely aware of Sai taking his right side and someone he hadn't bothered noticing taking the rear point. They moved, unstopping, until they reached Konoha shortly after nightfall. Neji was immediately escorted up to Tsunade's office.

“Hyuga.” There was relief in Tsunade's voice, a little too sharp. Neji noticed but ignored it. He was too exhausted from being unconscious for two days, dancing with his non-human instincts, combating whatever drugs were still in his system, and rushing all the way home. Training and strength of will would only carry him so far. Thankfully Tsunade seemed to recognize his state, ordering him to sit down and checking his health as Ten Ten gave a brief summary on what had happened upon their trip and arrival. The enemy had been defeated easily, gone under a barrage of her skill. Unfortunately, she couldn't confirm a kill, and Neji knew that could be a very bad thing. But the priority had been getting him home, in as best condition as possible, without further trouble.

His body relaxed as Tsunade slowly purged his body, toxins and drugs passing from him and leaving him alone in his body. His muscles were trembling in fine spasms, and he knew he'd collapse soon. But he had to warn his Hokage. He held on as Tsunade turned away and dismissed the rescue team, coming back with a cup of clean, cold water. He gulped it down before broaching his worries. “The man that had me, he wasn't aiming randomly. He wants a Hyuga. I can only surmise why, as he clearly stated that as a branch member I wasn't suitable. He's either hunting for a means to use our kekkai genkai or is looking for a highly profitable hostage. I'm not sure if he's the one that I killed or the one that most likely got away.” Tsunade stilled a moment, turning sharp eyes on him. “Are you certain?”

Neji nodded. Yes, he was _very_ certain of the man's words. He couldn't be sure of the intent, but he had a very bad feeling about the situation presented. “The clan will be a target. Anyone traveling out needs to be warned, and the clan heads. It won't hurt to increase security on clan grounds and awareness on missions.” He blinked, his vision started to blur around the edges as his body gave its final warning signs before it gave up completely.

“I'll handle things. Go home, get some sleep. Get back in here once you can walk again without support. I want everything you can remember from your trip.” She led him to her door, flagging a passing chuunin to make sure Neji got home in one piece. Once he was secured, she wrote orders for an ANBU team to search the area Neji was held at. She would squash this threat to her village before it rose up to destroy them.

 


	29. First Date

CH 29

 

 

 

“The new markings look wicked on you.”

Sasuke ignored the slight husk in Naruto's voice, focusing on his self appointed task of getting Naruto's hair to settle. It was nearly impossible, the way his hair naturally spiked, but even worse was the fact it would not be tamed. They stood in front of a mirror in the hall, Naruto's illusion temporarily down to keep Sasuke from hurting his ears. Again. With the illusion up, Sasuke knew they were there, but they were blurry, and he often misjudged the exact placement of the fuzzy tips. It had caused both ears to get caught in the comb teeth multiple times. He managed to get one last spike to at least level down to half-mast, the best he could hope for without doing drastic things to Naruto's blond hair. He'd spotted some red streaks starting to show in all that blonde, but it wasn't blatantly noticeable yet. Not that most people would bother looking past the thick illusion.

Sasuke stepped away and stalked back to his bathroom to put the brush, comb, and gel away. He could feel Naruto watching him, tracking his movements through the house. He idly wondered why the bonding they'd done had left tattoo designs etched on his skin. Within the first week they'd darkened from a bright red to a deep crimson, dancing flames that crawled and weaved across his skin in senseless patterns. His face was bare, but they decorated his torso, arms, and down to his knees. His wrists and ankles had a daisy-chain of interlocking flames; another circle like a second seal surrounded his curse mark. These had stayed a bloody crimson, not darkening as much as the others. It was as if he'd been branded with a “This human is owned” sign. Apparently they satisfied something in Naruto, for the blonde could often be found tracing them, sometimes with his fingers, usually with his eyes. Sasuke could tell when Naruto was absorbed in the markings he had caused to be laid onto his skin, for the eyes would darken and flicker along the patterns, his voice would get rough, and his nails would often etch faint lines into whatever surface was near. He'd been doing it for the last ten minutes, and now the wall had scratches. At least Sasuke had avoided another set of bloody nail marks. Each time he'd nicked or caught Naruto's changed ears, his wrist would be grabbed with enough force to drive the sharpened points through skin and leave blood running in delicate trails. Which was probably part of the reason there were now marks on the wall.

“You're bleeding still.”

Sasuke didn't jump at the sudden words, but he suppressed a shiver. He'd missed Naruto's approach. Bad ninja. He'd have to work harder on his skills again. “They'll heal. They aren't even bad enough to see the medics.”

“I caused you unnecessary harm.” A tanned hand circled his wrist, thumb running over the wounds. They stung and leaked a little more liquid. “I hurt my beta without reason. It is my responsibility to heal you.” Chakra filled Naruto's hand, blue chakra with a familiar bite. The punctures healed almost instantly.  The thumb stroked again, this time over whole, fresh skin.

“Get going, Naruto. You'll miss your date.” At the reminder Naruto stepped away, his illusion snapping back in place. Sasuke looked over him and couldn't even tell any changes now, except the nails and eyes. It was a very good, solid illusion. “You have a reservation at the little restaurant up the road from the Hyuga compound in about forty minutes. That should be plenty of time.” He handed Naruto a small communicator typically saved for complex mission communications. “If you need me, turn it on.”

The rest of the new Naruto faded as he tucked the transceiver into his collar and glanced over himself one last time, smirking at Sasuke before briskly leaving the house. The raven watched his friend leave before heading deep into the Uchiha estate, seeking knowledge. He was close to answering his own questions, and then he would have a long talk with Tsunade.

 

*****

 

 

Naruto followed a young Hyuga member to the main house, where he waited, suppressing the nervous tick threatening to pop up. He didn't have to wait long before Hinata came into view, his ears perking as he saw the nice cream- and- lavender kimono folded around her body. She smiled and blushed prettily when he gave an awkward, formal bow. “You look beautiful tonight.”

Her blush deepened, but she only briefly looked away. She met his gaze with glittery, smiling eyes. He watched her eyes drift over his body, then, taking in his ‘casual’ wear, a deep blue shirt Sakura had sworn looked good on him, and black pants that were far different than typical ninja wear. Not that he was weaponless, but they were hidden. This was supposed to be a date. He smiled a little under her genuine appreciation.

“I take it you approve, then?” She nodded, still flushed prettily, and moved closer to place a hand on his. He curled his fingers around hers, suddenly feeling childish again. When was the last time a simple touch like this could be so much, so thrilling? And yet there was a peace Hinata exuded that kept him from wanting to jump around at the little tingly feelings dancing up his arm. He turned and led them toward the main gate, out into the town, and the more he walked with her, the more at ease he felt. Not sluggish, or drugged, just finally relaxed. It was disturbingly peaceful.

The instant that thought flashed through him he took a moment and peeked into his mind. Everything was quiet, and for once not the quiet- before- the- storm sensation he gets far too often. There’s a very lowing vibration that could nearly pass as purring. ‘Kyuubi?’

The purring sound didn’t fade as the fox’s voice murmured, sated, happy. “ **See what happens when you stop fighting?** ”

Oh. OH. He could learn to live with this. He kept the grin as he slipped back to the present and noticed Hinata was no longer brightly blushing, but she was certainly having a dreamy moment of her own. He wondered how many times she’d dreamed of going out in public like this, just the two of them, his attention only on her. He wrapped his free hand over the one already laced with hers, pausing them for a moment on the sidewalk. She offered a small, brilliant smile that tugged at something within him. Was this affection? Or more? He grinned back, more joyful than anything she’d seen from him that year. “Thank you.” The words were far calmer than the expression, but they were honest and full of meaning.

“You’re more than welcome.” She calmed slightly, her cheeks light pink. “For what?” she asked.

“Starting with willing to be my friend, and ending with whatever you’ve told your father that would let him agree to my courting you. He mentioned that you’d already talked to him about me and that while he was openly disapproving that I was _not_ what he wanted for you, he was going to give me a chance. ‘For her sake’ ,” he stated, the quotation heard in the slight change of tone that was to imitate the Hyuga elder. Hinata let a soft giggle escape before she covered it with her hand. Yet her eyes danced with humor.

“It is not nice to make fun of your elders, Naruto-kun. Especially my father.” She slid her arm around his waist for a brief hug, though, and Naruto relaxed. This could work. Her scent teased him, light spring scents on such a cold day made him tingle. She pulled away and he missed the aroma at once, but her presence staying at his side assuaged the need. He offered her another smile and they continued on, small talk keeping away from very personal issues. He avoided mentioning her family after that, except for the courtesy of asking about their well-being, and they both avoided darker subjects like Kyuubi. Apparently Kiba had flirted with the wrong girl the week before, and Hinata described the chase that had occurred when the girl’s older brother had learned the dog-nin had been sniffing at his little sister. The story lasted them until they got to the little restaurant Sasuke had helped him procure. The management had been hesitant to host the Jinchuuriki, but quiet words had been dropped about Naruto’s date for the night and a little extra offered cash had gone quite a way to helping the place look the other way. It was a small, quiet, semi-formal place, rather relaxed, but the three-wall rooms gave the illusion of privacy without  being painfully formal. Sakura and Sasuke had demanded he do something much nicer than Ichiraku’s, no matter how much he loved the food. He had pointed out his distinct lack of experience in dating and that it was Hinata. She would understand, or at least try to. Sakura had slugged him, agreed, then settled down with a list of places she deemed suitable.

Dinner started well. Naruto realized he enjoyed Hinata’s company, more than he expected. He’d been nervous about how well they’d get along. Her shyness had always clashed with his loud boisterous behavior, but he learned that well placed comments and a subdued tone helped draw her out a little. And she wasn’t near as timid as she’d been years ago. She laughed softly after one of his jokes and Naruto returned a broad grin. Then the waiter appeared, settling plates before them before disappearing again. Naruto inhaled deeply before digging his chopsticks into the meal. A disgruntled noise followed the return of the mouthful, the taste of poorly cooked meat in the dish irritating him. It wasn’t the first time cooks would have it out for him, but he’d wanted this night to go so much better. He doubted Hinata’s plate would be similarly troubled. She frowned at his reaction, impolite as it was, but reached over to sample his plate before he could warn her off. The look on her face was priceless, cold and hard, much like her father and cousin when they were upset. “Hinata, please…” The reaction warmed him, but he didn’t want to make a scene. This was their night. “Leave it. They’ll pay for it later.”

She frowned at the plate, obviously desiring to attend an obvious affront to them both. A moment later her face smoothed to blank pleasantness and she deliberately slid the plate to the edge of the table, tipping the dish of meat and rice to tumble the short distance to the floor. The mess scattered, but she paid it no more mind than to tuck her feet closer, moving her own plate between them to the middle of the table. Naruto stared, slightly gaping at her for her blatant mess.

“Eat, Naruto-kun.” She smiled at him, a confident little quirk of the lips that made him chuckle. He took a piece from the proffered plate, and watched her blush prettily as he licked the sauce off the morsel of chicken before popping it into his mouth. “Does a Hyuga lady create such messes regularly?”

Her eyes flicked to the splatter on the floor before raising a hand to summon the waiter back. “An insult to you while we are together is an insult to me. A Hyuga does not let such matters stand unattended.” She turned her pale eyes up the waiter as he tried to offer a replacement for the obvious mistake. “It was no mistake,” she offered calmly. “I would not serve that to the alley mongrels, much less a customer in my care. Take it away.”

Heat tingled through Naruto. He wasn’t sure where this commanding presence had come from, but seeing shy Hinata act like a lofty member of her clan while coming to his defense was stirring. Too few people had ever defended him in such ways. He tried hard to keep his chin high and ignore the subtle glares from around him. If Hinata could make such a show for him, he could act the part of being worthy for it. They ate while the cleaning was taken care of, sharing little looks that could be anything and nothing to keep from granting any attention to the staff and other customers. He licked the sauce off his lips, watching her skin tint again before sliding one of the last pieces of meat across the plate to her. “Would you take a walk with me, after this?”

“I promised father I would be home before too late.” She fiddled a moment with the napkin, not quite meeting Naruto’s eyes. “Perhaps the long way home wouldn’t cause trouble.” She finally looked up, and Naruto felt something inside surge at the innocent mischief on her face. He hadn’t seen that look on her before. She winked and continued in a lowered voice. “Stand, bow, and offer your hand to help me up. They will learn they cannot be forgiven this slight if they can find no fault with us.” Naruto nodded. He can do this. He would do this well, properly. He rose, letting himself use the grace and balance his new body was providing for him, bowing a little at the waist. “May I offer my help?”

Hinata offered a far more demure smile, more herself than she’d been the last several minutes. It was a reminder of the girl she’d been, not the woman she was becoming. But her hand slid into his, and stood, her body moving to be very close to his. Her scent flooded him again, fire stirring in his chest. He pushed away the tempting sensations and escorted her out. “So, the long way home?”

Hinata offered him a sly grin and nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder and whispering. The words left him grinning wickedly. "You're on."

 

 


	30. Demanding Justice

Chapter 30

 

 

 

 

Naruto came back from his fourth date with Hinata a few weeks later to a scene of utter chaos. The training room, with its chakra-reinforced walls, targets, and tatami mats, was being successfully and deliberately demolished. There was a level of rage in Sasuke’s troubled, red eyes that Naruto hadn’t seen for quite a while, and while there was no obvious trigger, it was apparent that the raven had been trying to blow off some steam. The walls were darkened with char marks and the floor and ceiling had odd blistered spider-web patches that were from lightning chakra. As he watched, Sasuke’s fist, crackling with blue arcs, pummeled into a standing dummy that shattered. The raven knelt there, the chakra flickering around his body for a minute before fading away.

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s kept his voice soft and low as he approached the shaking teen. The raven didn’t respond, but as Naruto drew closer he could see wet trails sliding down the pale skin. They were tinted pink. “Hey, your eyes are bleeding again.” He knelt next to his friend, slowly sliding his hand under Sasuke’s chin and lifting his face. Bloody tears leaked from Sasuke’s eyes, and this close Naruto could see far more than the anger. He knew that pain from looking into the mirror far too often.

“We were wrong.”

Naruto dabbed at the bloody lines, drying away the trace of tears. He stayed silent for once, waiting for the words to come. He wouldn’t have to wait long; Sasuke was already shaking in his grip. “Everyone was wrong. They all lied to us! They all lied to _ME_!!” The tears trickled faster, clear now, and Naruto kept a grounding hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “My clan was getting tired of shit going on, there’s journals, Naruto! They wanted nothing more than the clan back on missions, more than just the police force. And they were murdered for it.” Hands gripped tight to Naruto’s arms, but he didn’t flinch. “My family was _murdered!!_ Not because Itachi lost control, but because he was ordered to do it! He left a letter sealed and hidden, under the floorboards, under his bed, explaining everything! He was _ordered to_ , Naruto!! Just another mission!!!”

“Are you certain? Beyond any doubt certain that was what happened?” This was bad news, dangerous news. It would shatter much and prove how pointless Sasuke’s younger years had been. He watched the cold fury creeping back into Sasuke’s eyes. “Take your evidence to Tsunade. Now. She can check the sealed files.”

“I killed my brother over a fucking sham.” The words were whispered, but had lost none of the contained violence. “I want this finished. Do you understand?? I will have to live with his death, but if it was a complete set-up from hell I want this resolved! I want whoever decided my family deserved this to pay!”

Naruto let go of his trembling friend, watching as Sasuke stood and paced around the room. He understood Sasuke’s rage, even though he couldn’t empathize. But Sasuke’s anger was burning through the happy feelings he had lingering from being with Hinata. And under those happy feelings, lurked his own anger, his own rage. Naruto swallowed down the thoughts of potential disasters and tried to orient Sasuke again. “Get that stuff together. We can take it to Tsunade.”

Sasuke nodded, a brief jerk of his head before he was out of the room and dashing to another part of the compound. Naruto  exhaled, releasing the tension threatening to grow within him. He didn’t feel good about this, but it had to be done. He refused to allow Sasuke to tear himself up about it anymore.

 

***

 

Sasuke had simmered down to a ticking pot of condensed anger by the time he and Naruto reached Tsunade’s door. Naruto had made him walk, as an effort to calm and collect himself. That, and Naruto was a little nervous. Tsunade had been a bit of a terror since Naruto and Hinata’s first date. Her sake stash had gone missing overnight and Sakura and Shizune had managed to keep her off the liquor. It had taken quite the toll on the woman; she’d been doing much better in her paperwork and other trivial details as Hokage, but she was a right menace with people that angered her.

Sasuke had personally bet that it was Naruto’s fault for her missing liquor in the first place, but he could only back that up by Naruto avoiding her presence as much as possible since the little Incident. To him, it was admittance if he ever saw it.

A sharp command had them walking through the door, Naruto closing it and leaning back against the door. It was unspoken backup and protection, something that didn’t go missed by Tsunade. She gave them both a raised eyebrow and an expectant look, eyes still dark with bitterness over her withdrawals. Sasuke merely hefted the scroll onto her desk. He knew she could see the rage in him, there was no point in hiding it. At least it wasn’t a couple hours ago- he’d felt like doing nothing but setting the whole world ablaze in black damning flames. He’d actually had to call back a flicker of Amaterasu, bring it back and into himself.

He idly wondered if his eyes were ringed bloodshot around the black.

“What is this??” Tsunade wasn’t about to touch it. The last time Sasuke had unleashed a large scroll in this room it had held Orochimaru’s severed head. While this time it probably isn’t so grotesque, the look in his face tells her more than she wants to know. There was trouble brewing, bad trouble.

Uchiha trouble.

“I am here to petition for an active investigation into the Uchiha massacre.”

“I don’t know what you’re pulling, young man, but that case is nearly a decade old. I will not-” His hands slammed onto her desk, causing her to stop and sit back down into her chair. She gave him her best ice glare.

“I have proof that Itachi Uchiha was ordered to kill the entire clan.”

 Shock and fury flew across Tsunade’s face before she shut it down, eyes narrowing as her face went impassive. “Show me.”

He smeared blood across the first seal, the scroll opening with a soft hiss, before summoning out stacks of books, journals, and scrolls. There will little bits of brightly colored paper sticking out at spots, page corners folded, obvious means of marking certain passages for attention. “Most of the journals are crap, and boring. But everything relevant is marked. But that isn’t the only thing.” He pulled out a very simple envelope from under his shirt. He offered it, hesitantly, to Tsunade, who pulled out the single sheet of paper.

 

 

 

-  Sasuke -

 

Before I say anything else, please read this. I have no doubt that whenever you find this letter you will still hate me for what I’m about to do. But you must focus and listen. Tomorrow the clan will be gone, dead save for you. Two nights ago our Hokage, Sandaime, issued me an order that I could not refuse. I am a ninja first, Sasuke, Uchiha second. Facts were laid out and I was given direct orders to annihilate the threat our clan was posing against the current stable ruling of the Hokage and the council. There have been accusations that our clan was planning a coup d’état. I have neither the time nor resources to search for the truth, Sasuke. I cannot believe our clan would try a takeover, but I know there are some who want more than just the Police Corps. Seek the truth. Watch to see if they rebuild the police base. Listen to what they tell you of me, of the clan. Ask why I am forced to do this instead of there being a proper trial. Demand to see the proof that the Hokage claims to exist, but refuses to show.

Tomorrow the clan will be gone and you will hate me for this disaster. Be strong. Uncover the truth and the taint on our name. Don’t forget to truly live, little brother.

 

 

 

 

Tsunade slid the letter back into the envelope and wordlessly handed it back, sliding deeper into her chair and looking quite a bit her real age. “What do you want me to do?”

“In all the private entries I’ve found, there hasn’t been one hint about anything that says takeover. Appeals, requests, yes, but nothing so extreme as a coup d’état. If Sandaime was presented with such evidence, I want it compared. I want the truth. I _need_ to know.” He stared at the letter in his hands again. “I need to know,” he said again, quietly.

Tsunade studied the pile of writing for several minutes, ticking off the amount of work that had already been saved, the amount she’d have to do, the effort of launching a proper investigation into a near decade-old incident.

“If I promise to look into this and start the process to uncover everything, can you swear to keep yourself out of this? You’ve done plenty, and I don’t need you hounding me to hurry up. Let me do my job, through the right methods, and I will get an answer for you. However, given how long it has been, it will likely be several months before I can offer any certain conclusion.” She stood up and once again looked at the mess, then the boys. “If Itachi is pulling a final trick, you will deal with your clan’s fallout. If this was a political trick and your brother merely a tool, then I will see what I can do about restitution. I can’t promise anything else.”

“It will be enough, Hokage-sama. Thank you.” Sasuke bowed and slid past the door Naruto opened for him. Tsunade looked up to see Naruto’s gleaming eyes.

“If this was power-play, baa-chan, I want to see the fucker that caused this brought to justice.” His grin was pointy, dreadful. “Even if that means death.”

The door slammed behind him, and Tsunade shoved the chills down her spine away. She could really use a cup of sake for sanity’s sake.

 

 


	31. Base Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure this was the first part of 'real' inferred smut. No actual sex seen, but it happens. It's also slash, which.. if you haven't figured out it's going to happen by now, then.. yeah. haha. >_>
> 
>  
> 
> It also *does* pick up where the last chapter left off.

Chapter 31

 

 

“That was awfully dark for the Naruto I know.” They were a couple blocks down from Hokage Tower, out of ear reach and relatively alone. His dark mood hadn’t lifted, and Naruto’s happy vibes had faded and were beginning to reflect Sasuke’s.

“You are mine. If your name was ruined over some stupid grab for power or influence, it’s pointless. I don’t want to let it escape retaliation.” Naruto growled out, heedless of his wording. Sasuke noticed it, though.

“That sounds like Kyuubi’s words, Naruto.” He stopped his friend, making him turn to face him. “Are you stable?”

A dark chuckled answered him. “Am I ever stable anymore, Sasuke?” He pushed forward, sliding easily into Sasuke’s personal space, chests closing in rapidly decreasing inches. “Hinata, bless her, has kept me relaxed. Missions burn my energy. But no, Sasuke, I am not stable.” His hand shot up, a blur in the just- past dusk light. Sasuke grunted minutely as fingers tangled into his hair and yanked his head back. “Your anger smells good on your skin, beta. Fear would smell even better.”

Fuck. It had been a while, possibly too long, since Sasuke had seen Naruto ease into his other needs. The darker stuff he didn’t satisfy, while the light stuff he tried to at least make passing attempts to appease. “Did my rage cause this, Naruto?”

“Does it matter?” The words were growled into his ear as Naruto pressed bodily into Sasuke, still keeping his head back and throat bare.

“We’re in public, Naruto. Behave.” A snarl answered the words, and the hand released Sasuke. But both arms wrapped around his back and he felt the flex in muscles as Naruto flew through hand signs. They gave a sickening lurch, and Sasuke kept from stumbling as the transportation jutsu leveled out.

“Did my wicked inhabitant give you any tips for this situation, Sasuke?” Naruto sneered. “He has a bad habit of telling you and forgetting to warn me.”

“Blood, meat, flesh.” Should he be worried that Naruto ’ported them directly to his bedroom? Probably.

“Define flesh.” The voice was lower, thicker, and the richness of musk was easing into the air. Sasuke suppressed the shudder induced by the low-spoken words.

“Sex. He meant rutting, mating. Hunting or sex.” The hot breath across Sasuke’s neck as Naruto circled him didn’t help the sense of foreboding to go away. Claws traced delicately down his arms, from sleeves to wrists, fingers curling around the bond-invoked artwork.

“Will you submit for me, beta, or do I need to go find my pretty Hina- koi?”

No, not really. The bastard. The move was underhanded, using both Sasuke’s oath and the vague threat of using Hinata instead of him. “We can go hunt. Take the edge off.”

“I just ate.” This time a lick, a rougher than normal tongue flicking across his neck. “I don’t burn food that fast.”

“I doubt you’ll have to eat. The chase, a little blood, maybe-” His words choked off as Naruto slammed him into the wall, snarling in growing rage. He watched Naruto’s eyes turn into varying shades of red, no more of the precious blue. No more human. “Your blood can work just as well.” Sasuke knows he’s supposed to have an inch or two in height on his friend, but right now those glowing eyes are close enough that it still feels like he should be looking up. But those eyes and that voice look wrong, are wrong to the face he’s looking at. “Lose the illusion.”

It melted away, and now he could see slightly darker low-lights of red in Naruto’s blond hair, with the fuzzy tips of silver-white ears peeking through them. There’s a roughness to his jaw, giving him an older look, and those fangs fit the mood. This was what was missing. The feral version of Naruto, to match the foul mood.

“You’re mine. Now or later doesn’t matter. You can always try to run…” Clawed fingers stroked back up Sasuke’s arms, tracing the lines of his marks. “I don’t want you to run…”

“Then get the fuck off me.”

“I don’t think you mean that.” Naruto’s smile was far too smug. “You’re hardly resisting, no Sharingan, no jutsu, not escaping. Just words. Enough with the words.” His hands grabbed the shirt and ripped, the material giving and shredding with pitiful ease. Red lines darkened on Sasuke’s skin, shallow scratches that wouldn’t bleed. Naruto growled, lost in the rise of need. He wanted the body before him to bleed. He wanted to wring pathetic, weak noises from it, mewls and whimpering and begging. He wanted to fill his nose with the odor of blood and musk.

He wanted a lot of things.

He leaned in, licking at the point where a scratch crossed a crimson stain. If darkness had a flavor, then it was blood and tainted chakra and fire. He inhaled, nose tracing the lines as his tongue licked and tasted, low growls filling his throat. There was musk beneath the fire scent, and blood beneath that, but when he set his teeth to skin and applied pressure, he was stopped. A pale hand gripped his shoulder and shook him. It made him pull away, growling fiercely at being interrupted.

“I won’t let you eat me, Naruto.” Black eyes, slightly bloodshot, lined with trepidation and toned-down aggression.

“That’s not what I want.” He spoke without thinking, but the words sounded right. He was fixated on Sasuke now, the threat of visiting Hinata lost in the haze. He knew he could get what he wanted, _needed_ , right here.

“You don’t want this?” There was a smile in Sasuke’s voice, even as his serious face glanced down. Naruto’s eyes followed to where a pale hand slid down a toned stomach. Sasuke moved, circling around Naruto, staying away from the door, making Naruto turn to track him as he nudged his pants low. It was then he returned, crowding into Naruto’s personal space, daring the game he knew he wasn’t going to escape from. He was too deep already. “Bratty alpha,” he hissed into Naruto’s ear, then bolted away. Naruto took half a second to move past the forgotten pants pooled on the floor, pouncing after the pale body, toppling Sasuke just short of the bed. At the bared teeth Sasuke let his body fall limp, closing his eyes and slamming a door against reality.

 

 

******

 

Sasuke groaned as he tumbled to the floor. He winced, glancing out the window. It was barely sunrise, the light cold in its late winter intensity. His body ached, like after a long day of vicious sparring, but his back felt plain raw. He wondered, briefly, how many scars would decorate his body from his night with Naruto. He grit his teeth as he stood up, and headed for the shower. He knew there wasn’t going to be any more sleep for him. Might as well get clean from last night, and see if the hot water would help relax sore muscles.

He was still relaxing under pounding hot water fifteen minutes later when Naruto knocked on the bathroom door. Sasuke grunted a response. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” Naruto cracked open the door but didn’t bother coming in. “If you need me to check your back, I think that was the worst of it.” Sasuke stared at the pale tile of the shower wall, before mumbling an acknowledgment. He would probably have to have Naruto check his back. He was ignoring the finger-sized bruises on his hips, and there was no way he was going to see a random medic to get himself healed. If he absolutely had to, he could talk to Hinata, or Sakura. But only if the damage needed proper attention.

He was really hoping he didn’t need anything healed. It was just sore muscles, right? He scrubbed off quickly before exiting and dragging himself to the mirror in the bathroom. He presented most of his back to the mirror, dropped the towel, and craned his neck around, much to the complaint of the muscles. There were several deep scratches adorning his back and ribs, bruises that littered his body. It didn’t look the bruises from a little rough sex. It looked like he’d been beaten up. Well, except for the bruises on his hips that were clearly from someone gripping him too hard. Those screamed sex.

With a sigh he leaned against the counter, silently channeling chakra to his hand. He flexed his fingers, tried again. The familiar tingle didn’t reach his fingertips. He was low on chakra. He sulked for a moment before looping the towel back around his hips and emerging back to the bedroom. Clothes had been dropped on the bed. He let himself collapse to the bed and breathed through the rush of brilliant pain before shimmying into his boxers and pants. He didn’t bother with the shirt, instead sprawling across the bed and trying to convince himself that yes, he needed to have at least Naruto look at it. Probably Hinata. At least she would understand and not ask a lot of questions. He wasn’t going to be able to heal anything himself until his chakra reserves came back. He closed his eyes, reminded himself firmly he’d dealt with far worse pain than this before, and levered himself off the bed.

He wasn’t exactly sure how he came to be on the floor, with Naruto looking down at him, concern obvious in the dual-colored eyes. He could vaguely feel the pressure of a hand at his waist, and the numbing, throbbing sensation of healing chakra seeping into his body. “You are a stubborn idiot, and lucky you didn’t break your head.”

Sasuke snorted. “You’re the idiot. I’m only stubborn.” It’s back to familiar ground, after the rough and less familiar night. There’s a smirk trying to form on Sasuke’s lips, slowed by the dull throbbing in his lower back. He groaned when Naruto pulled away, itching for more release from the throbbing pain that’s building in his body but too damn proud to ask for it. But Naruto hooked his hands under him, flipping him over in a rough manner that stung, but then fingers dug hard into his skin as the chakra poured back into his body. He could feel the difference in the burn- this dose was laced heavily with the fox’s chakra, and it burnt into him with the same zeal it healed. A stray thought flashed through him, why the chakra was healing him and not marring his body, but he couldn’t keep it. Naruto’s other hand was sliding up his back in a manner that was possessive, and Sasuke grunted. He could only hope Naruto wouldn’t want a repeat performance. Not right now. The burning tingles faded after another couple moments. Naruto helped him roll back onto his back with far more consideration than the first time.

“Feeling better?” A few months ago Sasuke would have bet there’d be sheepish apology on Naruto’s face. Now there was only vague sympathy and an edge of possessive lust. It made Sasuke wonder how hard Naruto would resist from now on. Not as much as before, he’d bet.

“Better.” He took the offered hand and eased himself up off the floor. This time only the scratches warned him they were still present, but they’d been dulled, probably mostly healed. The bolder pain from before had faded to a dim throb. He could move without having to focus past the pain- which he could do, but this was better. He let go of Naruto and rolled his shoulders, feeling things shift and settle. Once he felt a bit more like himself, he offered Naruto a slight smirk. “Lunch. You’re treating. You owe me.”

The resulting grumbling complaint helped settle ‘normal’ around them again. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and followed in Naruto’s wake, the lingering sensations in his body sharpening his attention on the blonde. He couldn’t afford to let Naruto go so long before he snapped again. Especially if his own mood swings became trigger events.

He sighed and led Naruto off to the ramen stand.

 

 


	32. New... friend?

Chapter ­ 32

 

 

 

Every living thing had chakra, even if only a spark. The finer the focus with an active Byakugan, the more 'sparks' one could see. To the Byakugan, chakra- enabled illusions and shields lit up like fireworks. However, suppressing one's chakra could create a signature closer to the level of most animals. Large animals tended to have more chakra than small, and summon animals and familiars had higher concentrations that their normal counterparts. The smaller the chakra signature, the more likely one was to go unnoticed. It was effective in practical application. At least, until Kimi came along.

The hawk shifter's signature was strong, not as bold and uncontrolled as Naruto's, but she was a brilliant burst in Neji's activated vision. When she flowed from human to hawk within his vision, the chakra shrunk in size to suit her body, but it still blazed with the same strength as when she was human. It was distracting, but the strength of her chakra would attract even those without the Byakugan. So Neji took it upon himself to teach her a near opposite of the rotation, instead sucking her chakra deep within and condensing it. She'd caught on to expulsion easily, but suppression was notoriously difficult. Her change was not jutsu based, but it still consumed chakra. Holding one form or the other didn't burn chakra, but the change was a flare of light, balanced on either side of the change. It confused Neji at first, but he'd been told by Hiashi and Hinata that his change followed the same pattern. It explained why the change itself tired him, but he could still use jutsu fresh after assuming human form.

Currently he was walking to his quiet lake, watching Kimi flicker at the edges of his vision. She was flying high, trying with difficulty to suppress her signature down to that of a normal hawk's. Neji had to give her credit- she had learned swiftly, and was becoming able to suppress her chakra to the appropriate levels. However, she couldn't maintain that low point while flying. She claimed it was because it took near nothing to catch and refocus her attention as a hawk, and the slightest distraction broke her hold of the suppression.

It was nearly on cue. Her chakra flared to life and she was plummeting, diving toward the ground in a brilliant, painful blur. He caught a flicker on the edge of his vision, another chakra source, but he promptly shut down the Byakugan. Kimi's movement had left momentary speckles in his vision, like staring too long at a bright light, but he was moving before everything cleared. He'd come to know this area of his family's estate very well, and not seeing everything in detail didn't deter him from quickly zeroing toward the unknown chakra source. It was small, a vermin sized animal, but it had been potent like Kimi's was, bright in its small form. He was there in time to find Kimi circling above a tree, banking sharply to stay immediately above.

There was an indistinct mottled lump about halfway up, tucked into a knot in the tree. Once again he activated his Byakugan. The lump blazed, and this time when it moved he could make out the head and tail on the body.  It was definitely an animal, possibly a summons or other familiar with that kind of chakra presence. It threw its head up and Neji could hear the defiant sounds that came chirping and hissing from the small body. He dropped the activated bloodline and peered up at it. He was familiar enough with the local wildlife to know this wasn't native to the area, but it was cute and looked something like a weasel. However, unlike the weasels he had seen, this one was a lumpy, slightly messy blend of white and brown. It wasn't much bigger than the length of his forearm, if he was estimating correctly, but the chakra and spirit of the creature more than made up for its looks and size. Anything that would challenge Kimi in a full threat display could be helpful. Or a threat. Neji grinned up at the creature. There was no fear induced from the little guy, not like the badger a few months back. But on that thought-  “Kimi. Take him! If it's a summons I want it gone.”

Kimi snapped downward, fluidly maneuvering through the branches and striking at the ball of fury. It launched up to meet her, though, shrieking horribly as its lithe body wrapped around Kimi's hawk shape, teeth and claws doing as much damage as talons and hooked beak.  But the way it had launched- it had its little teeth set into the top of the wing, gripping deep past the feathers and hindering Kimi's flight. With the additional weight and one wing barely usable, she dropped like a stone. Within a second Neji was catching them, saving them from a brutal, deadly impact with the ground, and fingers digging into the scruff of the mammal. Kimi shrieked with indignation, and Neji felt the rush of chakra as she shoved from hawk to human, one limp wing hanging from her back. The size contrast left the little animal with a mouthful it could barely handle.

“White and brown, like the snow rabbits that change their colors. And definitely not a summons.” Neji tightened his grip on the skin and fur in his fingers. “Let go, little one. Let go and I’ll tend your wounds.” Beady eyes moved to focus on him, as he moved to be clear within the creature's vision. “The cut on your ribs and the scrapes on you won't heal on their own. You're smart enough to understand, yes? Let go.” He could _feel_ Kimi watching him, as well as the little weasel, shock at his soft tone and sheer suspicion. But it only took a moment before the little body went limp, jaw slackening enough Kimi could pry a finger between small pointed teeth and remove the crushing grip on her feathers. Beady eyes swept back over to her and it hissed, a harsh unpleasant sound.

Neji let his own tone of sheer irritation slide from his throat, and the inhumanity in it made the weasel focus back on him. Little, round ears perked forward, and it chittered in his hand, a series of squeaking noises he was very unfamiliar with. However, they made Kimi snort, suppressing a giggle. “I have never seen an ermine during a molt; they're particularly seclusive to colder areas. Either he is someone's lost familiar, a spy, or something like us. He would have disappeared had he only been a summons.”

Neji stared down at the curious weasel- no, ermine- and debated his options. He _had_ promised to tend the little one's wounds, but if the thing was a spy for another ninja, an assassin itself, or... Well, he was one fiery bundle of energy. If he wasn't someone else's... “Kimi. What if he were neutral. Unclaimed?”

Kimi offered him a momentary glare, before it smoothed out to pinched pain. Her wing hurt, dammit. “He may be a familiar with no family, no place. It is uncommon, but sometimes it happens.” She pointed at the way the brown was sweeping across the back from the head, with tufts of white loose on the tail end of its back. The flow had been disturbed by the raking of Kimi's claws and beak. “He's coming into summer coat. In winter they're white, and summer this cinnamon brown. This means he was in colder country until very recently.”

“I know what the colors mean, Kimi.” Neji snapped. Hell, it was only barely April; depending on how fast the little creatures changed color, it might just be adjusting from Konoha winter. But he wasn't going to argue with Kimi over it. He looked over the ermine one more time, noting how the body was starting to dangle limply from his hand. “Let's get it patched up, then we can figure out if we should kill it.” The all- clear hadn't been issued for the Hyuga, so the threat status was still high.

For some reason he didn't want to kill the little creature.

A quick dressing of gauze and a walk home later found the newcomer squeaking cheerfully at his cousin. She'd done some healing jutsu that sealed the wounds, although she cautioned that his body would still be tender. The ermine had squeaked and nodded and sat attentively through the whole process. “The damn thing is too smart,” Kimi grumbled.

“Maybe. I wonder if it will answer some questions.” Neji sat at the low table where Hinata had treated the weasel. It turned, gave him a brief, obvious up-and-down look, then hissed when Kimi approached. “Hey. Be nice.” The ermine returned to nuzzling Hinata's hand, dismissing Neji and Kimi.

“He's kinda cute,” Hinata giggled. The smile melted a little at the look in her cousin's face. “Neji nii- san?”

“I want to ask him some questions.” He placed three cards on the table- 'yes' 'no' and '?'. “I know you are smart enough, little weasel, if I can keep the questions simple. The question is if you can read.” There was something oddly human in the way it tilted its head and _glared_ before stomping a paw on the 'yes' card. “Did I catch you before you hit the ground earlier?” Another 'yes'. “Are you an ermine?” The '?' card this time. Neji frowned. “Do you know you are a type of weasel?” This time both a nod and the 'yes' card. “Are you male?” Another 'yes'. “Do you belong to anyone?” This time the ermine put a paw on the 'no', but paused, then pushed the '?' card forward. Neji pushed it back into a line with the others. The ermine opened its mouth like it would bite but it stayed pulled back. “Do you trust me?” The ermine studied him, head cocked to the side and ears forward. Then it slowly poked its nose at the '?' card again. “I know you don't like Kimi, but do you like her?” He pointed across the table at Hinata, and the ermine turned to look at her before nodding vigorously. “Do you intend to hurt any of us?” That odd glaring look came back, and Neji broke the question up. “Would you hurt her?” Again gesturing at Hinata, which earned a fierce side-to-side 'no' gesture in return. “Hurt me?” The response was slower, but the little guy poked the '?' forward with his nose and he tapped a paw on the 'no'. “And Kimi?” A thumb behind his shoulder at the hawk sent the ermine into a hissing, fur-bristling fit. Neji chuckled. “I think he'd return the scrapes, Kimi.”

“I want to know if he's going to try slitting our throats why we sleep. Or running off to a master and causing us more trouble.”

“Then we'll put him in a cage for the night, take him to Tsunade in the morning. It's not like she could do much different, even sentient animals have a different brain than ours. The Yamanacha clan would take one going-through in his mind and it'd die from the trauma. Something I'd rather not put a potential ally through.”

“Ally?”

Both girls' voices rang through the room. Neji simply nodded. “He doesn't frighten me. A thrill of pride, watching him take you, Kimi, but no fear. No tingles, not even the ones like I get from you. I can't explain why, but... he doesn't feel wrong. We'll keep him under surveillance, put a leash on him if we have to. Sweep him for tracers, tags, seals. And if he betrays us, I'm sure you will enjoy ripping him to shreds, Kimi.”

“Tsume- sama may be able to provide a suitable escape-proof cage for him. Akamaru was quite a handful as a puppy.” Hinata's offering made Neji smile. He knew his cousin was still trying to understand his quirks, but between himself and Naruto, and years with Kiba, she understood the depth instinct could rule. Of course, Neji still thought Kiba was a bit of a hormone driven mutt, just like his nin-dog, but they _could_ get the job done. And he had met Kiba's mother once. The woman was as feral as any in her clan, but she ruled firmly and was a force to be reckoned with, in her own right. “Would you ask her for me, Hinata?”

Hinata nodded with a small smile. When she had completely left the room Neji snapped up the little ermine between his fingers, letting it dangle as he held its nape. “I shall give you one warning, little one. If you have any ill intention toward us, or Konoha, you might as well flee now, or turn yourself in for possible mercy.  And if threatening to feed you to Kimi isn't threat enough, I know a fox that would just _love_ a tiny morsel like you to play with.” The last was said with just enough venom, the words coldly passionate in his intent. The ermine bared his teeth, ears back, for just a moment, then let itself fall limp in Neji's fingers.

 

 

When Neji finally relaxed for bed a couple hours later, the little ermine tucked into an 'escape proof' cage that sat in the corner of his room, he turned pale eyes on the bundle of fur curled into a pile of blanket scraps. A shadow of a smile split his face. "I just hope I'm not wrong about you, little one."

 


	33. Takeshi

Chapter 33

 

 

 

Neji would have laughed his ass off the next day, if he’d dared. Kiba and Tsume had dropped by, and the interactions between his new-found ‘pet’ and the dog- nin female escalated from cute to pure hilarity. The little ermine had reacted much like he did to Kimi, initially, fluffing up into a little ball of fury and shrieking anytime anyone (other than Hinata) tried to handle him. Tsume grabbed him deftly by his nape scruff like she would a disobedient pup and shook him once, fiercely. He hung limp in her fingers for a minute, then pulled his body up in a limber arch to wrap all four paws around her arm. They were gathered in one of the little outside tea rooms- Kimi, Neji, Hinata, and the two Inuzuka, with their dogs. Everyone held their breath as Tsume released the ermine, allowing it to wrap around her wrist and peer above the curve of her fist. It studied her with too- sharp eyes, then chittered annoyingly. Kuromaru, Tsume’s wolfish familiar, chuckled low. “He’s smart, that one. Let him be.”

“He’s right. I don’t feel any malicious intent from him. He’s obviously smart, a creature that will need watching until you determine his loyalties. But he’s not out for _your_ blood.” He chittered again at her words, turning his head to glare at Kimi and hiss nastily. Tsume’s intense gaze locked onto the hawk shifter. “He doesn’t seem to particularly like you.”

Kimi glowered under half- shut lids. She wasn’t ready to trust the little thing yet; her wing still ached, even though they were shut within her body her shoulder vibrated with the echo of healing. Her instincts demanded she put the damn thing down, for the pleasure of the hunt and retribution for the pain. But she will defer to the others on this, for now. She would watch him for any signs, wait with ready beak to shred him for any reason. There was something _wrong_ about him. And she'd prove it. She held in her biting response and stared at the wall behind the woman.

“Thank you, Tsume- san.” Neji nodded deeply in lieu of a bow. The woman relaxed her hand and the weasel scampered out of it, rushing across the table to hide by Neji's hand. “I will be sure that the cage you lent me is put to proper use, and returned when I am done with it.” 

“Take as much time as you need, keep the cage if you find you need it.” She stood and walked out, trailed slowly by her dog familiar. The wolfish Kuromaru gave the weasel a last lingering look. “The pet shop on the south edge of the market sells restrictive collars and chakra- responsive leads. You can get one his size easily enough.”

Neji stared after the dog for a long moment after the door closed behind him, then looked back at the bundle of fur perched on his fingertips. He'd never seen an animal of this size on a lead before, but it couldn't hurt. It would be better than caging it all the time or letting it run loose. “Who wants to come with me to the markets?”

 

 

***

 

 

They all ended up going. Kiba knew about the shop Kuromaru had mentioned, and led the way on Akamaru's huge back. Neji cradled his new pet in his hands, slowly petting him as he walked in the protective oversight of Kimi. He had given up on trying to improve her mood, letting Hinata soothe his own stressed nerves with her quiet, calm demeanor.

“We ought to visit Tsunade- sama after this.” She reminded him softly. He maneuvered past a few other people littering the road and gave Hinata a small almost- smile. It was his only response, but it didn't strain their peace. Instead she reached over and scratched the little head poking from his elbow. She didn't know why the little face was so endearing in its mottled brown fur, probably in part to her weak streak for anything small and furry. Akamaru had been nearly that size at one point,  although he had grown fast into something far bigger. This little guy wasn't likely to do that.

“Hey Neji!” Kiba landed gracefully, if loudly, in front of them. “The shop's right over there. I gotta go take care o' something, so I'm sure we'll like, catch up later.” He glanced around distractedly, nose twitching as he scented the air. Hinata giggled softly, and Kiba grinned at her. “Behave,” she whispered. She knew that look all too well. Naruto had one just like it- though she'd never compare them to each other in front of them both. It would start a male dog macho fight, she was sure.

The shop did sell collars and leads that were chakra- reactive and in the right size, but the owner advised a particular harness that would be far more difficult to escape. Neji helped hook the harness around the ermine's body, earning a glare and a full body droop. The pale blue harness stood out beautifully against the brown fur, and would be visible against the white as well. Neji lifted the ermine up and met the laid back ears and twitching nose with a stern gaze. “You _will_ suffer a leash. Or let Hinata carry you.” It chirped then, ears up and eager. “All he needs is a name.”

“Rat? Snack?” Kimi muttered, and earned a hissing squeak from the bundle of fur in Neji's hand. Neji frowned at the hawk and passed his handful to Hinata. It scampered up to perch on her shoulder, still furiously staring Kimi down. Hinata scooped him off her shoulder and brushed her fingers through his fur until he calmed.

“Ryuu. He's like a dragon stuck in a fierce little body.” Neji frowned. It suited, but it didn't fit right. “No, Hinata. I don't want him to have the ego of a raging dragon. He needs something noble, proud.” He emerged from the shop out into the business of the market, sensation of skin- ruffling tingles arching up his spine. He _knew_ that sensation. His prey instinct surged through his mind as he processed the warning of an impending predator, confident it was probably just Naruto. The blond tended to do that to him.

The ermine must have felt it too, because he was fluffing up in Hinata's hands. A moment later Naruto appeared, dragging Sasuke along with him as he strode over to the knot of people outside the pet supplies shop. The instant Naruto was close enough to be in touching range, Hinata had a bristling handful scraping back onto her shoulder, hissing and shrieking at the fox carrier. Naruto's mood darkened at the vicious little addition on his girlfriend's / _Mate_!/ shoulder. A hand snapped out and snatched the ermine up, eyes flashing crimson as they stared into the defiant, beady little eyes.

“She's mine, you little snack. You never have to protect her from _me_.” He hissed at the creature, before settling and handing him back to Hinata. “You get it today, Hinata- chan?” He gave her a brilliant smile. “You didn't mention a new pet last night.”

“He's mine.” Neji interrupted. “I saved him yesterday right before Hinata came home from her date. She helped me patch him back up; he's taken a liking to her since.” His eyes were on the ermine, though, studying the way it was slowly calming in Hinata's hands.

“It's not a normal pet.” Sasuke finally spoke up. He had watched the entire exchange from the sidelines, back and body stiff. But he, too, was studying the ermine, eyes flickering between Sharingan red and normal black. “Neji, take that thing to Tsunade, now. It feels like the way you and Kimi do.”

Those cryptic words were met with near silence,  broken by Kimi's grumbled, “I told you.”

 

 

****

 

Tsunade was pissed. There was no other word for the emotion boiling within her as she poured over the documents Sasuke had left for her nearly a month before, comparing them with what she had been able to pull from Sandaime's records. Every time she thought she'd found something to follow, there'd be a dead end. Things that stunk nastily of being covered up and corrupted, and she was dreading her possibilities. It wasn't looking good. She was coming to the same conclusion Sasuke had, with more data to point her toward a few select people.

People that she would need hard evidence against before she could ever hope in getting justice. She needed hard evidence; a signed order of execution would go a long way to clearing this up. But some things never got put into writing just so they could be denied. ANBU tasks were often paperless.

The knock on her door had her stuffing a paper mark back into the journal she was glaring at, long past the point of reading it, and shoved it to the side of her desk. A few scrolls on top to keep it from catching attention, and she was ready. Until she saw the contingent of ninja on the far side of the door. “What do I owe _this_ visit to?”

The answer was definitely not what she'd expected, as Neji came forward with a handful of something furry. It took moments for Kimi and Sasuke to present their worries, and even longer for Neji to explain how he'd come by the creature and the steps he had taken to diminish the risks. And then the arguments started, because Kimi was stubborn and suspicious- well within her rights to be- and eventually Tsunade simply had enough. She demanded a moment's silence, hands itching for her bottle of sake and stormed to the door, where she barked an order at the chuunin waiting. And then returned to her chair to stare at the ermine in Neji's hands.

He was studying her, and she knew it.

“Sasuke.” The teen grunted, his focus refusing to come off the ermine. “What about this creature makes you think it's something like Neji or Kimi, both human and animal, instead of a summons or familiar?” She didn't question that it wasn't a 'normal' animal.

“I can look into Naruto and see Kyuubi. Like a nasty phantom, but undeniably present. Kimi and Neji are similar, as I can tell they are more than just mere people. It's like a fuzzy echo of the animal, right behind my eyes. But I get the reverse when I look at _that_. There is a man in that tiny body.”

“Who?”

Sasuke's minute shrug did nothing to appease her temper, and she fought the urge to drag the answer from him. Her throat burned for a shot, more than a month since she'd quit, but she wasn't getting drunk as long as there was stuff like this needing handling. Maybe on a more relaxed day she could sneak some. Yeah, right. Like Shizune and Sakura would let her. “I'm not trained in the mind- arts, Tsunade- sama. The Sharingan can see through deception, but if you want to know _who_ is in that body, you need a Yamanaka, Ibiki- san, or just get him to change back to human.”

The response made perfect sense. It was why she'd already sent a message to Inoichi to report to her office immediately. “Does it at least have a name?”

“Takeshi.” Neji didn't didn't offer his reasoning, even when he caught Hinata's interested glance. He might tell her later, that he'd picked it for the ermine's defensive fighting spirit. It was only slightly calmer than her choice of Ryuu, dragon. He looked down at the beady eyes staring at him. “Yes, you. Can you answer to it?” Takeshi nodded jerkily, little nose scrunched up for a moment. It left his tiny fangs flashing, something that was definitely more cute than threatening.

“Takeshi- san.” The ermine turned and tipped his head in acknowledgment. Tsunade tapped the open space before her on the desk. He leaped from Neji's hands to her desk, slinking around to the spot indicated before standing on his haunches. He gave her a steady gaze, but no obvious aggression. “You understand what's going on around here, Takeshi?” He nodded deliberately. “Can you change back to human?” A negative twitch this time, with little rounded ears laid back tight to his skull. “Then I have no other choice to ensure the protection of my village. You will submit to this or I will squash you without remorse.”

Takeshi tipped his head again, staring past her toward the window. Two tall ninja were slipping through the opening, attention drawn to the animal on the Hokage's desk. “Hokage- sama.” She nodded at the greeting as she secured the window,  then pointed a finger at Takeshi. “I have a project for you, Inoichi. I need an assessment of this one, name, loyalties, threat status- anything you can get. He's human but can't change back. I need to know what the risks are.”

“Ma'am? My limits?” Tsunade looked at her troop of young adults and back to Inoichi, her face set in a firm line. “Do what you have to.”

Inoichi nodded in answer. Ibiki had the ermine in hand before Takeshi could change his mind, and in moments, Inoichi's body had fallen into its limp, nearly meditative state, fingers wrapped securely around the wedge-shaped skull.

 

 

****

 

 

Years of sinking into people's minds had left Inoichi with an idea of what to expect. Some people seemed to have clutter in every corner, others had a hallway with rooms. Only a handful had anything resembling real scenery, and Takeshi's took him by a bit of surprise. A glade, edged with trees and shadows in the deep, greeted Inoichi as he entered the ermine's mind. There was a feeling of untouched peace here, and Inoichi searched the glade. He found his target sunning on a rock beneath a sweeping oak.

“Greeting, weasel.” Its nod and squeak in welcome didn't realize surprise him, but the fact the form blurred for a moment before squeaking again was interesting. “This is only a part of your mind. Where's the rest?” The ermine ignored him, rolling onto his back and sprawling with its pale belly up. Clearly, it wasn't going to help him further.

The kunai was in hand before the thought finished, and Inoichi turned to one of the many trees. The point dug into the bark, but the illusion of the meadow didn't even waver. He buried the blade in further, determined to make the illusion of the meadow fracture so he could reach the rest of the mind. But the tree took the knife all the way to the handle without any change. Inoichi returned to the oak where the ermine sprawled, eyes closed. “I can destroy your mind if I have to.” The warning was ignored, and the kunai bit deep into the pale wood of the oak. For a moment there was no change, then a drop of sap, blood red and gleaming, eased out around the knife, and the glade shattered.

A floor, no walls, just darkness extending in every direction, and dim light- it wasn't the worst Inoichi had ever seen, but it _was_ foreboding. A shrouded form sat cross legged on the floor a few feet away, in an otherwise empty space. “It's not nice to screw with other people's minds, Inoichi- san. I like my meditation space.”

Inoichi cataloged the voice with the same clinical habit he had everything else so far. Male, deep, tired. And strangely amused. “Who are you?”

“Would you believe that I am not sure? The man who helped me before I came here said I'd been vitally wounded. I cannot retrieve my memories of anything before him. Neji- san named me Takeshi, and it is acceptable for now.”

“Takeshi.” Inoichi let the name roll, holding his personal thoughts back as he studied the practically unformed figure. “Reveal yourself.”

“No.” A hand raised, halting the expected response from the other ninja for the denial. “Please. Why should I risk exposing myself, when I know nothing of myself or my past? I could be an enemy or a friend, and I know you, and others, will react on whoever I was.”

Inoichi silently agreed, but it didn't help his case, or prove that this 'Takeshi' was really memory- locked. He could do his own probing, past the muck of shadows, and see what might shine through. But if it was trauma induced memory loss- there was no way to be sure he'd get anything from probing through Takeshi's mind without destroying it. Sometimes memories never came back at all. “Why are you here, in Konoha? What are your plans?”

“I seek peace and safety while I try to rebuild my mind. I was advised Konoha would be the safest place to come.  Neji- san spared my life yesterday; I owe him a debt of gratitude, at least.” The half-hidden form sighed deeply. “I mean no ill will toward anyone or anything here, barring what is necessary to keep myself safe. I do not know what threat lies unspoken toward this village, but I have had two threats already of being torn to shreds or eaten if I ever betray the Hyuga or Konoha. I do not intend to do so.”

“Intentions can come back in painful ways.” Inoichi intoned drily. “Your memories may come back suddenly and send you on a rampage.” He'd been subtly poking chakra at the obscuring darkness, trying to peel away layers to get to the rest of the mind underneath. He'd gotten nowhere.

“Then I would forfeit all I am. If the worst happens, then I accept I will have to die.” The figure suddenly stood up. “Stop. Whatever you're doing, stop! It hurts...” The man's voice choked off into a pained sound before he collapsed, and everything went to complete darkness.

 

***

 

Inoichi pulled from Takeshi's mind, sliding back to his own awareness with a dull throbbing along his temple. He hadn't gotten much from the ermine, now laying limp in Ibiki's hands. He turned to Tsunade. “He's a blank. Severe traumatic memory loss has pulled everything from him. He talked, but concealed himself, unwilling to risk exposure without understanding what that may mean when he doesn't even know his own identity. He did imply he may be able to revert to human form when he has enough chakra returned.”

“What's his status?” Inoichi met the cold stare, not afraid of his Hokage. Her frustration wasn't toward him. “As long as he's low on chakra and bound to that form, he's a non- threat. With chakra and without memories, I'd consider him a minimal threat. With his chakra and memories returned, unknown. _If_ he gets his memories back.”

“His collar is chakra suppressing, Tsunade- sama. It will help dampen what he does get back as he heals.” Neji offered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep the risks involved with Takeshi, but he wasn't willing to just give up on the feisty soul he'd spared from Kimi's claws. Things were quickly getting complex. “I can bring him back in a couple days when his body is not so strained, and we can try again. He will not be a threat without his chakra.” 

The room fell into silence as Tsunade studied the limp body, still draped loosely in Ibiki's large hands. The tiny chest heaved, unheard breaths that stuttered and filled the body. It looked practically fragile, so easy to break with a thought. “Neji, I grant you care of Takeshi for three days. I want you back first thing Saturday morning so we can do a follow up on his condition. Hinata, did you patch him up last night?” At the girl's nod, Tsunade rose. Gentle fingers explored the body with a soft green glow. “You did well. Let me know if you would like to study some of the more complex healing spells, okay?” Hinata blushed, but murmured her agreement.

“You're dismissed. Uchiha, I need a moment before you leave.” Neji gathered Takeshi from Ibiki's hands and left, Kimi and Hinata at his back. He didn't need to look back to know Naruto had stopped just outside the Hokage's office. He could feel the burning prickle of being near a predator fade away, and by the time they were back on the street, he felt nearly normal.

“Let's get him home and fed.” Hinata agreed silently to his soft direction and they walked away, the midday sun warming the chill air, chasing the last breath of winter back with the promise of spring. Another bit of white fur brushed away under Neji's combing fingers, falling to the ground. “He's going to be cute when his fur is all in.” Neji smirked at his cousin's words. “He's going to be a handful. Not cute. Warriors aren't cute.”

“You think he's a fighter, a ninja?”

“I think he's got the spirit of one. Only time will answer if he really is.”

 

 


	34. Possessive Kitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mildly explicit (slash) sex. plot progression. Somehow in the same chapter...

 

Chapter 34

 

 

“Uchiha.” Sasuke stood at attention before Tsunade's desk, knowing Naruto was awaiting him just outside the door. He dragged his mind from Neji Hyuga's newest 'pet' and onto the journal Tsunade pulled from the pile at the corner of her desk. He knew that journal very well. “I wish I had better news for you.”

He shrugged. “Nothing will surprise me at this point. Share.”

“I am convinced the Uchiha massacre was a set up. Someone used your brother's position as an ANBU against him and ordered him to take that mission. However, I cannot prove it beyond the evidence provided by the journals you brought me and a few dead ends. I cannot prove who pulled the final order or gave the Hokage the information he needed to order the task himself.”

“But you have suspicions?” He'd take anything, anyone who had helped destroy his clan and bring the balance back. His fingers twitched, eager for the unforgiving pressure of kunai in his palm, for the heat of freshly spilled blood.

“Sasuke Uchiha, I forbid you from acting on your own on anything I say in this room. Anything you do or say in regards to the knowledge I have can destroy you and Naruto in an instant and give the whole village a reason to celebrate your deaths. It will likely throw me out of my position, and probably end up with Konoha being compromised in ways none of us can afford. Do you understand?”

His nails bit into the palm of his hand, clenched at the reminder of that damned scroll. He knew Tsunade could read the fury in his face, but he didn't care. His loyalties were to Naruto, sworn in blood and bound in chakra. He wouldn't act, but only because it would compromise them all. “I swear I will not act without your express consent.” He let the bitter tone carry his feelings over the situation, and then squashed his feelings down into the tight ball of dark fury that was waiting for the right reason, the right release. “Who?”

“Danzou.”

His eyes snapped to blazing blood red, Sharingan active as he bit his tongue in an effort to contain his instant rage. He stood before the desk, trembling with rage, every ounce of self control being forced into simply not moving, not giving chase and hunting down the bastard. The name was no surprise, he had heard many things about the Root leader while he'd been a ninja. Everything Sasuke had heard indicated he was a despicable, twisted man with only his personal interests at heart.

And now things indicated that he was behind the whole thing? Sasuke would be pleased to slit the bastard's throat himself.

“What do you plan on doing?”

“Without something substantial I cannot do anything. He commands too much control for me to move openly against him without solid evidence, something that will not waver against his reputation and power. As yet, I have nothing.” Tsunade studied the ninja before her, wondering if she would be forced to restrain him. She knew the disaster the last Uchiha could unleash if he ever decided to completely let go. But as she watched he drew back into himself, bottling the visible emotions until he stood upright, his stoic, uncaring mask firmly in place. “I will contact you further when it's the right time. Until then I need you to keep your eyes open, your mouth shut, and uphold the mission. Am I understood?”

“Completely.”

She gave him another long minute, until she was sure he'd come back from the edge, then ordered him to remove his shirt. “I will check your seal, since you're here. And then Naruto, providing he's still outside my door.”

Sasuke freed his arms and gave her an empty smirk. “You know he is.” The shirt came off with ease, and Tsunade circled him, fingers hovering above yellowing bruises. He could remember the source of each of those marks, every occasion. He shuddered slightly as she pressed against the bite mark that ringed the containing seal around his curse-mark. “I haven't had any trouble with it, or lost control. I haven't slipped the curse seal since I came back.”

“Who are you with? These aren't sparring wounds, Uchiha. I know the marks of sex, and you're covered in them.” Her fingers pressed against the fading, hand- sized bruises that cradled his hips. He grit his teeth, not wanting to give away the relationship that had formed between him and Naruto over the past several weeks, even as Naruto and Hinata had been dating. “If you won't give me a name, you can at least reassure me that it's consensual and you're being careful. You're not restarting the clan until the Council takes that off the _list_.”

Sasuke snorted slightly. “No one can get pregnant, Tsunade- sama. And it's very consensual.” _Even if it's rough,_ he added silently. Naruto wasn't gentle, per se, but he always healed him after, claiming it was his responsibility to his beta. Naruto always took care of the wounds he inflicted outside of sparring, even if he wore bruises for several days after. “I swear, Tsunade- sama. I'm well within my rights.”

“Fine.” She shoved his shirt back into his hands before going to open the door. “Naruto, your turn.”

Naruto entered without hesitation, and Sasuke rushed to slide his shirt closed when he saw the unholy fire kindle in Naruto's eyes at his half- dressed situation. He'd just missed having to explain to Tsunade just who he was fucking, and that look in Naruto's eyes would be an obvious tell. “Drop the illusion, Naruto.” Then again, maybe she'd already figured it out. It would not be difficult to match a full tooth impression to Naruto's jaw. “And the clothes.”

In moments Naruto stood proudly on display, illusion dropped and naked except for the hair on his body. His ears had changed fully, now, the points prominent and peeking from the shaggy nest of hair. They were covered in a thin coat of downy fur, a reddish-gold that would hide in the red highlights of his hair. His eyes were just a slight bit darker than normal, pupils a narrow slit in a thin burst of red. His fangs glinted at the corners of his mouth when he grinned, knowing Sasuke was suppressing the shudders at the promise in that look. He _knew_ what that grin did to Sasuke.

“You're still looking human. Muscle definition has increased, notably through your torso. I would imagine your endurance is as impossibly long as ever?” Naruto made a quiet, happy sound of assent as Tsunade combed back the hair around his ears, check the shape of the base. Sasuke filed the sound and location away as dirt to use later. “You look healthy, as much as I can determine. You also have a small trail here,” she carefully ran a finger along the skin just below the small of Naruto's back, leading toward the curve of his butt. “This is fur, like the stuff on your ears. Did Kyuubi warn you about a possible tail, Naruto?”

Sasuke let the surprise show on his face for just a moment, while Tsunade's face was hidden on the other side of Naruto's body. Naruto merely smirked at him. “A possibility, but I am not worried. If it happens I will deal with it.” Sasuke swallowed at the look on Naruto's face, sliding into his cheerful smile as Tsunade walked back around to the front. Naruto was in one of those moods again, and Sasuke had no doubt he'd be wearing at least another fresh mark somewhere on his body when he got home.

Tsunade checked the seal on Naruto's stomach, tracing along the lines of the seal. Apparently nothing of importance had changed, and she stood after a few minutes and waved Naruto in the direction of his clothes. “Get dressed, both of you, and out of my office. You have a mission in a couple days, so Naruto,” she paused and waited for him to look at her. “Don't wear him out. Now get lost before I kick both of you back home.”

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to finish dressing, just until the blonde's pants were back around his waist before he grabbed a tanned arm and _fled_. A transportation jutsu later had them back at the Uchiha compound in a blur, and Naruto shoved him away the instant the room settled around them. Claws grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall, and Naruto's harsh breathing filled his senses. “You have thirty seconds to tell me what got you so damned pissed that I was feeling it through the wards put around her room. And then you're going to let go of it, because I cannot have my beta focused on something outside this family.”

Those strong fingers slowly relaxed, still pinning Sasuke against the wall, but allowing him to breath and speak. It took him a moment to respond, the adrenalin rush of being thrown around mixing with the compounded rage. He heaved in a breath. “Tsunade feels she has tracked the source of the person responsible for setting up the clan and ordering the Uchiha massacre. But until she has undeniable evidence she can't do anything, and I have been ordered to stay out of it.”

The fingers closed a cinch further, bringing the slightest pinching sensation around his Adam’s apple. “She gave you a name.” Sasuke didn't have to nod, didn't have the room to, but Naruto knew anyway. “You want vengeance.” Suddenly the hand was gone, the radiating heat from Naruto's body fading as he backed away. “Are you going to leave me?”

Sasuke fell to his knees, anger fading under the raw look in Naruto's eyes. This was the one thing Naruto feared, having to go through Sasuke's betrayal all over again. He ignored the burn in his throat and the submission of his position. “Never. Never leave you. I promised, didn't I?” He tore his shirt off, baring the swirling brands on his skin. “I will hunt with you, protect you, defend you. I swore I would be your beta with all that entails.” He scooted closer, until he could touch Naruto's right hip with one hand and slide his other fingers against the claws of  Naruto's hand. The pang of his submission was soothed by the reminder it was _Naruto_ , no matter the boiling of his Uchiha pride. “I made an oath, Naruto. I will not leave.”

The claws bit into his palm, drawing blood and leaving a sharp, raw tingle singing across his nerves. It wasn't enough to bring a noise from Sasuke, but he dropped his eyes to Naruto's knees. “I don't think I could control myself if you left. Hinata calms me, but you... you can't leave. I would destroy a path straight to you and then tear you apart if you dared leave me.” His other hand dug into Sasuke's hair, dragging him up until Sasuke stood on his toes and their faces millimeters apart. “Mine.”

“I swear. Yours.”

Naruto's hard press of lips against his was thrilling enough, but the somewhat rough tongue that shoved into his mouth made Sasuke moan. He arched against Naruto, straining the painful handholds as he let Naruto's tongue plunder his mouth. Fangs nipped at his lip, and he just took it, let Naruto consume him. He'd given all of his resistance when he let Naruto draw blood today, though usually he made Naruto work for it more. He supposed he needed this reminder as well, that he had a place to be, somewhere he actually _belonged_.

Naruto pulled away, panting. His eyes had dilated and darkened to pure crimson, and with the illusion still down, it was beautiful. The savage, feral features made that tingling rush surge through Sasuke again. He pictured Naruto above him, blood dripping from his fangs and his claws, tail arcing over his back, and he whimpered. He was damned if the mere image of what Naruto might become made his gut turn liquid and his cock twitch eagerly.

“You want me, beta?” Naruto's breath teased along his neck before his teeth sunk into his skin, breaking the fragile barrier and oozing thin lines of crimson to mingle on the patterns crossing Sasuke's body. Naruto always marked up the area where Orochimaru's curse mark scarred his flesh, as if Naruto was trying to claw it out with his own fangs. This time was no different, and Sasuke had to remind himself not to squirm when he felt Naruto's jaws lock into place. Squirming meant tearing, and torn muscles in the shoulder caused a lot more pain than he was willing to suffer at the moment.    Instead, he would have to use a different tactic. He lifted his right hand, the one not numb from crushed nerves, and reached up to rub up into the base of Naruto's ear. The rumble against his skin shot another pleasurable tingle through him, but he continued to scratch in that spot, fingers finding  the delicate curve of cartilage and the soft area behind it lost in the fur. Another whimpering purr, then Naruto's leg twitched against his. A few more strokes and he could feel Naruto's jaw unlock from his shoulder. The rough tongue lapped against the wound, scraping the raw edges with enough sensation to make Sasuke grimace. It wasn't exactly a _good_ pain.

“Naughty beta,” murmured Naruto, voice gone to melted and _pleased_. “You've earned something special, I think.” A very familiar hand sign and a puff of smoke later, and a very naked clone leered at him. The clone reached out and grabbed handfuls of Sasuke's pants, ripping them off easily. The first sparks of worry filled his gut, and then he was shoved against the wall, ass bent out in offering. Sasuke lowered his head to the wall. It gave him an excellent view when the clone knelt in front of him and flicked his tongue out against warm flesh. Sasuke moaned.

The moan got louder when Naruto leaned against his naked back, and the clone sucked him down deep. The rough scrape of fangs against the taut skin was a promise and a threat, just like the hard flesh poking against his hip. “Naruto.” The word, meant as a command, come out breathy and low.

“Say it. Promise me again, Uchiha.”

Sasuke shuddered as the clone did something devilish with his tongue, then offered the words he knew Naruto needed to hear. “I am your beta. I am yours, and I will never leave.” Damp, cold pressure was his answer, and he heard the clone choke when he bucked in response. But he forced himself back, offering his body to his alpha, to Naruto. The clone's fingers fell away, leaving a trail of cool moisture before that radiating heat came back. “Mine,” he heard, before he tipped his head back and screamed as Naruto claimed his body. He hung for a moment between body and clone, inhaling deeply to counteract the spike of pain. Sasuke didn't know if he'd _ever_ become accustomed to being penetrated, no matter his high pain tolerance. At least this time there was lube. He leaned forward, using the wall to help support his weight as he watched himself disappear between Naruto's lips. The clone glanced up at him, mischief in his eyes, and Sasuke's glare went unnoticed before he was buried in a quivering throat. Naruto, behind him, used the moment to his advantage, and soon Sasuke was lost to the sex, to the pleasure and the burn. He shuddered when Naruto's hands clamped around his hips, fresh bruises forming as claws scraped his skin.

“I can think of only one thing to make this better.” Lips rasped against his shoulder, then teased his neck. “Only thing better would be Hinata, here with us. Both of you, both of my mates, all mine.”

The words brought a picture of Hinata's head where the clone was, skin flushed and hair in a mess. Sasuke's throat caught on a whimper as he came, stunned by his reaction to Naruto's words. Hinata had never been a part of his fantasies, even after he'd known she would be Naruto's mate. _They_ would be his mates. His mind hung there, lost in the idea Naruto might want to see him and Hinata together, intimate, all three of them, even as Naruto whispered more dirty words and finally exploded in his own orgasm. He didn't even argue when Naruto wrapped an arm around him and practically dragged him down the hall toward his room, or when he was dropped gracelessly on the bed.

He did grumble when Naruto returned with a damp washcloth, stealing it and growling low. He could clean himself up _without_ help, no matter what Naruto's dominant streak insisted. Naruto flashed him fangs in answer, and Sasuke relented, baring his throat. He wasn't up to the response if he truly challenged Naruto's dominance, not today.

He waved off Naruto's attention in favor of a quick nap. He would have to talk to him later, about the three of them, and what it might mean for each of them. But later, when his brain wasn't blissed out on endorphins. Sasuke grunted as Naruto's fingers cupped his bitten shoulder, and fell asleep to the familiar bite of red chakra seeping through his skin, healing his body.

He slept in the care of a demon's hands, dreaming of the unknown future with their saving angel of a mate.

 

 

 


	35. On the topic of Swans

Chapter 35

 

 

Neji knelt on the ground by the little lake he liked to call his, drawing deep lungfuls of the crisp spring air. He could feel Kimi's watchful eyes on him, but this was no longer a distraction. He could feel the otherness inside him, wrapped around his core and filling his body. He spread his arms and welcomed the change, urging it on as feathers pressed out along his skin, bones creaked ominously, and his mind tracked _everything_. It all felt different, the muscles and bones, how his body responded when he tried to move. He nearly landed chest first into the water, flapping his huge wings to over correct and hearing Kimi snicker at him from the side. He opened his bill and hissed.

“We're now past the thinking part. Now you act; walk, fly, and swim until you _own_ that body. You need to know the swan's body inside and out before you can start the partial change.” It was a speech she remembered well, for all that the process was in reverse. She'd had to learn her human form before she could do anything with it. Being raised as a hawk left her with intimate instincts on flight, but not how to balance on two legs without a tail and wings.

He shuffled his feet in the tacky mud left after the snow melted, feeling the way his webbed feet suctioned slightly before lifting clear. Wings gave an entirely different feedback sensation than having arms, even though they responded in place when he made to lift an arm. His right wing spread, feathers fanning out automatically. The soft rush of air between his feathers sent shivers through his body, and he stretched both wings wide. Without the mild panic and automatic reaction that had kept him from diving into the lake, he could pay attention to how his wings felt. He could feel the way his feathers spread to catch the air, the twitch of his primaries, the pull of muscles that definitely weren't there before. He inhaled, felt the extra expansion of his lungs for flight, and narrowed his world down to everything inside his body. The sharp, faster beat of his heart, the awkward set of his hips and legs, the webbing of his feet. He tried to wiggle his toes, only to dig his nails into the mud. He moved, stepping to the side and got a whole new set of sensations. His _tail_. He turned his head to look, long neck easily letting him tip his head behind his wing and stare at his own rear.

He was never making jokes about Sasuke's haircut looking like a bird's backside, not even to himself. There was _nothing_ flattering about his, and he glared at his tail hard enough to make it explode. Thankfully, his gaze didn't have the same effect as exploding tags, and his tail stayed in one piece, firmly attached to his body. He brought his head back around to the front with a soft snort, which wheezed through his nostrils noisily. He didn't have to look over to know Kimi was grinning madly at him. She was as bad as Naruto and Kiba about finding the weirdest things amusing. He ignored her and tried walking, closing the last step to the water's edge and into the biting cold water. It took a few steps before he was out of space to walk on, and he had to figure how to paddle his feet properly to move. Time consuming and completely irritating, but being on the water was strangely soothing. Must be a swan thing. It was _almost_ as soothing as flying in Kimi's arms had been when they'd fought each other months ago.

He started paddling then, seriously driving his feet through the water and stretching his wings as far as they'd go. The traction built, and then he was trying to flap his wings and swim and it didn't feel right, like his body was trying to do more than his mind could keep up with, and that's when he started beating his wings. Furiously fanning the air, like his life depended on getting into the air, on flying, like Kyuubi himself was on his trail.

He only registered his feet clearing the water, then suddenly there was air under his wings, ballooning him up. The thrill raced through his blood, the sheer over-zealous joy of finally flying under his own power invaded his mind. The whistle of wind precluded Kimi by an instant, the hawk rocketing past him from much further above, snapping out to bank and turn inches above the ground. She came back to circle him, and he stopped thinking and followed.

 

 

 

By the time they'd landed and Neji had shed all his feathers in favor of his human body, they were both exhausted, grinning madly, and doused in sweat. Neji left toward his rooms, noting as he passed one of the common rooms that Naruto was sitting with Hinata and his uncle. He caught the motion of Naruto glancing up, the flicker of Kyuubi in his eyes, and kept walking. Even the sharp sensation of a predator in his nest hadn't shattered the happy feelings that flying under his own power had given him.

He groaned slightly when he emerged from his shower to find Kimi sitting at his window, staring out with her sharp eyes. He'd spent far too much time around her to not tell when she was using the illusion of clothes instead of the real thing. “At least be properly dressed when you're in my room.” She spared him a silent glance, and he stared down at her. “ _I_ have an excuse. My shower, my room.” A towel kept his hair from dripping down his bare back and into his loose white pants. “Who are you watching, anyway?”

Kimi moved fractionally, offering him room to look out beside her. Hinata was walking along the pathways outside, Naruto stuck to her side. It was nothing new; they would often start or end their dates with some time here at the compound, while Naruto tried to prove he was a gentleman enough to Hiashi to woo his daughter. Neji wondered how long Naruto would keep up the effort. He knew from a lifetime of experience that Hiashi- sama was a difficult man to impress, even by people he liked.

“I don't see-” He started, but then Hinata and Naruto turned around, and he saw the handful of tawny fur in her hands. He immediately glanced at the cage in the corner of his room, empty. He'd have to take the little ermine in to Tsunade tomorrow morning. He sighed. “You may hate the 'morsel',” he borrowed the hawk's favorite term for the ermine. “But Naruto can protect her.”

Kimi turned her fierce golden eyes on him. They always seemed brighter when she was hungry, or angry. The tingle slipped down his spine at the look and he shoved the feeling away. “That morsel stays in your room while you sleep. What's to keep him from changing back and slitting your throat?”  The argument had become common, and Neji shrugged in answer. He'd been monitoring the ermine's chakra himself, restrained by the collar but slowly building. He doubted the ermine would shift back anytime soon- the burn of chakra while wearing the collar would probably kill it before it could do anything nefarious. But he'd already explained all that, twice over. Kimi didn't need to hear it again.

“Are you worried for me?” He asked instead, watching as the couple outside continued on past. He'd meant it as a dry joke. He had every reason to believe she only followed him around because he hadn't finished teaching her the rotation technique. Just as she had not taught him the key to flying without changing all the way to his swan. That was the lesson he coveted, why he drew out her training until he could progress beyond just the change.

“You are a strong fighter, and proving to be capable as an avian. Losing you to that _thing_ would be an insult I could not stand.” Neji didn't grace that with a response, merely sat back and started combing his fingers through his hair. He was starting to feel like a peeping idiot, watching his cousin wander through the yards with her date. Watching stirred troublesome thoughts about his own distinct lack of a lover, not that he hadn't had a few offers. There had been people, even his own teammates, with offers for hanging out and 'stress relief', as often termed. He'd preferred Kimi's blunt labeling of 'fuck buddies' better, if only because he knew that was all it could be. Finding someone who would be willing to accept all he was, be understanding enough to work with him and his instincts- that was the crumbling block in his life. He had to find someone he trusted with all this;  he hadn't even confided in his team about the situation. The only ones that really knew the truth, were some key adults, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and her team, Shikamaru, and Gaara. He'd fought hard to keep his secret as close as possible.

He looked up at the window to catch a perfect view of Naruto leaning in to kiss Hinata, a chaste peck on her lips that sent rivaling pangs through Neji. The first, _eww, my cousin_ , and then _I need someone like that_ , when he saw the look of utter adoration they shared. He pushed away from the chair and retreated to the bathroom, where he didn't have to watch and realize what he was missing.

Kimi, for once, let him leave with the shreds of his dignity and composure, offering him the silent privacy he needed. When he emerged some time later, the prickling of predator fading to nothing and telling him Naruto had finally left, Kimi was long gone. He latched his door and window, noted Takeshi locked securely in his cage, and promptly lost himself to meditation.

 

 

*******

 

 

The next morning Neji found himself with an armful of ermine, leash attached and looped over his arm. If there was any doubt of Takeshi being a 'normal' ermine or not, it could be erased by the way he watched warily from Neji's arms. The head never rose above the crook of Neji's elbow, but it swiveled and studied everything, eyes marking every turn, every person who approached Neji. Neji tested a random thought, and walked up the hall to Tsunade's office, not even pausing when he noticed the closed door, and continued beyond. Takeshi squeaked against his chest, nose pointing against his body back at the door Neji had 'missed'. And then his head tipped up, ears flattened against the tiny skull and a gods-awful hiss tore from his throat.

Neji promptly stopped, turning a pale-eyed glare down at his handful. Blunt fingers dug into the loose fur along the ermine's back, hauling him up until he was head-height. “You don't scare me. And if I ever think you're actually threatening me, I’ll turn your tiny hide over to whoever wants you first. Not because I'm weak or need the help, but because the others will do more creative things to you, feed upon your fears and instincts until you break. I would simply kill you, clean and blood-free.”

Takeshi tipped his head, studying him and weighing his words. He hung suspended from Neji's hand until he finally straightened his head and nodded. The jerky little motions looked weirdly cute on the brown body, nearly fully into its summer coat. Neji lowered the ermine, smoothing his fingers along the fur as he regressed to Tsunade's office. The chuunin at the door didn't question him, merely opened the door and waved him on.

Tsunade stood at her window, passing words with a rather pale, familiar face. Sai, Sasuke's temporary replacement on Team Seven during his defection. No one had seen much of the pale young man the past few months. Neji waited just inside the room as Tsunade handed over a small scroll to the other ninja, who immediately disappeared. “My apologies for disturbing you, Hokage- sama. I was let in.”

She settled in her chair and waved him forward, and Takeshi posed for her as Neji set him on the desk. He was looking better now that his molting was trying to finish, though his brown fur was still a little threadbare toward his hindquarters. “No disturbance. How has he been?” She didn't take her eyes off Takeshi, but offered him a hand to sniff. He glanced up at her before tipping his head, eventually lifting a paw to her hand in lieu of a greeting. He wasn't a _dog_ , dammit. He didn't need to sniff hands.

“Takeshi has been behaving, perfectly neutral and even helpful. His chakra levels are still low, and the collar hasn't come off. It's not like he's gotten any chance to prove himself, either way.” Neji resisted the urge to stand at attention, regardless of the report-like quality of the meeting. He wasn't sure about his feelings for the ermine- trapped man, a mix of trepidation and hope, thickly laced with caution. Takeshi could truly be _anyone_ , really.

Tsunade spent enough time to comb her fingers over the lean form, checking for the injuries Hinata had healed. She seemed satisfied, finally nudging the creature back toward Neji. “Get him some more protein, it will help his healing. Notify me of any changes, for yourself or him.” She waved Neji out, one hand already reaching for the pile of scrolls on the desk.

“Any missions for me?” He risked asking. Gai and Lee had left on another 'training expedition' for the hidden Lotus technique, leaving him and Tenten to find solitary missions or get grouped with other teams. Tsunade glanced up with something that looked like a glare, eyes flicking from him down to his handful. “I think he's enough of a mission until something comes up. Unless you'd like that to change?” He shook his head, willing to count this uneasy care-taking as a job, for now. He  held Takeshi closer and left before she could change her mind about the options of the ermine's survival.

“You're getting to be troublesome,” he muttered, staring straight ahead as he descended through Hokage Tower. He met a snickering Kimi at the bottom. He glared.

“I should tell you how much like Shikamaru you sounded. 'So troublesome', indeed.” She flashed teeth in her grin, brown eyes laughing at his expense. He retaliated with a chakra laced strike into her shoulder, numbing her arm. She growled under her breath.

“He's not so troublesome I can't take you in a fair fight, hawk.”

“Ooh, joy. _Bring it on_.”

“No feathers.”

“Spoil-sport.”

“I said _fair_. Dropping me from a couple hundred feet isn't going to make me any better.”

“... It might make you faster.”

Neji paused, stock-still on the sidewalk. His pale eyes cut over to glare at Kimi, threatening with his gaze alone to freeze her in place. “No.” Finality rang in the word, no questions, no dare. He walked away, then, and a moment later Takeshi appeared on his shoulder. The ermine fluffed out and bared his teeth, body hugging Neji's neck protectively. Kimi frowned but resisted the urge to rip him off Neji. She'd prove soon enough that the little morsel couldn't be trusted.

 

 

 


	36. Permission, finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter update for the day. Hope everyone enjoys the cut-off place for the story for today, and I'll update more Sunday or Monday~ Still lots more to catch up on!!!

Chapter 36

 

 

 

“Naruto. Are you okay?” Hinata slid her hand into his, threading her fingers carefully to avoid getting scratched on his claws. He smiled down at her, leaning forward to press his lips softly against hers. The chaste kiss always made his gut turn with need for more, always more. He wasn't going to do anything about it on Hyuga property, though. “I'm here to speak with Hiashi- san.” He spared a glance at the ball of fur in Hinata's other hand and dismissed the sleeping ermine.

“Father is observing a fight between Neji and Kimi- san.” She turned away and he followed, keeping their hands touching as much as possible in the narrow hallways of the main house. Finally they stepped outside, across a path toward another building with training rooms. The sounds of a complete beat-down greeted Naruto's ears before he even entered the door. He squeezed Hinata's hand a little harder and stepped through.

Neji was bloody, shirt clawed open, hair loose. He was circling Kimi, who was on her knees, one arm dangling uselessly. There was fire in the hawk's eyes and defiance in her body. Neji spun in to strike and she blocked it viciously, raking her claws down that arm. Naruto wasn't sure who he should cheer for, or if he was supposed to pin them both down and lick every drop of blood off. He could feel the siren call of his demon in the back of his head, coaxed out by the blood of prey and lesser predator, kept at bay by his recent claiming of Sasuke. Hinata's presence helped as well, and he squeezed her hand gently and led her back outside. He really didn't want to break his tenuous control.

“They fought like this two weeks ago, injured themselves so badly Tsunade- sama had a fit. They refuse to explain why, so they're getting one last chance to solve their issues like _that_ before Tsunade- sama either bans them from tearing each other apart or sends Kimi back to Sand.” Hinata offered him a slightly shaky smile, and Naruto wrapped his arms around her. There'd been a strain of tension between Kimi and Neji from the start, and he wasn't about to get involved.

“They'll get it sorted out. Your cousin is stubborn.” He didn't have to say Kimi was just _as_ stubborn, maybe even more so. Everyone that had been around Kimi for anything longer than a few minutes understood she was bold, brash, stubborn, and very calculating. “I'll talk to Hiashi when they're done beating each other into pieces. C'mon, let's go for a walk, okay?” He left his arm curled around her back, startled a moment later when he felt the needle-pricks of small claws digging in the sleeve of his shirt. He hid a smile and walked away from the training rooms, keeping himself loose and relaxed. Despite his initial reaction to Takeshi, he'd gotten used to the ermine's presence. When he felt the claws pass his elbow and saw Takeshi perched on Hinata's shoulder, he finally acknowledged its presence. The ermine nodded sagely in return to the greeting, bobbing his head over the buckled collar fixed around his body.

Naruto guided their walk, winding through the buildings he'd become familiar enough with, walking with Hinata and her father. It was not long before Hinata stopped them at the main house, a hand sliding into his and leading him to sit on the porch. “You never told me if you were alright.” She brushed a hand through his hair, fingers scratching behind the furred ear-tips hidden behind his illusion. He tipped his head subtly, arching into her touch as he preened under the attention. He choked back a moan, the noise sliding from his lips in a whimper filled with need and longing.

“Hinata-” He shifted, pulling away just enough to break their physical contact without leaving the comfort of her presence. The smile he tipped her way was soft, welcoming, but his eyes were molten with heat. “I gotta talk to your dad. I know you're mine, you know that, just about everyone that has seen us knows it. But I still have to ask _him_ , ya know?”

“You haven't...?” Her eyes grew wide with disbelief. “I thought you'd done that already. I know he asked about your intentions, I thought you had told him then.”

“I told him I wanted to date you and I wouldn't take no for an answer. Swore that I would never hurt you intentionally, always guard you and defend you with everything I am. And then I told him that I would do anything to prove to you and him that I was worth having around. I did _not_ ask him if I could keep you, to be my bride.” He reached over and curled a hand around hers, so careful of his claws. His eyes followed Takeshi as the ermine squirmed away to sit a few feet away, pointedly not looking at them. “I don't want to cause problems by stealing you away. I’ll ask, because he'll want that, but I'm not letting him tell me no, either.”

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and he turned so their lips met. She stayed close, lingering even after their lips parted. “You're stubborn and possessive, and I still love you.” She smiled as his nose brushed along hers, feeling the soft skin as he tipped his head and stole another kiss.

“Uzumaki- san.”

Naruto groaned softly and pulled away, instantly missing the contact. But he lifted his head to look up at Hiashi Hyuga's pale, stern eyes. Neji was just barely behind him, Takeshi sniffing around his feet and squeaking. Naruto stood as Neji stiffly bent to pick up the ermine, and stayed clear to allow them both passage into the house. It was weird, and slightly disconcerting, to see the ermine sniffing over Neji like it was scenting out the wounds. Naruto was fairly sure that's what it was doing, anyway. “Hiashi- sama, can you spare some time?” Naruto used as a greeting. “I would like to talk with you about something that's on my mind.” The semi- formal words slid from him smoothly, hours of practice paying off. He'd never been so eager, so uncertain about anything like this conversation- not because he didn't know of the outcome, but because he wasn't sure how long Hiashi might drag this out.

Hiashi glanced over Naruto, along where an arm draped around Hinata's shoulders, and finally nodded. “I have a spare hour, Uzumaki- san. Will that be enough?”

Naruto swiftly nodded, grateful for the neutral tone and words. He could _make_ an hour be enough. “Yes sir, Hiashi- sama.” He let Hiashi proceed him into the house, then gave Hinata one last kiss, this time on the cheek. “Check Neji, make sure he's still in one piece. It will keep your mind off this.” He pulled away, a smile on his lips, and followed Hiashi into the house.

 

 

 

 

Hiashi's private office was almost bereft in its simplicity, just a low desk and a chair on either side of it. A small lamp sat in one polished wood corner, and Hiashi flicked it on as he retreated to his side of the desk. Naruto turned and closed the door, nails biting into the frame and sinking in a jutsu he and Sasuke had prepared. It was a combination of silence and proximity jutsus, and the seal overlapped the doorjamb like it was supposed to. He sat door in the chair opposite Hiashi, fingers tracing over the whorls of the wood grain.

Hiashi looked as collected and calm as he had a few moments ago, but the first current of angry suspicion filled the air, stinging Naruto's nose. “I mean no offense, but I don't want my personal business all over the clan and this village. That's all.” Hiashi didn't move, posture still as stiff as when he first settled into the chair. But finally the Hyuga elder nodded his consent.

“Your concerns, Uzumaki- san?”

Naruto inhaled, partly for show and partly to test the air. Hiashi was a hard man to read, but his scent would give critical things away if things went bad. “I want to marry Hinata. I know you don't really approve of me, but me and Hinata, we want this. She loves me and I can't live without her.” He held Hiashi's gaze, briefly wondered how much crimson stained his eyes. This was one thing he, his demon, and Kyuubi all agreed on- Hinata was his. Pure and simple. “I understand it is respectful to ask your permission to ask her before I put a ring on her hand.”

“It is custom, yes.” There was just the slightest less tension in the room, even though nothing Naruto could see had changed about Hiashi. His nose twitched, but he listened to Hiashi's voice, his breathing. “I would have preferred she marry high, someone with status, respect; into another clan, even. I would have consented even for an Aburame marriage, providing it brought a further alliance between the clans.” No aggression hidden in those words, just pure facts. Naruto waited and tried not to dig his claws into the wooden arm of his chair. “You have proven that you're a capable ninja; you work hard, can come back alive, and protect what is yours. A husband should be able to provide that for his family. But you are both young, and I will not bear shame marring our name if you should make a spectacle of yourself.”

The first bite of warning entered Hiashi's voice, and under the illusion Naruto's ears twitched. He kept from baring his fangs at the man, but didn't stop the warning in his own voice. “Excuse me?”

“You've lived with the Uchiha for just under a year. While it is not uncommon for teammates to share housing or even engage in stress relief on missions, it will look bad to have Hinata join you and Sasuke at his house. It would threaten her reputation to join you in these conditions.”

 _Stress relief?_ Naruto caught the murmur of laughter deep in his mind, Kyuubi cackling at the wording. Bastard fox. Naruto forced himself to lounge back in his chair, despite the tension coiling in his chest. He wasn't happy about the implications of Hiashi's words. “I'll risk asking you to be blunt and simple, Hiashi- san, regarding your concerns of Hinata's reputation.”

“I won't allow you to marry Hinata just so you can have someone else to fuck other than the Uchiha.”

The chair arm splintered in his grip, vision turning into blurred grey as his brain caught on those words. Won't allow.. he wouldn't _allow_ him? Hiashi thought he was just looking for some sex, a reliable piece of ass? And keep him from his rightful mate? Hinata, his blessed mate with her balance and calm soul, denied from him as long as he had Sasuke? Naruto opened eyes he couldn't remember closing and settled back in the chair once again, relaxing his hand and rolling his fingers to free himself from the splinters pressed to his skin. His vision was still grey around the edges.

“I'll say this once, Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata is mine as long as _she_ chooses to be. Not you. And regardless of anything that may happen between me and Sasuke- no matter what that is- that is only between her and us. Not you, not the clan, not this _village_.” He inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself, and only succeeded in being able to grin fearsomely. “I don't actually care what you think, Hiashi. But Hinata does, and I will do everything I can for her, including having this talk with you. But don't you _dare_ forbid anything about my personal life.” He had enough presence of mind to halt his words, before he said anything about the sheer need for both of his mates, the need that tore at his control every day. He knew he didn't have complete control, could admit to himself that he needed his mates to help keep him balanced. But he wouldn't admit that to just anyone.

Hiashi sat still, a stillness that betrayed his surprise as much as his scent did, and didn't answer Naruto's blatant speech. There was an edge around Naruto, now, a tension that lingered in every fiber. And Hiashi pondered that difference in the boy, nearly a man, thought about that and his daughter, and their familiar relationship, so very unfamiliar to him. Hiashi sat, and watched, and waited while he watched Naruto's stress build, betrayed only by the way his hand moved now that it didn't have something to cling to. Watched those fingers roll across each other, visible claws clicking slightly at intervals; observed the crimson tide in Naruto's eyes grow until nearly all that blue was swamped out. When all but a single thin ring of blue was gone, Naruto become motionless, eyes fixed on Hiashi and the rest of him loose, waiting.

“Are you Naruto, or Kyuubi?”

“Kyuubi would take your throat, raze the village, and break every seal he can between him and full freedom. I am merely a glorified prison cell.” Naruto's lips barely moved, his words clear and quiet within the space of Hiashi's office. “If Hinata can love me in spite of the demon inside, then why can't you be willing to give me the one person I really want? Consider it a service to Konoha if you must, a wife for the Kyuubi vessel.” Naruto paused, then shook his head. “No, not a service. A blessing. She's a blessing to my life, Hiashi Hyuga, and I won't let go of her just because you worry about her reputation. She will never be treated as anything less than the gift she is, and to imply I would dare do so is an insult I _will not tolerate_.” The growl undercut the words, but he'd made his point without actually threatening anyone. He shifted in the chair slightly, eyes never looking away from Hiashi. He refused to give the man even a token amount of submission.

Luckily, thankfully, Hiashi nodded his agreement after a long moment of silence. “She is my daughter. Someday you might understand.” He hesitated but a moment, weighing words and still daring to utter them, but this time with no heat to spark Naruto's anger. “I expect my grandchildren to carry your name. And any that show the Hyuga bloodline will be welcome here to train.”

Naruto smirked. Of _course_ Hinata's children would carry his name, no matter the genes. He wouldn't say he was planning on anything, but Sasuke was _his_ , period, and if that meant the only way he had kids was with Hinata, Naruto wasn't nearly going to object. “I assume I have your permission, then?”

“Take care of my daughter, Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the family.” Hiashi glanced at the wall, noting the time on a small clock. “You still have a few minutes. Anything else you need to address, Naruto- san?”

Naruto grinned fiercely. “Who won, Kimi, or Neji?”

“My nephew, of course.” It had been a close battle, but Hiashi wasn't going to admit that. The boy would do it on his own, if he wished.

Naruto stood and offered his hand. “Thank you, Hiashi- sama. I will take care of her, I swear.” They shook hands, and Naruto left, nose leading him down the hall to where his mate waited. _Just a little longer_ , he promised himself. _I can wait_.

 

 


	37. "Stop. Worrying."

 

 

 

 

Naruto found himself at the door to Neji's room, nose twitching at the heady blend of Neji's blood and his mate's natural scent. She was kneeling beside her cousin, hands glowing with chakra as her fingers prodded his ankle. Neji was wiping his freshly healed arm with a wet rag, removing the tacky blood from his skin. They both looked up when he leaned against the doorjamb, his eyes rolling back as he inhaled. “You have no clue what you do to me,” he murmured. He watched lazily, eyes at half mast as Hinata finished patching her cousin up, offered him a quick squeeze, then grabbed Naruto's hand. She led him down the hallway, until the red eyes cleared and softened. Naruto slowed, tugging her around a corner to an empty hallway and wrapped his arms around her. “Hi.”

She giggled at him and pressed her lips to his for a brief, chaste kiss. “How did your conversation with father go?” She whispered, voice and lips soft against his. She was close enough to catch the flickering in his face before he gave a mile- wide grin.

“He approved.” A pulse of sheer gratuitous fulfillment to that concern washed through her, and she couldn't help but return the smile. He squeezed her gently before slowly pulling away. “I will tell you more, later. Your father mentioned things the three of us will have to talk about.” He glanced around the still deserted hallway, but his eyes were serious when they returned to her. She nodded, used to the layers of secrecy that happened around her. Secrets were part of the ninja life; the jobs, the people, the clan secrets. Her cousin's inhuman body and the people like Naruto and Gaara were just more layers of her life.

“Does this mean you'll actually marry me, since you've asked him now?” It had been a somewhat avoided topic as they'd been dating. She loved him, he wanted her, but as he'd admitted from the beginning, he didn't know if he _loved_ her. She wasn't going to twist a way into his heart by forcing a marriage, despite the havoc it could run on her pride and presence as a Hyuga. She pushed the floating thoughts from her mind with a vengeance, awaiting his answer. The honey-thick rolling growl that Hinata secretly called a purr greeted her, and Naruto angled his body to put her between him and the wall. He stood a full head above her now, but she wasn't intimidated by him, like this, even with the red eyes in his illusion masked face. His breath exhaled warmly near her ear.

“I want you in my life, as much as you'll have me. My mate, my wife, the mother of my kids- anything you're willing to give, I’ll accept it.” He barely finished the words before her hands dug into his jacket, pushing him back enough she could kiss him, lips pressing hard and eager. “You would have to do a lot to keep me from your life, Naruto Uzumaki.” He smiled indulgently against her mouth.

“I have a mission tomorrow with Sasuke and the rest of team seven, we'll gone for a week or so. Can you come over tonight for dinner?”

“I should be free, for dinner.” Her cheeks blushed and Naruto swept his fingers over the pinked skin. “I wouldn't be able to stay late.” He gave a pained sounding whine before kissing her again. He pulled away a moment later, his breath rushing from him as he leaned a shoulder against the wall.

“I couldn't let you stay. Give me a couple hours to get things started, then drop by. An early dinner, and then I have something for you to think about.” He brushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, careful of his claws. Always so damn careful, now. “No worries,” he chided her firmly, when she turned those pale eyes up at him. “Just join me 'n' Sasuke for dinner.”

“I can do that.” A smile answered the one gleaming on his lips, and she held his hand as they left the house and walked through the compound to the main entrance. People passed, but no one bothered to look anymore, no one taking a second glance at the close friendship between Hiashi Hyuga's daughter and the Kyuubi vessel. A hard-won quiet wrapped around them, and Naruto simply squeezed her hand gently when they broke apart.

Hinata watched for a moment as he took to the rooftops, flitting across the streets and out of sight within moments. She smiled to herself before returning to the main house. Neji met her in the hallway to the private wings, limping slightly. Takeshi was perched on his shoulder. Hinata's focus slid from her lover to her cousin fluidly, and she reached a hand toward him. “You shouldn't be up yet. At least go sit down for a while and let yourself heal.” She hadn't patched him up just so he could undo her work, after all.

“I refuse to hide in my room.” The words failed to be harsh, coming out firm but pained. He didn't protest further when she wrapped a hand around his elbow and waited for him. He gave in to her insistent need to help and conceded. “The kitchen would be nice.”

“I won't be here for dinner tonight.” She settled him into a chair and stepped to the sink to start tea, offering Takeshi a spoon. He promptly dragged it over to Neji's open hand. “But I’ll be around after if you need anything.”

“I don't-” His snappy words cut short as the ermine stepped on his fingers and squeaked at him. Neji frowned, but continued softly. “I should manage well enough. He's taken your job,  making sure I don't overdo it.” He didn't mention how he'd argued with the ermine about even leaving his room. Whoever the ninja was inside the ermine, they were as stubborn as he was. Maybe more. “I'll be okay.”

“Let him help you when he can.” Her fingers brushed over the wedge- shaped head. “He hasn't done us wrong yet.”

Neji watched the ermine preen under her attention, while she scratched under his chin and stroked down his back in long sweeps. “We'll see.” he finished cryptically. “When he's ready to show me his face, I’ll take that collar off. Not until then.”

Hinata brought the finished tea over and set it on the table, steam rising from the pot. Takeshi poked his nose into the drifting white and pulled back, sneezing violently. She made a low sound of assent. “Take care of each other, then. If you need me, Neji, I’ll be around.”

“Go enjoy your date.” Neji stirred a cloud of milk into his cup and spared a smile for his cousin. “Just be safe.”

“Always, nii- chan.”

 

****

 

Sasuke fell in step with him two streets over from the Hyuga compound, becoming an immediate shadow in the wake of Naruto's path. It took one look at his face for Sasuke to be certain that Hiashi Hyuga had consented, and he'd briefly wondered if Naruto would be in one of _those_ moods. He hoped not; the mission they would start in the morning would likely be difficult enough without his body being raw from a pounding. But Naruto gave no implication of that, simply leading the way into the markets, pausing just long enough to drop some change at one of the stalls before he was gone again. The grin on his face was carefree, not yet manic, and Sasuke felt something inside ease at the realization that Naruto was simply happy. Energetic, excited, but happy. He followed the blonde blur back to their house where he waited, amused, as Naruto turned into a raging tornado around the kitchen. He counted five burns and mild swearing within a couple minutes, rolling his eyes at the fact Naruto still hadn't stopped long enough to explain what, exactly, he was doing. 

“Hey baka. You going to tell me what's going on?” The prodding insult got a fraction on the reaction he'd expected. Naruto flashed a toothy grin his way, slit his finger on the kunai he was cutting vegetables with, swore and licked his hand. When he popped the offended finger away it was healed, and the mood hadn't broken any. “Trying something. Hinata's coming over for dinner, and no, you can't disappear. You'll eat with us, 'cause we have some things to talk about. But I only told her to give me a couple hours, and if dinner's done a little early, that leaves more time for after, until she has to go home.”

“You can't cook much better than I can.” Sasuke swiped a tomato off the side of the counter and bit into it. The resulting squish of sound earned him a gleaming grin. “Tell me what Hiashi said.” He finished the tomato and stole half a carrot from under Naruto's claws as the conversation with Hinata's dad was repeated, and Sasuke nearly choked on a mouthful when Naruto mentioned the parts about Hinata's reputation. He remembered the half- visualized moment of Hinata from just a couple weeks ago. “Hiashi knows about _us_??”

“He suspects. I think he's decided it's just 'stress relief', burning off adrenalin from missions or because you're easy access. He doesn't _know_ anything.” He slammed the kunai into the cutting board and shoved the pieces of various vegetables into a pot. He circled around the counter once he was done, closing in behind Sasuke and satisfying the urge to draw his fingers along the crimson tattoos. Sasuke arched for him, offering his neck and back. “We need to talk to Hinata about us, about how things could be. I want both of you to be happy. Just because I need you both doesn't mean there won't be times either of you may want something else.”

“But I promised things, when I made that oath and you bound me to my word...” Sasuke's voice carried clearly over his shoulder, having been forced to stay still by the claws digging into his skin. Naruto could hear the questioning, almost confusion, and he bent to rub a cheek against Sasuke's skin. He _knew_ he didn't have the scent glands to mark his mates with, but the action soothed him anyway. “Don't tell me that if you could have kids, in time and know they would be spared any contamination, that you would sit back and make yourself suffer for fear of coming home with another woman's scent all over your skin.” He heard the way Sasuke's breath caught, the sharper tang of his scent that spiked with nerves, and Naruto knew that Sasuke had envisioned the outcome. Naruto knew he was possessive, nearly to a fault, but at least Sasuke and Hinata understood that and had accepted that. “Stop thinking about that. Focus on our options now and how we can handle it, and that we need to talk to Hinata about any, all of these ideas. But _no worrying_.”

The time passed in lucid silence, not broken by the soft sounds of cooking, the grumbling as Naruto tried to fiddle with things that didn't want to be perfect. Another half an hour passed that way, Sasuke staying clear of Naruto's abuse of the kitchen, already resigned to cleaning it later. He was briefly wondering if it would be easier dragging the stove outside and using a fireball on it than trying to scrub it clean, when a soft knock came on the door. Naruto barely glanced at him, tipping his head and raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke dragged himself away from the third tomato he was demolishing and answered the door.

Hinata smiled shyly up at him from the other side, and Sasuke stepped back to let her in. He had to admit she was looking beautiful tonight, pretty in a cream and blue kimono, her hair pulled back. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but she didn't need it. Sasuke took a risk and glanced down her body as she walked away. She had a gorgeous figure, hips that would finish filling out over the next couple years, and all the grace of a skilled kunoichi. He met Naruto's eyes as he followed Hinata toward the kitchen, and he knew by the smirk that Naruto could smell him. He said nothing, settling into his chair and biting viciously into the remains of his tomato. Let Naruto be smug over the fact his body agreed that Hinata had grown into a fine young woman.

Minutes floated by as he ignored the small talk between the love-birds, the quick kisses and sly looks. He accepted the dish mechanically, eating there at the counter and noting he needed to make Naruto use less salt in half his dishes. He moved to the fridge for juice and found himself pinned against the counter. “You're ignoring us, beta.”

Sasuke squashed the shudder from those words growled so near his ear. That tone promised so much, mostly things he didn't want to instigate this particular evening. “My apologies, alpha.” The words fell from him with practiced ease, still sincere. As usual, they didn't mollify Naruto much.

“Come sit down.”

It wasn't a request, and all three of them knew it. Sasuke felt his pride jerk in his chest when he remembered Hinata was just a few feet away, surely watching as Naruto put him back in place. But then he felt that odd sensation of stroking, Naruto's jaw rubbing against his skin. Assurance and claim, as Kakashi has once explained to him. Sasuke swallowed against the surge of pride and arched his body back against Naruto, silently offering a complacent body to assuage the dominance. Naruto pulled away, but an arm around his shoulders tugged Sasuke toward the table. He went willingly.

Naruto guided him into a chair across from Hinata, then dropped into the chair at the head of the table, comfortably between them. He glanced between his two mates and sighed. “We don't have all evening, Hinata has to be home at some point tonight and we will need sleep. But I want to say a couple things, and I don't want answers on anything tonight.” He waited until he had both sets of eyes on him, then brought up Hiashi's comments. “He's worried that I’ll be fucking both of you just because I can, and that Sasuke might use you.” He turned his gaze to Hinata, and even at an angle Sasuke could see the way using those words had affected Naruto. His whole body was tense, and the undertone of a growl in his voice held barely restrained aggression. “I have my own opinions about the two of you being together, but that is not my choice to make. It is up to both of you, and no, neither of you get to tell me you'll do it if I want you to.  Hinata, I will understand if you refuse to do anything intimate with Sasuke, just like I wouldn't argue if Sasuke tells me no. But this choice is about whether you both _want_ to, not about my feelings on the issue or about anyone outside this family.” He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous gesture they all knew too well. “Also, none of us are ready for kids. No matter who you let get close, Hinata, we're going to have to find a way to put that off for a few years. Tsunade should be of some help on that. I _want_ kids, a family I can be proud of. But, not yet, you know?”

Hinata was biting her lip gently, and Sasuke could practically see the thoughts churning in her head. It was a lot to think about, and Sasuke knew that things were going to come out of this. Which way their life went was the only unknown. “I would agree that we're not ready to be parents yet.” He wanted to speak about the other, that he at least couldn't physically deny an interest in Hinata, but he didn't dare. Naruto had already made it quite clear to him, twice, that they were to all think about it. “I...” he glanced at Naruto and this time only saw support, the need for honesty Naruto always demanded. “Not a final answer, since you don't want one tonight, but I would not be... unwilling. To try things between all three of us.”

It was easy to see Naruto's pleasure to his response, the slight relaxing of his body and the smile that curved his lips; easy to watch Hinata go wide-eyed and stare at him in numb surprise. She blinked, a little of her normal calm returning, and then seemed to melt straight into uncertainty. “But you could have any girl, any woman...” Her pale eyes flickered to Naruto and back, and she continued with clear hesitance. “Even with the issue of your defection, there's still an Uchiha fan-club. I’ve heard whispers, others that would be willing to have a night, just for gossiping rights.” The end was barely whispered, her ears and cheeks blazing brilliantly. The words invoked an image of girls whispering in the bathhouse about who they'd fuck, and Sasuke's gut twisted. He hadn't expected that he'd still be on _anyone's_ list.

“I couldn't do that.” He wouldn't even begin to explain just why he said _couldn't_ instead of _wouldn't_ , except part of it was Naruto's possessive streak, and mostly his deep caution about his body. He hadn't lied to Naruto when he'd spoken of his fear, of passing some sort of taint onto any children he might have. He wasn't about to go fucking around just with anyone. And on cue, Naruto looked at him, eyes gleaming in shades of red. Damn Naruto's uncanny sense of _knowing_ , and Sasuke had that feeling he'd been scented out again. He dipped his gaze in deference to the gleam. “I wouldn't,” he insisted.

“The last time you were with someone, outside of your submission to me. When?”

The question tightened Sasuke's throat, invoked flashes of memories. He'd dabbled while he'd been in Sound, not always completely willing. He'd only ever mentioned them in passing to Tsunade and Ibiki, while under interrogation. He'd come to terms with it and shoved it away to stay in the past. “Before I left Sound.” He forced the words out, making his tone something that begged for a change in subject. He didn't see the cringe on Hinata's face, but her throaty sound made him grit his teeth. He didn't want her pity. He'd made his choices and dealt with the consequences. That was the past, and this was his future, sitting at the table with him. Naruto spared him further attention, although his voice had gotten rougher in a way Sasuke was tempted to call possessive.

“I don't want our interest to make you say yes, Hinata. If you choose to allow Sasuke intimate access to you, that's all your choice. I won't make you two do anything with each other that you don't want to, as long as I'm aware of your preferences. I demand a lot from both of you already.” Empty of apology, and Naruto simply stated the facts. “ _If_ , and that's a huge if, we all openly share each other, we'll have to talk to Tsunade. She can help us fix it so we can be recognized as a family, with no options of being broken apart. I won't lose either of you if I have a say.” He didn't voice the 'I need you both' that Sasuke had heard multiple times, but the words were felt anyway. Sasuke watched as Hinata abandoned her chair to wrap her arms around wide shoulders, fingers playing with the blonde fringe hanging along Naruto's neck.

Sasuke watched them cuddle for a moment, denying the pang of emotion that might have been jealousy or loneliness. Then she looked at Sasuke, _looked_ at him like her eyes were trying to see everything, his chakra, his mind, his tainted soul. “I promise not to rush my decision, but I won't leave you alone. Either of you.” The soft promise in her eyes, filled with thoughts and worries and other things Sasuke didn't want to even _try_ to decipher, was too much. Sasuke shook his head jerkily and slid away, stroking his wrist over the curve of Naruto's shoulder as he fled toward the bedrooms. He didn't quite touch Hinata, couldn't, really; and only prayed his sudden retreat didn't trigger poorly within his alpha. He needed time to think, let his thoughts run about the whole potential _thing_ of their relationship. He wanted and craved, new things just settling in, but it was too much at once.

He fled, because he couldn't run from his own thoughts, but he could damn well put physical distance between him and everything else. Distance for his own thoughts to mature, without influence. Distance he dared to take, even as he forced himself to stay close. He couldn't truly escape, never run far from the man whose marks passed far deeper than his skin, embedded in his very soul.

The pain of his fist flying through a target in the training room didn't faze him, didn't penetrate the mixed-up mess his brain had descended to. Training dummies and targets exploded, and he was shaking, unaware of the blood dripping steadily over his knuckles. It wasn't until hands caught his wrists, forcing him to stand still, did his mind return to the now. Soothing chakra wrapped around his hands, a fiercer burn rubbed along his arms. Hinata and Naruto, standing on either side of him, he finally realized, healing the wounds he hadn't noticed.

“Stop. Worrying.” Naruto made each word a sentence on its own, a simple command to sink into the haze. Sasuke went limp between them, Naruto's solid presence at his back and Hinata's welcoming body in the front. He inhaled slowly and stood up before maneuvering out from between them, trying to put himself back together to where he knew he needed to be.

“I can't promise.” He bowed slightly, unable to coax a smile to his face. “Goodnight Hinata- san.” He left them standing there, in the middle of a destroyed training room. He felt their eyes watch him go, and didn't care.

The echo of his door slamming reached them moments later. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed her cheek before leading her back toward the kitchen to say goodbye.

“Don't worry. He'll come around.”

“Just come back safe.”

He brushed the worry lines from her face before kissing her again. “It'll take an act of Kami himself to keep me from coming back, Hinata Hyuga.”

 

 


	38. The Day After

 

 

 

Hinata slid from her bed at dawn, the minor fatigue from less- than adequate sleep rolling easily from her shoulders. Her mind still spun, thoughts melding with disturbed dreams, and she shook them from her mind with effort. She went nearly mechanically through her morning ablutions, slowing her thoughts until she could filter through one thought at a time. She checked the door- locked and sealed, as she often kept it now- and regressed to a corner to kneel on a cushion. She tucked her feet under her and slowly picked through the thoughts in her head, allowing her body to slide into easy meditation as her brain spun ahead.

First, those things she _knew_ , knew were fact and trusted them to stay unwavering. She knew Naruto loved her, even if he was hesitant to use _that_ word. He proved it every day, and she knew it without needing the words. She had utter faith that Sasuke was loyal to Naruto, and that whatever had happened to earn Naruto's brand upon his skin would bind them together. If Sasuke was that loyal to Naruto, then he wouldn't hurt her, either. She had no doubt the hell Naruto would seek if anyone hurt her. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Naruto. She'd suspected for a long time, ever since Sasuke had spoken to her about Kyuubi's damning words, that she would have to share Naruto with Sasuke, in some fashion. And she'd seen the last couple months of bite marks decorating Sasuke's neck and shoulders. She'd become accustomed to this fact, and found it did not disturb her to know Naruto had a means of releasing his stress. She had been unable to allow him such liberties with herself so far; not that she was unwilling, but she honored his wish to earn her love and her father's approval.

She also agreed wholeheartedly that they needed to wait before they started having kids. She knew their age was just a part of it; being on missions all the time for all three of them was not suitable for kids. Eventually she was going to have to back off missions for a while if they ever planned on having kids. Which meant she still needed to talk to Tsunade about recommended way of putting that little part of life off as long as they needed to. 

It was the rest of it that still swirled in her brain, and she carefully brought the idea of the three of them together back to the front of her mind. She still couldn't quite see it, the three of them intimate, together. Both of them belonged to Naruto, but she could see nothing between her and Sasuke. They were corners of a broken triangle, fully aware of each other and settled to that idea. And now, with this concept... She buried her face in her hands and thought about the previous evening. Naruto was perfectly content with sharing her, with Sasuke. She'd had no doubt that was as far as he'd ever be willing to share her. Sasuke didn't see being with her a hardship, which was enough to provoke funny little butterflies in her chest. But that wasn't enough for her to make a defined choice. She'd have to see if there was anything between them, chemistry that would let them be together. She wanted Naruto, Naruto wanted and needed them both... and Sasuke had shown that he was submitting to Naruto's will. What if his agreement was only to console Naruto's dominance? If he really didn't want to do this, and she couldn't decide... what did that mean for all three of them?

Hinata groaned and stood up, stretching to loosen bent joints. She couldn't decide this right now. She would think about it more, as she'd promised, but there was no way she'd make a decision today, or even tomorrow. She would do plenty to take care of the family forming here, her and Naruto and Sasuke. She'd simply have to talk to them both further when they returned from their mission. There was no point in letting her worries control her life anymore. There was far too much happening around her.

 

*****

 

Twenty minutes later she met her team for practice, giving herself over to the pounding of bodies, Shino's bugs swarming around them all and Kurenai's clever genjutsu traps. The morning passed swiftly during their activity, until they were spread out in the grass and panting with exertion. It was always a moment completely within itself for Hinata. Until she turned still- active eyes on her sensei leaning against a nearby tree. There was a flicker of chakra mixed in with her sensei's, a spark not quite like the rest. She deactivated the duo- jutsu and studied Kurenai with her bare eyes.

Kurenai caught her looking and lifted one long finger to her lips, one hand curling almost protectively around her stomach for just a moment. With the topic already close to home as part of her concerns it took only seconds for Hinata to catch on. Kurenai was pregnant.

Her sensei was _pregnant_.

Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to squeal with glee or demand that Kurenai stay here for the next year just so she could ensure seeing the new life. Would a child of hers have those stunning red eyes? Who was the father? Hinata felt herself smiling joyfully. Kurenai might have some suggestions for her situation, although she knew she would likely still end up tapping at Tsunade's door. But it was a familiar, safe place to start.

She had to force herself to relax back in the grass, feeling amazingly good at the realization. A pregnant kunoichi, still active in the field, was always a risky thing. She should be worried, possibly even questioning what her sensei was doing getting pregnant at this point in life, but Hinata couldn't bear to think about all those complications. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, and when Kurenai finally dismissed them she sent the boys on ahead. A woman's chat, she claimed, and Kiba and Shino were both more than willing to disappear without further complaint.

“Kurenai- sensei. I have a question.” Hinata kept her gaze down, a touch shy about the topic, but this was her teacher, her team leader, and another woman. Who better to ask?

“I'm not telling you who the father is. That's still private.” Kurenai's voice was kind, but firm, and Hinata nodded, spots of color rising on her face. Well, that was one question half-way answered, even if it hadn't been the one she'd planned to start with.

“No, I understand. And, congratulations.” She looked up and offered Kurenai a small, happy smile. “I was going to ask something a bit more personal.. to _me_.”

“Okay.” Kurenai led them back under the tree and had them both sit down. Hinata folded her hands in her lap to resist fiddling with her fingers. She'd been trying to break that little tick. “What's the matter, Hinata?”

“I need advice. Naruto has proposed,” technically, a fib, but it was so damn close to fact. Hinata didn't feel bad about it. “And we've agreed it's too early to have children. I was wondering if you knew of ways I can keep from getting pregnant while still... enjoying ourselves.” She knew her cheeks were red, blushing furiously but she prided in keeping her voice steady. “It's you, or Tsunade- sama, or try talking to one of my aunts about this. I wanted to ask you first.”

Kurenai laid a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder and something softened between them. “It's an honor you trust me that much, Hinata, but you should ask our Hokage. She is better able to find something useful for your body and habits.” She paused, apparently weighing her words. “There are ways for you two to be together that is pleasurable without the risk of pregnancy. However, for the record, I'm advising you not do anything with each other until you've talked every option over with Tsunade- sama. Just in case.”

“Ah, thanks.” Hinata wasn't sure if she could get any more red, glad Kurenai understood her well enough not to laugh at her embarrassment. But she couldn't help the little flashes of knowledge she had, popping up at Kurenai's words. She bit her lip to suppress the little surge of pleasure when her brain happily tried to supply her with a picture of Naruto kissing Sasuke. It was a little fuzzy, had been all night each and every time it had occurred in her dreams, but it was enough until she could see the real thing. A little piece of her hoped that would be soon. “I want to tell the others on my own, later. We're not ready for it to be public...”

Kurenai smirked indulgently. Ah, young love. It was adorable. “My lips are sealed. I can keep your little secret, Hinata. You're only the second person to know mine, yet. I want to keep it that way, too.”

“Of course, Kurenai- sensei.” Hinata got up and bowed respectfully. Her mind was spinning with ideas. “If you need any help, later... I do have a younger sister and cousins I have helped with.” It had been a couple years, but she could learn again. Would have to if she ever planned to have children of her own. Kurenai studied her for another minute and nodded in thanks. “I'll keep your offer in mind. Now off with you. Unless you have any more questions I can actually answer?”

“No. Thank you, sensei.”

 

****** 

 

As it turned out, Tsunade was in meetings all day. Classified meetings, as per the jounin standing guard in the hall, and Hinata nodded her understanding and reassured the other ninja it was not business worth disturbing the Hokage out of such important meetings. She could always come back another time.

She had at least the week or so that Naruto and Sasuke were gone on mission to broach the subject with Tsunade. While she was there she might as well as talk to her about the advanced healing jutsu Tsunade had mentioned a few weeks ago. Hinata frowned slightly, forming a mental list of things she needed to talk to Tsunade- sama about, which seemed to grow as more days passed. Lessons in healing jutsu, something she could use for the rest of her life. Pregnancy prevention, and eventually, most likely, an honest talk concerning the _three_ of them. Which she refused to do alone with that woman. Tsunade- sama was a terror of a woman on a good day.

Fingers slid coolly against her skin and yanked her off balance an instant after she felt the touch, and she stomped a foot into the ground and lashed out. Her strike fell solidly into Kimi's shoulder, throwing the other girl back. Kimi gave her a blank stare as she worked her arm loose. Hinata let her body shift into a deceptively loose state, willing to lash out and defend herself, waiting to see if Kimi was just being a pain or if she'd stopped being a friend.

“You're like a sheep in wolf's fur, hiding amongst the stronger ninja. Yet you dare to walk alone after an alert's been made.” Kimi tipped her head, hard golden orbs glittering in the light. “Your cousin is stronger than you, and he was taken first. You could be next.”

Hinata gasped softly, the first rustling feelings of insult prickling at her pride. She may not have as much selfish pride as her uncle, her cousin, her little sister, but she _did_ have pride. Pride in her friends, in her abilities, in her desire to defend her loved ones. “Are you saying I am _weak_ , Kimi- san?”

“I believe the word I'm looking for is _pathetic_.”

Something cold, hot, and a little angry settled in Hinata, and she straightened, bowed, and walked away. Her mind was flashing over every occasion, every time she's had to prove herself, prove to be stronger, better. She knew she'd always been seen as weak, by her classmates, by her clan, even by her cousin and father. She had spent years fighting to earn every bit of respect that went beyond her simply being a Hyuga. She only got about ten feet down the sidewalk before she stopped and smoothed out her own serene, cold expression. She wasn't good at empty, but she could do peaceful and neutral. “When your injuries from Neji- san are fully healed, try again. I will welcome your challenge.”

The words were worth the look of disbelief on the hawk's face, worth the smirk that rose moments later. Hinata felt a cold shiver of anticipation course through her. She would enjoy a fight with such a conceited bird, who had fought her cousin and _lost_. Maybe only by a small margin, but Hinata knew Neji had won. So would she.

She bowed again and left, winding her way through the village with no further interruptions. She walked alone, head high, and even though she knew the outside threat against them could still be there, she didn't let it reach her. She didn't _hide_ behind her strong friends. She fought beside them.

Kimi would know that with every fiber of her being when Hinata was done with her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kurenai could have referred Hinata to just one of the medic nins, but Naruto is involved in the equation, and Tsunade (in theory) would have more knowledge about how to help Hinata in this case. I think Kurenai would, on some level, understand that being with a jinchuuriki may take a different consideration than most medic nins might have. 
> 
> obviously, I over-think things too much....


	39. Match, Set, Score

Chapter 39

 

“Hokage- sama.”

Tsunade looked up from the stack of paperwork, frowned and glanced up at a clock on the wall. It was ticking sluggishly past eight. “Hinata Hyuga. What can I do for you? Is it an emergency?” The young woman was slightly flushed, but did not look or sound hurried. Tsunade tapped her pen against her desk and watched with interest as Hinata glanced over her shoulder a last time before entering.

“No emergency, Hokage- sama. But I have some medical questions that I felt I ought to ask you.” Tsunade lifted one blonde eyebrow and waved the Hyuga girl in. She glanced at the page in her hands, signed off at a couple of lines and shoved it in an outgoing pile. “Close the door and tell me what it is that you can't go to the clinic for. Sakura and Shizune spent all day there, and are more than capable to handle almost anything that walks through those doors.” Hinata closed the door and Tsunade gave her just enough time to settle into a chair. “Or is this about my offer for you to learn more advanced medical jutsu?”

“That is a one of the things I need to talk about. But for now I have other questions.” Hinata folded her hands in her lap and began the long process of detailing most of her list- Naruto's impending proposal, pregnancy and possible preventatives, and the challenge Kimi had invoked from her. Tsunade listened carefully, making notes on everything and supplying suggestions. She forced Hinata to answer some personal questions once they reached the birth control topic, made notes and demanded her and Naruto report in, together, when they could manage it. Tsunade frowned when Hinata mentioned Kimi, though.

“That girl has balls,” she murmured. “You sure you want to fight her? Neji just fought her a couple days ago.”

“Then I should do it now. If getting a pounding from Neji- kun doesn't make her see us as the ninja we are, then something will have to. The sooner the better.”

Tsunade sighed at the simply stated facts. Hinata did have a gentle core, although she'd gained a number of tough layers. It was necessary in their line of work. “It's a bad message. Your clan has housed her and offered protection since she came here, outside of the arrangement your cousin has with her about training. If she can't respect you, then she can at least keep from picking a damn fight.” She pinned the young woman with a firm look. “I will watch this fight, and make a final decision when it's done. I suggest some of the clan elders show up. You won't be fighting Kimi simply because she can't keep her mouth shut. This goes a lot farther than that. You will let me know as soon as she is ready.”

Hinata felt her heart skip a little and pound faster. A sanctioned fight, not just a spar. This could prove her worth or break her reputation. “Hai, Tsunade- sama. I will notify you immediately as soon as I know when.”

“Don't forget to come in next week after Naruto gets back. I have some things to check into before I can help you with those particular personal issues.”

“Yes ma'am.” Hinata bowed and left, leaving a brooding Hokage staring at a half-open door.

 

******* 

 

Two days after Hinata's meeting with Tsunade, Kimi had decided she was more than healed enough and shown up Hinata's door, knocking politely before informing the other young woman she was ready to fight whenever Hinata wanted to take her on. Hinata didn't fail to notice the eager tension in the hawk's body, the gleam in her eyes. She gave Kimi a small smile and told her to meet her at a specific training field the next morning, at nine. “We may have an audience,” she warned, then closed the door before Kimi could respond.

 'Audience', as it turned out, meant several Hyuga family members, to include each one of Hinata's immediate family. Tsunade was there, in casual clothes, duties shrugged off for the morning in favor of this fight. Ninja of various rank had heard, like a badly kept secret, and filtered in. Hinata's own team-mates had shown up in support. More than twenty people sat along the unmarked 'edge' of the training field, a mostly grassy field with a few dotted trees.

Kimi turned her glittering eyes on Hinata. “What did you do?”

The hissed words only brought a very tiny smile to Hinata's lips. “I am done being challenged, especially by the likes of you. Tsunade is here to patch up us up at the end, but knowing her, she most likely has alternative motives.” It was no secret that Tsunade made bets like she used to drink. The village owed the combined efforts of Sakura and Shizune for their Hokage's diminished liquor intake. At least on the job. Hinata turned to face her Hokage, bowing in respect for her appearance for this fight. Tsunade waved them over.

“I want to make this very clear. I expect a clean ninja fight for this, not some little girl's cat-fight. Both of you will live with the results of the battle, whatever they may be. And then this whole thing will be buried and forgotten. I will not have this pouring into some blood feud. There is no time to be wasting on frivolous disagreements over power and skill.” She paused long enough to gain acknowledgments from both young women. “Kimi, this will be the second time you've picked a fight with a Hyuga. Not an invite for a sparring match or training, but a full- on fight. You need to mind your actions as a guest of Konoha, and a guest of the Hyuga clan.”

Kimi's response was stiffer, more halted this time, with her teeth bared in a parody of a smile as she turned and stalked out to the middle of the field. She had reasons, every time she had 'picked a fight' with anyone, she always had reasons. Hinata was weak, a waste of an effort for the fox-boy. She didn't understand how Neji, even in his condition, maybe especially in the mental state he was in when they'd met, had ever looked at his cousin with respect. The boy didn't even respect himself. He had pride, the false pride of a name, but not the pride of knowing one's body, one's limits and strengths, of knowing how to use each of them to the utmost with confidence. She assumed a stance that kept her center of gravity low, balancing on the balls of her feet and eager to charge. If Neji had no sense to stand up for himself until challenged into a corner and put to the test, what could she expect from the girl standing before her?

Hinata stopped a few feet away, just outside the range they'd each have with only a single step. It was close, boldly close, and Kimi wondered if Hinata's first reaction to her charge would be a rotation. Neji had favored it sometimes, in their fights, but then that move was part of their arrangement. He taught her that, she taught him the triggers to the control he craved so damn much. But Hinata didn't take any stance she was familiar with. One foot slightly before the other, body loose, upright, like she was simply going to wait. Her hands came up in a classic defensive block.

Kimi snorted. Defensive was good, but offensive... she snapped her hands out and let the wind channel off her arms and out, rustling down the grass and billowing back Hinata's shirt and pants. It was a showy move, but Kimi wanted to see the girl flinch. Let her feel the wind.

She got a very tight smile and a brief 'come hither' gesture.

It was mere feet. Kimi moved forward before she finished wiping the twitch of frustration, still purely focused on Hinata's body. Her clawed hands came in, right hand cocked behind her head and her left sweeping forward, ready for the slice to soft stomach. Stomach, right hand to the shoulder, to render Hinata two potentially devastating wounds. Her charge was countered halfway, Hinata's' hands blurring outward in strikes awfully similar to the jabs Neji used. But these were aimed perfectly for Kimi's open, unprotected chest.

Her back hit the dirt before her mind realized she'd been knocked clear back off her feet. Hinata was above her a second later, forcing Kimi to drag her body off the ground and jump away. The girl was faster than she'd anticipated. The hawk grinned, channeled a bit of chakra to her feet. She moved, circling wide and watching, waiting as she calculated Hinata's last moves. The Hyuga girl was fast, her defensively offensive strikes had been powerful. But if that's all the girl had... well, Kimi had a ton of endurance. She would wear Hinata down, strikes and blows that would chip away at that defense.

She didn't see the little smile hidden on Hinata's lips, but she was close to the audience and she _did_ see the look that crossed Neji's face. Ahh. There was that Hyuga pride. Pity. She'd have to hand Hinata's limp body to her cousin, first.

She came back, frowning at the way Hinata had waited for her to stop circling. Kimi's head dipped, hooding her eyes as she took in the girl standing there, hands still raised defensively. It was pathetic. Kimi rushed in, months of chakra channeling lending her the speed on top of her natural blur, not leaving her body open as she aimed straight for the throat. Let the girl evade that. Her fingers got to a hairs-breath from that milky skin.

Her fingers bit painfully into a log, claws embedding in unforgiving wood. A sharp cry tore from her throat, a hawk's scream for a stolen prey. It covered the rush of air, but not the words.

“Eight trigrams!”

Pain, pain in bursts of violent light, throbbing pulses that pounded through her back, and Kimi couldn't stop the way her body rocked and shuddered under each jab. Her body remembered this. It was what the swan had used to defeat her at the end. She forced her feet to move, bring the log still in her fingers around to block the last sets of numbing blows. The log splintered under the assault, and Hinata's pale eyes, furrowed with her activated eyesight, appeared on the other side.

The Hyuga girl didn't look weak anymore. She was enflamed, spirit burning with her determination, and Kimi crossed her arms just as the last strikes came for her chest. A simple one-two strike, but they sent that burning half-numb sensation from her fingers to almost her shoulders. Kimi hissed, took a few steps back. She didn't take her eyes off the girl staring at her, hands still outstretched, panting softly.

Kimi flexed her fingers and found herself pleased she still could. She could end this. She reached forward, her hands snaking forward to grab at a sleeve. She caught it, clenched her claws into the material and yanked.

Hinata's other hand struck a second later, two fingers slamming into her chest. At that point, _everything_ went numb, inside and out. Hinata peeled Kimi's hand off her sleeve, leaving nothing  behind but the ragged tears. She watched as Kimi coughed, blood flecking her lips as her body collapsed to the ground.

Hinata knelt beside her, close enough to hit if Kimi could just get her arms to respond. “I'm not weak, Kimi- san. I may not charge into a fight, and I cling to the friends I have who I trust. If that means they're stronger than me, that's okay. But they don't have to protect me, and they all know it.”

Kimi could only watch, numbness and pain warring for attention, as Hinata got up and returned to the audience. Watch as the girl bowed before her Hokage, knelt before her father and traded words she couldn't hear from this distance. Watch as Neji spared her one scorning glare, and the slight shake of his head was loud. Louder than the words he'd spoken the day before.

' _You're a fool, Kimi. Hinata has had a lifetime of this._ '

Kimi huffed at him and turned her attention to the woman now walking her way. Tsunade was never a difficult book to read, and the hawk knew the woman would have a few choice words for her.

Maybe, this time, they were deserved.

 

 


	40. When Hell comes knocking...

 

 

Neji woke to insistent scratching, tiny claws scraping at his blanket and low chittering. He wrapped a hand around Takeshi and pulled him to the side, sitting up a moment later. He blinked at the dim room. It was early, not even the grey of pre- dawn in his window's. “Takeshi?”

The ermine twisted in his grip, wrestling and scrambling toward the foot of his bed. Neji released him, watching as the rich brown body, nearly black in this light, bolted off the bed and froze before his door. Neji frowned at the behavior. Takeshi scratched when he wanted to go out, but this eerie stillness, waiting, was uncommon.

He was instantly, painfully awake, activating his secondary vision. Bodies were scattered throughout the compound, muted with sleep. Nothing and no one was outside his door. He clipped a leash to Takeshi's collar and slipped out the door, two dark shadows creeping down the hall.

He let the ermine take the lead, eyes sweeping the halls. The further he walked down the hall, the more tension gathered in his back, prickled the hair on his arms.

_What the hell was wrong?_

Takeshi paused at a crossing of halls, nose swinging from side to side. To the left was the wing where Hinata, Hanabi, Kimi, and few other of-age single females had rooms. To the right was Hiashi's rooms and a private office. The hall stretched forward, leading to other parts of the house. Neji knelt and unclipped the lead. “Check on Hinata and Hanabi. I’ll wake Kimi. We'll do rounds then.” Takeshi nodded at the whisper, slinking into the shadows that concealed the line of wall meeting the floor. He disappeared with ease, only Neji's Byakugan tracking him as he scurried down the hall.

Neji followed in the ermine's wake, clinging to the other wall. Kimi's and Hinata's rooms were across the hall from each other and a couple doors down, close enough without being _too_ close. He put his attention to the flare of chakra that was uniquely Kimi's, heading straight to her door and rapping softly. She answered quickly, and he held up a finger for silence before she could demand what he was doing approaching her door with his sight active. He wasn't going to give her the chance to ask if he was peeping, damn her. Not now. “Something's wrong,” he murmured.

She didn't answer him, but her chakra swirled down, quiet and sleek and tucking into her body until she was half the glow of before. Neji glanced toward the door he could hear opening, Takeshi's soft squeaks bringing reassurance that Hinata was safe. His cousin moved toward them, and he instinctively searched out Hanabi's room. The younger girl's chakra signature was muted with sleep, and Neji breathed a sigh of relief. There was still an eerie crawling sensation up and down his spine, the tingle of a predator stalking him. He refused to be scared, to let it cripple him, but he had to find the source of his unease.

“Hinata.” Barely a sound, but his cousin moved in closer. “Was Naruto here? Recently, within the last half hour, or due to be here soon?” He tensed when she offered him a negative twitch of her head, scanning the halls and rooms again. There wasn't many he'd come across to give him this deep a feeling of unease, very few within Konoha. “We've got a problem.”

It took but moments to split them up, Kimi heading out for aerial surveillance, Hinata and Neji splitting the halls. Nothing, absolutely nothing was out of place, not even the few extra sentries that had become normal these last couple months. But still there was a heavy feeling in Neji's gut as they finished the circuit and returned to the halls with their personal rooms. He escorted Hinata to her room, Kimi ducking away as soon as they passed her door. “Stay alert,” he offered, squeezing back when Hinata gave him a quick hug. She sympathized for his nerves, the instincts pounding at him to find the problem, find it now before the threat ate him. He pulled away and turned, ready to call Takeshi back to him.

A muffled thump sounded, and as his Byakugan flared to life he noted two people within Hanabi's room, and the bristling flare of Takeshi charging her door. Hinata was at his side, rushing to open the door and pour into Hanabi's room. The ermine didn't hesitate, leaping toward the body, but Neji could see the blade posed at Hanabi's throat, the way her body lay limply against the other body. Male, couple inches taller than him, low chakra presence, kunai at his cousin's throat. He had just enough time to process this as Takeshi reached the man's feet before the bodies flickered away. Hanabi and her abductor, gone in a flash of chakra, leaving behind a squealing, irate ermine, and a dread- filled pair of witnesses.

“Raise the alarm!!” Neji bellowed, no longer worried about maintaining quiet. There was no point for silence now. He grabbed up Takeshi by the scruff and bolted away. He had to tell Hiashi- sama.

 

******

 

He stared up into coal-and-bronze eyes, glinting above dark fur striped with pale color, muted moonlight illuminating just enough of the body to make out the large furred animal. The weight of claws pinned his shoulders, the large heavy head menacingly above his throat. He could throw the animal, he knew, but he could make out a dim outline of another form in his room, and held still.

“Hello, Hiashi Hyuga. I have a couple words for you, if you would stay still a moment and listen.” Human, male, and the shadowy form pulled out of the shadows enough to see the black outfit and cloth mask wrapped around the face. “I require your attendance and cooperation to a little meeting, if you would. I’ll leave you directions how to get there,” a hand flashed out and deposited a pale scrap of paper on Hiashi's bedside table. “I require your presence by noon, and have acquired a little _leverage_ to ensure your full cooperation. As we speak a man is slipping away with your younger daughter, and I doubt I need to tell you what we'll do to her if you fail to appear.”

Hiashi had crawled his hand up his chest, certain he wasn't fooling the creature above him, but it hadn't given him any reason to stop. But once this man, this _foolish_ man said those damning words, he shoved his hand up around the animal's leg. The blanket provided no effective barrier against the chakra attack as Hiashi forcefully shoved a lethal amount up the leg and toward the chest. The creature snarled and poofed away, in the manner of summons beasts everywhere.

The enemy in his room merely laughed, backing up across the room as Hiashi hurled himself from the bed. “Alone, at noon, or your precious little girl will find out what happens to captured ninja.” A smothered laugh escaped the man as the form turned to sludge and mud around Hiashi's wrist, his hand stuck where it had made contact with the body. An earth clone, a good one.

Hiashi was staring at the muck dissolving on his floor, seeping away between the wooden floorboards when his door was flung open, moments after he'd defeated the clone,  and Neji entered with all the grace of a hurricane. “Hiashi- sama!”

“Hanabi is gone.” It wasn't quite a question, but it demanded an answer. He watched as his nephew nodded and an apology tumbled out, but he couldn't place the blame on his nephew. The ermine in Neji's hands was squirming, shrieking in high tones that Neji must have been ignoring in favor of his apology. “What is that thing's problem?”

“Takeshi, Hinata, and I entered Hanabi's room right as her kidnapper disappeared. I believe he's still worked up about it. I'm sorry, I couldn't reach her in time to spare her.”

Noise was gathering in the halls, throughout the compound as word spread that the Hyuga had been invaded by unfriendly forces. Kimi and Hinata appeared behind Neji, taking in the condition of the room and Hiashi himself. “I want you three to go see Tsunade, now. Spread word for everyone to be on alert, keep all children under close watch. Whoever is in charge of this may not be content with just Hanabi.” His nephew and elder daughter immediately agreed, turning in the doorway to leave. Kimi stopped them a few feet outside of Hiashi's room.

"Takeshi, you smelled that?" He squealed and squirmed in Neji's hands. Kimi grinned wolfishly. "Want to help me track it?" He shrieked, nodding, and clambered over quickly when Neji loosened his grip.

"Kimi, what-?"

She leaned in, whispering against Neji's cheek as she dropped Takeshi's leash into his hand. "Your uncle was paid a visit by a musk- reeking predator. We will track it; inform Tsunade and send back-up." She moved around him, not bothering to wait and see the flicker of shocked realization in Neji's face,  or if he would get Hinata out of there. Kimi knew Neji would do what he needed to do for himself and his family. He and Hinata had proven themselves stubborn to their own causes. They would see themselves safe, at least. And likely half the clan.

 

It was deceptively simple to round the corner of the house and find herself outside the wall of Hiashi's bedroom. If she listened she could even hear him give a last few orders to people, his voice raised enough to be heard of the low murmur of fear and chaos that had accompanied the alert. Kimi knelt close to the dirt, rocking on the balls of her feet and fingers pinched into Takeshi's fur. "Lead me true, little ermine." Takeshi nodded, fast and vigorous before bounding out of her hands and skittering over the ground along the wall. He paused and snuffled along an area of wall that could have been a concealed sliding door, then bolted over the ground in an odd jumping run. Kimi followed, eyes locked onto the mini predator. Houses passed, the perimeter of the Hyuga compound looming quickly when Takeshi made a hard turn and shot straight down a hole in the dirt. It was a fairly large hole, easier big enough for three ermine to run through side- by- side, and Kimi knelt at the edge to test the odor.

It reeked of musk, the same taint in Hiashi's room, thick and pungent and stronger than anything Takeshi could produce.  It was something large, familiar, something she hadn't hunted by choice in _ages_ because of the size and ferocity.

The tunnel stunk of badger, overly large claw marks scoring the dirt. It could even be wolverine, and she bared her teeth and grinned  at the prospects. Her wings slid easily from her back and she ascended, eyes trained on the ground for any more holes, for Takeshi's moving body, waiting to see how far this tunnel went and where. It would explain how the enemy infiltrated without anyone the wiser, a secluded entry and fast escape.

If it had been her team, she would have approved the entry method. She would have recommended they cover their tracks a lot better, though. Leaving a hole of _that_ size in the compound? Were they idiots?

The sound of a massive explosion reached her ears before she could wheel around and search the skies. From her altitude she could recognize the general neighborhood the flames and smoke were rising from, and she silently gave the unknown enemy another point to their tactics. So _that_ was how they had hoped to evade further detection. Blowing up any area on or near the Uchiha compound, as empty as it was, would be sure to swiftly gather massive attention. Even as she circled back around and scanned, searching for Takeshi's familiar body, she was aware of the surge of ninja now swarming to the explosion. She had her own mission, not from loyalty or any debt to this clan, although she supposed she may owe them _something_.

No, she was pissed that someone had invaded what passed as her current hunting grounds and her _nest_ and kidnapped someone within that area that was supposed to be _hers_ , regardless of her feelings toward that person or their family. It was like stealing meat from a sibling's beak before they could swallow, an underhanded cheat she could expect from an animal. But to escape, to cheat their way out, this was human. And therein lay the game.

She caught up with Takeshi well outside the Hyuga compound walls, a few hundred feet out. It was a good distance to dig, and she was aloft long enough to watch the multiple jutsu being used to contain the fire over in the Uchiha neighborhood. But Takeshi's emergence and shrieking brought her circling down under the low trees, landing on her human feet and grinning down at him. "Any problems?" He shook his head, and she gestured at the forest floor. "Let's get back on the hunt then." He scampered off, running low, minimalizing the odd bouncing as much as possible. It was clear he had a strong scent trail, she could pick up traces but it wouldn't be enough to actively hunt the target. She was a sight hunter, not scent. She could spot a prey from far above and pinpoint its vulnerability with ease, just by her hawk eyes and slight flickers of motion. A hound would be better, probably faster, simply because a larger animal could cover more ground in less time.

She hoped the backup would actually have a team useful to her needs, if she couldn't contain this problem herself. Wild badgers tended to be fairly solitary creatures, but these were working with ninja. Between the humans and the creatures, there could be more in numbers than she could handle immediately, on her own. Having the right backup would mean the difference between losing her targets and the stolen girl and decimating them so no one ever dared to stalk on her nesting grounds again.

They were half a mile out before sounds and vibrations from behind made Kimi grab Takeshi's scruff and leap up into the branches of a tree. Her eyes kept scanning her back trail, Takeshi's initial squeak of surprise fading to nothing as he studied her. Smart man, smart instincts. If only he were bigger, so they could cover more ground. It was taking far too long, they risked the scent trail going cold. And then forms, large bodies pressing aside the foliage, a line of three large dogs in an arrow, noses to the ground and a woman behind them, fierce wild visage and wild hair with red marks on her face. Someone from Kiba's clan, no doubt, and Kimi felt a grin breaking her lips. _Good_. Hunters like her.

She dropped from the tree and wasted seconds reassuring the ninja and dogs of her identity, her idea of letting Takeshi travel on one of the dogs, receiving blessed news that a proper team was being formed and coming along behind. Hana, the woman, seemed agreeable, if not restless and eager, and her dogs not much better, eager but silent, every movement of their bodies disagreeing with their visible control. The scent trail was reconfirmed from hers to the musk- drenched ground, and the dogs released again.

The hunt was _on_.

 

 


	41. Kick hell off your door

"Kakashi- san!"

About an hour after sunrise, the team had slowed on its way back to Konoha. There were flickers in the trees indicating ninja filtering out through the woods, but none had bothered them yet. The ninja that called the team to a stop had a mask, white with red stripes, and Kakashi signaled for a full stop. "What is going on?"

"Infiltration and abduction at the Hyuga residence, before dawn. Hiashi Hyuga has gone missing, although we have confirmed he was not the one taken. If you are in condition to help, we need hands available to find the enemy identity and location."

"Who was taken?" Naruto's voice was deep, harsh, but the ANBU didn't react to the edges of Kyuubi in that voice.

"Hanabi Hyuga, Hiashi's younger daughter. Kakashi- san, we could use you back at the village, but your team may join the next search party heading out if they are able. We must move now."

The team fell in behind the masked ANBU, Sai bringing up the rear. Sasuke ran alongside Naruto, and knew the manic aggression on the blonde's face was worse behind the illusion. He sent an unnamed prayer up that Naruto held his control in the face of this threat. He could imagine very well what was running through Naruto's mind.

If asked, he was going to strongly advise that Naruto stay in the village, especially if Hinata was still there. She would help ground him until this problem could be solved. Otherwise, things were bound to get bloody, and he shuddered to think what would happen if Naruto got his claws into whoever had done this.

They were met at the wall by Neji, flanked by Ino and another ninja Sasuke recognized as a veteran chuunin, adept at water jutsu. "Kakashi- san! Tsunade- sama needs your advice, and Naruto is needed at the tower. Permission to borrow Sasuke Uchiha as a fourth member of my team." There was something sharp in the Hyuga's eyes, a fierce determination that made Sasuke want to smirk. Whatever personal relationships he still had within the clan, at least Neji had shown some backbone ever since getting the 'fate' speech beaten out of him years ago by Naruto. "I need a fire wielder, and he's the best option I have available."

"The Hokage-" Kakashi began but Neji shook his head, cutting him off.

"She has authorized a temporary allowance, under conditions. You can ask for details when you see her."

Kakashi turned from looking at Neji, glancing back at Sasuke. The teen could see the judging calculation and nodded. "I can do this." Kakashi nodded once, sharply, and flicked his hand. The team fell in behind him, heading toward the tower. Naruto paused for a moment, and Sasuke could see all the signs warning of a potential disaster still scrawled all over the blonde's body. Surprisingly, it was Ino that spoke up first.

"Hinata's at the Tower, unharmed."

It was all Naruto waited for, he was a dark blur chasing the rest of his teammates in an instant. Sasuke sent one last desperate prayer up that Hinata could calm him down, before falling in line behind Neji, feeling the eyes of the other two ninja boring into his back. He let his mind focus back to the here and now, his feet catching and pushing off of branches, following the unmarked path Neji led through the trees at blinding speeds.

A low tone beep had Neji reaching for his collar, fingering a hidden comm device. Sasuke felt his attention glued forward, trying to patiently wait for more news. He didn't know near enough about the situation, just the right amount to set him on edge. "Report." The crackled burst of sound wasn't enough to make sense to Sasuke, enough static and distance to keep him from hearing words within the burst, but Neji promptly turned on his heel and bolted another direction. Sasuke could see the raised lines in the Hyuga's face, the way he was tipping his head, searching. Searching for what, Sasuke didn't know.

An explosion rocked the forest, ahead and a little to the right, and Neji corrected their course to head straight to it. They hadn't reached the source of the noise before Kimi came like a silent bomb down into their midst, shifting with an explosion of feathers. Her shoulder was a bruised impact-red, a wound that would promise to turn into brilliant colors before even her healing could repair it. She shoved something at Neji, words a rapid-fire screech that she was visibly forcing to be quieter. "Your little _pet_ is standing watch on your cousin, there's four ninja guarding her in a tunnel about fifty yards north-west.  He was able to sneak in, so far undetected. Hana's keeping her hounds busy with their clutch of dirt- diggers, they have badger summon- beasts. Everyone is packing explosive tags and bombs." She grimaced as Ino prodded gently at her wound, healing chakra fading the color and drawing off some of the pained gleam in Kimi's eyes.

"How many?"

Kimi frowned, and glanced back over her shoulder. "A good dozen ninja that I know of. At least two of them are capable summoners. I couldn't tell you how many summons beasts, Hana's dogs are fierce but badgers... they're dirty cheaters. The ground is littered with holes, one earth- user with a penchant for mud clones and I _swear_ , the next time someone encases me in dirt I'm picking their eyes out. With my beak."

Sasuke suppressed a fearsome grin at that, focusing on the projected battle. "Ino should be defensive, we don't know what Hanabi's condition is and she may need healing. Can you make a storm?" He asked the last to the last, unfamiliar ninja on their team. He didn't know the man's name.  At the moment, he didn't quite care. The man nodded, and Sasuke looked to Neji. The Hyuga was officially the team leader, after all. "I have an idea, but it's going to take some offensive tricks and one hell of a storm." He quickly sketched out his thoughts, dropping points for who needed to do what, providing they could pull everything off and get things taken care of quickly. It was going to be messy, violent.

Kami willing, it would get Hanabi out of there and back to Konoha before anything else happened to her.

Neji agreed, when the plan had been broken down. He'd been rolling a scrap of material between his fingers as they talked, tucking it away finally as they broke from the cover of the tree and resumed heading toward the fight. Sasuke was certain he recognized the color and style. Kimi had brought back Takeshi's collar, leaving the ermine behind to protect Hanabi. For the first time, Sasuke found himself hoping the man within the ermine was actually a ninja, and not a civilian.

He hoped he didn't fail.

 

*****

 

Snakes, it turned out, weren't all that frightening to their current opponents, until Sasuke pulled all the stops and sent out the huge ones. Serpents, as large around as his own body and infinitely longer, struck with violent speed among the badger summons and provided immediate relief to Hana's dogs. One snake disappeared with a puff of smoke as the dogs jumped it, before Sasuke could impress upon the dog-nin that they were 'friendly'. Their appearance started a chain reaction Sasuke was hoping for- between the mud and the explosions, they were able to mingle into the area and send Ino to watch by a suspiciously large pit in the ground. Sasuke locked kunai with another ninja, senses alert to anything heralding the storm he'd arranged, aware of Neji battling mere feet away, pummeling an opponent with blurring speed. It wasn't Naruto's bold, careless style, but the plan was probably worth his level of eagerness. Sasuke slammed a Chidori into the chest of his current assailant. It earned him a swift retaliation, mud slamming closed around his body and closing him in. He felt the heat rising in his throat, spitting fire and turning the mud into something little better than ceramic, and just as fragile. He dodged an explosion as he shattered the wall, slammed a knife into a stray beast that was trying to charge Kimi from behind, and bolted away. It was close, he could feel the moisture in the air, condensing and thickening, and he kicked another ninja in the head. It crumpled, mud slicking over his foot and calf, sticking his feet to the ground. He snarled, felt the tingle of promise burning in his shoulder, and fought against the promise of freedom in the cursed seal.

The sudden downpour of rain broke over the melee with all the ferocity of a spring storm, bringing fat drops, fresh air, and a sudden burst of relief. He sent a last pair of snakes to check on Ino, help her if she needed it, and dismissed the rest. Kimi knelt under a tree, her fist dripping blood onto a fresh corpse, her face wild and eager. Sasuke punched another ninja in the face and flickered away from the middle of the fight. Once hidden safe among the branches, he called out the lightning. Charged it between his fingers, felt the flicker of an answer in the storm, and let it spark. It rumbled into the rain, the rolling, penetrating growl of thunder, the sizzling crack of electricity that made his skin crawl and hair stand on end. He felt it, called to it and let it come willingly back to his control, a raging promise of pure nature and chaos threatening to overflow his hands. But he molded it, as he'd done so few times before, shaped it into what he wanted and then unleashed all that force.

The screams were a music of their own.

 

****** 

 

Kimi had gone to ground the instant she saw Sasuke disappear, crowding her body into a knot under a tree and stabbing viciously at a hand that appeared on the trunk next to her. It mucked out in the manner she'd seen of the earth clones in this fight, drawing a raging keen from her throat that she tried to muffle against her knee. She was _filthy_ , her wings weighed down with dirt and mud and blood, her patience long gone and her fingers still itching to tear and destroy. But there was no damned way she would be caught in the 'open', the burned, destroyed patch of forest now open to the storm clouds rumbling overhead.

She had expected the screams of terror from the ninja as Sasuke's lightning- beast charged down, and hoped the clone- user had gone down with the first charge. She _hated_ earth clones. But under the human screams and the sharp, filling sound of rolling lightning, there was a higher pitch shrieking. One she'd come to know since Neji had spared the ermine. She grimaced, risking a chance and moving under cover to the direction she knew Hanabi was supposed to be. She found Ino cradling Hanabi's limp body, hands pressed softly against the girl's head. "What happened?"

"She's unconscious, as long as she doesn't seem at risk I will let her stay unaware until Tsunade- sama or Shizune can double- check for me. She doesn't _seem_ injured, so far." Ino's gaze flickered to behind her, and Kimi didn't need her to say anything to get the warning in the blonde's eyes. She turned and kicked in a fluid motion that left her heel crushing down into someone's chest, and she followed it down to sink her talons through the throat. This one bled, not a clone, and she wasn't blind to the urge to rip his body open. She held it at bay, though, turning and surveying the surroundings once again. The others seemed to have the few stragglers well in hand, Hana's dogs pinning a man, alive, into the dirt. Neji was panting, hair slicked to his back in clumps that implied he'd lost his hair band a while back. She turned away from the vision of Sasuke pummeling a clone into dust with a lightning- laced hand.

"Where's Takeshi?" She demanded.

"The ermine that was here? He took off when the lightning struck the ground, though he was shrieking something awful right before. Think it scared him out of his mind, honestly." Kimi nodded, eyes intent on the ground, wanting the tracks. There _had_ to be tracks. The ground was simply too soaked and muddy for even the ermine's light body to avoid leaving some signs of his departure. A squishy step had her attention, Sasuke was kneeling next to them and running his own fingers over Hanabi's forehead. He seemed surprisingly gentle when he drew her eyelid up enough to see the pretty pale iris on each eye, and he leaned back with an obvious sense of relief.

"Let's get back. She needs proper medical attention and then the safety of home."

The team gathered right there, their solitary captive trussed up and unconscious on the back of one of Hana's dogs. Neji and Sasuke talked for a minute between themselves, and Kimi was further surprised when Sasuke gathered the unconscious girl in his arms. She would have bet Neji would carry her home personally. She moved forward, her sharp gaze on the swan, the young man she'd come to respect lately. But he put a hand on hers, halting her progression. "Find Takeshi. We can talk about what this all means later, when we're all accounted for and safe."

Kimi couldn't help but nod and agree to his decision. She wanted to find the ermine anyway, find out why he ran, and Neji was bound to bring Hanabi to Konoha immediately. She didn't offer a goodbye, just stood and watched the rest of the team depart. They would get there in one piece, with or without her. She had her own job, now, a little hunt to finish before she could return.

She turned her attention to the ground and resumed her hunt.

The trail wasn't clear, initially, but she soon picked up the little paw impressions, a broken twig made in his terrified rush. It was clear Takeshi hadn't bothered to hide his trail at all, and after a fair distance the paw prints stopped. The foliage here was broken up, trampled, and a set of bare human footprints led away. "Takeshi? Takeshi!"

Forest silence greeted her. A couple bug sounds, birds in the distance that hadn't been disturbed by the battle just a short time before. But no squeaks, no voice. Nothing answered her, and she sighed and followed the footsteps pressed slow and deep into the dirt. These wandered aimlessly, twisting around and over the undergrowth, a flower crushed, a bit of sapling bent and stuck into the soft spring earth.

"You should go back. Forget about me." She froze, the voice coming from above her head, somewhere among the branches. The trail ended a few feet away at the base of a nearby tree.

"I don't forget easily." She tipped her face to study the foliage above her, but except the pair of feet on a branch, his body was hidden away. "I told Neji Hyuga I would bring Takeshi back to him."

"Takeshi was never real. Whatever he is, is gone."

She took in the words, the soft tone. It wasn't the quiet of an unspoken threat, but the hitched softness of pain. "Your memories came back."

"Yes."

She gave him a minute to continue, but he didn't. Kimi cocked her head and tried to make out more of his outline, to no avail. "Are you a threat to me, to any of us?"

"No," then a moment later, "not by choice." A shifting of branches, a rustling in the leaves but she couldn't see any more of him than she had since she'd arrived. "It's all jumbled, but I wouldn't betray this place. Not by choice. And I seem to owe a debt to Neji Hyuga for sparing my life."

"Then come back with me. Take a couple days, work through the rest of whatever memories are  flooding your head. And then if you must leave, give Neji the courtesy of your thanks. Surely you owe him that much."

Her words seemed to have made some impact. He stayed quiet for long minutes, then the creaky sounds of a branch bending under weight. "If I come back... I will come as Takeshi, and... I will subject to the collar. Until I know for sure if I am a threat." He hesitated, and Kimi frowned at the uncertainty in his voice. Who was this man? "I would owe you greatly if you would tell no one but Neji- san that you have spoken with me today."

She would love to know who this person was behind the ermine face, and if she wasn't so gross and tired and aching for a bath to get rid of the damnable muck, she'd have pushed the issue. "You can owe me a proper explanation of this later. I don't trust you yet, maybe I never will. But I will hold you to this debt as long as you are here." Her only answer was a body descending from the tree, the change already muddling his features as he landed on his legs, back bowing and face ducked down toward his chest. The only thing she was certain of was his pale skin and black, shoulder length hair. He looked like he should have been her age, or older, definitely more than the teen ninja she worked with so much recently. But the rest of him was fouled by the fur spreading, his body shrinking down to the pouncy, irascible ermine she was accustomed to. It was a slower change than her own, not unlike Neji's first shifts, and she wondered if they were of similar exposure time to the animal counterparts.  Surely Takeshi had more sentient control than Neji did, but that could have been his body being stuck in the animal form for so long.

She was going to have _so_ many questions for this man. She scooped the ermine up, fingers gripping the loose scruff, and he didn't even twist around at the discomfort. Instead she met beady eyes with her own golden. "I don't need to repeat myself about what will happen if you do anything stupid, do I?"

He stared back at her, twisting his head side- to- side in a careful, slow manner that couldn't be mistaken as anything other than a negative. She sighed, clasped both hands around him and held him to her chest as she took off for Konoha. She wanted food, a hot bath, and all this mystery done and _over_ with. She didn't care which order, just all of it _soon_.

Humans had far more drama than she'd ever anticipated.

 

 


	42. From the Heart

 

 

Sasuke stood in the hall, watching through the doorway as Neji and Hinata safeguarded Hanabi's hospital bed. The younger girl was pale, but healthy, and from what he'd heard of Tsunade- sama's diagnosis, she had been kept unconscious with a heavy sleeping jutsu. It was likely she'd never even seen her captors. For her sake, he hoped the personal fallout of this whole fiasco would be minimal for the girl.

Naruto was practically glued to Sasuke's body, where he had come when Hinata had rushed to her sister's side. He'd been trembling, enough to feel even between layers of material, and tense in ways Sasuke hadn't seen since the last meltdown. But now with the threat as neutralized as possible for the moment, their solitary captive down in the bowels of Ibiki's interrogation rooms, and Hanabi safe among family and medics, there was nothing for either of them to do. Sasuke was ready to head back to his home and relax until the adrenalin wore off enough that he could sleep.

Of course, he wasn't sure if Tsunade was done with him and the rest of the retrieval team yet. He was only past the lobby because he'd refused to give up Hanabi until he could give her directly to Tsunade herself. It was barely noon, but he was exhausted from the fight this morning and just getting back from the last mission. It had been boring, thankfully, but it had been physically tiring, compounded by the emotional flickers entertained from The Conversation.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata and wiped his mind clean before his thoughts projected themselves to his face. He had agreed with Naruto to let Hinata come to her own terms about things regarding the relationship between the three of them, and he wasn't going to influence her any more than he already had. At least not on purpose. It didn't matter that he was looking at her back and she wouldn't have seen his thoughts anyway, he'd given his word. He'd made a lot of promises since he'd come back to Konoha.

Tsunade stepped out of the room, drawing both teens' attention. Naruto stilled against Sasuke's back and worry flickered through the last Uchiha at the sudden quiet. Naruto really wasn't handling this well. "Are either of you injured?" Both of them shook their heads. Sore muscles and scrambled thoughts didn't count. "You two are dismissed for the night. I will want mission reports from both of you, tomorrow, and Sasuke, I want one for your involvement in this morning's rescue."

"Hai, Tsunade- sama. We'll get those to you in the morning. Thank you." He tipped his head in respect and turned to usher Naruto out of the hospital, fully expecting to have to coerce or bribe Naruto to get him to leave. A gentle hand on his shoulder made Sasuke pause.

"Those three will be right here, safe and secure. You have enough on your shoulders without worrying about them." Tsunade was touching him, but she was looking past him to Naruto, and her voice was firm and reassuring. "Go home and rest."

 

 

Naruto walked like he was in a bad haze all the way out of the hospital, and Sasuke kept a hand on Naruto's jacket to make sure he didn't turn around and head back to Hanabi's room. Sasuke was grateful Naruto didn't order him away, didn't demand to go back. Once they were outside, Naruto seemed to wake a little, and Sasuke sighed with momentary relief as he tugged the blonde back toward their home.

 _Their_ home. Some days it still surprised Sasuke that the blonde idiot he'd looked down on when they were little was his live- in... boyfriend? No. Not boyfriend, more than that. But they weren't really lovers, more than friends- with- benefits. They were friends, team-mates, even family, as much as they could be with their life like this. He was Naruto's when it came to this _more_ between them, and tried not to question whether he could consider Naruto being _his_. He still wasn't sure how this whole thing worked, except for the fact he'd made his promises, based on his intentions and Naruto's needs, and he was an Uchiha. He'd been raised to have some honor, take pride in his word, and uphold his promises as much as he could. In a ninja's life of deceit and fighting and death and everything else that could turn a person into a soulless tool, there had to be something to keep them human. Sometimes it was family, or personal pride, a village to protect- something that brought a ninja home after every mission and sent them back out over and over.

Sasuke had a home, even if the memories were bittersweet and the nightmares terrifying; he had a team he trusted and enough pride to keep himself from being used as someone's personal puppet again. He knew he was a pawn- all ninja were pawns, in hard reality, no matter how one looked at it. But he didn't need to be a puppet on a stick that only moved as commanded, when and where and how. No. He was stronger than that. And he had his tiny, growing family, Naruto and Hinata, there to back him up and keep him coming back, keep him sane while slowly driving him insane with this whole _thing_ their relationship could become. Naruto, who could rip out his throat if he really wanted to, who he'd pledged his loyalty to above and beyond anyone and anything else. Hinata, who was strong and pretty and totally belied her delicate body with her ability to decimate opponents, the girl he knew he'd risk life and limb for because she was Naruto's; and as Naruto would charge headlong in to destroy anything that protected the woman that held his heart, Sasuke would be his seeking blade to defend and protect them both.

He moved from the street to the high road of the rooftops, more than aware of Naruto shadowing his every move. He had been able to let go of Naruto's jacket without the other bolting back toward the clinic.

Given his mindset this morning and what Sasuke was willing to do- for Hinata's little sister, even- just because he knew what Naruto's reaction would be, and that he'd been more than willing to use any talent he needed to- this was more than just his promises. This wasn't _duty_. He needed to do this, _wanted_ to do these things, for the sake of his friend, his family, his _alpha_. It was unsettling to his pride, in more than just a few ways, because he _chose_ to bare his throat and offer Naruto his submission; rattled him because he knew he was skilled, a man growing into his own power and respect and how dare could he let anyone command his personal life like the Hokage commanded his jobs? But it was far more than that. Naruto didn't dictate every detail of his life; he demanded respect and loyalty, but not subservience. In return, Sasuke got a reliant shadow protecting his back, someone that could keep him from creeping to the edge of the abyss and staring down into the hole of madness. He'd faced that pit before. Itachi's death, the look on his face when their battle was over, like he was finally at peace- this was what had snapped Sasuke out of the last of his own madness.

Sasuke broke off the thoughts with a suppressed shudder, unspoken gratitude filling him at not facing that madness since he'd come back to Konoha. But it was the stench of burnt wood and wet cinders that pulled him from the cloud his mind had lingered in during most of the last week, drawing to a sharp focus on his surroundings.

There was lingering smoke in the air along the wall surrounding the Uchiha compound's east side,  and from the rooftop he could see two partially  burned buildings, the crumpled remains of another, and a piece of wall that looked like it had been exploded outward.

The growl rumbled nearly against his back as Sasuke glared stupidly at the mess and notable lack of ninja in the area. He blinked, glared at the area, but it wasn't a trick on his eyes. The scent and obvious chaos...  he sighed, the sound heavy in his throat and chest. Fuck this. Someone could have had the decency to _warn_ him, at least.

 

******

 

Three hours and half a dozen clones later, most of the rubble had been shifted out, the ashes scattered over old, weedy garden plots, and the wall rebuilt enough to still be a deterrent. Sasuke knew more about destroying rock walls than putting them up, and resigned himself to asking for help on another day. But now he was mentally and physically wiped, eager to curl up and rest awhile with his brain shut off. The appearance of a spare clone showing up with a handful of boxes of heavenly scented food was their cue, and the clones dispersed in favor of a mid- afternoon lunch.

Three hours of hard work, even with clones, hadn't been enough to shake off Naruto's demeanor,  but he at least seemed less twitchy, momentarily content to stay here instead of racing back to the hospital. It was likely he'd sent over a clone for his own peace of mind. Sasuke kept an eye on him as they shuffled around the kitchen, a mutual quietude sufficient after the circumstances of the day. _Their_ house was unscathed, a minor blessing made all the more significant.

When Naruto shoved aside his half- eaten second plate of food in favor of rubbing his hands over his forehead, Sasuke figured it was definitely past time to make Naruto go relax. He piled the leftovers into an empty corner of the fridge, away from anything that might be growing surprises, and returned to guide Naruto back to the bedrooms. When Naruto balked and kept his butt firmly on the chair, Sasuke sighed.

"They're home, safe. There's nothing else you can do today, Naruto."

"....." Little shaky breaths filled the silence, eyes red from the demon and bloodshot with stress and tears. Sasuke squeezed a shaking shoulder in one hand, but the muscle vibrations were spreading.

"Naruto." He made the word be as close to a command as he dared, not quite willing to challenge Naruto in this state, not daring to let him stay like this, either. He wasn't ready for the words he got in return.

"I held her in my arms and the only thing I could think of was that it could have been _her_." Even his voice quivered and cracked, rough with the same outpouring of emotion that rocked Naruto's body. "All I could think was I could have lost her, and then I'd sent you out to help track those bastards and I could lose you, too. _I can't let that happen_." A hand closed around Sasuke's wrist, an iron band keeping him there, providing a secure point of contact. "Will I worry like this every mission we're separated?"

So _this_ was where Naruto's mind had been all day, while Sasuke had been entertaining his own thoughts about how they all seemed to fit together as his new family. "We're all going to worry, each time there's a mission, or there's a war, whether we're together or not." Sasuke knelt down so he could look up into Naruto's tear- shiny eyes, not letting the hanging head and blonde fringe hide away from the truth in his words. Things he knew from growing up with a family. "But when you think about whether we're going to come back in one piece, you need to remember this: we're ninja. An Uchiha, a Hyuga, and a very stubborn jinchuuriki. We'll stare death in the face and tell it to fuck off before we ever give up on coming back to where we all belong- _right here_." He drove the point by tapping his free hand on the floor between their feet. "And if you can't accept that, then we're doing the wrong job."

He doubted either of them could ever willingly walk away from being a ninja. It was nearly the only thing they knew how to do and do well in their life. Hinata might be able to shift to something else- at least if it meant being safe and at home. He had a flicker of an idea, imagining her safe at the house and a toddler chasing her. He shoved the distracting, heart- tearing image from his mind before the fanciful child could develop distinct features. _No_. He needed to keep his mind _here_ , not in his imaginings of an uncertain future.

Naruto didn't have an answer for him, though. His brow was furrowed above the crimson eyes and Sasuke couldn't tell if it was the thoughts plaguing him or the headache he suspected was making an appearance. At least since Naruto had rubbed at his head a couple minutes ago. He tugged upward, using the hand holding Naruto's shoulder and squeezed about the wrist to pull Naruto out of his chair and slowly walk down the hall. This time Naruto followed, feet shuffling as he let Sasuke lead him to the blonde's room. A hot shower would have done them both some good, washing away the dirt of the mission and today's hard work and stress. But as Sasuke made Naruto sit on the edge of the bed, he noted the rising signs of emotional fatigue catching up with them. Naruto wasn't going to last through a shower before getting some sleep. They could always do the bedding in the morning.

He helped when Naruto started stripping clumsily, kept the blonde from falling on his face more than once before pushing at a tanned shoulder and watching as Naruto fell limply back onto the bed. "Will you be okay?" Naruto looked so... not _weak_ , really, but like he was missing something critical. His mate. And Sasuke knew he couldn't fill in that spot for Naruto.

"Stay." Naruto slid back on the bed, curling slightly and leaving plenty of space for Sasuke to settle next to him. "Please." The word slid out in a whisper, just loud enough in the quiet room, and Sasuke stripped off his shirt and pants without further hesitation. If Naruto couldn't have Hinata today, when she needed to be with her own family, then Sasuke would help. Bound by choice and promise and blood, every choice he'd made that had brought them together as this makeshift family, doing this was easy. He crawled in, pulling the blanket up to the bottom edge of his ribs as he turned to face Naruto.

The blonde wrapped a large tan hand around a pale copy, a smile tight on his lips. The meager contact seemed to soothe him, and Sasuke laid still watching the weak tremors still lingering in Naruto's arms as they calmed. It wasn't until he could see the stress seep from Naruto's face and his breathing settle into sleep that he let himself fall under the same blissful promise.

 

 

 

Blocks away, a single clone kept a silent vigil in a corner of a hospital room, arms empty as he watched his mate check the bedside again. A single clone armed to the teeth and ready to kill in anything so much as _seemed_ threatening to the three other people in the room.

 

 

 


	43. Finding a Source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely non- descriptive references to torture. Shouldn't be anything that can't be handled, after everything else so far in this story. 
> 
> Also, don't beat me up for this chapter and the ones that follow here on out, okay? The road's about to get very bumpy...

 

Naruto woke the next morning when his clone was dispelled, an hour after dawn. It brought the news that Hanabi had been declared safe and well and was being released from the hospital, and memories of long hours spent in surveillance and holding Hinata. He closed his eyes and hugged his arms tight around his empty chest, making the memory real for a moment and centering himself. When the stress of memories brought back with his shadow clone balanced with the several hours of sleep he'd managed, he finally rose from bed and shoved Sasuke off the mattress. The raven went sprawling, for just a second and then was on his feet and glaring. "Breakfast. Tsunade's office. Errand to the Hyuga clan." He didn't wait for Sasuke to respond, stalking out the door toward the kitchen.

Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shuffled for the shower. By the time Naruto was done stuffing food down the never- ending stomach, he could at least be clean, warm, _and_ fed. He'd leave some hot water for the blonde hurricane. Maybe.

 

 

 *********

 

 

Tsunade returned to her office in a slightly better mood than she'd had in the last twenty- eight hours or so. Ibiki was busy down in the T&I rooms with the man Neji and Hana had brought back, trying to discover the source of all this mess. She wanted to know the identity of the mastermind just as much as anyone else involved in this mess, but her place was here, at her office. Controlling the chaos as close to the ground level as possible before the whole village devolved into panic and fear. Tsunade was very pleased that Hanabi was healthy, safe, and within the care and watchful eyes of her family. She could only hope the preteen girl would survive this with better luck and sanity than some ninja over the years.

She paused outside the closed doors of her office, the muted flicker of chakra within her room definitely _not_ Shizune's. Barely a start into her day and already someone was waiting to talk business with her. Hopefully it wasn't the council, demanding answers for the fiasco of yesterday.

She hadn't been expecting to see Sai standing in the center of her office, blinds drawn tight over the windows, and even in the muted light she could make out the man leaning heavily against Sai's shoulder. Tsunade closed the door behind her and sealed it against intrusion.

"Report." She ordered, approaching the man drastically listing to one side. A bloodied blindfold came off, and she inhaled sharply as she looked into Hiashi Hyuga's face. "Sai."

"He went too far, this time." Sai helped her settle the barely conscious man in one of the chairs. "There was a genjutsu on Hyuga- sama and the room he was in. The left eye isn't Hyuga. I healed what little I could but had to smuggle him out under pressure. I can't say who or where or why."

Tsunade had a very clear idea of the answers to that, but poured her attention and chakra into healing the man before her. His left eye had been surgically removed, a normal hazel orb in the socket to replace it. A little chakra delving revealed the eye itself hadn't been healed into the nerves, but Hiashi's original nerve network was still alive. If they could find his Byakugan eye, undamaged, she might be able to give him his full sight back. As it was, he would be at least partially blind on that side. She would have to see if the nerves could be attached and healed without rejection of the eye itself. "What was the genjutsu?"

"Something that kept him docile. He didn't start fighting until after I disrupted both illusions." Sai softly explained. "Mild suppressants took him down long enough to get him out of there and part of the way here."

There were traces of the suppressants in the bloodstream, along with a mild, mostly inert toxin. Tsunade suppressed the rage she felt growing and worked to remove both from the elder Hyuga.

“I know you want to arrest Danzou.” Sai spoke just above a whisper, and Tsunade turned part of her attention to that soft, empty voice. “I cannot help you in capturing him. But this man is believed to be disposed of by my master and we who work under him. It is all I can offer at this moment, Hokage- sama.”

Hiashi’s own eye was slowly focusing on her, and she leaned him into the chair and walked back toward her desk, a small ball of the poison swirling over her hand.  It took but a moment to secure it in a small bottle and seal it, before sealing the bottle into a scroll. She stood at her desk a moment, hands braced wide as she looked between the Root agent and the man suddenly in her care.

“One last question. Have your flowers bloomed?” She kept her voice normal, asking about his non- existent garden. Tsunade knew Sai couldn’t say certain things, that parts of this conversation had to be coded. He knew what she was really asking. If he was ready to lift himself out of the roots of the trees and into the sun, to be one of _her_ ninja instead of Danzou’s puppets. It was a question she’d asked him before.

“It’s barely spring, Hokage- sama. But soon.” _Not time yet_. There was a flicker, a barely- there smile. If she hadn’t been looking directly at Sai’s face, she would have missed it, there and gone in a moment before he bowed. “I must go. I don’t care what you do now.” _I can’t risk knowing what you will do with him, if I’m caught_.

“Thank you, Sai.”

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and slipped out her window, closing it after himself. Tsunade checked on Hiashi, still drug- dazed, and stepped out of her office to secure a pair of jounin to provide cover for her office. She sent a bored genin running down to find Ibiki, secured the whole hall leading to her office, and stationed a trustworthy ANBU outside her window. Hiashi was far more lucid when she returned, rubbing at his eyes and frowning.

“Leave your eyes alone, Hyuga- sama.” He looked at her sharply, tipping his head slightly to catch her better with his good eye. _His_ eye.  But the words that accompanied the slight glare weren’t about his sudden decrease in vision. “Where are my children?”

“I discharged Hanabi from the hospital not an hour ago, and she left with Hinata and Neji. They are well and as safe as they can be given the last day and a half.”  She held up a hand to deter further questions before continuing. “I don’t know how much you remember, but I will need all the memories and data you can provide. I will also try my best to heal your vision but there is a high chance you may be partially or completely blind on that side.”

“Try anyway.” He held still for her as she drew a chair close, to sit while she tried to mend as many of the nerves together as possible. “It was only yesterday morning?” Tsunade nodded, listening to Hiashi explain what had happened when Hanabi went missing, fitting pieces together with what Neji and the others had told her. She coaxed the nerves and blood vessels to stitch together as he continued about reaching the meeting place and his surprise at finding an old man he recognized from the council standing over a dead body. “He told me that he’d been tracking a suspicious ninja the last few blocks and had had to take out what he believed to be an enemy ninja. I was suspicious but he is one of our council members. Surely he had merely taken out the person waiting for me.”

“What happened?” Tsunade prompted when he’d gone silent for a minute. The optic nerves were healing and connecting better than she’d expected; he was likely trying to sort out the new distortion in his vision. He shook his head slowly before she stilled him and continued her work. “I don’t remember much. I offered my help in moving the body, but he said it was handled, and then things are fuzzy after that.” He turned to look at her when she finally pulled away, both eyes locking onto her face as she leaned back. “I don’t trust him. I can’t prove anything but I don’t trust him.”

There was complete conviction in his face, and Tsunade felt something inside settle. Another piece of the puzzle against Danzou, if only she could find proof that would stick. If only Sai didn’t have that abominable jutsu to bind his words against his master, he would be a strong source for her cause. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ibiki letting himself in at the door. “Ibiki- san. Welcome.”

Ibiki was pristine, clothes clean and smooth, handkerchief tight on his head. He looked nothing like he might have been delayed in interrogations with a certain suspect. The only tell was the tightness in his eyes, the hard gleam reserved for when his work was interrupted. “Hokage- sama.”

Tsunade  waved him in, pulling her chair away to a more respectable distance from Hiashi’s chair before securing the door herself. She looked from one scarred face to a pair of mismatched eyes and felt the familiar coldness overtake her. It was proof that every ninja gave up much in their life, but it wasn’t always within the course of the job.  “We don’t have long, gentlemen. There are things to address and the safety of the village to ensure. I will need your full cooperation if we’re going to keep everyone safe.”

The steely determined agreement from both of the men only strengthened her resolve. She had to end this. Soon.

 

 

******

 

Hinata was nearly in his arms, sitting closely together in a quiet reception room as she ate with her cousin and sister. Naruto had contented himself with sticking as physically close to her as possible while trying to not be clingy, a novelty for him. Sasuke and Neji sat on the other side of the low table, a scattering of cups all lingering from breakfast, and Hanabi leaned against the wall mere feet away. After the last two days, it seemed everyone was reassuring themselves by being within close reach of each other.

“She’s probably doing political clean-up after yesterday.” Neji murmured, after Sasuke had shared that they were turned away from approaching Tsunade’s door. “She’ll be asking for those mission reports later, but some things take priority. If she had found the people responsible and needed to contact any of the other nations, it could take all day.”

“I never liked politics and having to deal with everyone else.” Naruto grumbled before laying his cheek against Hinata’s shoulder for a moment. She sneaked a hand into his hair and rubbed soothingly between his ears. “I like having allies, but on a nation- to- nation scale, it’s too easy to offend someone and start a war over something stupid. Or having to worry about outsiders- allies or not- striking at your weak points.”

Hinata tugged a fingers-full chunk of hair at his nape, causing Naruto to roll his head and look at her. Only he saw Hanabi’s pasty-white complexion on Hinata’s far side. “I’m sorry,” he offered quietly. She tried giving him a smile but it came up empty and forced. She excused herself moments later.

Naruto moved around to hold Hinata in his arms in a loose hug after Hanabi left the room. “I really didn’t mean to upset her.”

“Hanabi will need a few days to sort everything out. She’s strong, she’ll manage.” Neji didn’t smile, but there was an undercurrent of pride in his voice. His cousins were growing into fine women, even if he hadn’t wanted to see it for so long. “Hinata, have you told Naruto about your fight?” It was time to turn the topic off the stress, something they should have done earlier.

“No,” Naruto answered for her, nuzzling along Hinata’s neck. She squirmed at the tickling sensation. There was a hint of curiosity and worry in his voice. “Who did you fight?”

“Kimi- san.” Naruto tensed around her, then focused to unlock his arms before he squeezed her. He would not willingly harm his Hinata.

“This was not a sparring fight, was it?” Neji would not have mentioned it if the fight had been something so trivial, Naruto was certain. No, this had to have been something bigger.

“She implied that I was weak, that I hid myself among stronger friends in a fight and yet dared be alone walking through the village. It is true, that many of my friends seem stronger. But I accepted her words as a challenge.” Hinata turned her head to rest her cheek against Naruto’s chest, feeling the rhythmic pounding of his heart under the shirt. “It was only a couple days after Kimi fought nii- san, though, so I let her have time enough to heal.”

Naruto stared over her head at Neji as he listened. Was the hawk- girl really so stupid? “Did you at least show her the error of that?”

“Kimi was in a state similar to yours from the Chuunin exams, before Kyuubi flooded your pathways open again.” Neji spared his cousin a small, genuine grin. “Hinata has grown much stronger the last couple years.”

Naruto grinned wickedly as he turned his face back to her hair, inhaling her scent. “So proud.” He was happy, so damned pleased and he tried to put all that into his voice and the hug, until her scent came up happy and mellow.  “I love you,” he whispered.

“Hey lovebirds.” Their happy bubble flickered as Naruto lifted his head, red eyes spearing Sasuke for his interruption. His attention lasted but a moment, frowning at the look on Neji’s face as he scanned the walls. “We have visitors?”

“Tsunade’s here.”

The tension thick on Neji’s voice had Naruto growling low against Hinata’s back, squeezing her tightly before slowly standing up. He’d missed his chance at seeing the Hokage this morning and now she was paying the clan house a visit? His clone’s memories recalled Tsunade signing out Hanabi just a few hours ago, wouldn’t it be too soon for a check-up?

Sasuke circled around the table, dropping to one knee at Naruto’s side. He put one hand on Naruto’s arm, and the other on Hinata’s shoulder. Naruto’s tension pulled back to crawling just beneath his skin, the eerie flicker of his illusion snapping back to solid cover.

It was how Tsunade found them moments later, escorted in by one of the many guards patrolling the premises. The ninja left quickly, and Tsunade closed the door behind her, adding layers of seals. Privacy anti-spy jutsu, proximity alarms, things that would usually be layered at her office. It automatically altered and increased the tension. Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s arm when the blonde started trembling.

“I have good news and bad news. Sit.” The only one that actually complied was Neji- Hinata was already sitting, Sasuke was close enough to not bother, and Naruto too tense. Tsunade stepped forward herself and took an empty seat. “We have discovered who we believed to be the mastermind behind the incidents of yesterday morning, or at least one of the people in charge. We are working on finding and apprehending them. However, I have also been notified that Hiashi Hyuga has been missing since just after the attack yesterday morning and is now considered MIA until further notice. I am not considering him in any way responsible for any part of the abduction of Hanabi. But right now he is missing, and so far all attempts to locate him locally are coming up futile. There are no indications that he has been killed or abducted, either.” She pointedly ignored the rumbling growl from Naruto, though Tsunade spared a sympathizing glance for the two Hyuga in the room.

“I will be authorizing continued surveillance and protection on the Hyuga compound and immediate areas until further notice. I already have a few people who can be spared out looking for Hiashi- san, but he is a grown man and a proven ninja. I am obligated at this time to focus on wiping out the immediate threat before daring to assume anything about Hiashi- san’s current situation.”

The group was silent for lingering minute, broken by the soft, deep sounds from Naruto and the tiny, pained ones from Hinata. Neji stood and stretched out a hand. “Thank you, Hokage- sama. We will figure out what needs to be done from here.”

“If you need anything, contact me. If the situation gets worse I do have retreats and sanctuaries that will protect you all until the perpetrators can be caught and taken care of.”

“The hideouts in the mountain?”

“Those as well. But most anyone that is old enough to remember the last attack on the village knows about those. So they would not be a first choice in this situation, currently. Let’s not hope we are given reason to use them.”  Tsunade fixed her attention back on the tangled trio. “Sasuke, Naruto. You both just got back from a mission and I don’t have any other jobs for you at the moment. I’m reassigning a few people around here. Both of you can be slotted in as personal escorts for Hinata and Hanabi. I expect you’d rather do that than being ordered back _home_ for R-and-R?”

Sasuke answered, Naruto still wound up enough all he could do was nod vaguely. “We’ll do it. Thank you, Hokage.” There wouldn’t _be_ any rest and relaxation if they had to stay apart, and everyone in the room knew it.

Tsunade turned toward the door but before she took the protective jutsus down, she imparted a last couple words.

“I expect to talk to all _three_ of you further when things settle.”

 

 


	44. Of mates and marks...

 

 

Neji left the room in Tsunade’s wake, some excuse about checking on Hanabi, but his scent was all nervous panic. The seals snapped tight when the door slammed shut, once again securing the three in silence and protection.

Naruto would have loved to track that scent all day if he hadn’t been so torn already. Anger at whoever had made Hiashi to disappear, because he _knew_ in his gut Hanabi’s abduction and Hiashi’s disappearance were related, and concern for the mate falling apart in his arms. These swirled inside him, biting at his attention like a swarm of flies, driving his need into one solid knowledge: Protect his mates. He wouldn’t let anyone else get away right now. He would give Hanabi a clone, a dozen clones, if she needed them, would sleep in Hinata’s room, in the corner, even, but he would not leave. He could not, reputation be damned. This was bigger than anything else. This was _everything_.

He glanced at Sasuke and was unsurprised to see how gray-scale his vision had become. Colors had been muted, all but those damning red eyes, and he snarled at his beta without thought. Sasuke bowed his head, breaking eye contact, deferring to his alpha’s will. Naruto stared, lips still raised to reveal punishing canines, waiting for the slightest threat, any threat, any challenge.

He flinched when a delicate hand wound into his hair and found the sensitive scratch- spots around his ears. But he melted, as he always did, while Hinata’s scent wrapped around him, as she coaxed and calmed him down from the edge of near fury. He relaxed into her arms, purring when a hand stroked along his back. Didn’t care that the hand on his back was bigger than the one scratching his ears. He was surrounded by his pack, by love and warmth and reassurance.

He wasn’t done with the sharp edge of anger, but it was pushed back, a simmering of violence contained within his body. All that deadly potential, held back by will and trust.

“I’m not killing anyone today, am I?” The words lingered, falling slow and smooth. Hinata gave him wide eyes, for the voice or the words, he didn’t know.

“No, not likely.” Sasuke’s voice, strong and sure and just the tiniest amount of hesitation.

“Tsunade won’t let me at whoever ordered this, either?”Just a little hopeful, and more than a little resigned. He could imagine what Tsunade would look like if he asked for rights to whoever had master-minded Hanabi’s abduction. She wouldn’t be happy.

“Naruto… No. I doubt it.” Whatever Sasuke was going to say he cut off, simply answering the question. Naruto brushed off the words after a moment and wrapped his arms around Hinata once more. It was her turn to melt against him, to let his arms cradle her protectively.

“I don’t care who this threat is. No one is taking you two away from me. I won’t let Hanabi go. She’s not mine, but her loss would be too much. I… I can’t do anything about your father, Hinata. But I refuse to let anything else happen to us until this mess is cleaned up.”

Her breath was shaky exhale along his throat, sending shivers down his spine. Naruto was too wrapped up in the moment for the sensation to be more than a reminder of who and what he held, his wife-to-be, his mate, the woman he’d protect against anyone and anything. It was a dark edge in his soul, sharp and bright and dark all in one. Another time, maybe, feeling her breath on his skin like that would call other urges, but for now he held her, careful to not sink claws into her skin, and watched his beta stand over them. Sasuke was watching the room, not them, thumb of one hand stroking over the other wrist.  Naruto watched him, hugging Hinata so close, so carefully, and felt a cold drop of certainty in his gut.

He could not lose either of them.

He couldn’t lose Sasuke- the promise and the bindings on the other man’s skin would keep the raven from wandering, would draw Sasuke back home if he was dragged away. They were like a calling card, the feel of Naruto’s chakra on Sasuke’s body, and Naruto at full attention could track that, if he had to.

Hinata didn’t have that. No mate-mark, no taste of chakra, just his body scent rubbed into her skin, something that could fade and be washed off. Her love would bring her back, her devotion, but there was no way to find her if he needed to. No secondary tracking means, and her human scent could be covered up, her clothing used to lure him away while her body was dragged elsewhere. No.

He _could_ lose her. The possibility was there. He couldn’t afford to, though. He wouldn’t lose her, couldn’t let her slip through his fingers if someone thought she was a good target.

He’d be damned to a rampaging hell if someone stole her from him.

“Naruto. Whatever you’re thinking, stop.” Smooth, calm, Sasuke’s voice, not quite commanding but cutting through the haze starting to build back up. Naruto rolled his eyes up, staring at Sasuke’s face for a moment as he decided whether or not his beta was challenging him. Sasuke was holding his gaze, but there was no threat there, no challenge, no red iris. His posture was defensive, but not against him, not like it would be if Sasuke was expecting him to attack. And that stroking motion, still a slow slide of skin on skin.

No. Skin on mark. Sasuke wasn’t stroking his wrist. He was stroking the circle of flames branded onto his arm. Naruto’s mark, permanently etched on his skin. Naruto’s. His.

“Mine,” he breathed. Sasuke merely offered him a half smile and a bared throat before extending a hand. Naruto accepted it, pulling himself and Hinata up off the floor. He kept one arm around her, still holding her close as she pulled herself together. But he tugged on the hand in his, pulling Sasuke closer to snap that hand around a pale neck and drag Sasuke’s face to his.

He didn’t kiss Sasuke at that point as much as dominate his mouth. And Sasuke let him, not fighting him except for the firm press of tongue and lips against the invasion. Fast, brutal, and fierce, a claiming of his beta in the only way he could at that moment.

A soft noise had him pulling away, greeted by the flooding, precious scent of his Hinata. It took his brain a moment to catch up to what his nose was telling him, and he grinned wide enough to expose both sets of pointy canine teeth. His little mate had _liked_ watching him with Sasuke. It was a very nice thing to know.

“Alright. I think we have things to do. Before any of us get distracted with things like closed doors and private rooms.” It took a minute to make sure they were all figured out and let Hinata stop blushing an amazing, sexy shade of flushed red.

Naruto didn’t regret a moment of it.

 

******

 

The day passed in the otherwise relatively quiet, dangerous lull after a storm. A routine was established, rounded out with Kimi and Neji, so none of them were truly alone at any point of the day. Between the six of them, Takeshi, and Naruto’s capability to make as many clones as needed at a moment’s notice, they were well covered.

Hanabi had refused the offer of a guard in her room, but had changed her mind and permitted a collared Takeshi entrance. Kimi, to everyone’s surprise, had taken sentry duty directly outside, up in one of the trees. Her hawk form granted her night- perception that was only rivaled by Hyuga eyes and Inuzuka noses. Neji settled down in his own room, merely a hall away, and had grudgingly accepted a Naruto clone- under the rule it kept its mouth shut all night and stuck to the far side of the door as much as possible.  

Naruto knocked on Hinata’s bedroom door after everyone else had been accounted for. He had a designated room near Neji’s, one he could share with Sasuke, but neither planned on using it much. Between the rotation schedule and the high alert level, there was little time set aside to truly sleep. Naruto longed to spend as much of his rest time as close to his mate- or both of them- as possible.

Hinata opened her door, all wrapped up in a bath robe over her sleeping shirt and pants. “Naruto,” She chided. He gave her a broad smile that countered the glimmer in his eyes. “You may come in. But I will kick you out if I have to.”

“I just want to talk.” He slipped into the room, letting the door close softly behind him. Immediately he was in her arms, Hinata hugging him fiercely as he leaned his back against the wall. Her scent met him, honey-sweet as always, a hint of honeysuckle from the shampoo she’d used not even an hour before. He wondered if she knew it complimented her own smell perfectly. He fisted his hands in her robe and resisted the urge to peel it off her. He wanted to, every bit of him wanted her.

Naruto bit on his lip, held her and slowly counted. He made it to twelve before she let go, and eighteen before the whimper crawled out of his throat.

“Words, Naruto.” She reached for him, a hand curving along one whisker- scarred cheek before he wrapped his arms around himself. Anything to keep from reaching over and either removing the offensive pajamas or letting her slip in close again. Her body pressed against him was playing hell with his control. Instead he dropped the careful illusion, baring himself in a way he only did for her, Sasuke, and Tsunade.

“I want you. I _need_ you, and I’m so scared of losing you.” The crimson starbursts had swallowed most of his iris, something he’d realized had recently become permanent. Her hand strayed up to stroke at one drooping, fuzzy point still half- lost in his hair. “Sasuke, I can find him if I need to. He’s got my marks and my scent so stuck on him, I think the whole damn village knows. But you… if someone took you, I’d break. And knowing that doesn’t make it less terrifying.”  

“Everyone knows I’m yours. Even without a wedding, people know.” She was obviously going to continue, but he shook his head, losing the gentle touch of her hand for a moment. 

“You don’t wear my scent like he does, nor any marks. He has chakra- branded tattoos all over him. Anything with enough of a brain can tell he’s claimed, and I can use the feel of my chakra burned along his flesh as a homing signal.” Naruto pulled away, turning his eyes off her. “It’s helped him, so I can heal him even with the red stuff. I couldn’t heal you the same way right now, even if I had to. And I can be fooled if all I have to track you with is your scent.”

“You want to mark me like you did him… so you don’t lose me?” Slow words, and he took in the sound and pace of what she said and the lingering feeling of something _unsaid_.

“I would have marked you eventually, a mating mark. Nothing as complex as Sasuke’s brand, that’s to show he’s my beta, and that he’s bound to my will. But with all this craziness,” he paused and swallowed at the curiously blank look in her face. “I can’t lose you. I want another way to find you if something happens, a way to heal you in an emergency. I want my scent smothered into yours so deep I never have to worry about it. I want a lot of things. But I _need_ a way to settle some of these things in some way so I don’t lose control and do something we may both regret later.”

Naruto stood there with his back to the door, watching while Hinata moved from him to her dresser. He crooked an eyebrow when she moved toward her bed and realized she was pacing. It did nothing for the need itching through him, watching her pace in pajamas and a bath robe.

“How close to the edge are you?”

He met her penetrating gaze, smiled slightly in return. “Honestly? I’m torn between ripping that robe to shreds,” he glanced at the bed to finish the thought without words, “or clinging to you and never letting you out of my sight. Close enough I probably shouldn’t be here, but I can’t make myself leave.”

“What would it take to calm you enough to keep control through this?” She held up a hand and continued, impressing him with her ability to speak the words without flushing. “We cannot have sex until I can talk to Tsunade- sama about health concerns and pregnancy.”

“Yeah, of course.” It made sense. They weren’t anywhere near ready for kids, and in Naruto’s mind he associated trying to have a baby while all this chaos was going on. He rubbed the heels of his hands against his face to clear away the images and thoughts. No, no children yet. “Would you let me mark you?”

She stepped closer to him, within his arm’s reach if he bothered to try. He didn’t, not yet. “The chakra brand, for tracking and a mark of claim?” He nodded, even though it was unneeded. She’d continued. “Will it be enough?”

“I hope so.” He cringed a little at the words. “It _has_ to be enough, at least for now. I just need a way to know you’re safe, even when I can’t be with you.” He didn’t need to put words to the things swirling in his head and gut. The little voice of urgency in himself he couldn’t dare deny, that chanted ‘mine’ in heated tones, full of violence and possession and dark pleasure. Oh yes, that part of him would love to see her decorated in swirls of color, marked with his chakra, littered with bites and small bruises, signs of his passion and obsession.

“Then yes.” She stepped forward, and he opened his arms immediately. He held her close, breathing in her scent as she wrapped her arms around him. “I am yours, and not ashamed of it.” 

Naruto had to capture her lips at that, one hand cupping her jaw and tilting her face up. He tried to stay so very careful, keep his fangs from scraping her mouth too much, but her admission, his amazing mate’s acceptance smothered him. He fought to keep from scaring her, felt the surge of red chakra from his core crawling up and swallowed back the burning urge to draw blood. His fingers swept under the edges of her robe, shoving it off her shoulders. Her sound of protest made him draw back slightly.

She had that look in her face, lusty, and stubborn, and loving, but her hands had grabbed at the parted edges of her robe and pulled it closed. She looked good like that, aroused and defiant. “Just this,” he managed, tugging on the robe an inch above her hands. “I don’t want to risk ruining it.”

It took a moment for her to consider before she let go, even allowing him to help her peel it off and lay it over the foot of the bed. She was nervous, now, biting her lip when he wrapped his arms back around her. “Trust me,” he whispered. Another kiss, gentle and chaste, and she relaxed against his arms.

The chakra broke, spilling around them in a tight funnel. She inhaled sharply, the first stirrings of fear tainting her scent bitterly. “It’s okay,” he murmured. He drew a finger of each hand along her collarbone, meeting at the base of her throat. Blood- red color followed the path, spilling into a five-petal flower where his fingers met. He bit his lip at the decoration, trying not to grin stupidly, and turned her enough to get to her right shoulder blade. A single finger at a time, until four drops of red pooled along each other in a short arc, and then three fingertips against each other underneath. Together they formed a crude paw-print. He snaked a finger under the ‘foot’ of the tattoo and exhaled over the line. The red scattered slightly, until a bushy tail appeared.

He wasn’t going to apologize for the way the shirt had charred and peeled away from his fingers, leaving a smoldering hole in the shirt over his mark. He also was going to refrain from putting the same rich swirls up her back that decorated Sasuke’s.

“Hold on.” He warned, before pressing a finger from each hand against the largest point of each mark and channeling the chakra straight to her skin. He wasn’t actually certain that he was supposed to do it this way, and if the way her mouth fell open in a silent scream was any sign, it hurt like hell. But he wasn’t binding her the way he’d bound Sasuke, by oath and chakra and crimson reminders that etched into the majority of his body.

Then, suddenly, her chakra stopped fighting and he filled her, letting the crimson chakra swirl down through her and back to his hands. He pulled away, yanking his control back until every bit of flickering chakra was tight under his skin again. She’d managed to turn enough so her collapse would be onto the bed, and he stared at her for a moment before drawing close. “Are you okay?”

“That _hurt_.” She answered him, breathless and stunned, but without any signs of regret. “Do we have to do that again?”

Naruto shook his head and offered her a hand up. “Not unless I have to use that to heal you. And I’ll try to keep it for emergencies.” He hadn’t _meant_ to hurt her, after all. Merely a side effect of carrying Kyuubi’s chakra. The demon chakra burned humans. How the over-dose Sasuke had gotten when Naruto had claimed him hadn’t burned the man, Naruto didn’t know, but now Sasuke didn’t even flinch when Naruto used the stuff to patch him up. He’d hoped Hinata would have a similar immunity to it, at least, in time. It was half the point of the marks, after all- a means to track her and heal her if something should go completely _wrong_.

She laid her hand in his, but instead of lifting herself off the bed she tugged at him. Naruto couldn’t deny her. He lowered himself onto the mattress beside his mate and spent a moment simply reveling in being right there. A hand crept into his hair and started scratching at his scalp. He arched in pleasure under the attention before leaning forward and stealing another kiss.

“Thank you, Hinata.”

She gave him that heart-rending smile again. “I love you too.”

 

 


	45. Plot progression...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left before I'm caught up with the end of what I have written. After that, I have no guarantee of how often I will post. Between Muses, real life, and a baby due mid March, the updates may be very sporadic indeed. Input and feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> And please don't hate me over the next few chapters, okay? I actually didn't like this chapter, it reeked of filler, but I deemed it necessary for plot and kept it anyway. 
> 
> No serious warnings for this chapter, nothing overly new...
> 
> (Don't forget, Bold lettering for Kyuubi. )

 

Naruto paced outside one of the Hyuga buildings, every sense on alert and ignoring the branch- family guards that had denied him entrance. Hinata had been summoned in for some meeting by the clan elders, and none of her assurances could completely dissuade him from worrying about her. It had been only two days since he’d put his mark on her, slept curled next to her on her bed. Her scent and the feeling of his chakra on her had managed to put him at ease for that night, but since then he’d gone back to cautious. He spent as little time as possible completely alone with her, while squashing as much time together as possible.

Hinata’s mark was definitely different than Sasuke’s, and it was quickly becoming apparent as he turned again and found his path blocked by Kimi and Hanabi. Naruto hadn’t smelled them coming, but he could smell _her_ scent twisting into something bitter. Naruto let a fang catch on the inside of his lip, the small pain bringing him to a sharper focus. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Walk.” Kimi twitched her hand over, revealing the leash tucked into her palm. That Naruto hadn’t noticed Takeshi either simply proved how distracted he was allowing himself to become. He frowned a little at himself as he took in the ermine, hunched up a little and sticking close to Kimi’s feet. It _was_ odd, however. Usually the ermine stuck himself to Neji or Hinata as much as possible. Naruto couldn’t recall if he’d seen the ermine since the abduction without being around Kimi or Hanabi, though. Then again, it had been only about three days, and Naruto had been deeply distracted.

Very, very distracted, obviously far too much.

“Sure. Need anything?” Focus, focus. Just because he was friendly with these two didn’t mean he should be letting them practically sneak up on him. Hinata’s scent was sour across his senses,  but nothing that urged him to disregard the veritable bodyguards in the way and charge to her aid. Someone was likely pissing her off, though, and he would be more than willing to improve her mood later, if he could. He snapped back to Hanabi when her voice reached his ears.

“- hope your day gets better. Thank you, Uzumaki-san.” She bowed stiffly at the waist, just enough to be respectful, and he smiled and nodded back. He still hadn’t been able to convince her to just call him Naruto, at least to his face. So formal, Hinata’s younger sister, although she’d finally lost that tone that made her formal words seem like an insult towards him.

“Anytime, Hanabi. I’m here if you need me.” They moved around him and left him to brood in silence, the murmur of daily life within the compound passing by him nearly unnoticed. Naruto took a lingering glance around and resigned himself to wait. He leaned against a post and closed his eyes, focusing out past the awareness of his mate. There was still the chances a threat loomed, unknown, out there just waiting for the right moment.

 

*****

 

**“You humans are confusing as ever.”**

Naruto frowned at his surroundings and turned to the cage. He didn’t think he’d relaxed enough to be drawn here, before the sealed cage doors. Kyuubi loomed, a ghastly dull grey form standing in stark contrast to the dark depths of his prison. “You look.. old.” Naruto frowned. “What do you want?”

 **“You marked her but refuse to mate her. Why refuse something that is yours?”** Even the fox’s voice sounded empty and tired. The usual brimming hate was missing- not that Naruto would ever complain about that.

“We’re not ready yet. We aren’t set up for kids, and Hinata doesn’t want to risk it until we have the time and experience to deal with it. I agree with her.” So, so many reasons he could think of, their reputations and her clan far closer to the bottom of that list. “Would you have kits when you can’t feed or protect them?”

 **“…”** Kyuubi glared down at him, silence as heavy as any words. Of course the demon fox wouldn’t answer that question. **“She is your mate.”** As if those words held the entire world in them. Maybe for him they did. **“You should claim her soon.”**

“And you’re a sneaky under-handed demon. You haven’t shown your face much since I claimed Sasuke. What are you up to this time?”

**“I want you to break the seal. When you have both your mates and my power is bound into your body, you will release the seal. My soul will be set free, but without my power I will be nothing. You will do this for me.”**

 It wasn’t the first time they’d talked of this, although Naruto had never promised to follow through with his side of this little plan. He’d had Kyuubi explain things before, about why he wanted things done this way. Naruto hadn’t been convinced. “You’ll never be ‘nothing’, Kyuu. You’ll always be a demon fox full of his own plans.”

**“I will be as close to nothing as I’ve ever become. My power bound into you, but my soul freed will prevent anyone from containing me, in any form or method, until you die. And no one can use you to bring me back without lifetimes of patience.”**

“Kyuubi… I don’t know if I can promise you that.” Shit, last thing he needed was setting Konoha’s least favorite terror loose upon the village again. Everything would be ruined.

 **“Then when Akatsuki catches us, they will rip me from your body. You will die and lose everything you’ve claimed, and I will be sealed away. It is the only reason they would hunt the tailed beasts.”** Kyuubi pressed his furred head against the bars, staring down into the face of his vessel. **“You must release whatever is left of me when this is done.”**

“And if we’re caught before I can?” Even in the solitary confinement of his mind, Naruto could only whisper the words. Kyuubi didn’t answer him, merely stared through the bars with all the anger bleeding from those crimson eyes, so out of place in the old-aged grey fur. “Fine. I’ll do it, on one condition. You have to leave the humans alone.”

**“I wouldn’t bother you pathetic humans if you only killed each other. But if humans threaten me, I will not hesitate to destroy them. It is that simple.”**

“Then go away. Disappear somewhere, away from people. If they can’t find you, no one will bother you.”

Silence filled the halls of Naruto’s mind, the fox staring at him, unblinking and creepy. Finally he turned away in dismissal, tails brushing against the bars of the cage before fading down into the depths of the cage. **“I will look for seclusion when my spirit is freed.”**

It was probably the closest thing to agreement he would ever offer. Naruto traced the seal over the lock and then left, taking the heaviness of their conversation with him back into the waking world.

 

*****

 

He waited for another hour after his impromptu meeting with Kyuubi before Hinata emerged from her meeting. She looked exhausted, acrid scents of stress and anger pouring off her in waves that burnt his nose. Naruto spent long minutes holding her to his chest, daring to glare at anyone who came too close, before luring her to the small kitchen she and Neji favored. A hot cup of honeyed tea always went a long way to calming her down. She sat beside him, hot cup in her hands and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Her head rested against his chest just below the curve of his shoulder, and he squashed the urge to drag her into his lap and hide her from whatever threatened her. It had to have been some type of threat- his typically calm, contained mate was so hard to anger, but she did have her triggers. Someone had provoked her.

Eventually, that someone would answer for their threats, whichever ones they used.

Naruto would be more than pleased to be the one dishing out the retribution, should Hinata will it. He would tolerate no one threatening his mates.

“They want me to take over father’s duties while he is absent.” One hand had crept to his leg, a safe distance between knee and thigh, helping support her balance as she leaned against him. Her cup’s half- empty now. “The elders think I’m closest to representing his voice among them until father returns. And if he doesn’t,” she stopped and took a shaky breath. “If he should not return it would give the elders time to decide if I’m suitable as a long- time replacement or choose someone else to fill his role.”

He grimaced at that, glad she couldn’t see his face in that moment. It had barely been days since the abduction and Hiashi’s mysterious disappearance, too short to determine what had happened. Too soon to make such decisions, in his opinion.

“Father argued for my right to date you. The elders would still prefer I marry for an alliance, to benefit the clan. They claimed you were a bad influence and implied they would strip me of any main family rights if we actually married. Perhaps demote me to branch family status.”

Naruto managed to stay in his seat through sheer willpower and the pressure of her leaning against his body. He entertained a vivid image of smashing his fist through some old-aged Hyuga face. He squeezed his arm protectively against her body instead, clutching her closer. “They will never seal you. I forbid it.” He remembered all too well Neji’s railing against the curse- seal on his skin, although Naruto had never seen one activated in his presence. He wasn’t sure that he’d keep control if he did witness it. But he’d flee and take his mates with him before he ever permitted such a thing to happen to her.

She carried _his_ mark. She would bear none other.

“I may have politely told them what they could do with their opinions, and that if Hiashi himself approved of you, that they had no reason to complain.”

It took about forty seconds for her words to fully process, then he was tugging the cup from her hand and lifting her chin to kiss her thoroughly. Once again, she had surprised him, acting in defense of him. He would never get over it, or get enough of it.

“I love you, Hinata Hyuga.”

She answered his words with a bright, if small, smile, then pressed her lips against his again. It made the rest of the topic easier to finish. “They insisted they would keep the extreme for when I finally shame the clan by bearing ‘illegitimate heirs for both the demon and the traitor’. The elders believe I am already intimate with you both and refuse to accept anything else about the subject.” Her throat tightened over the words, a broken inflection clearly showing the quote before ceasing altogether. Instead she shook in Naruto’s grasp, finally collapsing from the stress and forcing the words out.

To his credit, Naruto didn’t leave her in a puddle on the floor and go stalking out to slit the throat of the person who’d shamed his mate. He wanted to; wanted to know that the people who hurt her so badly would pay for it all. But nothing good would come from him acting like the demon they accused him of being, the half- demon he really was.

He was part demon, not a damned monster. And he’d stay worthy of his mate’s fierce pride.

Instead he wrapped his arms a little closer around her and held her, stroked fingers over the brand on her back because he couldn’t _not_ reassure himself of their bond. He held her and whispered sweet nothings, ‘it’s okay’ and other lines, rocking slightly in his chair until she calmed.

And when the rage cooled and his mate calmed, Naruto tipped up Hinata’s face to look into her bright, red-rimmed eyes. “They’re wrong. And I will do whatever I need to so they will back off.” Her smile was watery and weak, and he let her tuck her head under his chin again. “We’ll talk to Tsunade soon. I promise.”

He’d marry them both tomorrow if he had to.

If he could.

Maybe he should.

He’d have to ask.

Above Hinata’s head he grinned into the empty room, brain ticking away and feeling like the whole world could suddenly be at his disposal. It wasn’t, not yet.

But he was nothing if not stubborn.


	46. Of Family, Blood, andLast names

 

Tsunade tosses back the dregs of tea from her cup and frowns at the brilliant bars of sunlight filtering through the window. It is too bright for her mood, when she has far too much on her plate already. Of course, even in chaos the world is bound to keep going around in circles, the sun keeps rising and falling, and life continues. It is up to her and the people of the village to make sure Konoha keeps up with the rhythm of life.

“Shizune.” The woman pauses on her path from the side office toward the outer door, turning to her mentor. “The morning reports. Any changes?”

“Sakura Haruno is covering this morning’s shift at the hospital. She inferred that she would be willing to stay the day unless you needed her for any missions. No changes in the patrol reports,” Shizune gestures pointedly at a pile of scrolls. “And I believe those need your attention. Everything else has been quiet.”

Tsunade sighs. ‘Quiet’ was always a mixed blessing this early in the morning. It usually meant her day was going to get progressively busier. She reaches for a scroll at the top of the pile, intent on getting anything that has to be signed taken care of immediately.

“And there’s a summons on the window behind you.”

The door closes behind Shizune as she leaves, her parting words making Tsunade turn in the chair. A small black and grey snake is curled on the windowsill, a scrap of cloth dangling from its jaws. The Uchiha clan symbol mars the material. Tsunade relieves the snake of it.

“My master requests a meeting. He says it is important but not an emergency, and it can wait until you have enough time to spare for personal matters.” The soft sibilants make the words flow together, but not so much it can’t be understood. It waits, patient and uncaring of that patience, as if the whole world could pass before it would move. She’s seen the damage a snake that patient could do.

She glances to the desk, keeping the summons in the corner of her vision as she assesses how long it would take to do the morning’s pile demanding her attention. “Tell your master he is welcome to come by in no more than an hour.” Any longer than that and someone else would take her time, she knows, regardless of whether she’s gotten this part of her duties done. “But he should give me another fifteen minutes, at least. Plenty enough time for him to walk, I’m sure.” Her sarcasm is lost on the snake, which merely nods, a strangely human gesture on that body, and slithers away.

Tsunade closes the window firmly and turns back to her paperwork, not daring to debate with herself about what the Uchiha would consider important enough to pre-request her attention and still not be an emergency. His brother, perhaps, but not likely. It would most likely have to do with him, or Naruto. Or the both of them.

 

 

*****

 

Nearly half an hour later there’s a firm knock on her door, and she calls out without looking up from another whining note from a council head demanding she find a way to solve the most recent chaos stirred up from the Hyuga incident. She shoves it away. The village is hers to manage, regardless of how much influence the council tries to abuse, and she is cleaning up the lingering effects of the disaster as fast as possible.

Sasuke steps in first, but he only nods to her before he moves to the side, and both Hinata and Naruto follow in his wake. She doesn’t miss the way the men purposefully put Hinata between them, or the way Naruto seems to stay tense. He usually has no problem relaxing in the solitude of her office, providing he’s not already angry or stressed.

“Please tell me you at least left shadow clones behind to cover your part of the patrols.”

“Several, one shadowing Hanabi and three on perimeter patrol. The rest are available as needed.” Naruto shrugs, and Tsunade lets the matter drop. She knows Naruto could make a hundred clones and not run out of chakra, not dent it even slightly. She’s more concerned about the three of them showing up together in her office.

“So. What’s the important issue today?” She can think of several topics, most individual to each of them. There’s only a few that could stretch to all of them and be considered immediately important. All of those options are like exploding tags just waiting to go off.

There’s a moment where all of them look at each other, the last a lingering look between Naruto and Hinata, and Tsunade braces herself against the gut-dropping feeling of impending doom.

Hinata starts, weaving words calmly but simply, telling about accusations and slurs about herself and the _relationship_ she has with these men. Comments made by her father and clan elders, ones that Tsunade can see affect Naruto just in the retelling. He’s twitchy, and not in any good way.

But it’s in- clan business, and she has no problem pointing that out when Hinata finishes. “I let the clans take care of personal business as much as possible. If it’s not a threat to the safety of this village, the Hokage is supposed to leave such matters alone.”

“I will not-!”

“Naruto.”

The voices cut each other off like clashing kunai, Naruto’s irritated tones chopped short by Sasuke’s smooth, cold voice. Tsunade has the intuition to watch the two of them closely, and is rewarded with the sight of Naruto baring his teeth in something that cannot be called a smile. Sasuke tips his head and bares a line of his throat, but there’s no submission in his eyes. The  two men stare each other down, violence a promising echo in their bodies.

But Hinata moves from between them, reaches up to wrap her arms around Naruto’s chest as she curls one tanned arm around her shoulder. Another second ticks past and then Naruto wraps Hinata into both arms, the tension melting from his body. The look he levels at Sasuke isn’t any nicer, contrasting with the gentle reproach on Hinata’s.

It’s only been a handful of seconds, but more than enough interaction that Tsunade is suddenly much more aware of how these three work. And it does work, atypical as it is, but she can see how people might infer there’s something more between them than two best friends and an engaged couple. She can’t see any sexual tension between Hinata and Sasuke, but there’s too much fluidity for this to be completely new to any of them. “What do you want from me?” She asks, wearily.

“A legal way to tell the village to fuck off and leave us alone to live our lives as we see fit.” Sasuke has not broken eye contact with Naruto, but the tension is nearly gone. He smiles, a lop-sided gesture that looks resigned. “I would become an Uzumaki if that’s what it takes.”

There’s a choked whimper at those words; Hinata’s eyes are wide with shock and Naruto is staring boldly, edged in wonder. Whatever aggression and irritation had been leftover from moments before is now gone. Something so simple, a few words, but Tsunade can read the situation from the reactions. Whatever they _have_ talked about, Sasuke taking on Naruto’s surname was not one of the topics.

“I don’t care if you’re in a strict pair or fucking your way around the village.” The crass wording gets their attention, three sets of eyes lock on her. Tsunade continues without hesitation. “Konoha village does not care what weddings are forged within its walls, providing the safety of the inhabitants is undisturbed and things remain consensual. There are regulations for alliance marriages to clans and villages from outside Konoha and the land of Fire, but those do not apply here. Providing all three of you are in agreement and mutually consenting to form an official union in the form of a triad, I cannot hold any judgment as Hokage. However, I will admit that certain members of the village would be more than willing to raise trouble over such a triad forming, given who you are.” She ruffles through her desk for a blank piece of paper and starts drawing, explaining the sketch as it sprawls into three points.

“Uchiha and Hyuga have never been on the best terms, the clans arguing about whose skills are better, which duo-jutsu reigns most supreme. An alliance marriage between the clans could be beneficial, especially considering the current state of the Uchiha clan. However, since Sasuke is known for having gone rogue, regardless of his penance, both the clans and the village elders would be set strongly against it. Maybe, at a stretch, to a lesser branch member; but it is unlikely. Naruto is already well enough known to have claimed the heart of a Hyuga. Regardless of clan pressure, the only serious concern expressed would be about Naruto’s status as jinchuuriki. From what I understand of the current relationship, Hinata has been affording Naruto more control, not less. It is not a difficult match to support. And regardless of however intimate the two of you are,” she gestures between Sasuke and Naruto, a knowing eyebrow raised. “The town will ignore you all the way up until they think Sasuke’s going to lure the Kyuubi’s keeper away or one of you kills the other. All anyone will want is gossip, right up until blood flows.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“I _couldn’t!_ ”

The voices nearly meld together, so fast and immediate is their response. But there is a note of raw, raw honesty in Sasuke’s voice, an emphasis Tsunade isn’t sure is for her. Sasuke’s attention is off her, focused on Naruto, and it’s alarming how maskless these three are in this moment. Hinata has a hand on each arm, glancing slowly between them. She holds the control of balance between them, the mediator, the calm force in the storm this relationship could so easily become. Hinata leans into Naruto’s hand as he reaches to cradle her cheek, and the look he passes to Sasuke is full of heat. Tsunade wants to kick them out and tell them to get a room, but she’s far more practical than that.

“Naruto should hold the family surname. It deters people from saying he belongs to any clan but himself, subsumes any political influence so that it falls under his name. It’ll cause a little chaos. But from what I’ve seen today, you three can handle it.” They fall in line, a unified front that has managed to escape this meeting so far. There’s little secret glances between the three of them that really _aren’t_ so secret, and Hinata’s wearing a tiny smile that looks completely, genuinely happy.

“If you really want to make sure no one will dare touch the three of you, Naruto; you should seriously considering taking your father’s name instead of your mother’s maiden name. Kushina Uzumaki was a wonderful woman, but very few would challenge the name Namikaze.”

There’s a long moment of dead silence, where Hinata and Sasuke go pale and Naruto’s eyes widen until he loses his control and simply drops to the floor. He can’t seem to be able to talk, random sounds choking in his throat. Hinata’s at an angle where she can look out the window and see Hokage mountain, and her eyes are flicking from the mountain to Naruto’s face and projecting various amounts of surprise, shock, and then something Tsunade would call pity.

Naruto is still sitting on her floor in shock. If Jiraiya wasn’t already dead Tsunade would kill him herself for putting off telling the boy. He was _supposed_ to make sure Naruto knew everything, updated while they trained together. And now Naruto would have to hear this from _her_.

“Namikaze. Kushina and _Minato_ Namikaze?”

“The Fourth Hokage, and his wife, yes.”

She’s prepared for an outburst. A meltdown or explosion would be expected right about now, with that look of shock written all over him. Most likely the explosion, and she’s drawing chakra to her fingertips already, anticipating having to knock him unconscious to keep all of them safe.

A sharp keening, the lost puppy sound of total emotional collapse, fills her office. It drops off into a series of broken whimpers, and she releases the chakra in her hands. Sasuke has rushed to wrap his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, makes the other young man lean against him. Tsunade can’t hear the words Sasuke whispers to Naruto. All she knows is that Naruto looks _broken_ , and she can’t do anything about it. There’s no consolation she can offer.

 

****

 

  
He’s the Fourth’s son. Child of the man that spared the village from Kyuubi’s rampage. The son of the man who sealed the nine-tails into his body and sacrificed his life in the process. His parents hadn’t left him because they didn’t want him, or because he was jinchuuriki, cursed with the seal and full of the demon. They had died with dozens of other ninja that night, defending the village. And they protected the village by sealing the demon away in him. He can hardly guess as to why they chose _him_.

But regardless of their intentions, he’d still been left alone, abused, mistreated. He grew up an outcast, an abomination. It wasn’t _right_. His parents could have protected him if they’d just survived. Or they had used him as a host because they _didn’t_ want him. He was just a tool as a baby, a victim as a boy, a danger as a man.

He isn’t even aware when he starts crying, but the aching hole of _lost_ and _alone_ that had scabbed over has been ripped wide open again. All those times he’d let himself wonder what life would have been like if he’d had a family, and now he he has faces, names. He couldn’t have imagined _this_ to be anything close to real, in a lifetime of wondering. Not this.

Warmth surrounds him, arms holding him close and he gives into the embrace and the need to be held. There is no shame or embarrassment, just momentary escape into the comfort. It takes him too long to register his mate’s scent, longer to figure out the words Sasuke has been murmuring against his ear. He melts, though, centering on Sasuke’s voice, on the soft reassurances.

He _has_ a family. He has mates who love him, who will not betray him. Mates that don’t care if he’s nameless, or if he’s the son of the Fire Lord. They want him because he is Naruto- lover, fighter, friend. It does not matter if he has no clan, or is Uzumaki, or Namikaze. He is theirs, they are _his_.

It does not matter to him, or them, not between the three of them. But it will matter elsewhere, and the ripples are something he will deal with. Something they will deal with, as a family, regardless of what anyone says. And if the village turns its collective back on them…

 _If your Council is so blind, come here. You will always be welcome in Suna_.

They had a place to retreat to if things here went badly. Allies, friends, family; all the things he needs, even if he didn’t really have them when he was a child. He’s still lost, still hurts and sometimes a little lonely, but he’s not _alone_.

He squirms enough to wrap his arms, one around each of his mates and tips his head toward Hinata to collect her scent. With his mates in his arms and far more confidence than he’s had so far, he stands.

“What do I have to do to claim the Namikaze name, and get us established as a legal couple- threesome, whatever- family?”

He isn’t sure what’s going through Tsunade’s mind; she’s relieved, and a little proud, but Naruto can’t read anything else from her. He can guess why those reactions, of everything, considering the edge of a breakdown he just had, right here. He stands, supported on both sides, and waits to see if judgment falls on him for his moment of weakness.

“Paperwork. Probably some blood work for the records. More paperwork.” She grimaces, and Naruto ignores the half- formed urge to chuckle. He’s known she hates paperwork since the the day he met her. “There will be at least two different forms just for the name change and claiming relationship to such a famous name; no one will deny you look like him but blood will prove it. I can only guess how many will be needed for the marriage before everything is addressed.”  Tsunade paused and offered the trio a warm, sad little smile. “I am sorry you had to find out this way, Naruto.”

Hands squeeze him, Hinata’s against his ribs where she circled them, and Sasuke against his shoulder. Their silent version of support, the close comfort keeping the nasty little demons of childhood at bay. The worries, the hungry hole in his heart; these two have helped him more than he realized before now. Now he is aware, on another level, just how much he needs them. “I’ll be okay. But I think it’s time for a new start.”

“Good.” Tsunade sits back in her chair and offers them a dim smile. “Now time for the embarrassing questions.” The smile grows at the blank looks, until there’s a smirk on her lips and Hinata suddenly blushes. Good, the girl is not so wrapped up in issue number one that she can’t think of everything else on her list of things to address.

“Who actually _is_ getting laid?” The blush crawls down Hinata’s throat, but both young men fix Tsunade with a glare and Naruto actually _growls_ at her. Tsunade lifts both hands in a defensive, supplicating gesture. She may have pushed her luck with that line. “Scratch that. I will assume you three have at least talked about sex and who’s going to be fathering children? I don’t care, personally, as long as it’s all consensual. But certain people will press for the by-lines and extra rules to be upheld. Sasuke, that mostly applies to you.”

Sasuke nods, with a quick glance at Naruto that doesn’t escape anyone’s notice. “If I am no longer Uchiha, then I cannot be rebuilding the clan, can I?” The twist of lips isn’t a smile, it’s bitter and sarcastic and half a dozen other things he doesn’t need to put into words.

Tsunade raises an blonde eyebrow and debates the point. Surely it can be used as a hidden card if anyone gave her more than the token argument she expects for the situation building before her. “For the record, you are still working under the premise of asking permission rather than begging forgiveness.”

Sasuke stiffens at the reminder and he scowls at the floor. The whole mood has changed, drawn away from Naruto’s shocked, somber surprise by Tsunade embarrassing Hinata, drown to slow aggression, and it’s now degrading further as stormclouds of emotion sweep through Sasuke. And this, too, is cut short; Naruto’s hand slides up Sasuke’s back and clamps down on his nape. Sasuke falls still, eyes riveted to the floor but emptying of the haunting emotions.

“If you can find and sort the paperwork, I’ll get on it as soon as possible. The rest of it we will talk about later.” Naruto doesn’t release Sasuke, and Tsunade is only mildly surprised that Sasuke hasn’t pulled away yet. The interplay between the three of them will take some getting used to, but there is a sort of strength they share and build together. Even despite the recent revelation, Naruto already looks  more confident, ready to take the situation by the throat.

Tsunade hopes only his enemies will stand in his way if Naruto ever loses the iron control he’s been building the last several months. “Go. I will summon you back or deliver the paperwork myself.”

They leave, and she watches them, aware of the storm brewing within her village. She just has to wait for the other shoe to drop.

 


	47. The Other Shoe Drops

 

The other shoe dropped.

Tsunade knew it, the instant Kimi walked into her office. There was a loose tension in the hawk’s body, in the way she met Tsunade’s eyes but held herself like she’s ready for a fight, eager to rip and tear and destroy. It’s written in the hunch of Takeshi’s body.

She didn’t quite want to ask, but she will, because Tsunade had been expecting this. Whatever _this_ was, and she had a feeling about that, as well.

It’s definitely going to be the other shoe.

She’s confident it’ll be the man behind the furry face.

She could only hope he’s an ally waiting to happen.

“How can I help you today, Kimi- san?”

   
  
*******

 

Before things officially started, Tsunade kicked Kimi out. She’d been watching Takeshi with a disturbing amount of interest, and Tsunade wasn’t going to deal with any more unknown variables. Not until she knew who hid behind the furry face. Ibiki and Kakashi flanked her desk, Sharingan active and kunai out, ready for anything.

Tsunade wasn’t going to ask why the ermine was shivering, tiny muscle spasms that might have been ignored on a human body but were too obvious on this one. But he didn’t look away, managing to hold a trained stillness that screamed _ninja, assassin, threat_. “Ready?”

The collar dropped easily into her hand when she triggered the clasp, and Takeshi stared at her a long moment from the far edge of her desk. A paw raked through the fur along his neck, and he took a step back and _changed_.

The flow from animal to man was nothing and everything like watching Kimi and Neji shift forms, rougher and disturbing, without the excess of feathers. But it still doesn’t take long before there’s a naked man kneeling before her desk, Kakashi’s kunai pressed tight against the skin of his throat and his hand cocked, chakra whistling and chirping in the air. “Keep your eyes closed!”

The order made everyone drop eyes to half-mast, except for the man on the floor, eyes tightly closed and lax within Kakashi’s deadly embrace. It’s Itachi Uchiha’s face, tall and scrawny body covered in scars. He opened his mouth but didn’t speak, the blade on his throat deterring any words. 

Kakashi met Tsunade’s eyes over the man’s head. She was nearly squinting, avoiding looking at Itachi’s face. She’d heard what he had done on several occasions with his Sharingan and the genjutsu he could wield. But Itachi Uchiha was supposed to be _dead_. Killed by his younger brother’s hand.

“Blindfold.”

Better to be safe, just in case. Ibiki pulled a length of cloth from a pouch, one covered with seals. Tsunade was pretty sure it was the same one Sasuke had worn during parts of his first few days when he’d returned to Konoha. He secured it and stepped back about the same time Kakashi relieved the slightest amount of pressure on the kunai.

“Itachi Uchiha, missing-nin, turning myself in. I-” His breath slid to quiet as the kunai returned to full pressure.

“Was reported dead just over a year ago.” Kakashi’s voice rumbled smooth and deep from behind the mask. “You’re just a good fake.”

“Kakashi Hatake.” It’s more lip movement than sound, and the named man had just enough leniency to give the man in his hands room to speak. The chakra signature bothered him since the moment the collar came off, releasing the suppression. “My senpai, first mission to beyond the waves. Pakkun ate a salamander and choked on it. You told me he was your second pup of the pack. Bull was your first.”

The Chidori dispersed from Kakashi’s hand, and he reached into Itachi’s hair to tip his head up, staring down into that blindfolded face. “The last time we saw each other, who was there, and what happened?”

“Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Hoshigaki Kisame, about four years ago. We came into Konoha wearing Akatsuki robes. You and Kurenai both tried to fight me, using genjutsu. I tried to destroy your mind with the Tsukuyomi.” A pause as Itachi licked at his lip. “I tore your body apart and made you scre-” Itachi gurgled as Kakashi pulled his head farther back. “And I apologized as I released you,” he managed to whisper.

“It’s Itachi.” Kakashi held the man in place but diverted his gaze to Tsunade. “What would you like me to do with him?” There was no pleasure in his voice, no happiness at revealing this man to be Itachi. No joy at having a once ally-turned-traitor kneeling at his feet. Empty voice, blank eyes, red Sharingan aware of every twitch in the room. He was ready for any order, any action and reaction.

“Your memories are back, Uchiha? Fully?” There’s a strange emptiness in Tsunade’s voice, and Kakashi’s body tensed at the tone.

“Every death, every betrayal. Every minute of every day, committed to my memory. As they always were before I nearly died and was dragged back to full awareness.”  

“And where are your loyalties, Uchiha?”

The silence stretched, a tight living thing born of heartbeats and tense muscles. A knife’s edge waited for the wrong word, a slight movement that would spill Itachi’s lifeblood across the floor. Dying under Kakashi’s hand would not be a bad way to go. At least it would be swift and nearly painless.

“Sasuke. Neji. Naruto. Hinata. And Hanabi.”

The small smile on Tsunade’s face disturbed Kakashi. There’s an undertone of something going on and he couldn’t imagine what he was missing about this. This was Itachi Uchiha- and regardless of his compliance and verbal surrender, Kakashi was honestly surprised he hadn’t received a kill order yet.

“Your brother, his boyfriend, and three Hyuga. No loyalties to Konoha, to the Hokage, or anyone from the outside I need to know about?” The little smile on her face was still there, Kakashi knew, because he was looking at it. It clashed with the icy calm in her voice, and he wondered if she’d taken cues from Sasuke. That boy had perfected icy calm for his mask, when he bothered to use it anymore. Itachi stayed still and nearly unresponsive within Kakashi’s hold. “I asked you a question, Uchiha!”

“No. No outside loyalties.”

Tsunade reached down, pulling a thin book from the back of one of her desk drawers. Kakashi didn’t bother hiding the visible parts of his scowl. That book had become glued to Tsunade’s desk the last few months, always shuffled out of attention. He would now bet anything that book was not for keeping records of her debts like he’d joked about.

Tsunade pulled out a single piece of paper, flicked it open. “ ‘Tomorrow the clan will be gone…. I am a ninja first, Sasuke, Uchiha second.’ ” Itachi was quivering in Kakashi’s hands, not visible yet but the vibrations were against his fingers buried in the man’s scalp. “ ‘Tomorrow the clan will be gone and you will hate me for this disaster. Be strong. Uncover the truth and the taint on our name. Don’t forget to truly live, little brother.’ ” Tsunade folded the paper back up. “I can read the whole thing, but I think you remember it word for word, don’t you.”

“ _Yes_.” The word was a sob, a choked, wet word. The blindfold clung, damp over Itachi’s eyes.

“Any last words, Uchiha?” Kakashi tipped the kunai at that, kept it close to the delicate skin. He was ready for the command, ready to fulfill his duty as a defender of Konoha. And he would, no matter that this man had been a former colleague or a current (assumed dead) missing-nin.

“I will stare into death’s face and defy fear. I know my hands are stained and my soul pierced, but my honor binds me and I cannot walk another path. I am a hidden blade, cloaked in shadows and deception. May the fire burn away what I was so I can be born anew.”

The kunai clattered to the floor, followed abruptly by Itachi’s body as he slumped into himself. It was a decade- old code for undercover operators. Kakashi looked down at Itachi’s body and wondered how the _hell_ he hadn’t seen it coming.

“Tsunade- sama?”

“The massacre was a mass assassination executed by a single ninja. It’s one of the few that went completely without real records and fully covered up, but openly known at the same time. With some digging I assumed the role of Akatsuki spy was undercover, but I couldn’t be sure. Sandaime left very few records for me to follow up on, at least about this particular situation.”

   
  
(Pov shift)

 

“I went rogue. Sandaime promised he would try to clear things up as soon as he could, but he wouldn’t explain anything. He simply said he’d call me back when things were right again, gave me the code, and cut me loose to find my own way.” Itachi sits up, hands in his lap and blindfold still secure. He hasn’t dared to touch it. “I truly didn’t remember myself when I first came back. But I do now, and I am here. I submit to your judgment.”

Silence turns thick in the room after he speaks, signals and gestures evolving into a whole, wordless conversation. In its center, Itachi waits. It doesn’t matter now if he lives or dies, if he is executed for years worth of crimes against his country or forgiven, released on excuse of undercover operations. His life is written in the scars of his body, the tight coils of muted chakra, the fur under his skin.

His sins hang heavy in the haunting memories that had come flooding back. Eidetic memory, everything captured and stored and refused to be forgotten. Except for those blissful months of uncertainty, of random snippets and vague faces and things that would appear in dreams, only to escape his waking mind. The time of being in Neji’s care and Hinata’s tender ministrations. All of it is petty in the wake of his past, undeserved and yet treasured.

“Officially, Itachi Uchiha died over a year ago.” Tsunade finally breaks the silence. “His crimes are being investigated, per a request made by his younger brother. Unofficially, you owe me quite a few years of information I need from you. I am willing to negotiate with you as a free agent, or a civilian if you so wish it, as soon as you fulfill your last debrief. And I want to know if I can take your blindfold off now or if you’ll slay us all.”

Itachi can’t tell if the last is serious or her weird way of teasing, but he nods his consent. “I won’t do anything.”

The cloth falls away, baring his eyes, and it still takes a long minute before he opens them. He hasn’t looked out of his human eyes but the once, since coming to Konoha. Everything is blurry, full of color but starting to merge together. The Mangekyou Sharingan and the fever from his near- death have ruined his eyes. He can see relatively fine out of his animal’s eyes, but the perception is different, changed from seeing things than he ever has as a human. He can see Tsunade, but her face is blurry, and he can’t tell if she’s studying him or scowling. He doesn’t know if this lack of detail will linger, either.

He drops his eyelids to half closed and keeps them there, and soon enough he can tell Tsunade is, actually, frowning at him. He can feel Kakashi still mostly behind him, just close enough to be a distinct heat without offering warmth, and Ibiki Morino is a shadow on the opposite side, distant and cold.

“Hold still.” Itachi freezes as Tsunade circles around the big desk, hand already shimmering with healing chakra. Part of him wants to bolt- healing chakra can be used to tear people apart as much as put them together, it’s why he never annoyed medic-nins as a youth. But a gentle finger traces along his face, hovers near his eyes; nothing changes but the weight of her frown. “Activate your Sharingan.”

There’s a muted sound of protest but Itachi ignores it. Activating his base Sharingan is as simple as blinking, but he hasn’t used it, hasn’t tried since he got his memories back. And now it doesn’t respond, his chakra swirling under his skin but not linking to his eyes, not changing them to the heightened awareness he once used constantly.

“I can’t.” It’s a bit like a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. He expected to go blind, and is now grateful that he isn’t, but he is _Uchiha_. The Sharingan has been his since he was young. Stone-blind is one thing. Feeling his chakra reach and knowing it’ll never change his eyes again is another.

Tsunade’s murmuring something about burned pathways and dead nerves, and he ignores her in favor of wondering where all this is going. A discrete cough brings her back to the moment, and she turns back to giving him a once- over. He has scars from head to foot, and not ashamed of any of them. The memories associated with some of them he’s shoved as far back as his mind will allow.

She pulls away and makes notes in a spare scroll, periodically glancing up at him, and Itachi lets himself meet her eyes, knowing he cannot sway her, cannot help choose his fate even with the blindfold gone. He doesn’t want to choose this part, at least. He is still fully resigned to possibly dying.

“You’re gonna pour your mind out for me, Uchiha. I want anything and everything about Akatsuki and the threat they pose us. I want to know if you have any contacts you can use. I want to know what happened to you from the time Sasuke killed you to you showing up here as a fluffy rat. And I need _everything_ you know about the days leading up to the massacre.” He keeps the flinch internal, and if any of it shows she doesn’t acknowledge it. “I have some leads, but if I could have concrete proof… I could clear your name. Give your little brother the satisfaction of knowing his precious big brother didn’t go completely crazy. Catch the bastard that dared strike at this village in such a manner.”

Obviously, she isn’t adverse to using manipulation tactics to get what she wants from him. It’s familiar though, and not completely unexpected. And the hard glint in her eyes when she talks about catching the person behind it all… yes. He will help her, whatever he can do to bring peace to his mind and soul. Anything to help protect the innocents. He doesn’t care about his own name- he did what he had to, what he was ordered to. The reputation of his name is nothing compared to the things that weigh on his mind.

“Yes, ma’am. I will consent to the debriefing.” He hesitates for a moment, long enough to pull himself together to ask a favor. “May I request my brother not be told yet?”

 “Yes, you can ask. No, he won’t be told about you, not yet. When I’m ready for you to make yourself known, then I will let you choose when you want to talk to him. However, considering who you have been living with and your brother’s friends, you may want to be careful how you go about revealing yourself. Sasuke is often short- tempered, and Naruto very defensive. I suggest considering a delicate approach, at risk of the whole village going up in flames.” She gave him a sharp-eyed look. “I doubt I have to tell you I mean _literal_ flames.”

“No.” Itachi could see a young Sasuke, so eager to learn how to breathe the flames before their father had thought him ready. Sasuke had grown stronger in the years they’d been apart. And Sasuke had all but killed him, believed him dead. “Does he have the Mangekyou? I haven’t seen his eyes much…” Not in ways that counted. It was hard to tell fine details like the change in someone else’s eyes at a distance while he had been in ermine form.

Tsunade frowns, glancing at Ibiki. “There was a hint that he has started developing it, probably triggered in times of extreme emotional crisis. However, he’s been banned from complex Sharingan usage and still discouraged from using it outside of defensive purposes. If he has it and has control of it, he hasn’t told me.”

“It will destroy his eyes. I told him where to look for the clan information, during our last battle, but I do not know if he’s found it. But using the Mangekyou will eventually take his sight.”

Tsunade nods. “I’ll keep tabs on him.”

Itachi nods deeply, as close to a bow as he can manage from his kneeling position. He can feel, more than see, Kakashi and Ibiki moving in to flank him. “Morino, I want as this to stay just within this room. No one is to know Takeshi’s real identity, or that anything else related to this. I’m sure you can spare a few hours, let your other guest debate his options?” Itachi shoves the urge to shiver aside and focuses on Tsunade. He’s not eager to see Ibiki’s face at that moment.

“You’re all dismissed.”

Tsunade watches them leave before pulling over some paper and penning a letter to Neji. He deserves to know that his ‘pet’ ermine will be in her care for a couple of days, even if she can’t risk explaining why. He’ll understand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have read this chapter, go read the second chapter in the Deleted Scenes. Thanks~


	48. Quiet Interludes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! a little intense conversation about names and some smuttiness. enjoy!!!

Chapter 48

 

 

 

 

“Did you mean it?” Sasuke looked up, seeing Hinata at the doorway into the little kitchen they’d managed to claim for late evening tea.  They’d fallen into a rhythm since practically moving in while keeping up the security for the last week and half, (eleven days, not that Naruto had pointed it out that morning) while everyone waited for Tsunade to declare a stand-down. Sasuke disappeared in the evenings after his shifts, for hot tea with a touch of cream and no sugar, whenever he had to pull perimeter duty. He placed the spoon on the little saucer Hanabi had demanded they all use, instead of on the counter, and turned to face Hinata. “Mean what?”

“What you told Tsunade- sama the other morning. About giving up your last name.” She slid into the kitchenette with all the trained grace of a kunoichi. She was wearing a casual, loose shirt with just a hint of a dip at the neckline, still entirely modest, and soft grey pants. His fingers clenched around the cup a little harder as he nodded.

“I would not have said it otherwise.”  He moved over and allowed Hinata the space to steep her own cup. “I promised Naruto I would do anything I could to help this family. My last name is nothing.”

Hinata made a soft sound of disagreement. “You are Uchiha. Your last name is everything, even if it does not have the same influence it held when you were young.” She took Sasuke’s used spoon and stirred her steaming tea, offering him a small smile. “Your name is as deadly as my own.”

Sasuke sipped at his own still- scalding tea, barely feeling the burn. “Once, maybe,” he finally conceded. “But if you can sacrifice your last name for marriage, why can’t I? Apparently most of the village knows or suspects he and I are together anyway.”

She stared at his arm until he glanced down, red daisy-chain designs showing where his sleeve rode up. “You two aren’t exactly subtle, and this is a village full of ninja.”

“Who are idiotically blind when they wish to be. Namikaze’s son. Someone should have noticed long ago.” Had no one bothered to look past the whisker- scars on his face?

“Sasuke Uchiha.” He stiffened at the steel in Hinata’s voice. “You are _not_ responsible for this one. It is our parent’s generation for allowing this to be ignored. He was seen as the demon, and nothing else, and no one was permitted to talk about it. Would anyone have been any nicer if they had to admit he was the Fourth’s son as well?” 

“I probably would have been killed off much sooner.” Naruto appeared in the doorway, as if summoned. Speak of the devil and it appears. Sasuke grimaced at the thought. Naruto was not a devil. “At least I have proved myself without bearing the weight of his name. The Fourth Hokage left quite a record.”

A moment’s peace ruled, tempered by the history they’d all grown up learning about the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash himself. The one who saved Konoha from Kyuubi and bound the demon within his own son. The young man now standing in the room with these two, an Uchiha and a Hyuga.

“Will you take his name?” Hinata asked, settling into a chair. Her hand hovered over the little bowl of honey before finally taking the lid off and drizzling a serving into her tea. And then reached for another. By the time she stirred in her third spoonful, both men were looking at her. “Long day,” she sighed, but waved off further questions. “C’mon, answer. Do you think you’ll really take his last name?”

“I want to. It would be a smack in the face of those who mocked me, anyone that said I could never achieve anything. And, if he’s really my father… who wouldn’t want to?” He tried to smile but his lips lifted at just one corner, and his eyes weren’t happy. “Kyuubi had some choice things to say. He had no love for my parents. Kushina was Kyuubi’s previous host. She kept him bound without any freedoms, by willpower and a specific set of seals. Minato sealed Kyuubi away in me… but differently.  The seals used were a mix of both my parents, and in a way that kept both of us apart for years. I’ve given him some freedoms since, so we’re not fighting each other like he did them.” Naruto leaned against Sasuke’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m not sure if I want to change my name, but I will claim the family relationship if Tsunade can prove I am his son.”

“Think of it this way: Hinata Uzumaki, or Hinata Namikaze?” Sasuke intoned, hiding his smirk against the rim of his cup. Hinata gave him a weak glare in return, but she was thinking about it. Then she smiled pleasantly, spoon stirring idly in her cup.

“It’s not my name that I have to get used to hearing changed. I’ve expected it all my life.” She licked the spoon, delicate tongue flicking at the edge. “I will admit to calling myself Hinata Uzumaki a time or two, if only in my head.” Naruto rumbled, happy- sounds in the depths of a growl, and Sasuke snorted to himself. Leave it to Hinata’s confession to buff up Naruto’s pride.

“Hinata Namikaze. A deadly name,” he quipped. He could play this game just as well as she could.

“But Sasuke Uchiha Namikaze drips with power.” Hot breath at his ear, and Sasuke shuddered against Naruto. Cheating bastard. “No matter what name I choose, you _will_ take it, won’t you?” Sasuke gasped, arching against Naruto’s grinding hips, words twisting in his mind. Sasuke grunted and tried to push away the rising physical interest. Naruto had trained his body well these last few months, to be receptive to his attentions. “Did you lie when you told Tsunade that you’d give up the Uchiha name?”

“No.” The word rushed out on a breath. “I did not lie.” Sasuke’s gaze fixed on Hinata, and even though he couldn’t smell her like he knew Naruto could, he could still read arousal. The flush crawling up her throat and the way her fingers danced along her cup… she was enjoying this. Enjoyed _watching_. Naruto’s teeth latched onto his shoulder and Sasuke nearly dropped his cup, eyes fluttering to half mast. His free arm swept around to put his cup onto the counter before it risked shattering on the floor. “Naruto,” he moaned, and watched Hinata’s next inhale go ragged.

He didn’t have to remotely pretend the shudder a moment later, when Naruto ground the heel of his hand against his erection. It was just this side of pain, but it was more contact than he’d had seconds before. It was all the more worth the edge of Naruto’s aggression when Hinata’s voice quivered over her next words.

“You might want to take this somewhere else. Someone could-”

Naruto’s head lifted from Sasuke’s shoulder, and her words cut short with a noise Sasuke could only describe as a whimper. He’d give a lot to see Naruto’s face at the moment, see what was there that made Hinata go silent like that.

“Join us, Hinata?” The deep, scratchy voice, just short of the low rolling growl Sasuke had become very familiar with, made him shiver in anticipation. He was _intimately_ familiar with that tone. Oh so intimately. It made him want to know her answer, want to know if he could watch her fall apart under Naruto’s hands, the way he now willingly crumbled for Naruto. And when she bit her lip and started looking more panicked-scared-uncertain over her previous nervous arousal, he couldn’t help but try and soothe her.

“Only what you want. You could only watch, and it’d be okay.” Sharp teeth scraped his shoulder for that, but the crooning sound pitched low in his ears was Naruto’s approval. “He needs you- _we_ need you,” he amended, aware of the blood pooling just under his skin. A wrong angle, a slight more pressure, and his blood would fill Naruto’s mouth. He’d squirm in frustration at Naruto’s not-so-subtle coercion, but he knew, now, how to walk the line. He didn’t have to provoke Naruto for pain tonight, of all nights; not with Hinata there with them.

And then Naruto released him completely, and Sasuke dropped to the floor, hitting his knees much harder than he should have. He was a ninja, he knew how to fall to minimize the damage to his body. But he stayed there, not shifting to soothe the ache, and leaned back to rest his head against Naruto’s hip. It drew Hinata to them, her slow walk projecting a lessening amount of tension the closer she got, until she was _there_ , the soft cloth of her pants brushing against Sasuke’s shoulder. She kissed Naruto first, a lingering kiss that he could _hear_ from here, at both their knees. The position should have been humbling, humiliating, subservient.

He shifted his weight enough to casually lean his head against Hinata’s hip instead, and the moan half-swallowed by Naruto was empowering. Clawed fingers reached down and tangled into Sasuke’s hair, and he groaned again, arching back at Naruto’s tug. A moment later her gentler fingers joined Naruto’s, combing through loose strands, offering a token of attention. Sasuke arched between them, flutters of hopeful arousal twisting in his gut, chasing the desperate longing he’d denied about belonging somewhere. He’d been Naruto’s for months. Now, there was a real glimmer of being _theirs_ , that the odd triangle of the three of them would work as a whole thing, not some broken level of possessive and attraction and commitment. He was more than just resigned to it; he had accepted the way this relationship would need all three of them, but the fragile need for love he’d twisted and tried to avoid for so long had latched to this hope of _more_.

Hinata took a step back, breaking her kiss with Naruto and sliding her hand to Sasuke’s shoulder. He took a moment to peer up at her, to look his fill of her reddened lips, at the blush of arousal dancing along her skin, and the way her chest shook a little with every ragged breath. She looked down after a moment, locking their gazes. There was a hunger in those pale violet eyes, and acceptance, and things Sasuke wasn’t ready to name. Not for himself, at least.

“Our room. So Hinata can return to hers whenever she wishes.” He was proud his voice didn’t crack, throat strained at the angle as he looked up, thick with everything hanging between them, but not cracked or broken.

Hinata seemed to soften a little; gratitude, he thought, and he took her hand when she offered to help him up. He wanted to reach out, stroke fingertips over her flushed skin and kiss those lips. Instead he managed to only tuck an errant lock of hair behind an ear and pulled away before he could unsettle her. He turned before he could let the question forming in her eyes be asked, leading the way for the three of them. If they stayed any longer, he would never be able to get Naruto out of there before things progressed further.

Sasuke kept walking through their allotted rooms, leaving the hall door in Naruto’s capable hands. He heard the lock click into place right before a hand encircled his wrist, and Sasuke froze mid-step. The fingers there were gentler than any hold Naruto had used on him, familiar kunai calluses on the fingertips, no claws dragging against his skin. He pulled his foot back and placed it firmly on the floor and turned to look at Hinata, who was looking at their hands, and past her to Naruto, staring at them both. There was something unreadable about his alpha, something hidden under the mask of his humanity.

“May I?” He realized Hinata’s other hand was lingering near the neckline of his shirt, hovering over the buttons. An inch more and she’d be touching his chest. He nodded, eyes flicking back to Naruto, still trying to judge the mood. It was unnerving to not read Naruto, to not be able to predict the reactions he had learned to judge and respond to recently. But Naruto was a mask, only a raw hunger projecting from him, something dark lurking in his eyes. It wasn’t the dark depths of lust- but something deeper, more primal.

The first touch of Hinata’s cool fingers against his heating skin was a tender shock, her fingers pulling his shirt wide and then tracing over the myriad of crimson decorations, of scars half- hidden in his flesh. He saw the hunger grow more intense in Naruto’s face, but there was no threat, no looming feeling of doom. Sasuke took the risk and focused back on the woman touching him. He could come to crave her gentle touches, he knew, just from the way she handled him; not like he was fragile, or delicate, but firmly, without nearly the kind of force Naruto often wielded. Both hands traced along his ribs, until her arms were loosely wrapped around him, not quite hugging Sasuke, and then she leaned forward to whisper against his ear.

“ _I want to watch him fuck you_.”

He felt the whine choke in his throat and his erection twitch in swift, renewed interest. Sasuke pulled away, trying not to jerk and give the wrong signal, but needing to look into her face. He didn’t get far, a hard, hot line of muscle pressed against his back, and he stilled. Anyone, anywhere else, and he could have panicked, would likely have tried to flee the instant he was pinned in such a way. There was no control here, in this moment, no control in his hands except resistance or submission.

He didn’t _want_ to resist where this was going.

Clawed fingers ran along his hips, tracing the hem of his pants, and Sasuke leaned into the strength of the man behind him. Leaned back and let cool, soft fingers dance down his chest, until two sets of hands worked to strip his lower half. Hands he could trust his life in, bodies that he had defended and fought beside, words and teeth and teasing lips that went beyond the lines of teamwork and fighting and well toward intimate friendship.

He melted between them, held upright by Naruto’s unforgiving claws, balanced and grounded by Hinata’s softer touch. He hung between them, attention split and shattered; heavily aroused by her words and lingering looks, by the situation, by the casual near- roughness Naruto used.

He felt it when Naruto stopped, thick within him and hot breath over the cursed seal, made more aware of everything with a sharp, sudden clarity. Hinata had stepped back, moved away, and her soothing touch was gone with it, leaving only her heated gaze. Sasuke stared after her, arching in a way that soothed his body, calmed the burn in a way that couldn’t calm his nerves. Had she had enough? Was she leaving? Had either of them done something wrong, gone too far, too much too soon?

“I said,” she spoke calmly, but clearly, no trace of hesitation or embarrassment on her face. “I want to watch him _fuck_ you.”

The punch-in-the-gut rush of arousal was as intense as the first time she’d said that, but this time, Naruto complied. Sasuke dug his fingers into the back of the couch- when had they reached it?- and braced his body to take the first vicious thrust of a hard ride. He was familiar with this, finally used to the sheer intensity involved in this part of their relationship. He wasn’t as familiar with the perceptive scrutiny of pale eyes, or the way Hinata flushed amazingly as she watched them; or of trying to keep his eyes open to watch her reactions between them flickering shut as Naruto manipulated his body.

“I told her what you like. That making you think of the three of us drives you wild.” Naruto hissed against Sasuke’s ear, and he bucked against the next thrust. Naruto had learned well how to get Sasuke to respond to word and touch.  “That promises of pounding you into the bed will make you arch for me, and when I whisper what I plan on doing to your body, you whine and beg.”

Sasuke shuddered, a sharp cry in his throat as his nerves sang, his mind as willing and pliant as his body. He knew he was letting Naruto lay him bare and open before Hinata, stripped of far more than his clothes. He wanted this, needed it; he trusted them to put him back together into one whole piece when he fell apart. And he was going to fall apart, he could feel it coming. He wanted an anchor, needed more than just the touch of Naruto’s body in his.

“Please. Hina-” He broke on her name, voice failing him for a moment as he breathed harshly, but she came to him. She came to him, straddled the couch cushions and brushed her gentle fingers over his face. He keened at her scent, warm and welcoming, and her lips were on his, kissing and licking against his skin, flicking against the tip of his tongue while he panted.

“Yours?” He managed to force out.

“Mine.”

“Ours,” She corrected, and the possessive tone rivaled Naruto’s. Her fingers wove into his hair and she pulled his head back to stare directly into his face. “Only ours.”

Sasuke fell headlong into static-white bliss, taking the promises in their voices down with him.

 

 

 

 

He’s warm and safe as he woke, blanket draped over him and a warm body pressed close. The chakra and feel was all Naruto,  but the fingers brushing over his head weren’t. He cracked open his eyes. Hinata gave him a smile and another caress before folding her hands in her lap. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you,” he managed. Being between them was still so novel, new, but it felt right to be here, in this moment. He acknowledged the flighty hope to be able to do the same for each of them in time, as they had just done for him. Bring them down to this level of secure trust and calm. It had been far too long since he’s felt anything like _peace_.

The smile reached her eyes, filled them with little bits of light. It was love-sick of a feeling to realize he liked that look on her, but he won’t say it aloud. Instead he settled deeper against the couch cushion that’s under his head. “Sasuke Uzumaki doesn’t sound too horrible,” he conceded, finishing the conversation that now felt like _forever_ ago. The name change would be worth more of this in the future.

Definitely worth it.

 

 


	49. Eyes... and Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some potential squick factor in this chapter. I tried to be safe in my imagery, but it exists. If it gets triggery, skip to the end, i'll leave a note for people.

 Chapter 49

 

 

 

 

He bared his teeth at the scent assaulting his nose, wiping his face back to blank a second later. He didn’t recognize the scent, not really, but he _knew_ it none-the-less. Every fiber in him screeched against betraying himself, prompting him to fall still and silent under the cloak. His mind knew being recognized was very slim, but instinct demanded he hide. Stay unseen. Be aware, and wary. Even with an layered genjutsu and henge that made him look completely unlike himself, there was risk. He could not be found out yet.

The group of people that passed, a few he promptly recognized as clan heads and long- standing elders within the advising council, were clearly headed toward the cluster of rooms dedicated for use by an assembled council. Among them was a old man wrapped nearly haphazardly with bandages. Danzou. Miserable, manipulative, conceited bastard. This time he refrained from breaking his blank stare, eyes barely tracking the group as it passed.

A pale waif of a ninja appeared in his blurry peripheral, who watched the disappearing backs of the departing council members before turning the full weight of a truly empty smile on him. “Shi-kun? Follow me.”

Itachi peeled away from the wall and looked down at the ninja he’d been waiting for, his still- fuzzy vision not helping the kid look any better. All dark hair and pale skin, somehow worse than Sasuke’s had ever been. He was supposed to meet someone here, on this hall, and stand by for further orders. “Sai?”

“Come.” He walked away, and Itachi followed, descending toward the bowels and under-city pathways of the Tower.  Itachi had seen a lot of them when he’d been ANBU, and the turns were increasingly familiar. Eventually they stopped at a dead- end, or what Itachi remembered to have been a dead- end. It now had a door. Sai knocked, and after a long moment the door cracked open to reveal a slightly bloody Ibiki Morino. Ibiki shoved a small box into Sai’s hands. “She’s in operating room five, restricted ward.” The door clicked shut, and an instant later wasn’t even there.

Itachi found the box in his hands, light and so unassuming, before Sai grabbed his sleeve and used a complex ’porting jutsu. The silent halls of moments before were replaced with a far less than silent halls of the hospital, but Sai led him firmly away from the hustle of the main rooms and toward the usually calmer restricted ward.

Sai knocked on a closed door and pressed a smaller, softer package into Itachi’s hands alongside the box from Ibiki. “I wasn’t here. You never saw me,” he hissed, and disappeared. Tsunade opened the door a moment later and glared. “Takeshi?”

He nodded and entered when she motioned him in, handing her the packages when she pointedly opened her hands. “This one’s from Ibiki, and the other’s from my guide.” Itachi watched as she settled the box on a nearby medical cart, careful not to shake it around, and then delicately opened the tissue- wrapped item from Sai.

He wasn’t expecting to see the pale perfection of a Hyuga eyeball staring out of all that soft material.  “What is going on?” It looked.. fresh, not bloody or damaged, but it had that look like it had been delicately removed just minutes before. He’d seen the eyes of the long- dead- shriveled, exploded, broken in so many ways. This… this was unnerving.

“Do you still want to see properly again?” Tsunade closed the paper around the eye, so carefully, and placed it in a hard- sided jewelry- sized box. “They won’t be Uchiha eyes, or anything from a duo-jutsu bloodline. But you will be able to see clearly.”

The Hyuga eye was not for him, then. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Small mercies? He doubted that he could handle looking in the mirror at such eyes in his face. But to see properly again, even without the Sharingan… “Yes.”

“Sit.” She picked up the box from Ibika and revealed a pair of very dark brown eyes, not quite the onyx of _his_ but... it was reasonable. He listened while she ran through the procedure she’d planned, and when her hands framed his face he just gave his soft- voiced consent once last time and felt his world go dark and numb.

 

 

His world comes back in tingles and pinpoints of pain, and he’s lifting his hands without thinking about it. Firm hands grab his wrists before he could move far.

“Keep your hands away from your face or I _will_ strap them down. I’m not done.” Tsunade’s sharp tone cuts through the buzz of distracting pain. Itachi makes a conscious effort to grip the armrests instead of letting his hands move further toward his face.

Her touch is gentler on his face than his wrists, and he can _feel_ the probing touch of healing chakra as she works around his face and eyes. “I’ve dimmed the lights, so you shouldn’t have too many glare problems as your sight returns. The transplant is taking, no signs of rejection.” Her thumbs press on either side of the bridge of his nose and he forcefully resists blinking. He can’t see anything yet. He fixates on her voice, the soothing business quality of her words as she describes what she’s doing one step at a time, her touch never a shock as long as he can follow along. It’s an alien feeling to put himself in anyone’s control this way, his vision and life literally in her hands. Minutes pass before grey speckles displace the black nothingness, and he blinks against the soft edges of her hands. The grey takes a while to congeal, longer for the black to fade away. Soon soft patches cover his eyes and everything promptly converts to a soft mottled grey.

“Give that another ten minutes. Don’t take the bandages off, don’t rub, and don’t dare move out of that chair.”

It isn’t difficult to follow those orders; the tingles are still there but more like a fading itch, and the burning pinpoints have reduced to something like a dull ache. He faced far worse in the past.

“How are Sasuke and the others?” He hasn’t seen them since he turned himself in a few days ago. He’s debriefed with Tsunade _and_ Ibiki, been worn ragged and relived things he’d long wished he could forget. The last eighteen hours have been his to pull himself back together, and he’s apprehensive about what he’s missed. Even if he goes back as ‘Takeshi’, Neji’s pet ermine, he wants to be ready. Naruto is a defined force of nature- things can stay just fine for a while, but if something changes, it happens quickly and often forcefully.

“They’re adapting. Naruto seems to be the driving force to getting your brother to turn his life around.” There’s something of humour in Tsunade’s voice. “Thankfully no outbreaks or disasters from either of them. At least not lately.”

“Do they fight often?” He had heard at one point that they were quite violent rivals. He doesn’t have data bridging how they changed from that to.. this new friendship they share. He doesn’t like not having the pieces; Sasuke is his brother, and Itachi has been away far too long. 

“That depends on what you mean by ‘fight’ and ‘often’.”

Itachi blinks behind the soft gauze and tries not to recall how many times he’s seen Naruto look at his little brother with that _hunger_ in his eyes. Yes, they probably ‘fight’ just for fun, and he so doesn’t want to have to think about that. “They were rivals, once. I heard that when Sasuke left for Sound, they fought. And my intel says Sasuke was lucky to have walked away alive. Do they still fight like that?”  

“No.” There’s an immense amount of relief in that one word, and Itachi can hear all of it. “Not with each other. They save that for missions.” He thinks she adds a near silent ‘Thank Kami’ at the end of it, but doesn’t comment. He can imagine quite well what kind of chaos they would bring to Konoha if they ever battled each other here. “Stay still. I need to check the healing.”

Her fingers settle on his face, this time on his cheekbones, and lets him adjust to the contact before brushing them closer to his eyes. It’s different, a med-nin that understands the frailty and instincts of a long- time ninja, than dealing with civilian medics. Tsunade has made every effort to not spook him during this process. He keeps his hands on the armrests and lets her guide his head when she presses the side of her hand against the curve of his cheek.

“I’m going to remove one cover at a time, see how well the pupil response is. Stay calm and don’t. Move.”

He doesn’t. He’s dead- still for her as the cloth peels away and she gently lifts his left eyelid. She’s a darker blot of grey in a halo of muted light, and it reminds him of his early healing with the man who’d saved his life. It gives him a measure of hope that maybe his natural healing will bridge the gap between ‘fuzz’ and real sight. A pinpoint of white outshines everything for a moment, and Tsunade makes a vague pleased sound. “Responsive, if slightly slow. How much detail can you see?”

“You’re a grey blob.” He doesn’t get any further before the cover is back over his eye, and her fingers are touching around the right side. This time he can make out the outline of her, head from shoulders and the rough lines of her arms. He tells her about that, and sits through another test of the bright light.

“Good news, it looks like you’re going to make a full recovery, with proper care and attention. We’ll make sure that left side continues healing smoothly, but the damage in the chakra pathways around the eye is slowing the healing process. You’ll have to let it heal on its own.” The right cover is taped back up and he relaxes back into the chair when she moves away. “Of course, leave your eyes alone, give them a chance to get accustomed to your body. And no shifting for at least a couple more days; I don’t want to know what may happen if you change forms before your human body has fully accepted the transplant as yours.”

“Yes ma’am.” He agrees, not letting the shivers he feel at his core race along his skin. “Tsunade- sama?” Her grunt of acknowledgement was off to one side, where she’d left the solitary eye earlier. He really doesn’t want to know her plans for it, even though it is dangerous for her to have a duo-jutsu eye in her possession. Especially in that prime condition. “You said you didn’t care if I went civilian or kept working as a ninja. Would it be permissible to take a few months ‘off-duty’ to decide?”

“More than acceptable. You are authorized the time you need to adjust back to living here, and decide what you want to do with your future. You may have to assume a new name for a while. A _long_ while.” She shuffles through what sounds like paperwork, and walks back. He can feel the heat of her by his arm. “Kakashi mentioned that he has a spare room and is willing to cover for you until I can work out how to put you back among the population without you getting killed at first sight.”

Itachi stares into the darkness and nods. He runs through his options and cannot find a more suitable choice for the immediate future. At least with Kakashi he does not have to worry about his real face being seen, or his ermine body. And the man _is_ reliable and trustworthy, despite his personal faults. “I accept.” He pauses when her hand touches his shoulder, and lets her trace fingers across his face. He thinks about asking about Neji, wondering if the boy is looking for ‘Takeshi’, if Kimi had told him anything. Maybe she’d lied and claimed the ermine was dead, or run away.

But he won’t ask. Neji is safer thinking he lost the ermine, man-behind-the-fur and all, than know who the face underneath it truly is. And yet he owes Neji a debt, a debt he has no clue how to repay. He has few choices, right now, and he will do what is best for the moment.

That means he needs to heal, keep hidden, and help Tsunade secure the village.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi got himself a pair of 'normal' (non- bloodline) eyes. and is going to room up with Kakashi while things settle. Just in case people couldn't read the attempts at non- disturbing imagery for the situation as it had to be.


	50. Thoughts and Plots

 

Chapter 50

 

 

 

Neji is cycling back from a rotation around the perimeter of the main compound when someone flags him down. He stops long enough to hear Tsunade has shown up and is waiting for him. The young boy doesn’t know why, but points him toward one of the private tea houses that’s become frequently used for her visits. Neji thanks the kid and signals a passing Naruto clone to cover the rest of his shift, just in case.

“Tsunade- sama?”

She’s alone, and he’s not sure if he should be relieved or worried that she didn’t bring Takeshi back with her. Her letter had implied he would be helping her for a while, with no time frame or reasons why. Kimi has been tetchy, aggressive, and has refused to talk about anything regarding to the ermine. He hasn’t gotten any confirmed facts on that situation.

Tsunade gestures for him to sit. She looks exhausted, and Neji settles across from her without complaint.

“I have news.” A knock on the door interrupts her. Hinata slips inside and closes the door firmly behind her, bowing her respect and settling beside her cousin. “As I was telling Neji, I have news. But it cannot leave this room yet.” Her stern, tired eyes pierce both of them, and they nod in agreement. “Hiashi Hyuga has been found. He is alive, and currently in protective custody. He is well, healing some minor wounds, but will not be able to return to the public until the perpetrator has been captured and charged.”

The news is a relief, even with the conditions, and Neji wraps his arm around Hinata as she sags against his shoulder. “What about the clan elders? Do they know?”

Tsunade shakes her head. “No. I’ll tell them myself when the time is right. There is corruption within the council and I cannot risk one of the elders accidently warning off the target.” Even old people, no matter their loyalties and strength of will, were still subject to saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. “It seems cruel to demand it, but I need you to refrain from telling Sasuke and Naruto. And the less Kimi knows about this, the better.”

Neji lifts his gaze, feeling an oddly unnerving quiet settle over him. “Is she a threat?”

“She has displayed certain signs of an unhealthy fixation on Takeshi. I am concerned about her priorities, although she has not done anything against Konoha or its stability.” She pauses, seeming to consider something before speaking again. “Takeshi regained his memories that day you all rescued Hanabi. Kimi allowed him time to sort things out before bringing him to me, but now she’s curious about things that are none of her business. I do not want her causing any problems for anything that is connected to the abduction or things that have happened since.”

“So he _did_ regain himself. Kimi has refused to confirm that.” Neji tips his head, considering the pieces he _does_ know now. ‘Takeshi’ regained his memories, but didn’t reveal himself, having chosen to let Kimi take him to Tsunade. Then he’d pretty much disappeared, and since then only a solitary note from Tsunade saying the ermine shifter had been ‘helping her for a few days’. “Is _Takeshi_ a threat, Hokage- sama?”

It takes her longer to answer this question, but she does. And it’s nothing quite like Neji is expecting. “Takeshi is not a threat, to you, to this clan, or to the village as a whole. But he’s been undercover as an enemy of Konoha for several years and needs time to sort out his new situation and adjust to living without the mask he’s been forced to wear. He will likely stay away for a while. Like your uncle, he is hiding until the situations can be resolved.”

Neji starts to say something, stops and closes his mouth. Little frown- lines form between his eyes but he nods at the assessment anyway. “Thank you for the update, Tsunade- sama. We will keep this in confidence.”

“Things will settle down. But I need you both to be patient and alert.” They nod and bow, and Tsunade departs a few minutes later.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s dusk when Neji escapes from duties and the guards still monitoring the estate. Tsunade has left them instated until things publicly change, in the mean time it’s extra security just in case something else happens. Although, he would swear a few ninja have been relieved and replaced by Naruto clones. There are too many singular blondes running around his compound for him not to notice.

Neji knows the lake is just outside the perimeter of the security sweeps, but he told Kimi and Hinata both where he would be and that he’d be back in an hour or so. It’s slightly annoying, but necessary, and he needs alone time. He strips at the edge of the water and shifts, welcoming the ache in his body as a distraction from his worries. The water is cool, not holding much of the day’s warmth but he can hardly feel that through the layer of feathers. His feet tell him, though, and he is quick to get off the water and into the air, eager to fly. So very eager to escape humanity and human worries, to lose himself to what he is.

He wishes he could fly until his wings burn and exhaustion forces him to land, but he doesn’t have that kind of time, and he makes do with several wide aerial laps of the lake. When he lands, he changes back and dresses, staying to stare out over the water. Points of light are shimmering there, the reflections of stars dancing on the water’s surface.

It’s utterly too peaceful of a night compared to his mind.

He had been housing one of Konoha’s apparent allies, but the face was apparently well known as an enemy. If Takeshi had ever shifted _here_ , had revealed himself to the clan and guards, the backlash could have been horrible. Aiding and abetting known criminals was a crime that would ruin one’s reputation, job, life… everything. And he’d fought for the man behind the fur, fought to help him and argued for the man’s right to put himself back together in peace.

It could have exploded in his face.

He couldn’t be certain who it was, either. Tsunade hadn’t said it was a Konoha ninja, just that he was undercover as one of Konoha’s enemies. Konoha has plenty of enemies, a lot of rival clans and villages, and any of them could have come seeking refuge and gone back out to trick everyone. It wasn’t an easy thing, but Neji knows that undercover missions go to the best suited for the job. Jounin. ANBU. ROOT. And apparently a shape- changer. There is no way of telling what the man’s rank was.

Whoever the man behind the fur is, he has had nerves of steel to be doing this for years.

Neji kind of wants to meet the man, to know who he has been helping. But also he worries. His own bingo book has a whole list of names, enemies and traitors and those who are being watched. Neji has made himself familiar with every face, and he can’t be sure he won’t want to slay the man on sight. It’s part of his training. Take out the threat before the threat destroys you. And whoever this is behind the fur, it will probably be someone he has trained himself to react to with violence- or extreme prejudiced caution- so he could evade and survive potential meetings with unfriendly forces.

He almost wishes Tsunade could have just said the man’s name and been done with it. That way he can adjust, with plenty of time to get over the fact he was hosting this person in his own room.

Neji heads back to the compound, mind whirling with worries and thoughts that refuse to be shoved away and ignored.

 

 

 

 

 

She’s curled up on her bed, staring at a blank section of wall when footsteps pause outside her door. She calls for entrance at the very quiet knock.

“Hinata?”

To her mild surprise it’s Sasuke, not Naruto, and she sits up as he opens the door. “Something going on?”

“Not really. Naruto said you were feeling wrong, something about the bond. He is wrapped up in perimeter checks but sent me over to make sure you were well.” He stands just inside the doorway but makes no move to close the door or walk across the room. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yes, I am well.” He doesn’t buy it, she can still see the waiting tension through his shoulders. But a request from the Hokage is nothing to be treated lightly. “I suppose I have been thinking too much,” she finally concedes. “I have been worrying about Father.” It’s true, absolute truth and yet so not what she _wants_ to say; that she’s worried what has happened to him, scared that something will happen to him before  she can see him again, nervous about his possible reaction when he finds out she’s been filling in at his place among the clan elders. All her little worries and she can’t speak a word about it yet. And she doesn’t have to look up to catch his features, a pooling frown of what seemed like strained sympathy.

“Hiashi- sama is a good man, and a skilled ninja. If he has any chance, he will return.” It sucks as reassurance, he realizes as the words leave his lips. But he is far too realistic to promise that her father will come back no matter what. Sasuke’s dealt with the loss of his whole clan; the burn of losing family is never an easy thing to deal with. But he can only imagine what not _knowing_ is doing to her. “I…” He pauses for a moment, then continues. “Do you want to sit and talk? Or, anything?”

He refrains from grimacing at how lame that sounds, and knows he can do better at an attempt to make her feel better. But he is not Naruto, he doesn’t know her needs and little preferences for how to feel better, and isn’t really sure asking will solve anything. He could sit and let her talk but he doubts that he would be able to actually offer anything to soothe her if she needs it. And he can tell she needs _something_ , but he hasn’t a clue how he can actually help. Not with this.

“No. No more talking.” If she starts talking she may say the wrong thing. Better to get her mind off this for a while than risk breaking direct orders. She misses the shiver chasing down his spine, may have not recognized it for the relief it is even if she had. But the moment’s gone, and she sits on the corner of her bed and sighs. “The elders have enough to say. You can stay, if you want.” She gestures at the chair in her room, but he doesn’t leave his spot by the door. She merely nods, accepting his nonverbal refusal. “Then good-night, Sasuke. I’ll see you and Naruto tomorrow.”

He offers a soft goodnight before retreating, nearly relieved at her dismissal. It is short and practically rude to how she’s treated him for a while now, but he can sympathize with her distraction. He was a mess long ago when he lost his family. At least Hinata has family and friends alive to help her carry on, should the worst happen. And he knows Naruto won’t let her break down in the ways he had, either. Hinata would be okay, in time.

 

Behind a closed door, Hinata curls around her pillow and lets stress- relieving tears lull her into oblivious dreams.

 

 

 


	51. Family History

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

“Kakashi- sensei?” The masked man grunted from his place against the tree, face hidden by mask and book. A moment passed before the silence threatened to grow thick and Kakashi peeked over the edge of the paperback, for all intent frowning with his visible eye. Naruto merely stared back. “I want to talk. About Minato Namikaze.”

 

“No.” Kakashi returned to his book but his tension was the truth, and Naruto could smell the aggression edging into Kakashi’s natural musk.

 

“He was your sensei. You’re one of the only people who can tell me who he was behind the legends of him being the Fourth Hokage. And I damn well deserve to know what I can about my own father.”

 

Another span of heartbeats in suspended silence, and then Kakashi snapped his book shut and tucked it into a pocket. “How long have you known?” He turned down the street, and Naruto followed the relaxed pace. Practice and his heightened senses betrayed Kakashi’s unease, the sharp tang of nerves.

 

“Tsunade confirmed the blood test for me this morning. She told me about him a week ago.” Roughly a week, he thought. The days had been busy since then, and hyper- tension as the guards assigned to the Hyuga complex lingered. Tsunade had implied that would end soon, but she’d promised nothing. Naruto wasn’t going to get his hopes up about getting his own place back until he knew both his mates were safe. “She said I could take on his last name, if I wanted. Claim the family relationship.”

 

Kakashi didn’t comment immediately, leading him in silence to a small apartment complex and up to a set of rooms with a solitary open window. Kakashi tapped a concealed seal low on the sill and then moved on to unlock and open his door. The apartment was nothing like anything Naruto could have imagined- a minimal amount of simple furniture in the kitchen and living space, a single, narrow cot-like bed visible through an open bedroom door, and everything organized meticulously. On the other hand, it was perfectly evident of a ninja’s home- scrolls in neat lines on a shelf, kunai in various places around the room, oil and sharpening stone set aside on a corner of the counter. The only thing that seemed to scream _Kakashi_ was the shelf full of Icha Icha books.

 

It also, to Naruto’s nose, smelled a bit like Kakashi’s pack. The dogs may have been summons, but Kakashi must have had them here before. And often enough that their scents had embedded into the whole apartment. Naruto settled into a chair as Kakashi walked back to his room, closing the door and gathering a handful of kunai on his way back to the counter. “What’s wrong, Kakashi- sensei?”

 

Kakashi stood silent for long minutes, laying out kunai and moving the sharpening stone closer to his spot. “Sandaime gave you Kushina’s last name to keep you safe. You were named Uzumaki to hide the identity of your father - to let the village overlook you easier and let the other nations be willingly blind. Your father made a reputation for himself. Namikaze may be a name revered here, but it’s a name feared and hated by certain ninja nations. Rock hated him with a passion.” Kakashi finally sat down across from Naruto. “I am a ninja, and I followed orders. The child of the Yellow Flash, now a jinchuuriki vessel, had to be kept safe. For his sake, and the safety of the village.”

 

Naruto nodded. Kakashi smelled like truth, at least believed everything he was saying, and Naruto could understand that reasoning. He just wanted to know _more_. Something beyond history books and the whispered legends of the man who defended Konoha from the Kyuubi. He watched as Kakashi dripped oil onto the stone. The smooth, slick-grind sounds of sharpening metal was familiar, comforting. Probably for both of them. “What was he like? Like, out of the office.”

 

“Naruto…” Kakashi stared at the kunai in his hands, ran his thumb along an edge and went back to honing it even finer, sharper. Naruto wondered if the man was biting his lip under the mask. Finally, when Kakashi had deemed the kunai finished and moved toward the next, the words started to flow. “Minato- senpai was energetic, loyal. He had talent, and immense chakra control. You are a lot like him in some ways, but you have Kushina’s mischief. She was fiery, nearly untamed; loved fiercely and fought viciously. Your father fought because of duty, loyalty, riding the adrenalin and using each moment to his advantage. Kushina, she fought with passion and determination. Watching the two of them battle together always made me proud. I studied under a man who studied under one legend and then became a legend of his own.”

 

“… Did he love her?”

 

“Yes. Loved each other enough to risk his position as Hokage by marrying Kyuubi’s vessel, a secret that could have destroyed them if it ever got out. So in love they wanted to make a family even with promises of war on the horizon.”

 

“They…” The words choked in Naruto’s throat. He wanted to ask, wanted to sate the longing in his own heart. Kyuubi had refused to even let Naruto talk about the subject, fleeing to the back of the mental cage anytime Naruto tried to bring it up. He bit his tongue hard between his molars, letting himself taste the first trickle of blood before forcing the words out, whispered but heard. “Did they want me?”

 

Kakashi looked up at that, shock in his one visible eye, opened wide. “Yes.” He set his third sharpened kunai onto the counter. “You doubt that?”

 

Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat and Kakashi’s surprised answer. Then he dropped the illusion, revealing the changes wrought to him, changes that would never had happened without Kyuubi being bound within him. His lengthened canines, the lowered ears, the soft fur creeping up his spine, visible without a shirt or the illusion of one. “I’ve lived with _him_ all my life. How could I be sure of anything?”

 

“I don’t have an answer for that. Guesses, but no certain answer. Kyuubi appeared the night you were born, Naruto, and if he tried to escape Kushina’s control at that point there wouldn’t have been much she could have done to shut him down. It fell on Minato’s shoulders to do what he could to protect the village and his family. They may have died that night- but it wasn’t because they _didn’t_ want you.” Kakashi reached across and grasped Naruto’s shoulder, coaxing those crimson eyes to meet his solitary black orb. “What would you risk to see Hinata happy?”

 

“Anything.” Naruto growled out, because it was true. He would risk a lot to keep his family happy and safe.

 

“Then keep her safe. You are Namikaze _and_ Uzumaki. Just because you only carry one last name doesn’t mean you aren’t the other. You don’t need his last name to prove you can become as much a legend as your old man.”

 

“I’m not a legend. I’m a _pest_.” Naruto bit out. Growing up had shown him that, more than once. And he’d lived up to that perception quite often.

 

“Sometimes.” Kakashi picked up another kunai and swept it over the stone. “You had your own legend as a bratty kid, escaping chuunin teachers like a fish. But remember: _underneath the underneath_. You can be a legend, and not as simply the boy who painted the Hokage mountain.”

 

Naruto cocked his head, considering, his ears perking slightly and giving him away. “The fur’s underneath the illusion. But what’s under that?” he murmured. Then he grinned. “Thanks Kakashi.”

 

“Naruto?” Even under the mask it was clear Kakashi had raised his eyebrow in question.

 

“The unexpected.” Naruto said, like the words answered everything. “It’s time for change- and something new.”

 

Kakashi’s scent shifted at that point, sharper, wary. “Be careful. This village has plenty of people set in their ways. You’ll find trouble.”

 

Naruto’s grin was sharp, full of his fangs. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I _live_ for trouble.” The grin stayed, but his voice softened a bit. “I’ll be careful. I have two people to protect now.”

 

“Two that mean your world. But don’t forget the other lives you protect in doing your job.”

 

“Konoha is my home, even if it’s had problems. I won’t sacrifice the whole village unless they betray me.” The red of his eyes shimmered in Naruto’s very serious face. “The instant someone betrays me, betrays my family, I’m gone. I will protect those who are mine, Kakashi- sensei. I will protect the village, for it is mine to help defend. But I will gladly feed any who hurt me and mine to Kyuubi’s wrath.”

 

Kakashi’s scent went.. cold, cold and sharp and crackly, eyes stern as he looked at Naruto across the table. It was like smelling the lightning of his chakra affinity. “With that reasoning, I should have just dropped Team Seven and quit being its teacher when Sasuke went rogue.” He ignored the low rumble of a growl, not bothering to look away from Naruto. “If you leave just because there are people trying to make your life difficult, then you’re just another missing-nin. Patterns will repeat themselves, but it will be you and your family being hunted, never able to hide, always on guard. There will always be people in the village looking to make your life difficult, maybe even miserable, because of who you are. It is up to you to prove them wrong.” He picked up another kunai, pulled the blade across his whetstone. “You don’t want to lose control, real control or even just the illusion of it. There are too many people here that will condemn you for it, at this point. Keep control, keep your loyalties.”

 

Naruto didn’t speak at first, choking back the initial surge of blind anger that had appeared when Kakashi mentioned abandoning the team, and Sasuke’s betrayal. Naruto would never handle another betrayal well. “I do not intend to go missing-nin, Kakashi.” He finally confessed. “I could not do that to my family. But if the council means to rule my life, to control every detail, I will take Gaara’s offer. If Konoha closes its gates on me, if they condemn me, I have a place in Sand to retreat to. Not as a missing-nin, but as a welcomed guest and friend of the Kazekage. I promised Tsunade- sama I would try here, though. My place is Konoha, for as long as this village will have me.”

 

Kakashi finished sharpening the blade in his hands, ever aware of Naruto watching him and not revealing anything. Only when that blade was as sharp as the rest did he stop, return to a bookshelf and pull out a scroll. In moments he had a list written down, which he tore off the scroll and handed to Naruto. “These will be at the public library. Read them, talk to the clans that will listen to you. Be ready for anything.”

 

“Yeah. I can do that.” He took the paper from Kakashi’s hand and tucked it away. The illusion piled back on, until Naruto looked the same as when he walked into the apartment. “Thank you, sensei.”

 

Kakashi merely waved, hand creeping back toward his book, and Naruto left shaking his head. He knew Kakashi was addicted to those books.

 

 

 

 

 

A form slipped out of the back after the front door closed, taking up as a wary shadow at Kakashi’s shoulder. “Do you think he will succeed?”

 

“Naruto can win nearly anything he puts his mind to. And this time, he has more to fight for.”

 

Brown eyes peered at the door before retreating, silent wishes going out for success for the blond fox- boy. He deserved to win for once.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	52. Clan Lines- and more Family history

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata paused in the doorway to Naruto’s rooms, a delicate eyebrow lifting at the chaos within. Three Naruto- whether the original and two clones, or just three clones total- argued amid a collection of books and scrolls, scattered across the surface of both desk and bed. Many of them had the mark of Konoha’s library stuck to them. She watched for a minute, listening as she scanned the room, looking for what may have triggered a research project for Naruto. She spoke up when she managed to unravel three copies of one voice, sorting words and phrases into something comprehensible. 

 

“Why are you arguing with yourself about clan rights and politics, Naruto?” 

 

Her voice was a stop- whistle, and the trio dropped the argument and greeted her cheerfully, all three calling out welcoming words, but only one moved forward and hugged her. Naruto nuzzled her neck and gave her a tight squeeze before letting go and waving at his collection. “Ideas, plans, something I was talking to Kakashi- sensei about the other day. Considering if it’d be worth it to take the Namikaze name publicly, and if I do that, what I can do with that standing in the village.” He turned back and gave her a soft smile. “I want to do what I can to give us a good life.” 

 

“So you went to the library?” She stepped further into the room and picked up a scroll. It was opened down to a portion about rules to establishing a clan within Konoha. Another one was spread out over the desk, outlining the rights a clan was entitled to. They were good books to start with, for the legal side. “You’re going to need more than one mind for these. There’s rules and loopholes and certain negotiations that you should be looking for, so you’re aware.” She had no doubt Naruto was serious. He was more of an action- based man, and for him to go through this kind of effort- he _really_ wanted to do this. 

 

“What kinds of loopholes and negotiations?” His eyes were suddenly sharp, focused intently on her. Behind him, a clone picked up a pen and paper, poised to write everything down. 

 

“Clans that hold bloodlines limits are permitted a certain amount of secrecy. There are loopholes permitted within those rules to allow for negotiations between the clan and someone marrying into the clan. Or, in my case, marrying to someone outside the clan. I am expected to bring back any child that shows the Byakugan for training. I am also expected to bestow some remedial training for any of my children that have the potential for it. Marriages between separated bloodline limits- like Hyuga and Uchiha- are strongly disapproved of, since mixing the family lines can end the Kekkai Genkai within just a few generations.” 

 

Naruto stared at her, suddenly a little shocked. “So, you and Sasuke…” He shook his head. “I don’t want to cause problems for you,” he admitted softly. “Your father mentioned something about all your children had better have my name… this is why?”

 

“It would be something he’d worry about, yes. I am less worried about it. One crossing of the bloodlines will not wipe out the clan, if that ever happens.” She held a finger to Naruto’s mouth to stall the question she knew those words would provoke. “He is _ours_ , Naruto, but I cannot promise who our kids will be from if I cannot keep control of my body. My firstborn _will_ be yours.” 

 

The words provoked something in him, she could see it in his eyes as he looked down at her. Pride, possessiveness maybe, and that soul- deep hunger for her that she was becoming more familiar with. “We’ll talk later about Sasuke’s chances with me,” she promised softly, leaning up and forward to plant a chaste kiss on Naruto’s lips. He whined, snuck a lick against her soft lips before nodding as she pulled away. “Okay,” he agreed.

 

“There are negotiations in place, outlines for what would be expected from a clan residing here and a branch of the same clan still residing in another country, which is only very slightly less confusing than marriages between separate clans in different countries or hidden villages. Both of those have less impact to what you’re looking into now, I think, but it is good to learn as much of this as possible. Marriages for the sake of political alliance, whether completely within one village or between villages, often go through negotiations as well, and each of the specialized clans reserve their own loopholes. My clan reserves the right for seal-branding the branch family members. It may be looked upon as a horrid practice, but there is a raw practicality in the act.” 

 

Naruto’s lips curled back, baring his teeth in a mock- snarl. With the illusion firmly in place, it didn’t look quite right. “I won’t let them brand you. And they better not touch any of our children.” 

 

“It’s simple practicality,” she murmured. “I don’t like it, but it is something I grew up with. It is not something I would force onto our children.” _Not if I have the choice_ , she silently added. “Other clans have other rules, caveats and loopholes. You should ask around. I believe a few of our friends will be willing to answer questions, within reason. As would Sasuke.” 

 

Naruto scooped her back up into a tight hug. “Thanks.” He nuzzled her neck for a moment, where she could feel his smile against her skin. “I love you.” 

 

“I’ll ask around, if you want. See who’s willing to come hang out and talk clan politics. I think enough of them will be willing to talk if they know why you’re asking.” 

 

“Do it, please. I won’t let this village rule my life any more than they have.” His grip tightened around her, not quite painful, before he backed off. He touched their foreheads together, small smile tugging at his lips. “What would I do without you?” 

 

“Not think to search your own heritage.” Hinata quipped a moment later. “I’ll see which of the clans are open to talk, but you need to search public records. Find out what is said about the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, and what you can use to help your case now.” 

 

His eyes went wide, and his grin followed suit a heartbeat later. “You are devious, my little Hyuga.”

 

“I learned from the best.” She winked, then slipped away. She had work to do. 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

“Man, I didn’t think it’d be this big.” Naruto sighed. He had several books and scrolls filled with notes, data and information he had pulled from various sources. He’d even gotten the chance to glean information from several of the rookie nine, under personal negotiations and multiple oaths to never use the information against the clans. Naruto did that willingly. If he could have support for what he would like to do… he could support those people back and not betray them. He may not always agree with the way some of the clans were run, but that was personal. He could be above that. Time for change, time for new, but time to look into traditions as well. Thank Kami for Hinata’s mind and Sasuke’s stubbornness. As soon as Sasuke had caught the slightest notion of what Naruto was looking into, the Uchiha hadn’t gone easy on him, making sure he asked the right questions, coercing him to the library frequesntly, until even the civilian check-out lady looked at them funny. 

 

Unsurprisingly, it had taken a few weeks to compile everything, but it had been worth it. He’d frowned when only vague references were made to the Uzumaki clan, historical records indicating some members had taken refuge in Konoha after a vicious attack on their homeland. There were indications of an alliance, one of such a level that the swirl on the back of the ninja flak jackets was the Uzumaki clan symbol. But past that- nearly nothing. It was maddening as hell, and Naruto had written letters, requesting information from the Fire capital. Hopefully there were more records out there, somewhere. This was family history, personal to him, important. 

 

“Holy. Fuck.” 

 

Naruto bolted upright, looking across the room at one of his clones. Hinata was already leaning over to look over the clone’s shoulder. “What’s up?” 

 

“We looked in the wrong spots. Old records of the village, births, marriages and deaths. ‘Mito Uzumaki, married Hashirama Senju, died…” The clone ticked off a few numbers on his fingers. “This woman was _old_. She died around the time that our parents married. But she was married to the _First Hokage_. No wonder the Uzumaki sign was incorporated into the Konoha uniform. The Uzumaki clan was here, at least represented, from the very beginning. We _belong_ here.” 

 

“Senju? Isn’t Tsunade from the Senju clan? That necklace thing she wears… I remember her mentioning it. Like, forever ago.” Naruto wandered over to join his clone and Hinata. “The first and second Hokage were Senju, right? Cousins or brothers or something?”

 

“Brothers. Older led first, the younger took over some years later. They helped shape Konoha into what it could be now.” Hinata answered. “The Uchiha was probably one of the last living clans in existence, from the time of Konoha’s creation. Right up until the massacre,” she added, softly. It’s becoming old history, but still, it was a devastating event. One that Sasuke couldn’t handle being talked about lightly. “The Uzumaki were wiped out, chased out of Whirlpool and killed. There might be other existing members lingering, probably a few that married into families here and there, around Fire and Wave countries. The name is nearly gone, and the blood will be thinned and mixed with whoever they married into. The Senju have died out. Even _if_ Tsunade is a descendent, she has no family or children. At least none that anyone knows about.” 

 

“So, other than some distant grandmother or great-aunt or such married the first Hokage and established a name here, what does all this mean for us? All this proves is that the name should actually _mean_ something.” 

 

“It means the council would be hard-pressed to deny you if you wanted to restart the clan. It’d only be in name, because without more of the Uzumaki bloodline, you wouldn’t be able to reclaim everything. With that kind of history, an Uzumaki married to our _first Hokage_ , and marriage to a Hyuga, that’s historical and political influence there. Political influence, that the last living Uchiha is your best companion. Not to mention your father’s the Fourth, and famous in his own way. It’s a more stable arguing point that just being Minato Namizake’s son. All that would get you is recognized as being in his shadow, if you’re not careful.” 

 

“The Uzumaki were chased out of Whirlpool, right? The clan may have been wiped out but people would have disappeared, left for other towns and maybe married into families. How difficult would it be to try and track them down?” The thought seemed random, but Hinata looked up at her fiancé with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Are you thinking what I suspect you are?” She kept her voice soft, but she had a feeling she knew. Naruto was bold- minded enough to do something that was akin to opening a bagful of snakes. 

 

Naruto shrugged. “Who wouldn’t want to see if they have lost family out there? The clan’s practically gone… maybe others will want to find unknown family.” 

 

“And maybe they’re content where they are at. In hiding, or married into other families, where they do not have to be marked survivors of an extermination attempt. Who knows if a kill- on- sight order is still in effect for them. Think about it before you do anything brash.” 

 

He opened his mouth, ready to argue things into his favor when her words sunk in deeper. What if there _were_ still orders out against anyone from the Uzumaki clan? Sure, his name was known, a little, but he was safe here, safe enough even as a child because few would dare try to assassinate a jinchuuriki. If others were happy, hidden comfortably, he didn’t have a right to fuck up their lives. But what about the ones that weren’t? Surely there were people out there looking for a place to belong. “I’ll think about it,” he finally conceded. “ _Especially_ before I do anything brash.” 

 

Hinata rose from where she’d been half-sitting on the bed, from scanning at the scroll in the clone’s hands. She kissed Naruto on the cheek, who turned his head and stole a kiss from those soft lips. She smiled softly when they finally parted. “You’ll do great, even if we don’t find others from the Uzumaki clan.” 

 

“We?” Naruto curled his arms around her shoulders, not letting her move away. She _had_ been helping, a lot, where and when she could. But it was still nice to hear. 

 

“Yes. As if Sasuke and I would let you do the rest of this on your own. Now comes the hard part- deciding which name you really want to keep, placing your appeal for clan status to the council, and dealing with the reactions from it.” She leaned in closer, so her whisper wouldn’t be heard anywhere else. “We need to talk soon, about the wedding. The elders are pushing to know when so the Hyuga can prepare, as is tradition.” 

 

Naruto groaned, mind going back over the last few weeks and realizing those particular plans had been temporarily ignored. “Soon. Late summer, I think, if we can manage. That will give us a couple more months to prepare.” He kissed her again. “Think about it. And if we need more time for it, let me know.” 

 

“You worry about charming the Council.” She agreed. “I’ll take care of what I can for the wedding. Late summer works beautifully. You just have to give me time later to pick out nice clothes for you. My family _will_ make a big deal of this.” 

 

“More politics?” he asked, already sounding tired and weary, instead of excited. 

 

“Tradition.” Hinata corrected. “There is great tradition for this, and you will be a part of it. Consider it part of the things you will continue to learn, for our own family.” 

 

“Our family,” he repeated, a happy smile lifting his lips. “No matter what the damned council decrees, right?” 

 

“No matter what.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	53. Planning for the Future

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want to reinstate the Uzumaki name in Konoha.” 

 

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the announcement. The blonde bundle of energy had barely given himself time to let the door close. He strode to the center of the room, eyes glimmering at her. He was all business today, it seemed, no smirks or pacing, just honed focus. She wasn’t sure if she wanted that focus on herself, though. “Not Namikaze?” 

 

“ My father’s clan didn’t come from here. Neither did the Uzumaki, but the Uzumaki clan has long-standing roots in this village. People have simply forgotten. The First Hokage’s wife was an Uzumaki.” 

 

Tsunade sat back in her chair, suddenly very eager to see where Naruto was going with this. He may not ever be classed as a genius of the village, but he wasn’t stupid, and his ideas could be surprising but effective. “So will you claim Namikaze at all?” 

 

“I will claim it before the clan elders, and I want to be acknowledged in the village as being the son of Minato Namizake and Kushina Uzumaki. But I won’t change my name. I want to make the Uzumaki clan name a safe place here in Konoha. I can’t do that if I take my father’s name.” 

 

“Explain.” 

 

“The Whirlpool annihilation, late in the Shinobi War. The Uzumaki clan was hunted down and killed but there have to be survivors out there in hiding. I want to claim my rights, under my mother’s name instead of his. My marriage will open a doorway for the clan name to become a recognizable thing here, so if there are any of the clan left out there, they might be able to come back to one of the first places that held a recognizable peace treaty with them. The swirl on every uniform flack jacket is the Uzumaki clan symbol. We already acknowledge them as allies, have for decades.” Naruto paused, but no reaction came to betray Tsunade’s thoughts on the matter. “If I can reestablish the clan here, it offers a safety hole for any more people out there like me and Sasuke, ninja or civilians that have nowhere left to turn because our families and clan have been gone. I know you would have to be careful about who joined the village, for security reasons, but I think the idea can work.” 

 

Naruto let her think about it, holding his silence while he watched Tsunade turn the ideas over in her head. He had more reasons and suggestions, could try to lure her into the topic if she seemed hesitant, but she wasn’t a fool to be led. She would listen to what she wanted, and not budge once she reached her decision. 

 

“I have no problem with you trying to reinstate the Uzumaki name as a clan here in Konoha,” she finally responded. “Whether you will be recognized as a proper clan at the current time will be up to the council and clan heads, or you may simply be treated as an establishing family within the village. I will look into what it may mean to provide a haven for Uzumaki refugees, should any find their way here. But I cannot make any promises at this time.” 

 

Naruto grinned. It wasn’t completely a ‘yes’, but it surely wasn’t just a ‘no’, either. And he had permission to try. “Thank you,” he bowed. Hinata had been pounding manners and political decorum into his head every time she was around him lately, helping him learn how to deal with the delicate web of politics involved in facing the village council and clan heads. “I came across suggestions that the Senju and the Uzumaki were once distant cousins, not unlike the rumors behind the Uchiha and the Hyuga. If the Hokage can’t help me… maybe the last representative of the Senju clan could be able to offer her voice from among the other clans.” He gave her a little smile and left, letting that last thought settle in. 

 

He had good teachers willing to put effort into making sure he could use the political dance to his benefit. He didn’t have to like it- probably never would- but it could be used in his favor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

“I was thinking about selling some of the Uchiha property.” 

 

“What! Why??” The shock that flashed onto Naruto’s face was reminiscing of their younger years. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored it, though. 

 

“There were dozens of families here. I cannot maintain upkeep for all the buildings, many have gone into disarray and ruin since the massacre. I will keep my family home and the handful between it and the front gate, in case we need them for the future. The rest can be sold.” 

 

They were standing on top of the house, _Sasuke’s_ house, the one Naruto had moved into for a while. They were here on break and to make sure the place hadn’t been bothered while they’d been busy body-guarding at the Hyuga estate. Naruto had to admit, the Uchiha grounds stretched quite a ways. 

 

“Besides, I may not be able to offer much for you and Hinata, but I can at least help support this family.” 

 

Naruto wrapped an arm around his beta’s shoulders and growled happily as he pulled Sasuke to him. “I wouldn’t mind living here, with both of you. We’d need to ask Hinata.” He looked back over the compound again, suddenly with a different perspective in mind. “Is that a park?”

 

“Playground.” Sasuke only took a slight glance where Naruto was pointing. “There’s a personal training field there,” he pointed to the other side of a well-built two-story house. “Spacious fenced backyard and at least four bedrooms. One of my aunts, an uncle and cousins lived there.” He pushed the memory away, of the last time he’d seen them. It was more bittersweet, now, those memories. No longer mind-breaking pain. “It’s a good family home.” 

 

Naruto caught the underlying pain in Sasuke’s scent, but merely held him closer. The whole place was riddled with haunting memories. “Would you rather sell the whole thing and start somewhere new, Sasuke?” 

 

Silence hung between them, long enough to hear just how quiet the compound was. Naruto couldn’t even imagine how busy this place had once been, never been inside to see what Sasuke had grown up with. To have it all gone, now… Naruto growled as he looked over the compound. It felt empty enough to send his hair- _and_ his fur- on end. Kyuubi wasn’t kidding when instincts would demand family from him eventually, and he’s felt that more recently, but he never would have guessed that they would put him on edge about this. All the space and houses and plans for a family- lots of families with young everywhere- and not a single soul beyond him and Sasuke. 

 

“Rent it out.” He said abruptly. He hadn’t even gotten an answer from Sasuke, but at the moment he didn’t want one. “Rent out the houses that are usable, turn the money into fixing up the other buildings. You could even offer a reduced rent if some of the tenants help fix up at least their own places. There’s enough single ninja and others our age that want to get out of their parents’ homes or have a place to retreat to off of clan- grounds. If you want to stay here, put our family here, we can. Otherwise you don’t have to stay here and you’ll still have the place being taken care of, built back up, and looking nice. Get some people here, Sasuke. Renting should go faster for people to move in than selling everything.” 

 

“Naruto?” There were claws digging into Sasuke’s shoulder, and that was as telling as the tension in the body against him. Naruto had gotten accustomed long ago to the claws adorning his fingers, careful now to not hurt his lovers with them. He could shrug off his ghosts long enough to tend to Naruto’s stress, even if it came with random comments. Surprisingly _good_ suggestions, really. “Are you okay?”

 

“This place should have kids running along the paths, playing and training and having fun,” Naruto answered. “I know you have memories of times like that, but all I can see is how empty your home is. I don’t want it to stay that way.” 

 

“The houses are empty.” Sasuke conceded. He didn’t add more words, but he knew exactly what the place _was_ full of. Ghosts of memories, long dead. “It’s just dirt and buildings, Naruto.” 

 

Naruto simply squeezed him again in a tight hug and then let him go. “Think about it. If you sell it, you lose it. I don’t want you to lose anymore of this.” 

 

Sasuke sighed slightly and turned away. Naruto caught up with him quickly, following him as Sasuke wound his way back toward the Hyuga compound. He’d never quite understand the raven’s mood swings, especially on this subject. Then again, he hoped he would never lose it all like Sasuke had. Seeing the current state of Sasuke’s once-proud home was bad enough, his hair standing on end and making him eager to wrap his arms around his precious mates. 

 

May Kami have mercy on anyone that tried to harm his family, because he would have none. If anyone ever targeted them, if anything like the kidnapping happened again… Naruto growled. Hinata had kept him from the edge that day. Without her, he wasn’t sure what he would have done. Definitely he would have been more at risk of losing control, precious control he’d fought so hard to maintain. 

 

His attachment to them scared him, some days. Just how far he was willing to go to protect them, how much he needed them. Sasuke and Hinata were his balancing points, and while he didn’t always like the fact he _needed_ them so much, he wouldn’t change anything about the fact they belonged together. Even if it had been triggered by Kyuubi, something still mostly out of his control, he wanted the relationship he had with them. Needed it, initially, wanted it, now; wanted it with a possessive clarity that would continue to shake his world. 

 

He growled under his breath as he followed in Sasuke’s wake, shaking off the disturbing vibes leftover from being at the old Uchiha grounds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

 

 

“Tsunade warned me that Naruto fully intends on taking on the village council. I may be called out within the next few days as backup.” Kakashi dropped his book onto the kitchen counter and turned to look at his roommate. He never failed to want to flinch when he saw those very not- Uchiha brown eyes in the otherwise familiar face. “She wants to give you a blank mask.” 

 

“No.”

 

The answer came almost before Kakashi was done talking. He raised an eyebrow under the mask and nodded. “It would be just for this, to make sure Naruto walks out the same condition he goes in. No commitment, no assigned mask. Just a silent bodyguard.” 

 

Itachi’s chuckle was dry and completely not amused, the sound rough in the man’s throat. Itachi really didn’t talk much, laughed less. He was somehow even less vocal than the boy Kakashi had worked with years before. “Of course she won’t trust them.” 

 

“Danzou’s been sitting in on every meeting lately.” 

 

There was no visible or audible response from Itachi, but Kakashi could still see the uneasy stillness seep into the young man. Mentioning Danzou was a good way to invite trouble from either of the brothers, Sasuke’s especially violent. 

 

“…. Can’t.” Itachi whispered after a long moment. “If he recognized me, or my chakra… If anyone found me out right now…”

 

“Then don’t. Trust me, Itachi. If you don’t want to do this, then don’t. But she has made the offer open.” 

 

Itachi didn’t answer that. Kakashi left him to his thoughts, aware of the shadows that lurked in the emotional pitfalls of the Uchiha’s mind. He wouldn’t push the man when it was so obvious that Itachi was not done working through the personal issues of the last few years. 

 

He paused at the bedroom door. “You’re always welcome to join me in the mornings.” Kakashi left the words to the air, closing the door behind him. 

 

He ignored the feeling of a silencing jutsu going up around the other bedroom, knowing he couldn’t do anything about the tears Itachi would never admit to crying, or the grief he carried silently, alone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	54. Before the Council

The meeting was a failure, at least as far as Danzou was concerned. It was the third just this week, in a long series of council meetings, and meetings with clan heads and various other figures within Konoha. There was a push for information on all fronts; everything from the protection and security of the village, to questions about the assault on the Hyuga compound, questions on the ever- growing rumors of the Kyuubi vessel. Concerns about clan rights and the rights of non- clan ninja families, stability of the markets, just _everything_. 

 

Danzou had sat in every single meeting during the last several weeks, seeking leads to two things: clues that the Kyuubi vessel was losing control (always hinted at but never proven, not in a long while) and any concerns about the Hyuga attack. He’d heard that the teams that rescued Hanabi had brought back one of the rogue ninja. But nothing he heard led him to believe that anyone suspected it was an inside job. In fact, no one seemed to know much of anything. It brought both relief and frustration. Blame should have pointed to one of their non- allied neighbors, but it seemed that Tsunade had done a good job covering the trail and, with the intelligence division, was keeping the matter very close. He had learned nothing more on the issue. 

 

Danzou stood slowly from his chair at the end of the long room, watching as people trickled out the door. This meeting had been mostly clan heads, and around him sat the elders of the village. A few had left before there was a sudden stop, and they quickly backed into the room as the doorway filled with ANBU black uniforms and white masks. Three ANBU walked into the room, and Danzou was quick to place a single familiar red design on the far left as Kakashi Hatake. The other two he didn’t know, hadn’t had the chance to find out the faces under newly assigned masks. 

 

“What is this?” He rasped out, scowling as the trio of white masks moved further into the room and Jounin- level ninja circled around to places against the wall. It felt very much like the beginning of a potential coup d’état, which wasn’t supposed to happen. 

 

“I requested an audience with the council heads and was denied several times. I was granted permission to make my appeal when the council and elders were _not_ in official meetings.” The young, deepening male voice projected from behind the ANBU guard, but Naruto moved around the trio as he finished speaking. “I believe you are done with the official meetings today, so if I may have your brief attention, I’ll keep this as short and painless as possible.” 

 

“And what purpose does the demon’s spawn have to detain the village council and clan elders?” Koharu bit out, her aged voice not bothering to hide her scorn. None of the members sitting on the council just under Tsunade’s leadership had any love for the demon brat. Just the opposite, really, and Danzou relished the chance to watch the verbal abuse that was bound to happen. 

 

“My purpose is to stand before the clan elders and council to request the clan titles I am long overdue.” Naruto placed himself before the long desk the council sat behind, his wild red eyes stark where of his most of his life had gleamed blue orbs. “I may be an orphan, raised and outcast among the village and my peers. But my blood does not lie. I am Naruto Uzumaki, born of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. As his blood descendant I have rights, and as his only child I can lay claim to those rights without contest.” 

 

“This is an outrage!” A clan head on the other side of the room stood up. “Such a wild tale, to claim to be a child of the amazing Fourth! How dare you?!” 

 

“I dare…”Naruto pulled himself up, gathering extra inches even though he hadn't been slouching in the least. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I will _dare_ to claim my father's name. He left a legend behind, a legend that cannot be matched. I honor my heritage in claiming him _and_ my mother. Minato Namikaze was a man, a great man, to be certain. But he was a man in love with a woman, one who gave him a child before they both died that fateful night. I understand that as a vessel of Kyuubi I was treated differently, left to fend for myself far too often, despised and ridiculed and judged. But I’m no longer a child, and I _will_ dare to request the same land and recognition rights as any ninja who wishes to build a clan for themselves and their family.”

 

There was maybe about two long breaths of stunned silence, and then various voices in the room started talking at once. A few of them were shocked, with questions being thrown around, easily drowned out by the angry accusations of disbelievers. How dare the Kyuubi brat discredit the Fourth’s legendary name? There was no way that man could ever seal something like _Kyuubi_ into his own child. Maybe the child had been worthless even before the Kyuubi had been put in him. 

 

Naruto caught the last one in the sea of questions and demands, and he snarled at the assembly. How dare they think he was worthless? With or without Kyuubi, he was not a _nothing_. “Enough!” He snapped, the edge of a growl in his voice as it carried over the multitude. “I am not here for you to question if I am his child. Tsunade-sama can show you the proof you desire. I am here because my requests to present an appeal to this council have continuously been ignored. I have come to ask if you would be willing to grant me the rights I deserve, or if I will have to turn this into a public spectacle. I know my rights, and what I am legally permitted to ask for. I will fight to receive those rights- on an equal standing to every other clan and non- clan family heir within this village.”

 

The silence wasn’t complete this time, a low murmur running amongst the clan leaders, heads meeting for a moment as his words were considered. Only the trio of the council at the large desk were quiet, dark brooding looks on all three of them. Eventually the voices stopped, Naruto taking the brunt of attention as the clan leaders came to some sort of decision. 

 

“We are willing to hear your requests, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” 

 

Naruto drew a deep breath and tried to offer a calm smile. He’d expected having to argue more just to get this far. “Uncontested property, as a start. Every place I’ve ever rented has sucked. I want to have my own choice of _any_ of the available properties without having to pay more than they are worth, to rent or buy, and be permitted to put up whatever means of protection I think is necessary to keep myself and my future family safe. I will need privacy, _real_ privacy - no constant observation just because of who and what I am. I grew up with ANBU and Jounin watching my every move, I will not force my family to suffer the same. And I expect that my family, my clan is given the same considerations of the other clans, not having to pander to outside meddling concerning privacy, members, and structure. As long as we comply within the reasonable expectations that every established clan respects.” 

 

“But you are not an established clan, Naruto Uzumaki. You are clanless, you are not even married yet. You are still a genin, technically. And yet you want to be treated the same? Clans are not established until the leader has the capability to provide a stable home for their spouse and any progeny. If you at least had siblings, or even cousins, willing to help you establish a clan home, it would be far more reasonable. How would you even expect to support a spouse _and_ afford the kind of property you desire on a mere genin’s pay?” 

 

Naruto nodded. He’d been warned this would be the least of what could be pointed out. “You are right, genin do not usually make the sort of money to support a family. However, my fiancée and I are both ninja, bringing home a steady income. I will be taking the next set of exams, something I was unable to attend while training with one of the village’s other legends. Not that it is any of the council’s business, but we will have time to establish ourselves before children become a factor. I may not have family here, but I do have support willing to help me in the same basic functions that I would have if I had extended family instead.” 

 

“Whoever heard of a genin _child_ that became a clan head?” One of the civilians, a man representing some faction or other within the civilian businesses. Danzou had mostly ignored the man- his concerns did not include the civilians right now, and he had not been needed for an opinion on whatever the man had wanted. 

 

“It’s rare.” Tall, tanned, and scarred, Shikaku Nara spoke up from where he leaned back in his chair. “The conditions that would permit any child to even stand as clan representative are very specific, even more so as a clan head. But Naruto-san is no child, even if he is merely a genin. According to the ninja laws he is an adult.” 

 

“He is a mere teenager!”

 

“Konoha recognizes shinobi and kunoichi as adults upon promotion to chuunin, or upon their fifteenth birthday. Only public sale of liquor is restricted under that age.” Tsunade’s voice answered the outraged civilian, as she walked past the stationary ANBU and jounin guards. She didn’t head to the table the council sat at, instead picking a chair from among the other clan heads. “Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze turned sixteen months ago. He is an adult shinobi, has been for more than a year, and will continue to live under the same rules for adult ninja as the rest of this village.” 

 

Soft greetings filled the room for a minute as the clan heads recognized their Hokage, the conversation stalled as she took her seat. Once she had settled attention returned. 

 

“Are you planning on obtaining a new residence, Namikaze-san?” The man was a Hyuga elder, but not one Naruto knew by name. There was something in those pale- blank eyes that made him want to growl under his breath, though. He’d make a bet this was one of the annoying elders giving Hinata trouble. 

 

“That is something my fiancée and I have been talking about, privately. I simply desire the same options as the rest of this village’s residents if or when we decide a new place is necessary.” Naruto paused, and turned his attention back to the Hyuga elder, executing a polite, if stiff, bow. “I would like to express my thanks for the Hyuga’s hospitality offered while I perform my duties on behalf of the Hyuga clan and the village.” The man couldn’t quite hide the glare that formed on his face. Naruto suppressed the grin and readied himself for whatever else these people threw at him. 

 

“Does that mean you’ll be returning to live at the Uchiha compound with the returned missing- nin, Sasuke?”

 

Naruto swallowed the growl and merely frowned, instead. “That has no bearing on my request.” 

 

“But it does.” Koharu replied, old voice still carrying her scorn. “You aspire to be a clan head, yet you live within another clan’s property and house with that clan’s last remaining heir. One may wonder if you intend to wipe out the name Uchiha from the village, living on their clan grounds. Not to mention the scandal involved in taking a new wife- the Hyuga heiress, if I’ve heard correctly- to live with you and _that boy_.” 

 

“Considering the fact you’ve banned Sasuke Uchiha from ever resurrecting the clan, I doubt that is such a vital concern.” Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and turned her own glare at the trio of council elders. “To argue against the possible extermination of the Uchiha name is a moot point when you’ve all but killed them off. Even if Sasuke were to have children, he would never be permitted to reestablish his clan, under the current restrictions given by this council.” She gave that a moment to sink in. “As the last Uchiha, Sasuke reserves the rights to do as he wants with the clan property, to keep it, sell or rent out as he is inclined. The living arrangement between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is not only irrelevant to the argument at hand but it's also a non-issue. Considering that they are neither challenging nor breaking any rules of Konoha's charter, there is no reason for the council to discuss or get involved in the situation in any way." 

 

Both council elders looked nearly apoplectic, Danzou still stony-faced as ever. 

 

“How about we reconvene on the matter of residence later?” Shikaku smoothly interjected. “Obviously Namikaze- san’s current residence is suitable until such a time as personal issues and finances allow for a decision regarding a proper clan home. I would suggest Naruto and his future wife find a place off the Uchiha grounds if they wish to establish a Namikaze clan residence. However, time _can_ be offered to them for the execution of this particular detail.” 

 

There were murmurs, and finally, a few positive agreements, even if the voices sounded uncertain, and even reluctant. Naruto stood, waiting, a vicious grin forming the instant he had the reluctant agreement from the clan heads. 

 

“Thank you, Shikaku Nara.” He bowed, slightly, respecting the mind behind the voice. Shikamaru wasn’t the only genius brain in the family. “Though, I would like to ask: when did I ever say that I was resurrecting the _Namikaze_ clan?” 

 

No initial outbursts this time, just a sudden, chilled silence. Naruto turned, meeting eyes throughout the room, dropping the smile in favor of his best, piercing glare. “I am Minato Namikaze’s son. And I will take his name, recognize and honor his relationship to me. But he never had a clan here, and there are no records of an official clan that I can bring recognition to. However, my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, came from a legendary clan. The Uzumaki were here from the beginning, married to the First Hokage, and recognized on the very flak jackets the Konoha ninja wear. It is the Uzumaki name I want to reestablish, and honor the treaty that bound the Uzumaki clan and Konoha in peace.” 

 

Someone swore softly, Naruto’s sensitive ears picking up the exclamation before the room suddenly erupted into questions and demands. The council sat silent, visibly fuming; Tsunade and Shikaku both had knowing looks and held their peace. Naruto simply let the outbreak flow around him, having expected it. He didn’t have to call them out to calm the argument down, either; it seemed a few of the eldest clan heads remembered the long- living legend that was the First Hokage’s wife. A few firm words and reminders seemed to do well, calming people down. 

 

“I didn’t come here expecting an answer today. I know the village council and the gathering of clan leaders will need to think about my request. I can admit my plans and goals have shocked you all.” Naruto glanced around the room, again, this time keeping his features as neutral as possible. “Good. I will take time and consider the advice of the clan heads regarding my rank, my family, and my current living situation. But as I said at the beginning, I will not pander to every whim of this gathering. The details concerning finances and stability are reasonable, as is the consideration for my genin rank. They are details that can be addressed with time, and quickly enough. I simply desire for my request to be heard and considered with the same courtesy and carefulness that anyone else would receive for similar requests.”

 

Heads ducked together around the room, looks and words exchanged in near silence. Naruto stayed exactly where he was, ears twitching under the illusion as he strained to hear anything at all, gather an idea of the decision of these people. They would have a say in his life, as much as he didn’t always like that fact. 

 

“We will consider your requests, Naruto Namikaze. We can reconvene on this matter later, perhaps after the Chuunin exams?” 

 

Naruto nodded. It was about what he was expecting, if things went well. This meeting could have gone much, much worse. “Thank you.” He returned, with a brief bow. 

 

He stepped out and stood to the side, letting people file out. He was supposed to show up and leave with his ANBU escort, present just to ensure his safety, as Tsunade had demanded. And he really didn’t want to deal with having the people he just potentially angered walking _behind_ him through the building. 

 

“Before you leave, Namikaze- san.” Danzou appeared, trailing the last of the clan heads. He met the crimson eyes that turned to him, waiting for the hall to empty. He cast the genjutsu as he spoke his next words. “I wanted to talk with you further, concerning the situation.” For a moment, he would have sworn he had the Kyuubi brat. The eye, the precious Uchiha eye, made it a sure thing. 

 

A shockwave of chakra flared out from Naruto, a low growl following in its wake. Those eyes looked worse than ever, for a second they were completely inhuman. Naruto lifted his chin and glared back, gaze steady. “You stink of fear, Danzou. Most of the people in that room were scared of me, they fear me or hate me, just because of what I am. I have never personally threatened this village but still, I am treated as if I am the thing that’s sealed within me. As if I am responsible for Kyuubi’s attacks.” Naruto shook his head, breaking eye contact with Danzou for a minute. Not that he _had_ to. “He’s a little blessing, at times, as odd as it may sound. Two minds, one body.” He refocused, grinning slightly, teeth flashing in the interior lights. 

 

“Genjutsu doesn’t work on me anymore, Danzou. Never try it again.”   
  
  
  



	55. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you just jumped to the last chapter, go back one. this is part two of a double update. Thank you

 

 

 

“Genjutsu doesn’t work on me anymore, Danzou. Never try it again.”

 

Naruto’s never seen Danzou look that furious, for all of what he could see of the man’s face. The wrappings that covered the man had never made sense to Naruto- no one knew of any wounds, and Danzou had been inactive as a ninja for a long time, if the rumours were to be believed. But the old man never got the chance to respond. Two ANBU appeared behind him, using their tricks to show up out of thin air, hands gripping a shoulder each. It made the man go still between them. 

 

“Wolf, Snake. Is there a problem?” 

 

“Have you threatened or tried to manipulate Namizake- san, like he claims?” It’s a level, neutral voice, and Naruto could recognize it nearly as much as the scent. He’s not about to give away the man’s identity, though. ANBU were masked for a reason, cloaked in mystery and skill. 

 

“Surely not. I simply wanted to talk to him about his requests. ” The small smile was nothing like the placating gesture it’s probably meant to be. There’s too much fury in those eyes, in the man’s scent. It made Naruto’s nose burn. “I wouldn’t have cause today, to threaten Namikaze-san. Not when he’s come to make such a honorable request. If he is so defensive as to nearly lose control…” He left the sentence hanging, the half-smile more smug, the words condescending. He shrugged slightly. “Would ANBU have reason to complain if I was forced to defend myself?”

 

A pause, then an answer. “ANBU policies permit for the defense of self and others to the minimal amount of necessary force. Excessive force can be read as hostile intentions and will be treated according to the situation at hand and persons involved.” 

 

“Given the situation implied, we cannot fault Namikaze- san for his chakra outburst, considering he harmed no one.” Snake spoke this time, a softer voice than the other ninja. But the frosty undertone made even Naruto want to take a step away. “It seems unreasonable to think he was triggered into doing such by only a few words, unless those were a threat of some type.” 

 

“Are you actually accusing me of something? You have no proof, only his word versus mine.” 

 

Naruto stared between the elder and the two ANBU, ready to tear apart the man who’d tried to use him, wary of actually making any action. He knew the man was a manipulative bastard. He just hadn’t known _personally_ how irritating the village elder was. Stupid man, trying to use genjutsu against him. He hadn’t been susceptible since the early days, when he’d had no chakra control at all. 

 

Wolf released Danzou’s shoulder, Snake repeating the action a moment later. “You may go about your day, Danzou -sama.” 

 

It was a clear dismissal, one that Danzou heeded, however reluctantly. Naruto watched him leave down the hallway before turning to thank the ANBU. Only Wolf was still standing there. “Thank you,” Naruto said, bowing. 

 

“Watch your back,” Wolf murmured, before disappearing. Naruto grinned slightly once he was gone. He knew Kakashi had to have been staying busy somehow. It suited the man’s infamous status that he would be ANBU. It wasn’t as if he had taken another genin team to fill his free time.

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

“How’d it go?” Sasuke kicked the straw-stuffed head off a training dummy and turned back to Naruto. He watched as Naruto crossed to a nearby chair and sat back in it. “Obviously better than we anticipated. You’re not in a _bad_ mood.” 

 

“The clan heads have agreed to think over my requests and meet back up at a later, undetermined date to figure out the details. They want to wait until after the Chuunin exams- I expect I shall have to actually take this year’s tests and prove myself. Shouldn’t be too hard.” Naruto said it carefree, matter-of-fact, but Sasuke was not blind to the edge Naruto still carried. He hadn’t lived with Naruto for over a year, part of that time intimately, and friends for longer, without learning Naruto’s ‘tells’. He came over and pulled the embedded claws of Naruto’s right hand out of the chair cushion. 

 

“So that part went well. What else happened?” Sasuke winced when those claws dug into his palm, instead. Yet he never took his eyes off Naruto, reading and anticipating the responses, the reactions. 

 

“Danzou tried to cast a genjutsu on me. I broke it easily enough, but I don’t like the fact he tried.” Naruto growled out, voice dipping low. It sent shudders through Sasuke’s body, trained to respond to that voice. Naruto tugged on his hand and Sasuke followed, settling uncomfortably on his knees at Naruto’s feet. The blonde bent forward and buried his nose into the dark hair, fingers slowly loosening their bloody grip on Sasuke’s hand. “I’m scared of losing you and Hinata.” He murmured, know Sasuke will still hear him. “I want to be safe, in our own home. Not existing here indefinitely.” 

 

Sasuke leaned his weight against the supportive knee, letting Naruto gather himself back to the usual control. He knew Naruto would continue to talk, even ramble, until he’d said everything he needed to. The fact that he was enjoying being here at Naruto's feet, offering grounding comfort and taking his own amount of satisfying peace, was not up for consideration. 

 

“I want to have you both to myself. Call me possessive, I know I am, it doesn't _matter_. You and Hinata, I need to know that you're safe. I won't drop my duties here, but as soon as the all- clear is given we're going. I don't care if it's Uchiha land or we find an apartment big enough for us. Away from the council's judging eyes and grabbing hands and _away from that man_.” He snarled out the end of it, all venom and anger. “I don't want to have to worry about you being safe, about not being able to be myself just in case someone finds out. I want the respect that is due, not because people fear me, but because I've earned it. I've worked my ass off to get this far, is a little personal respect too much to ask?” 

 

“No.” Sasuke murmured against his knee. Naruto wasn't winding down- he was working himself up, and Sasuke knew that could end badly. “You are a good man, a skilled ninja. That there are idiots in the village who ignore this, does not negate who you are or what you've done. And you have done a lot.” 

 

“Not that it makes one damned bit of difference to those old idiots on the council.” Naruto snarled, barely feeling the clench of Sasuke's hand against his knee. 

 

“Then be glad most of the clan elders and representatives have decent heads on them, even if they're as old and bigoted. At least some of them will choose in favor of the village as a whole, ninja community first, and that is what may get you what you need.” He wasn't going to go down the other thought, the one they all knew too well- that someday the council may decide Naruto was too much a threat, instead of helpful, and try to kill him. 

 

“What I need is privacy and safety. Having both of those, and being able to share that with you and Hinata, will go a long way to improving our lives.” There's still a growl to Naruto's voice, but Sasuke could see he was coming down. Slowly. 

 

“We will help you.” Sasuke arched against the claws that scratched along his nape. “We will be there for you, and help you as much as we can. You know this. We'll never walk away.” 

 

“Not worried about walking away. Worried about you being stolen. Always worried you'd be stolen from me.” 

 

“We won't let it happen.” A sharp sting, tip of a claw catching his scalp in a way that told of Naruto's stress. “Even if someone were to try, we'd never go along with it. I know Hinata would fight to come back to you.”

 

“And you've sworn yourself to my side.” Naruto buried his nose against Sasuke's head again, hiding himself in the raven strands and catching the subtle scent of blood. He shuddered and clung to Sasuke for a moment, collected himself with the sharp reminder that Sasuke's blood was his fault, this time. Once he'd pulled back from the edge and shoved away the threat of Danzou from his mind, however temporary, he nuzzled against his beta. 

 

“I hurt you. I didn't mean to.” He could smell them, but not see anything, so the wounds were minor, mere scratches for ninja like them. But it was _Sasuke_ , and like Hinata, Naruto tried not to hurt them. Not on purpose. 

 

And for Sasuke, never without reason. Naruto tried hard to never hurt Sasuke without _some_ sort of reason. And this didn't count. 

 

“It tells me how upset you are,” Sasuke murmured. “You know that's why I'm here.” He looked up, risking the eye contact to judge how far back to himself Naruto had come. 

 

Starbursts heavily colored crimson stared back at him, and a lop-sided almost- smile. “You're here for a lot more than me abusing you.” He called chakra to his fingertips and ran them over Sasuke's scalp, grinning slightly when he heard a faint purring noise escape that pale, marked- up throat. 

 

“You take care of me.” Sasuke cracked open his eyes, not sure when he closed them- had to be sometime after Naruto started massaging his scalp- and made sure he had a good view of Naruto's face. Let the baka know he's being fucking serious, pay attention. “You can hurt me, because you patch me up after, and you need the release. It's okay.” 

 

Naruto gave him one of those looks- No, it's not okay, shut up- and then tumbled them both toward the floor, rolling and grabbing, until they were a tangled mess by the couch. “Shut it, teme,” he growled, then yanked the throw blanket off the couch. 

 

He didn't let Sasuke escape, either, when he wrapped them up in the blanket. If Sasuke wanted to say nearly- sentimental things, he could suffer some cuddling. Or, not- cuddling. Whatever it would be called later. 

 


	56. Clothes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written during my mental lag when I couldn't get the last chapter wrapped up. It was done as both an exercise in writing style, and because I totally don't want to spoil anyone for the wedding clothes until the wedding proper. So. Yeah. I'd love input on this one!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I am _not_ wearing that!”

 

“It's for the wedding. It's customary.”

 

“It's a kimono! Girls wear kimono!!” 

 

“This is a men's formal shop. It is not the same as a woman's kimono. And Hinata decreed 'formal'. This is formal.” 

 

“..... I still don't like it.” 

 

“Would dark blue be better?”

 

“.... Maybe.”

 

“This one?”

 

“No.”

 

“This one?”

 

“Too dark.”

 

“Thi-”

 

“NO.”

 

“....”

 

“You can choose one now. Or I will let Hanabi loose on you. And I doubt I have to mention she's taking her sister's wedding very, _very_ seriously.” 

 

“.... You wouldn't.”

 

“If he doesn't, I will.”

 

“Neji!”

 

“Honestly, the first one was fine. Go try it on.”

 

“Nejiii....”

 

“I _will_ tell Hanabi you want your kimono to be garish red with purple flowers. And blue stripes. And she will do everything in her power to make it happen.” 

 

“.... I.... Fine.”

 

“Go try it on.”

 

“You're evil.”

 

“I'm Hyuga.”

 

“As I said: you're evil.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You can't wear white, it washes you out.” 

 

“But it's proper...”

 

“And it does _not_ look right. You need some color.”

 

“How about this one?”

 

“I refuse to wear pink for my wedding.”

 

“But we could make pink work!”

 

“No, it's not her color.”

 

“Pale blue? We could throw in some very light blush undertones and it would make her look alive.”

 

“Blush means pink. I said no.” 

 

“Purple.”

 

“Dear Kami, no!”

 

“Are you trying to make her look like a ghost? That shade will never work!”

 

“Red counts. No red, no pink.”

 

“Stop arguing. Try this one.”

 

“That's...”

 

“Wow...”

 

“It _could_ work...”

 

“Go try it on!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But Neji!!”

 

“You do _not_ get to add orange to your wedding kimono.”

 

“Just a little.”

 

“Naruto!”

 

“How much orange?”

 

“Seriously, Uchiha?”

 

“Just the clan symbol.”

 

“... well. For _family_.”

 

“Just the swirl? And not too large.”

 

“Fine. But it's the only orange you get!”

 

“Tch. Make sure it's the usual proper size and in the right place.”

 

“Hey, I suffered under enough threats already. You can let me have a smallest bit of what I want.” 

 

“What you want could end up horrifying everyone.”

 

“....”

 

“Stop growling and shut up. You'll get your clan symbol, it's proper and acceptable, and not a damn bit of orange more.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, damn. That's perfect.”

 

“Yes. Just light enough not to make her creepy- pale-”

 

“And not too pale either!”

 

“So pretty.” 

 

“We need flowers to go with it.” 

 

“Yeah. Yes. Ino!! Flowers!” 

 

“On it!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The guys want to know when we can steal you for a bachelor party.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“… ” 

 

“Well, basically, it's supposed to mourn the loss of your chance to play the fields of womanly curves and celebrate you finding that one girl. Usually, though, it's a wonderful excuse to get drunk.” 

 

“Drunk? Shinobi, drunk? How many of us are like, underage?” 

 

“... Oh, geez. I mention liquor and the only thing you can think of is that we're not 'of age'?” 

 

“He has a point.”

 

“And as long as we keep it private and don't go off acting like fools, no one will care.”

 

“I think that's the first time Neji has ever agreed with something Kiba has thought up.”

 

“No less strange than you agreeing with Naruto, Shino. Alcohol for this event is fine, in moderation.”

 

“Why are you talking of alcohol and odd agreements?”

 

“Gaara!” 

 

“... Hello, Naruto.”

 

“So. Explain.”

 

“I'm getting married in a couple months. The guys are talking about getting drunk before, at a guys- only party.”

 

“I hear it is a common thing. And your bride-to-be?”

 

“Hinata Hyuga. Of course!”

 

“Good. Kankurou attended such a party not too long ago.” 

 

“... I have a bad feeling about that.”

 

“He was miserable the next morning. I will have to catch up later, Naruto. I have a meeting with the Hokage.”

 

“Later, Gaara! Hey! Look me up later! I'll get you dinner!”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“... what?” 

 

“Bachelor party. No liquor. Besides, if Lee got a hold of some...”

 

“No. Please no.”

 

“Man, that was _terrifying_.” 

 

“Alright. No alcohol. At all.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You know the guys are going to have one. You might as well have one more serious girls' night.”

 

“Yeah, seriously. I mean, Naruto's a nice guy, but you're going to be _married_.”

 

“Which means honeymoon-”

 

“And sex-”

 

“And between that, and missions, when are you going to get the time again?”

 

 

“You will be busy, and that's expected.”

 

“But it will be one last chance in a long while to have you completely for ourselves.”

 

“And Kami forbid that the men crash it.”

 

“We could always turn them over to Shizune- san.”

 

“Worse. Give them to Anko.” 

 

“Hey! That's just cruel!!”

 

“Fine. A small party. But we can't have it on Hyuga land.”

 

“Sakura?”

 

“Nope. Flat's too small. Three of us would be fine, but a proper party? Way too small.”

 

“I might be able to empty the storeroom for a single night. But we'd have to be careful, and clean up after.”

 

“Tenten might have a place. Her or Chouji, considering their training methods. They have to know _somewhere_ big enough to host without being too public.”

 

“Try that, get in contact. Hinata, you take care of inviting your sister and whoever you think would come from your family, I'll take care of a few extras.” 

 

“Extras?”

 

“Tsunade will want to at least make an appearance. Shizune might, Ino has friends that _live_ for any sort of party. And then, -”

 

“I said small...”

 

“Yes. And I won't bring _everyone_. But any good bachelorette party should have a good ten to twelve people. At least.”

 

“And you will reserve the right to kick anyone out at any time. It will be _your_ party.”   
  
  
  


 


	57. Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include any fancy formatting to separate the invitation text from the rest of it, so forgive me if it's a little awkward. And sorry as always for taking forever to update this monster.

Hinata sighed and tore up the scrap of paper in her hands, tossing the shreds in the trash and pulling a fresh piece of paper closer. These invitations _refused_ to come together properly, or her hand would shake, or, once, she knocked her glass over and the whole desk got flooded. 

She'd stopped keeping water nearby since then. 

“May I enter?”

Hinata dropped her pen, head snapping to the doorway. Her father stood there, hands clasped to the front, looking faintly apologetic. “I'm sorry. You look like you could use a break.” 

She cast a glance at the trash bin, half full of crumpled and torn pieces of paper, then nodded. “I think a break might help clear my mind. What may I do for you, Father?” 

“Walk with me for a bit?” He asked, not a favor or demand, so she rose and slipped on a pair of house- slippers. He drew her close and hugged her close, her head bumping against his chin. She'd grown so much from the babe he'd carried easily in his arms. “You've grown so.” He said warmly. 

“I'm not all grown yet.” She curled her fingers in his shirt, holding him as much as he held her.  
“Grown enough you're going to get married. Grown enough to stand up to the elders and claim your place. That's quite grown up.” He lowered his head and whispered against her ear. “Your mother would be so proud, as I am.”

Hinata made a soft sound and clung to him for a minute, thankful for the soft reminder. They stood like that for several long moments, until the welling emotion had become something calmer, tolerable. “Thank you father,” she murmured. 

He gave her a smile- one of those private ones that seems so rare sometimes- and wraps an arm around her shoulders for a moment. “You know, you are managing well. Take a little time and relax, the words will come to you.” There's a small shimmer in his eyes, some amusing memory. “You are not the first woman to face marriage. And you'll be busy, worried, and maybe even a little scared. But your mother would say something if she were here now.” 

Hinata turned and gave him her attention, eyes a little wide. They did not speak much of her mother anymore. “What would she say?” she whispered. 

“She would tell you that if you love him, if you are willing to fight for him like you have, then there is nothing to be scared of. No matter how much you may worry about the wedding, you will manage. And it will work out as long as you do not give up.” 

Hinata's throat closed, words stuck thick on her tongue as she buried her head against her father's chest. She didn't know how much she needed to hear those words. Hiashi smiled and cradled her close. 

Hinata opened her eyes, staring at the desk with the blank paper piled up, waiting for the ink to flow. Her smile was wobbly, but she reached for the pen with more certainty than she'd had for hours. 

 

Hinata knelt in the little shrine. Her mother's picture here was tiny, nestled in beside Hizashi's and a few others. She'd just picked up the little stick of incense when a small hand settled on her shoulder. “Nee-san.”

A match struck somewhere behind her, and Hanabi's hand came around to help light the incense. They got it settled, a thin wisp of cinnamon and cloves filling the shrine. It was a smell that had clung to their mother for as long as they'd known her. 

“I miss her,” Hanabi whispered. “I don't remember much.”

“But she always loved us both,” Hinata reassured. 

“Father said once, you look more like her. Your face and your gentle calm, I think.” 

Hinata smiled and tugged Hanabi down next to her, draping her arm around her little sister in a one- arm hug. They knelt there in quiet for a few long minutes, and then rose together. Hanabi turned the half- hug into a proper one.

“I wish Father was home.” 

Hinata pressed her lips together to keep from whispering about Hiashi's situation. Tsunade- sama had promised her and Neji to silence. “Me too,” she finally responded, hugging Hanabi close. “I want him home too.” 

 

*****

 

“Tsunade- sama.” 

Tsunade took the envelope, running her fingers over the address. She smiled and careful slit it open, removing a delicately embossed card. The soft cream paper had been hand- written in dark ink, and her fingers felt the petals of the embossed, undecorated flower. 

 

To Godaime Hokage:

Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga humbly request your presence to their wedding and reception, August Twenty- Eighth, at Eleven o'clock in the morning. The wedding will be held at the overlook above Hokage Mountain, with the reception following on Uchiha grounds. 

Recipients of this invitation are welcome to bring along one guest. Bodyguards are, of course, accepted within the regulations maintained by the Fire Nation. Invitations must be presented to obtain access to events.

Please send response to Hinata Hyuga or Naruto Namikaze no later than August Twentieth. 

 

The kanji was beautiful, perfectly legible right up until the signatures, where there is a perfect form of Hinata's name next to a precisely accurate if not pretty form of Naruto's. Tsunade smiled, silently applauding the care Hinata took into creating the invitation. 

It was going be a good end to summer. As long as nothing crashed the wedding. 

Tsunade swore at herself for thinking of it and returned to business. There was still much to plan and prepare for. And the Uzumaki wedding would be just one on a long list for her to take care of.

 

Elsewhere in the Hidden villages:

 

Gaara found the card with the rest of the morning mail, smiling slightly as he noted who it was from. Even with Naruto's warning that he and Hinata were to be married, Gaara was still greatly pleased at getting an actual invitation. 

“Kankuro,” Gaara called out, his brothers silent footsteps in the halls gritting every so slightly on the trails of sand Gaara used frequently as an alert system. “Make sure you're free for the end of August. Naruto- san is having his wedding, and you will attend.” 

Kankuro poked his head into the room, warpaint etched starkly against his face. “The little fox- boy, right? Konoha's jinchuuriki. He's gettin' hitched?” 

“To Hinata Hyuga. I would like you to come as part of the official guards the Kage are allowed. I doubt there will be trouble.” Green eyes flicked between the invitation and Kankuro's solemn dark orbs. “But I would like you there.” 

“Sure thing little bro.” The war paint shifts into a different pattern as Kankuro smiled widely and Gaara silently wondered _why_ his older sibling had picked up that art style. It's not the first time he'd wondered. “A Hyuga, huh?”

Gaara smiled slightly in recall. “She's a fine woman, Kankuro. She's been an excellent source of inspiration for Naruto- san.” 

Kankuro gave Gaara a look that's somewhere between amused and vaguely horrified, before offering a wave and continuing on to wherever he'd been heading before. 

Gaara tucked the invitation into a drawer on the desk and pulled over the next bit of correspondence, his small smile never completely fading.

 

****

 

“Who is this?” The pierced face stared down at the invitation, frowning. “Why was I sent this?”

“Intelligence states all the Kages received an invitation.” The ninja stood tense, stiff as a board and not meeting the Kage's eyes. “There is mixed intelligence on the name, a Naruto Uzumaki in Konoha that is the jinchuuriki for the ten-tailed demon. The last known Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namizake, the “Yellow Flash”. It is possible that this Naruto might have been a lost son of the man.” 

The ringed eyes barely blinked as they study over the invitation again. “Find out,” he ordered. The ninja scurried away, leaving the stern faced man alone. 

There is an echo, silent and only heard by him, the will of their creator and master. 

They will go. 

They need to see the ten-tails again.


	58. Bits and Bobs

There were people all over the Uchiha complex that morning. Naruto grinned from a perch on the roof of _their_ house, eyes flicking over the activity. 

Hinata's request to put on a good display and use the Uchiha complex as a reception location had caused an urgent rush to prepare everything. Outbuildings not being used were getting scrubbed down and aired out, buildings closer to the entrance being completely refurbished. Sasuke had put a quiet word out and they had at least a dozen potential renters, and most of them had turned out today to help clean and repair. Somewhere, someone had brought paint, and the peculiar quality of paint fumes drifted on the wind. 

Of course, there was at least one clone of his to every person who'd showed up to help. One bounded past with a shock of blue paint gunked up in in the reddish- yellow spikes, hands full of clean paint brushes. Others were doing heavy lifting, holding beams and boards in place in the worst areas, erecting walls and repairing roofs that had fallen in. 

The section of perimeter wall that had been destroyed during the distraction months ago was already repaired, and everyone was doing something. The gardens were being weeded, plants in small piles where they could burn without setting anything else on fire. Paint was being applied almost as swiftly as walls could be framed and steadied. A slower but still as relentless ninja chain was directing new panes of glass to locations that needed it. There had been a few sacrificed pieces of glass early on, but someone had started shrieking about bad luck in response. The team had managed to become more efficient after that, if perhaps only to keep things moving properly.

There were also three stages of smaller crews working on water and electricity- clearing dangerous areas ahead of repair teams, making sure pipes and wires were laid appropriately around and through walls and floors being put in, and a third doing a critical assessment after, ensuring the security of it all. Utilities had been minimized once Sasuke had been the only resident, and cut completely at his defection. The house Sasuke and Naruto had lived in was the only one properly hooked back into the grid, and hopefully within a couple days most of the rest of the houses would be fully functioning as well. 

The roaring crackle as someone ignited a a pile of mostly- dry garden waste reached Naruto's ears. It was a good sound, warm and familiar, not quite lost to the racket of everything else. And then a press of memories, a shadow clone dismissed, and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. Someone had burned a finger, Ino patched it up; Choji was in the second- next house holding up beams; a career chuunin worked side-by-side with Kakashi and Pakkun, laying irrigation pipes; Tsunade was at the main gate to the compound with -

Naruto bounced off the roof and took off, face lighting up. The wedding was still more than a week away (eleven days and about twenty hours and _no_ he's not counting) but Gaara was already here. Naruto leaped off the top of the perimeter fence and was caught casually in a sand- cloud. “You're early!” 

“I'm here on business,” Gaara explained quietly. “The Hokage generously brought me past to see the work.” He set Naruto onto the ground and returned the hug pressed gleefully onto him. “Is there any aid that Suna may offer?” 

Naruto peeled off of Gaara and straightened the official Kazekage hat. “Be here for the wedding!” He cheerfully responded, and then glanced over at Tsunade, waiting patiently to the side. “I ought to let you get to whatever business you have. But if you have time later, you're always welcome, Gaara.” 

“I shall see you later, Naruto.” 

 

*

 

They detoured on the way back to Tsunade's office, relieving a flustered jounin escorting the current Raikage. The man looked grumpy, but he greeted the other two Kage with a hesitant neutrality. Few words were spoken outside of that, at least until Tsunade had them both in her office, secured against eavesdroppers and interlopers. 

“I am not here to negotiate with Suna,” the Raikage rumbled. He folded his arms and stood, refusing to settle. Gaara echoed it, tiny next to the other man and still more menacing. 

“I am here because Godaime- san asked me to attend to some things. I am not here to open negotiations with you, either.” Gaara kept his voice calm, but he refused to look at the other. 

“I asked both of you here for the same reasons.” Tsunade interrupted before either of them could devolve to further sniping. “You are both Kage responsible for your people, for the security and protection of your countries, and the ninja within them. I have a very real threat on my doorstep, one that has already visited Suna and no doubt will visit Kumo shortly, if they haven't already.” She held up a hand, stopping the outburst apparent on the Raikage. “Akatsuki has targeted the tailed beasts and the jinchuuriki. Konoha is on heightened alert, and I felt it only reasonable to pass this information on to Kumo so you might be aware as well.” 

“Whatever rumors you have heard-” the Raikage started, clearly sounding as if he was about to dismiss or deny something. 

“I am not asking for you to confirm if you have or know of any bijuu or jinchuuriki within your country. I am simply informing you that Akatsuki will have heard the same rumors, and they will come through Kumogakure, and they will not hesitate to wound or kill whoever is in their way. And if the rumors _are_ true, Raikage, I am sure you would much rather your brother be aware of this threat than be wandering around blind to it.” 

The Raikage looked furious for a moment, but he didn't try to deny it further. Instead he grumbled and then gestured at Gaara. “So why is the Kazekage here, if he has already seen this threat?” 

“That he has seen and fought with Akatsuki members before is part of the reason I invited him. He can provide firsthand details that I only know from post- mission reports. You are both considered allies to the Leaf, even if the history of that alliance is short and sometimes riddled with conflict. I wish to offer a more sturdy alliance with both of you, in supplying information that is critical not only to ourselves, but other nations as well. If we do not find a way to deal with this threat, they will become powerful enough to threaten us all.” Tsunade stared down the other Kage, hands flat on her desk. She needed this to work, history be damned. 

The Raikage finally settled, filling the chair before Tsunade's desk. “Tell me about this threat, Godaime Hokage.” 

 

*

 

“I will be leaving after the wedding.” 

Neji didn't flinch, but he did look up sharply. Kimi hadn't made a sound coming up the hallway and her chakra was muted to the point of a bug's. Hanabi's face paled, but she managed to offer the hawk a small smile. Her tea cup clipped smoothly as she set it down. 

“Leaving, Kimi?” 

“I've outstayed my welcome in Konoha. It's time I found another place to nest for a while.” Kimi shrugged. “I will stay for the wedding, and maybe a week or so after.” 

“Thank you.” 

Kimi sort of startled at that, glancing at Hanabi. The girl had not spoken much to her since Takeshi disappeared, taking time up with her family for most of the day. Kimi had welcomed the change. She was not human, and becoming attached to this village was not what she'd come out here to do. 

“No need to thank me, Hanabi.” 

Kimi got a crooked smile, and then waited as Hanabi excused herself. Once the door slid shut, Kimi fixed a look on Neji. “Your control is as good as my help will provide.” 

“Then you've nothing else to teach me?” 

“Nothing you would wish to learn. You know the path to your own wings. Practice that.”

Neji turned and faced her properly, his pale eyes stern. “And our negotiation? You wanted to learn the rotation technique.” 

“I have learned enough to mimic it. It will not be the same as yours, obviously. I consider the agreement fulfilled on that end.” She tipped her head, not a submission gesture, but studying him. 

He smiled back, tight and neutral. “Then consider our arrangement terminated on fair terms. Don't forget to notify Tsunade that you are moving on.” 

Kimi nodded in return. She gave it a moment and then smiled sharply. “Well, now that we're no longer bound by arrangements. Wanna fuck?” 

Watching the usually well- groomed and proper Hyuga choke on his tea was absolutely worth it. 

“Also, I’m damn serious. It's not like you'll have a lot of future chances at being with another avian.” 

Neji coughed and wiped at the front of his shirt, clearly avoiding her gaze for a moment. “Thank you for the offer, Kimi, but I'll pass.” He looked up and he's not smiling anymore. “I'll see you later, Kimi.” 

She took the dismissal with a shrug and a wave. His loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is broken up and just. I am not completely happy with the snippet- bits of structure I've been writing, however, There's been various bits going on in- fic. 
> 
> Also, my deepest apologies for not really updating any of my stuff in a while. Lots of personal RL things going on over the last year, and it has kept me from writing as often as I would like, much less being coherent when I *do* get a chance to write. Hope you enjoyed this!! (There's a Wedding coming soon in fic !!! )


End file.
